Heat
by PrincessRachael
Summary: Edward is an Alpha wolf of a dying pack in a world where she-wolves no longer exist. The responsibilities of too many lives rest on his shoulders and he's running out of time. Edward/Bella. Graphic lemons, violence, sensitive themes. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward is an Alpha wolf of a dying pack in a world where she-wolves no longer exist. The responsibilities of too many lives rest on his shoulders and he's running out of time. Edward/Bella. Graphic lemons, violence, sensitive themes. Very, very mature.**

**A/N: **Welcome to Heat! If you've read any of my other stories, you'll know I have a thing for mates combined with the paranormal. And this story is all about the wolves. PS – check out the very tantalizing banner on my author page. Love to Cricrila Redlips for her work.

Like last time, I borrowed a few ideas from the fair Christine Feehan and twisted them into a different take on Edward. This story has about 30 chapters and I'll be updating 2x/week. Be warned – this is heavy on lemons (there's a double meaning to the title). But there's also a substantial plot behind the characters. I promise an amazing HEA.

This is my last hurrah into the Twilight world. Thank you for taking one last turn around the block with me. I hope you enjoy!

A deep-hearted thank you to my pre-beta readers – AstonMartin823 and Pangrl, as well as my faithful, lovely beta EdwardsEternal. I'm one lucky gal to have these women in my corner.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The midnight-colored wolf stood at the cliff's edge, his attention focused on the valley below. This particular wolf was uncommonly large, grazing just under six feet in height, with keen, green eyes that were like vibrant emeralds in the moonlight. Eye color was the only physical human trait Edward took with him from one state to another.

The night was remarkably clear and cloudless for an otherwise rainy, spring Seattle evening. But Edward Cullen's thoughts were in complete contrast to the weather. He would have preferred the late winter storms to match his mood. A tempest with lightening and hail or something catastrophic that would signal the end was near. Because the wolf that stood on the steep ledge had been a witness to the near extinction of his family's pack over the past decade. He was the last in a long line of ancestral canine leaders. And his race was dying, disappearing from existence.

The pangs of failure slashed at him. Tonight, the responsibilities for saving his kind rested heavily on his shoulders. He was a powerful Alpha wolf, adept at protecting a pack for multiple generations. But after so many successive, lonely decades, the isolation was starting to wear thin, along with the heartache of his remaining wolf brothers. They all yearned for something that every year was proving more and more elusive, regardless of their diligent search. What was once a large family pack of twenty shapeshifters had now dwindled to five remaining members. The ongoing search of multiple decades was proving fruitless.

There were no female wolves left anywhere.

Edward's parents were not wolves. Technically his father had been born with the wolf gene, but he'd never developed the ability to turn. Edward's grandfather was a mighty Alpha, as well as his great-grandfather. He had mated with one of the last she-wolves left in his day, but unfortunately she had born a boy. Always a boy. _Never_ a girl. In addition to the scarcity of female wolves, there was also the delicate issue of fertility. It was rare for a female to go into heat. And if she did, it was even more uncommon to bear a baby girl, thus the ever increasing male wolf line and the decreasing female one.

_I can't fail_, Edward thought firmly. _I must not fail._ _There is no alternative path for me._ The alternative was hybridization, to mate and have offspring with a female human, a move that would destroy any wolf abilities in the male and his descendants. His grandfather had taken the alternative, and the moment his human wife became pregnant, all ability to change into a wolf was lost. She'd given birth to Edward's father who never showed a single inclination towards turning. It had been through sheer chance that Edward's recessive gene was enough to spur the change; the skill to turn wolf. But Edward had been an only child and his father as well. There would be nobody left after him.

The wind blew at his thick, black fur and Edward felt his wolf shake with impatience to run into the valley below. Instead, he reined the beast in tight, content to sit for a while longer. His solitude was disrupted a few minutes later when Emmett's voice floated over their pack line of communication.

_Are you beating yourself up again?_

Edward shook his muzzle and let out a long, soulful howl into the night air.

_Heaven help us! It's only Sunday night and already he's fallen into cries of catastrophic lamentation. _

Edward was joined on the cliff's edge by a second wolf, this one charcoal in color and slightly bulkier than the first. Emmett's eyes were brown, a dark chocolate hue that were warm and welcoming in spite of his intimidating size. They spoke through their pack channel, a link that only nearby pack members could hear.

Edward kept his attention rigidly forward, ignoring the early comments.

_Have you finished your patrol?_

_Yes, yes, oh, Mighty Alpha. And it was another non-eventful evening, just like last night, and the night before, and the night before that, and the night-_

_Stop it! _Edward snarled_. I get your point._

Emmett shook his coat. _ I told you weeks ago, the real action is to the west. And mark my words… that pack is going to give us trouble if we don't intervene soon. They don't show any signs of stopping their destructive behavior. It could even draw the attention of Aberdeen if we're not careful. _

_They're a bunch of immature boys, Emmett. They don't concern us. _Edward sniffed the air. _What about Carlisle? Where is he?_

_He's with Esme. He finished his route early and went home to meet her. _

_He was supposed to check in with me first. _

_I know, but they thought Esme might be in heat. You know how much they've been trying lately._

_And failing._ Edward's fur bristled. _She's too old now. If it hasn't happened yet, I doubt it's going to happen anytime soon. _

According to ancient wolf-pack tradition, the Alpha always claimed initial rights to a she-wolf when one was found. But Carlisle and Esme had joined Edward's pack long after Carlisle had mated with her. They had moved from New York to Washington five years ago, and out of the four male members of the pack, Carlisle was the only one with a mate. Not that Edward harbored any animosity towards him or wished they'd found Esme under different circumstances. Secretly, he'd been relieved because his feelings for Esme never went beyond that of a sister.

Carlisle had found Esme in a remote town in the snowy, woodland hills of Vermont. She'd been alone, separated from any pack or male wolf. Esme's parents were both shapeshifters but they'd been killed by hunters shortly after her first turn. After their death, Esme had tried to reject the wolf, rarely turning and never allowing that part of her nature to emerge. But wolves by nature are too strong to ignore. A shapeshifter must turn frequently —if not daily— or the wolf becomes restless and takes over. Esme eventually fled and hid herself in small village, only emerging at night for her wolf to run.

Carlisle happened to see her in a hospital one evening and instantly recognized her alter identity. He was shocked to actually locate a she-wolf after legends and stories had almost established their extinction. Esme was ignorant to Carlisle's wolf, and so he'd tracked her to her home and waited patiently until her midnight run. Once she recognized who he was, it didn't take long for him to claim her. Carlisle's patient and gentle nature made it easy for Esme to accept him.

_We all know it's not working, Edward but for heaven sakes, don't tell them that! _Emmett's voice broke through his thoughts. _You know how much they want a baby._ _As Alpha you have the gift of being straightforward and powerful when needed, but this is one of those situations where your lack of tact would really fuck things up._

_I'm not an ass, Emmett, no matter what you and Jasper may say behind my back. _

_Hey, the only thing we were implying is that you seem a little tense lately and it might do you some good to… you know… let off some steam._ Emmett scratched viciously at a spot behind his ear.

_If you're trying to say I need to fuck someone, then just come out and say it._

If a wolf could smile, Emmett's face came close. _I haven't seen you around Jessica lately._

_Jessica _isn't_ a wolf_. _She was just a diversion, nothing more._ Edward growled bitterly and his strong shoulders tensed. Emmett was a loyal brother and Edward loved him, but Emmett had never been one to shy away from human female company. His little black book of names was on a regular rotation of sex-capades and one-night stands. Like the others, Emmett yearned for a she-wolf, but he wasn't going to let the lack of one ruin his empty bed.

Edward took the issue more seriously. Granted, he wasn't a monk by any stretch. But he found all his encounters with human females incredibly unsatisfying. Fucking them was never about the intimacy. None of them were what he really wanted. And every time he stood up from another woman's bed, it was a painful reminder that he was still detached and alone. The hole in his soul was still there.

Sometimes it felt like Jasper understood the loss better. Jasper, the brother that was the closest thing to a monk among them, had only been with one other female— and that was before he'd turned wolf. Jasper was Edward's childhood friend. Their family had moved to Washington from Georgia after their pack had died out. Jasper's father had become a mentor to Edward when it came to wolf lore and practices since his own father could never turn. The two families had found great reassurance in the two young boys growing up together.

But as laid back as Jasper was, he was extremely sentimental and respectful. He didn't do informal flings like Edward, or play the rounds like Emmett. His relationships were crafted with his whole heart and he didn't start one casually. Only recently, Edward had thought he would lose him when their mutual wolf-brother Peter left the pack to mate with a human female. Jasper had never been more despondent, more solitary, but he'd remained faithful to his Alpha and stayed with the pack.

Edward suddenly felt tired and yearned for the solitude of his home. For a long while now he'd been growing exhausted with this fight. He'd become solemn over the years watching countless wolf-brothers give up and leave, never understanding the seriousness of what would happen to all of them if they couldn't find females wolves.

Now he felt completely alone in his Alpha role. His father and mother had died years ago, his grandfather decades before. With Jasper's own parents now buried these past eight years, Edward had nobody to turn to for advice or consolation. And never before had he craved their wisdom as much as he did now.

Emmett dived in front of him before he could retreat, his large wolf body blocking the path.

_Listen man, you need to accept the fact that there aren't any more she-wolves. Every other pack we've talked to are in the same boat. Everyone! And as far as we know, Esme was probably the last one alive. We just have to accept that and move on._

_Accept it?_ Edward bared his teeth. _Accept that my pack is dying out? Accept that there is no way I can save us? _

_Just mate with a human female, Edward. It's the only option left. And it's not hopeless. There's always a slight chance that some of your descendants will inherit the wolf gene. It happened with you and it can happen again. _

Edward snapped sharply at Emmett's neck and the big wolf backed slowly away, noting the anger and chastisement in his Alpha. The jade eyes glowed with wrath.

_I will _never_ give up. If I spend the rest of my days alone and childless, I will fight for my pack and for my own kind. What sort of Alpha would I be if I did otherwise?_

Emmett nodded and looked away, whining softly.

Edward didn't mean to be harsh with him. But the truth was their arguments were starting to wear him down. There were nights like this evening where the burden of governance became too much and he truly desired to give up the fight. He loved his wolf. He felt the beast within him like a second skin, merging his strongest human characteristics with the keenest of wolf traits. But he'd been living for so long in the shadow of solitary leadership, watching his once great pack slowly dwindle, one-by-one as they eventually found companionship in a female human and lost their wolf. How long could he keep the rest of them going?

He craved a female wolf. He yearned for the insatiable rush and overwhelming appetite that accompanied a mating of their kind, someone that would match his animal while appealing to the human. She would have to be strong; capable of handling the leadership that came with being mated to an Alpha. He was ravenous for a feline beast that would have the ability to comprehend his soul, understand the complexities and daemons inside him and want him in spite of it.

_Emmett, I feel like I've failed you. _He confessed._ All this time that we've been together, and yet I've never been able to find a single female wolf. Maybe… maybe I should leave. With you as the new Alpha, maybe you could find a way to save us._

The charcoal-colored wolf slanted his dark brown eyes at his leader. _That would be failure, Edward. If you just walked away on your own – that right there would be admitting defeat. You're part of us… even the ones who left. We look up to you, we find our courage because you're always ahead of us and we endure because we know you've already done it longer than we have._

The speech sunk much deeper than Emmett realized and for the first time that evening, Edward's jade eyes lightened slightly.

_Thank you, Emmett. _The mighty, black wolf stretched his back, hind legs and began a light trot down the path. _How is Jasper tonight?_

_Jasper is Jasper… unperturbed, stubborn and far too southern._

_He was supposed to check in hours ago. I wonder what's keeping him._

_Is he in range? Can you speak to him?_

The pack channel of communication was strong, but it didn't extend more than a couple of miles.

_If I could talk to him, do you think I'd be asking y-_

Just then a loud, desperate cry filled the night air. It was followed by a successive round of howls, each one more excited and frantic than the last. Edward and Emmett glanced at each other and then back to the horizon, growling sharply. They knew the cry came from Jasper.

_What the hell?_

_Hurry Emmett! _ Edward was already charging down the hill into the wooded are below. _Something's wrong. I've never heard him cry out like this. _

Occasionally, the pack ran into a bear or a mountain lion. As a pack it was never an issue, but if they were on their own it could be dangerous. There were also hunters, local hunters who sometimes killed one or two of their kind. Professional hunters could be more deadly. And of course, they had to be cautious of other packs.

But the worst were scientists. Not all research scientists were ethical or virtuous in their aims. A lot of animals in the Pacific Northwest were captured and taken away for debauched experiments and trials, never to be returned.

_He's found something or something's found him. _Edward's paws beat hard on the dirt path beneath them._ We can reach him faster if we take the short cut around the lake. _

Over his lifetime, Edward had seen dozens of animals disappear to these vile facilities. Nobody from his pack had ever been taken, but he knew of two shapeshifters that had been stolen in other regions. In those cases, the only outcome was death or suicide. Because all shapeshifters knew the most important part of their existence was secrecy. Nobody could ever know their intricate relationship with the wolf. Legends and myths were fine, as long as any concrete evidence never remained.

But this yell from Jasper was completely new. They were all accustomed to cries of alarm and warning for enemies. This was something different and Edward was tremendously worried for his wolf brother as he charged across the dense forest floor.

* * *

**A/N: Don't be surprised if you have a few questions. I'm not going to dump all my wolf lore on you at once because then it would be like a text book. Just sit back and enjoy it as it comes… **

**Thank you again for reading and see you in a couple days…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the fantastic response to the first chapter! Now let's get right back into the story shall we?**

**Oh, and I have amazing women who help me – AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal. Love, love, love…**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Edward and Emmett charged around the lake, spurred on by the increasing volume of Jasper's anxious cries. Since it was spring, the bank of the lake was one large bog, making it difficult for the two wolves to move swiftly. Emmett's chiefly bulky frame slipped several times into the marsh. Edward was stronger and leapt over the water-covered rocks with ease.

_Should I run for Carlisle?_ Emmett shouted above the howling of Jasper.

_No. Let's see what we're dealing with first. It might be another pack. And if it is, I'll need your help if Jasper's hurt_.

Edward was not a novice when it came to aggression between wolves. He'd seen his share of territorial battles and had always emerged victorious. But on the whole, most packs lived peaceably with each other, mutually respecting the selected boundary lines. And Edward's pack was lucky. They were the strongest and last significant pack in the northeast. They had cordial ties with a pack several hundred miles north of British Columbia as well as a desert pack near Lake Mead, Nevada.

But there was a problem with a rascal bunch of juveniles that had formed a pack to the west.

This group was located in a tiny town called Forks, the pack almost as inconsequential as the size of its habitat. They were _not_ friendly. In fact, they had taken to disrupting and abusing the local human residents, causing a furor over destroyed homes, damaged livestock, stolen goods and a whole host of illegal activity.

As a rule, shapeshifters were supposed to cultivate peace and accord between humans and wolf breeds. It helped maintain their ancient secrecy. Any animosity would only lead to the destruction of more wilderness areas, capture of wolves and relocation, and in some cases, death to those wolves the humans felt were too dangerous. No action had been taken against the young pack yet, but Emmett had heard talk. It made them all grateful for the hundred miles of distance between Edward's territory and theirs.

Edward's pack was indisputably stronger and more agile than the younglings. But the Forks pack was larger, at least ten wolves strong. And if all of them happened to corner one of Edward's wolf brothers at once, things could turn bad.

_Jasper!?_ Edward called out. They were close enough now that their pack communication lines were working. _Jasper, what's happening? Are you hurt?_

If Jasper heard him, he gave no sign. His howls of agitation continued over the tops of the trees, but he made no attempt to converse with his Alpha. Emmett tried to reach him as well, but not a single word came back. Both of them smelled the air as they ran. Jasper's scent was pungent, but there was definitely something else with him. Though exactly what it was, neither of them could say.

Edward's black wolf broke through the dense forest bushes first, landing in the middle of a grassy opening between several dozen trees. Jasper's gray wolf was at the end of the clearing, crying out and snarling at the base of a giant tanoak oak. As Edward stepped closer, he noticed with alarm that Jasper was foaming at the mouth and his normal gray fur was drenched in perspiration. His yellow eyes were dilated.

Edward looked up into the trees, sniffed the air and then suddenly understood why.

It was a she-wolf!

He couldn't believe his eyes. A _she-wolf_ in his territory. After all this time, after decades of searching, one had suddenly turned up in his own backyard! It was absolutely unbelievable, the most farfetched notion he could have imagined. And if any member of his pack would have reported her existence, he wouldn't have believed it. But there she stood, clear as daylight in the murky darkness, yet seemingly fragile as an apparition. He feared she would unexpectedly disappear just as quickly as she had arrived.

The spotless white she-wolf was watching them from her perch in the furthest reaches of the tree. She was the most flawless animal Edward had ever beheld. Her eyes were the color of whiskey, not quite gold, nor that dull blond that was typical in so many wolves, but sparkling with hints of amber and saffron. Even from this distance, Edward could tell she was about half his size. In general, she-wolves were smaller than their male counterparts, but regardless, her little frame captivated him. And the way she paced nervously from branch to branch made Edward growl in response. He was instantly protective and ravenous for her at the same time.

The intensity in her eyes and the scent from her body was part of what was affecting Jasper so zealously. Clearly she was up in the tree because the gray wolf's behavior had frightened her. She was now looking desperately around for a place of escape. She seemed oblivious to the true cause of Jasper's unease. And perhaps she didn't know, Edward reasoned as he felt his own body start to sink into the same depths where Jasper now swam. His wolf instincts were beginning to completely take over.

The she-wolf was in heat.

Several things happened at once. Emmett burst through the trees and ran straight towards them, quickly discovering the source of the problem. And then Jasper lunged at Edward, going for his neck with his sharp teeth. He was irrational and acting out of instinct. It was Jasper who had first spotted the she-wolf and he intended to make her his. It was only his Alpha that stood in the way.

Edward deftly dodged Jasper's attack and then turned with full force upon his two wolf brothers. Taking up a defensive stance in front of the tree he howled a violent warning and bared his teeth. His front paws were placed firmly on the ground, ready to strike. And his ears slanted forward.

_She's mine_, he growled. _I am the_ _Alpha and it will be ME who claims her! You know this. You acknowledge this. Give up this fight and go!_

Emmett's stiff bark rumbled menacingly in return. The enticing scent of the she-wolf in heat had entranced him as well. None of them had ever experienced this before and it was powerfully addictive, almost too sweet to resist. They knew the prize that sat up in the tree, they knew she had the potential to save them and they all wanted it desperately. The tremendous sacrifice in simply walking away did not rest easy on either of them.

But after several tense minutes of silence, the charcoal wolf bowed his head, turned around and fled. Emmett's allegiance to Edward was stronger than the temptation to fight. Jasper was another story. Unwilling to let this treasure slip through his fingers, he charged Edward and the two of them met in mid-air, snarling and wrestling to the ground.

It was a tense and horrific scene as the two canines battled together. The white wolf jumped anxiously between tree branches, her eyes frightened with worry. Jasper bit Edward in the shoulder, but not before he delivered a solid snap to Jasper's underbelly and the blow was big enough that he started to bleed. Both wolves fell hard against the ground, Jasper's cry momentarily startling them both. He was a skillful fighter, but Edward was better.

_Leave, brother, _he pleaded. _I don't want to hurt you. You know this is how things must be. Please! You must be strong enough to let this go!_

Jasper refused to respond, even though he seemed to struggle with himself for a few seconds. While he vacillated, Edward stole a few seconds to look back at the she-wolf. She was still there, cautiously watching them. She seemed more resigned but still fidgety. Edward's mind spun at thought of what he might possibly say to her, how would he begin? But he knew any discourse would be impossible until they were alone. Fascinated, he watched her edge her body flat along a branch and lay her head between her front paws. Her tail jittered restlessly. Edward felt his own mouth fill with saliva.

He was so engrossed with her that he almost missed Jasper's attack from the side. This time they rolled away from the trees, down a side slope and nearly into the lake. The two came up quickly, each of them bearing their teeth and snarling at the other. They began a guarded circle on the bank. And at last Jasper's strangled voice came through.

_I found her. I found her!_ He howled, realizing that his chances of success were slipping away. His Alpha was undeniably stronger. _I would have claimed her if you hadn't have shown up._

_Then your claim would have been revoked. _ Edward's green eyes had never been darker, or his voice colder. _I claim her, with full authority and by rights of the pack. Make no mistake, my friend. She is mine and I want her._

He was slowly cornering Jasper to the edge of the water. The gray wolf stumbled left and then right to escape around his Alpha but to no avail. Finally Jasper threw back his head and emitted a long mournful cry of defeat. As much as he wanted the she-wolf, he knew she would never be his.

But Edward would not let the attack go without repercussions. Jasper had struck his leader and reprimands were in order. As the humbled wolf slinked along the bank of the lake away from the scene, Edward charged forward and tackled him once more. In the scuffle, he delivered a final bite to Jasper's hind leg. His cry was muffled as Edward released him and Jasper limped away in retreat. The intended message was clear. Edward was Alpha. He would claim the one treasure he'd been waiting his entire life to find.

And no one else would stand in his way.

* * *

The white wolf watched warily as the enormous black animal made its way back into the clearing. Clearly, he was the victor. And in spite of her fear, she couldn't help feeling proud of him. He'd bravely fought off her attacker plus another wolf that had appeared half way through. There was something about this one that appealed to her. The steady emerald eyes that stared up at her seemed to pierce through to the marrow in the bones, making her vibrate in her wolf's body.

He was strong. There was no doubt about that. She could easily detect powerful muscles beneath that thick pelt of fur. It gave her the wild impulse to run her muzzle through it and test it with her teeth. Everything seemed so strange. Why did the set of his shoulders and the stance of his hind legs announce that everything about this wolf was different? And why did those skittish emotions inside her finally seem to sharpen in the imposing wolf that now waited below?

Very slowly, she began to descend from the tree. His presence was unlike the first wolf, the gray one who had found her drinking at the lake's edge. This black one held a type of authority that seemed to sway her already leaning sensibilities into his favor. Instead of obeying the compulsion to run away, all of her instincts screamed out to move closer. And then his rich voice came rushing into her mind, full of warmth and tenderness.

_Little Ghost_, _are you coming down?_

There were three channels wolves could communicate on. The first was a general, wide-spread link that all wolves, even non shapeshifters could speak through. The second was a pack line, allowing all members of one pack to speak without other wolves hearing the dialogue. And finally, there was a private link between wolf mates. The white animal was unfamiliar with all of these except the first which the black wolf had just used to speak with her.

In a burst of white, the lithe creature dropped the last remaining feet and landed lightly on her paws in front of the huge wolf. The action sent a fresh wave of her heated scent towards Edward and he nearly jumped on top of her. Never had he struggled with the desire to mate so hotly and so immediately with a female.

The fact that she hadn't answered when he spoke was slightly irritating. He greatly desired to hear the tone of her thoughts, even if it was not her real voice. But the quiet bravery she was displaying in front of him, instead of giving in to the urge to run away was altogether incredibly alluring and impressive.

_Where did you come from? _He couldn't help asking.

But she only laughed, and Edward had never felt a more calming, gentle rush spread through him. He took several steps closer, the pads of his feet silent across the forest floor. The she-wolf stood her ground and soon Edward towered over her, breathing in her enticing scent.

Whether she already belonged to a pack or not was irrelevant. His wolf was clearly the superior between the two of them, and by nature he demanded her allegiance. Indeed, before they could go any further, it had to be established which one of them was the dominant creature.

But while the black wolf looked intimidating and dangerous, the she-wolf did not appear to care if her submission was required or not. And for a few moments they stood rooted to the ground in a standoff, his eyes intent and purposeful, her whiskey ones amused. These feelings felt foreign to her human side, but absolutely instinctual to her wolf. Eventually, his commanding demeanor weakened her human instinct enough to surrender any reservations to her wolf. She whimpered her compliance and lowered her head in obedience.

These motions, while unfamiliar felt surprisingly natural. And in the end she knew she would do whatever was required if it meant the black wolf would accept her. She wanted more of him. Visions of how those green eyes would look in a human body mingled across her brain.

The she-wolf's subtle acquiescence nearly broke the final shred of control he had over his beast. The delicate scent was overpowering. He had to touch her. Nothing could hold him back now. Breathing heavily, he lowered his head to hers and licked the end of her nose, sniffing along her cheek as he granted her permission to rise.

She eagerly responded to the caress and licked his muzzle with her warm tongue. While he gently nipped at her ear, she nuzzled her way back to his mane. And then she whined as she finally felt the soft black fur she had admired from the tree. He smelled like the cold spring air, even though his coat was blissfully warm. The unique scent of him was new but once she inhaled it, she couldn't imagine a time where she hadn't recognized it or when it hadn't consumed her.

As he smoothly released her ear and bit at her fur, she allowed the length of her wolf frame to slide sensuously along his chest, covering his fur with her scent. The action made Edward's tail shake wildly. He released a rough whimper and nipped lightly at her rump. The white wolf shivered.

_Who are you?_ He tried again.

She was enjoying this new form of communication with him. She'd only tried it once before with another wolf and it wasn't nearly this intimate.

_You're an Alpha, aren't you?_ She asked.

_Yes. I'm sorry if those other two wolves scared you. They're members of my pack, but they won't be an issue anymore. _The scent of her heat was starting to make him pant._ Now tell me who you are. _

She nudged him impishly. _You called me a ghost. So see if you can catch me._

He was instantly on her heels as she took off running. Together he chased her down the southern side of the lake, nearly all the way to the tip of the blue-black water. She leaped over logs and jumped through trees in an effort to throw him off. But he stayed right on her tail, thoroughly enjoying the pursuit. The night air had never smelled more fresh, the stars never brighter. Edward felt as though his entire world was exploding in sensation.

Even though she tried to hide, there was nowhere she could go where he couldn't find her. The black wolf had locked her scent away in his memory and he'd forever know how to track her. They covered several miles before he finally tackled her in a soft patch between two pine trees, rotating beneath her so he took the brunt of the impact. He wanted her to understand that he was her protector now. Nothing harmful or dangerous would touch her when he was nearby.

He meant to start asking her details about how she arrived in his territory. Never ending questions exploded in his mind. But when she leaned up and licked below his cheek, he forgot everything he wanted to say. All he could think about doing at the moment was nuzzling her neck or sniffing further behind her ear. The she-wolf in front of him was the most entrancing creature he'd ever encountered. He was mesmerized by her whiskey-colored eyes and the silky fur that felt so good against his own.

He could hear her giggling again and he watched as she rolled playfully through the grass. Her intense scent was filling up the meadow, making his breath steam in the night air. _Good God_, was she even aware that she was in heat? Did she know what it was doing to him? Everything about the white wolf fascinated him, but on a physical level his wolf was going crazy. His pulse was racing and he could almost sense his vision tunneling. The powerful growl that broke free from his mouth was full of lust and impatience. It was becoming clear that this night would not pass without claiming her in some intense physical way.

_Come back to my house with me_.

He barked and came to his feet. With a nudge to her rump, he indicated which direction they should go. She didn't say anything. Instead, she jumped up and together they took off running west towards Edward's home. The night sky was still luminous, the moon bright. Edward was grateful for the increase in light, even though wolves could see perfectly fine in the dark. He wanted his little she-wolf to become familiar with the area. He still didn't know where she'd come from or if she had ties to another pack, but all of those details were not nearly as important as the knowledge that she would be living with him from now on.

He'd found his she-wolf at last.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, if only things were going to be that easy.**

**On a side note – there is no imprinting in my story. Everything is free will. **

**PS –And in case you're wondering… there will be **_**no**_** wolf lemons in this story. The two of them might get really cozy with each other as wolves, but that's as far as it goes. Now as humans on the other hand… hang on. **

**See you in a few days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For your visual inspiration, I have uploaded some character pictures for you on my author page. Enjoy!**

**AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal make this writing hobby of mine a beautiful experience. Love!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

They ran side by side, with the walls of the forest concealing them from the rest of the world.

Edward couldn't believe this was happening. He kept glancing to his right every few seconds, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming or that the she-wolf hadn't disappeared. But she was still there, looking just as mysterious and ethereal as before.

He was acting almost purely on his animalistic impulses, his wolf nearly breaking out of control. If she started to slow in her run or loop in another direction, he would scrape his teeth along her hind legs. And occasionally he would lean over to rub his muzzle along her fur, simply because it was driving him crazy to be beside her and not touch her. He was feverish to get her home.

Edward's house was about ten miles away from where he'd found her. He lived in a heavily forested, sparsely populated suburb just outside of Bellevue. He'd chosen this area so his pack could come and go as wolves without fear of detection.

There was a sub-basement entrance in the back, carefully hidden between two massive, strategically-placed rocks and a few shrubs. When they reached the hole, the she-wolf hesitated, shifting her weight between her paws. Edward nudged her in the rump and barked, indicating she should go first. He had no intention of working his way into the house only to discover she hadn't followed.

_It's safe, I promise. I'll be right behind you._

With a final glance over her shoulder, the white wolf slowly crouched down and crawled under the concealed slot to work her way inside. Once she had completely disappeared, Edward followed.

They both emerged into the lower floor of Edward's house. It was sparsely furnished with the exception of a downstairs office. All the living spaces were upstairs. Still, it felt remarkably good to have her home with him. The physical authenticity of the house brought a sense of permanency between them. Everything felt more tangible within a four-wall enclosure, a place where the she-wolf couldn't easily escape. And it was making him that much more enthusiastic to take her.

Now Edward took the lead and on softly padded feet, she followed him up the stairs. The scent of her heat was now filling the house and without the outside air to dilute the potency, Edward found himself almost overcome in fighting the urge to just mount her as his wolf. If he looked at her once more it would completely undo him.

Brushing aside any civilities, Edward closed his eyes and turned into his human form. Shape shifting could be tricky the first time. It was important to focus on the exact image of the animal. One slip and a shapeshifter could find half his body turned and the other half still human. Sometimes body parts could get twisted if they weren't careful. But above all, it was critical for the human to always maintain control of the wolf. Once in the animal form, it was very possible for the human to be forgotten in the wolf's constant need to dominate.

But after decades of being a wolf and countless times shape shifting, turning was as easy to Edward as breathing. He caged his wolf's body within his skin and walked naked into the living room. Bending at the knee, he went to work building a fire in the hearth.

He could sense her moving behind him, but he kept his attention firmly on breaking kindling, throwing wood logs together and securing the nearest match. As much as he wanted to jump her right away, he knew this would obviously _not_ work. They needed to talk first, figure out where she had come from and establish some firm understanding between them before anything further commenced.

He turned around to face her, the perfect, polite phrase on the tip of his tongue when his jaw fell open. The she-wolf had turned and she now lay relaxed on the thick rug that covered the hardwood floor in front of the fireplace. She was absolutely exquisite: full lips, small nose, just a hint of freckles. Her naked skin glowed in the growing firelight. Thick brown hair tumbled loose in curls around her shoulders and trickled lightly over her generous, rose-puckered breasts. Her smooth, flat stomach curved downward, giving him an enticing view of the bare triangle between her legs. His eyes lingered helplessly there, and his mind went wild, imagining all sorts of positions that would involve spreading those slim, pretty legs around him, enveloping him tightly where he craved her most.

When he finally came back to her face, her whisky eyes met his in an impassioned invitation. She was half smiling, half pouting as she waited for him to make the final move and close the distance between them. This was _his_ she-wolf. He half crawled, half stumbled across the expanse, never taking his eyes from her.

"So beautiful… " he whispered.

She leaned forward and drew her fingers along his jaw and down his throat. Her gaze followed the movement hungrily.

"Your voice," she said softly. "It was the same in my thoughts. I feel like I could listen to the sound of it forever. It makes me feel like I'm melting."

"Yours is the same for me." He touched her lips, loosely outlining them with the pad of his thumb. "I don't even know you… but I want you, more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole life."

"Me too."

His hands cradled her face and slowly smoothed back into her hair where he bunched it into his palms, feeling the thickness and silky texture.

"So perfect."

She couldn't help blushing at his words as her fingers reached for his chest, circling down his well-defined abdominals. "So are you."

He drew her close, his hands nearly shaking. All the hesitancy and restraint that had bound him so tightly the past several hours were finally giving way. He couldn't hold back any more.

"Mine," he breathed. And then his mouth captured hers.

He hadn't meant for their first kiss to be so feral, but her lips were plump and soft under his. His mouth glided across hers, capturing her rush of released breath with his own. She whimpered and wrapped her hands behind his neck and shoulders, gripping tightly.

The connection sent him reeling, igniting the already burning fire within. It wasn't enough. It wasn't _nearly _enough. He slanted his mouth over hers and met her tongue. It was the briefest of touches, but he felt it through his entire body. Cursing under his breath, he pushed his tongue into her hot mouth, anxious to discover more. Her needy exploration of his own made him burn. She was clearly _not_ afraid of this and wanted him with equal fervor.

As their mouths moved together, his hands left her hair and smoothed down the sides of her body. He paused to squeeze the outer edges of her breasts, but he was too anxious to feel the rest of her to stop. Her waist was so narrow and her hips supple in his grip. He drew one hand down her right thigh, the other one palming a bottom cheek.

"_My God_," he breathed. "So soft."

She sighed and tilted her head back as his lips lavished kisses across her face and back to her ear. While he explored her curves, her own hands grew busy. She discovered the defining lines along his shoulders and chest, fingering his taut nipples. His body captivated her. She had known so few wolves by comparison, and yet she instinctively knew she would never be attracted to anyone again the way she was with this dark wolf.

He had a black, intricately-woven tattoo on his right shoulder and she traced it curiously. The tight indents along his stomach bounced enticingly along her fingernails as they moved downward until she reached the deft, tightly-coiled hair between his legs. Her touch was feather-light, gently caressing and stroking through the whorls until she met only smooth hardness. When he hissed in pleasure at her touch, she smirked in reply.

"Incredible," she grinned.

As his mouth came back to hers, he took her firmly by the waist and guided her down to the rug. He deftly maneuvered her knees apart and pressed his entire body into hers. The groan that left his mouth boarded on primal as the texture of their two bodies – hers smooth, his rough and scattered with hair – melted into the other.

She whimpered at the contact, "You feel so warm."

He fisted her hair again between his fingers and kissed her deeply. He wanted to lengthen this out, to let his lips caress her entire body and discover those places that would make her scream. But he was stretched so tight, aroused beyond anything he'd ever experienced. His only relief lay inside her. He consoled himself with the knowledge that this was only their first, and he intended to have this she-wolf countless more times.

She moaned and Edward felt her hips push up against his. "_Oh!_… oh... _please_," she chanted.

He broke their kiss to watch his hand run down her naked side once more. As he pulled at her thighs to wrap around his waist, the light caught along the smooth triangle at the juncture of her legs and he cursed violently. _Fuck!_ There were so many things he wanted to experience at once, especially the heat of her on his tongue. The firelight played out erotically over her pale skin, shadowed by his burning hands touching her.

But the need to join with this she-wolf - to make her _his_ - overrode every other train of thought in his brain and Edward positioned himself right at her swollen entrance, rubbing his erection up and down her wet folds. The tip of him pushed in slightly. And she gasped, drawing her calves tightly up around his thighs.

"Wait!" he choked out as part of his sanity returned. "Have you… have you done this before?"

"Um… yes."

"Oh, thank God." He eased into her a little more.

"You're not mad? You're not… _oh, oh shit!_... angry that you're not the first?" She closed her eyes and concentrated on relaxing. Her dark wolf was big, his cock enormously thick and long, and she wanted nothing more than to have them joined. If only she could keep from passing out as he stretched her.

"No… never, no," he stated firmly, if just a bit breathlessly. He felt a fine layer of sweat appear along his upper arms as he fought with his body to go slow. "If you were a virgin… we'd probably only be able to do this once. And I want to fuck you multiple times tonight."

He took her face in both his hands, letting their foreheads touch before adding earnestly,

"But there will never be anyone else _after_ me."

His hips surged forward and they both cried out as the delicious tightness and stretching brought them together at last. Their open mouths touched as they exhaled, feeling their joint heartbeats matching the same rhythm. They stared into each other's eyes, both sensing that this exquisite awareness was nothing they had ever experienced before. And yet it felt intimate, as if they were both being pulled into one common, recognizable place of refuge.

Neither one of them wanted to move or speak for fear of losing what they'd just discovered.

Finally, Edward broke the trance, pushed ahead by the demands of his body. His hips retreated and then, ever so slightly, moved forward again. The she-wolf moaned and her hands gripped his shoulders. Fully buried once more inside her, he was shocked to realize the emotion was exactly the same. If anything, he felt it more. Breaking free from his anxieties, Edward began to thrust in earnest. He gathered her firmly into his arms and drove hotly into her.

His she-wolf responded as if she'd been starved for a good fucking. With each rocking motion she whimpered, her legs spread wide now and her neck arched back to savor every new impression. When she clenched her eyes shut, Edward quickly grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Let me see your eyes, Ghost," he murmured.

Her whiskey eyes were like liquid amber and stared back at him with the begging intensity of her building climax. Switching his grasp to one hand, he used the other one to palm her breast while he continued to thrust. Her nipples were puckered with a pink-colored smoothness and Edward bent his head to take one into his mouth.

"_Oh!_" she moaned and felt her whole body arch up into his. "Oh, _yeah… _"

"I can feel you tightening around me." He nipped her flesh. "Stroke me… squeeze me when you come."

When his hips began to circle against her, she cried out. One of her trapped hands intertwined with his fingers and then she shattered, blissfully exploding into a million pieces beneath him.

"_Oh my God, oh my God,_" she chanted in high-pitched whispers.

He roared as she came, the intense pressure surrounding him was his undoing. He swore as he rammed into her three more times in rapid succession before following her over the edge. Her little hand was clasped tightly in his as he fell and she clung to him, holding on while the tremors of his orgasm rippled through him.

"Fucking perfection," he ground out before collapsing next to her.

She turned to him, breathing heavily. Together they lay on their sides, carefully watching the other, keeping one of their hands clasped between them.

It was well past midnight now and the warmth from the fire felt good over their damp skin. She shivered underneath his touch and Edward saw small goose bumps appearing along her arms. The she-wolf's hair was wild, scattered across the rug and over her breasts that were now chaffed and red from Edward's rubbing. But her whiskey-colored eyes glowed. Edward stroked her face, stretching his palm over her neck and along her jaw.

"More," she whispered.

All he could do was nod before they crashed into each other again.

* * *

Edward's next conscious moment of awareness came in his bed. How he actually got there was something he wasn't worried about. It was all just one continuous haze of pleasure. She was bent over on all fours and he was pounding into her from behind. His mind was so completely wrapped around their joining and the noises coming out of her sweet, little mouth that he could barely connect one moment to the next.

He had the impression of carrying her to his room, but he knew they never made it the whole way because he distinctly remembered fucking her in the hallway. They might have crawled together at some point, meshed with messy, sloppy kisses while his hands buried themselves in her hair again.

It didn't matter how many times he brought her to climax or how often he spilled his release inside her. Their mutual hunger simmered below the surface, hardly touched by the heated exchange they had just experienced. The wildness that possessed him seemed to be more animal than man. Never had his wolf held such a powerful sway over his senses than it did right now.

The women he'd fucked in the past were now like washed-up drivel in his fingertips. They were nothing like this… nothing like _her_. She was liquid heat in his hands, always subtly bending and sliding to align their fiery skin closer. Even now, as he sculpted her bottom cheeks and squeezed the flesh to drive deeper, he could hardly restrain it. Her small whimpers kindled his lust and hardened him even further.

He groaned and leaned forward, capturing her swaying breasts. The fullness of them overflowed in his hands and his open lips hissed in pleasure against her shoulder. He loved the weight of her breasts, loved the pert nipples that responded to the flicking of his fingers.

"It's never been like this before… never like this."

"Same," she breathed.

She turned her head to the side and their mouths met once more, gasping together as their lips barely grazed the other. He touched her face reverently, a complete dichotomy to how the lower half of his body was ramming into her from behind.

"Amazing," he whispered.

She bit his thumb. "Please don't stop."

In a blur he pulled her tightly upwards against his chest. Anchoring himself by clenching her breast and cupping her between the legs, he pummeled her roughly.

* * *

With shaky limbs, he helped her down into his lap so she faced him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, locking together at his lower back. It made him feel as though he held something infinitely precious in his arms. But his stiff cock between them had other ideas.

"Again?" she asked eagerly.

"Hmm… again and again and again." His lips were ravenous on hers.

As he pushed into her once more, his hands ran the length of her body. It was startling how addictive he was quickly becoming to touching her skin. From this angle he could clearly see himself thrust in and out from her sweet, little body and it aroused him even further. The climax he'd just experienced moments ago had seemed too insurmountable to achieve again, and yet here he was, just as much on fire as before… possibly more so.

"_Yes_… oh, right there… fuck me right there," she cried.

"I want to fuck you all night."

All she could do was nod and bow backwards, placing her hands flat on the ground behind her while keeping her legs tight around his waist. The position shifted her hips so he drove deeper. Her rich hair cascaded across the tops of his knees as they rocked together.

As he grunted with each rocking motion, he reached down and let two fingers drift over the swollen sides covering her clit. The flesh was slippery and sensitive as he let each finger dip below to tease the little nub.

"So smooth," he whispered. "Come for me again."

"It's… it's effortless with you. It's like… uunnhh… like you're touching a live wire when you put your hands on me."

He palmed her breasts as they quivered from the rapid movements of her hips over his, his eyes rooted to where they were joined. It was unbelievable. The scent and sounds from her were so damn alluring, so salaciously stimulating. He felt as though he was witnessing perfection and yet he could not get her close enough.

"Come here," he growled.

He brought her chest flush with his, gripped her tiny ass in his hands and began pumping her up and down over him. Within minutes they were both coming.

* * *

The heavy comforter had been pulled off his bed and now covered their sweaty bodies on the floor. In spite of the late hour, they were still very much awake, back in the same position they had collapsed to in the beginning. But now _both _of their hands were clasped together between them, as if they feared the coming dawn would suddenly demolish the passion they had discovered during the night.

They lay facing one another, silent as the grave, but wide-eyed as they gazed at the flushed expressions and listened to the heavy breathing of the other. Her forehead met his. And he lifted one finger to lightly trace her nose and down her lips.

"Beautiful. You are so beautiful," he breathed.

Her eyes danced. "How can I possibly wake up from this dream?"

"You don't," he said firmly. "This is real."

For the first time since their coming together, she looked doubtful. "Is it?"

He moved over her, shifting the covers until he lay between her spread legs. "Let me remind you again."

"_Oh_… yes," she groaned out as he filled her.

He spread his arms on either side of her head, allowing his fingertips to trail through the tendrils of her hair while he kissed her swollen lips. His body moved protectively over hers as he thrust, his chest rubbing against her breasts, stroking her pert nipples.

It felt so good to take her in this position again. It still made no sense and he knew this might scare her away in the morning, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop touching her. Everything was compelling him to pull her into this inferno that was bursting inside him until they were both gasping from the heat.

Nothing else mattered.

In the morning they would sort everything out. All of his questions about her sudden appearance in his territory would be answered. They would work out all the details of moving her into his house, becoming his mate. And above all, he was greatly looking forward to any early signs of her breeding. How would she look, swollen with his seed? How would it feel to smooth his hands over her enlarged belly, knowing the future of his kind was safely encased inside her womb? Never before had he been so excited to move forward with his role as Alpha.

As he kissed down her collarbone and pressed his tongue flat against her nipple, he felt her insides tighten around his cock.

"_Fuck_, yes," he growled. He was going to make her come again.

He reached down to grasp her leg and stretch it upwards along her body, allowing him to pound harder. She gasped and he felt her body tremble. Slick, tight heat enveloped him and once again he lost all sense of awareness. He welcomed it and surrendered to the haze.

* * *

**A/N: Wild, crazy night! Can't wait to see how things look in the bright light of the morning…**

**See you Thursday or Friday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahhh… the morning after. **

**AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal are amazing women! Thank you for putting up with my frequent questions, emails and moments where I'm second guessing myself…**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Edward awoke the next morning, the she-wolf was gone. He'd slept so deeply, thoroughly exhausted after the events of the previous night. Whatever noise she'd made leaving the bedroom and the house had never roused him. But even before he'd opened his eyes, he knew she was gone. The source of heat and the heavenly scent of her body were absent.

Nothing in the world had prepared him for how impactful last night had been. She was all fire, intensity, beauty and passion. His white wolf had responded to him like no other women had before. Her body was ecstasy under his skin, her hips had molded perfectly into his and just the thought of her breasts made his hands clench to palm them again. There was not a doubt in his mind that she had felt their connection, the flawlessness of their union. The simple memory of their joining was enough to make him take his heavy erection in hand and start fisting himself. Unfortunately, reality descended before he could get started into his indulgent fantasies.

He didn't even know the she-wolf's name!

He threw aside his thick comforter and moved hastily to his bathroom. Forget a quick release. He'd much rather spend the morning tracking down his elusive she-wolf so they could further explore how well they fit together.

Edward showered briskly and then quickly shaved while pulling clothes from the closet and brushing his teeth. He made a mental note to call his assistant. Work was definitely off the agenda today. Emmett could cover whatever was most pressing. The rest he could make up later.

Edward ran his own architectural firm, a mildly successful group that he'd started with his wolf brother Emmett. Mathematics came easy to Edward. Running geometric numbers or linear equations through his head was second nature, especially when he was sketching a new design. They did mostly small, private contracts; a few non-profit, governmental buildings, but nothing prestigious. With their nearly immortal appearance and slow aging process, it was important not to attract a lot of attention. And after living through almost four decades, Edward had invested and saved enough funds to be financially comfortable. And so had his pack.

The kitchen was flooded with sunlight as he walked in bare chested, carrying his shoes in one hand, his sweater in another. The house was a two story, shingled structure with a massive open floor plan upstairs. He'd designed and built the whole thing himself. All but one of the bedrooms was upstairs, along with a huge kitchen, inviting living room and an impressive library. Edward's office, the two-car garage and the hidden wolf entrance were all downstairs.

Once the coffee pot was going, Edward turned his attention to the rest of the house. He could tell from her scent that the she-wolf hadn't done much exploring. She'd gone back downstairs to the hidden alcove, transformed back into a wolf and then exited out the way they'd come in. But Edward wasn't worried. He could track her scent across thousands of miles now. And he'd do it even better once he turned into his wolf.

He decided breakfast could wait. He was too impatient to find her. Tossing his sweater and shoes to the couch, he was unbuttoning his pants when a loud knock came at the door.

_Damn it._ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew exactly who it was.

Jasper looked like he'd had a hard night. There were dark circles around his eyes, his hair was greasy and there were bruises around his face.

"You look like hell." Edward motioned with his hand. "Come on in. I was just about to… um… have some coffee."

Jasper slinked past him and collapsed onto the couch. "I know bullshit when I see it. You're walking around without a shirt on and your fly is half way undone. You're either getting ready to turn or that she-wolf is waiting for another round in your bedroom." He stretched his neck to look down the hallway. "Though I'd put my money on the first since I can't smell her anywhere."

Edward cleared his throat and buttoned up his fly. "She's gone. And yes, I was about to go find her but I can do that later." He grabbed his sweater and pulled it over his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Obviously not nearly as good as you. You look like the cat who feasted on cream." He yawned. "So how does it feel to have one, huh? How does it feel to know that she's yours… that everything we envy in Carlisle and Esme, everything we've only heard about but never experienced, is now suddenly _yours_?"

"_Jasper_," he warned. "Don't do this."

He scratched his stomach, ignoring Edward's tone. "Damnation, I was upset with you last night. And I hated you so much after I left. Truth be told, I still had hopes that things wouldn't work out and that maybe you'd just left her alone. But I can see that's definitely _not_ what happened."

Edward didn't respond. Instead he stepped forward and crouched in front of his childhood friend. His eyes held sympathy, but also firm resolve and he waited until Jasper had the courage enough to face him.

"She's _mine_," he said, his voice like steel. "I'm very sorry about what happened between us last night and how far things had to go. But it doesn't change the fact that by rights she was meant for me. And I want her completely. She'll soon be a permanent member of this pack so you better get used to it."

Jasper nodded and Edward decided to let the subject rest. The coffee alarm was beeping and his stomach growled. This conversation with Jasper was going to take a while and it would definitely go better if he could quench his massive appetite at the same time. With any luck, he'd be depleting his energy again very shortly with his she-wolf.

Over the warm sounds of sizzling butter and frying bacon, Jasper visibly relaxed and joined Edward in the kitchen. He gently eased into a seat at the island counter, wincing slightly as the marble edge came into contact with his ribs.

"Do you want me to take a look at that?" Edward asked as he slid a plate of food towards him.

"No," he snapped. "You've bitten me before. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah, but that was always in good fun. Last night was more serious. None of us have ever had to deal with that kind of a situation before."

Jasper shook his head and they continued to eat in silence, both unsure of what to say next. After a while, Jasper sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't… I don't know what came over me. I mean… sure it's a she-wolf. All of us have dreamed of finding one. But I know the rules. I know the rights of the Alpha. I don't know why I acted so irrationally."

"It wasn't your fault." Edward forked some more bacon and eggs into his mouth and washed it down with coffee. "She was in heat, you know. Her scent was splattered over all the trees in that area. That was why your reaction was so intense."

"Wait… she was in _heat_?!" His eyes went wide. "Well, no wonder I felt like that… and then after I left, you two must have… Holy Mackerel! Is she _breeding_?"

Edward shrugged, but he couldn't keep the smile from the corners of his mouth. The idea that his seed could be growing something semi-immortal in her womb was part of what made last night's amorous activities so overwhelming to him. The notion that they could be conceiving was so incredibly arousing. There was only the constant desire to release inside her again and again.

"I have no idea. I don't even know if _she_ knew what was happening to her body, or what the wolf was doing to us."

"But… but who is she? And how did she end up in our territory?"

Edward looked a bit uncomfortable. "We… um… we didn't really get to that part yet. We were kind of busy with… other things."

Any awkwardness Jasper might have felt instantly vanished and he jumped from his chair. "But that's wonderful! That means she'll get pregnant, and of course you two will have girls. It _has to be girls_. Oh, dear Lord… Emmett's going to be thrilled when he hears this! This could totally save our pack. Even though it will take a few years before… what? What's the matter?"

Edward was shaking his head and frowning. With a bit of a huff, he grabbed Jasper's plates and began briskly clearing the food away. His jaw was tight.

"You need to slow down. You're jumping way too far ahead here. Granted, she's mine and I _will _make her part of my pack, we don't even know if she's pregnant yet or if conceiving girls is a possibility. For crying out loud, I still don't even know her name! So before you start lining up my non-existent daughters as perspective mates, could you give me a couple hours?"

Jasper took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He fished one of his trademark toothpicks from the pocket of his jacket and placed it in the side of his mouth.

"You're right. I am jumping the gun." He grabbed plates and tried to assist with the cleanup. "But hey, I know you're probably dying to go find her and I don't want to hold you up anymore this morning. I just wanted to tell you a few things."

Edward threw the used dishtowel onto a pile of dirty rags in the laundry room and then walked back to the living room couch.

"Shoot," he said, taking a seat.

Jasper sat across from him in a comfortable wooden rocker. "First of all, I want you to know that I've been thinking this decision over for a while. This isn't something I'm doing on the spur of the moment or as a result of what happened last night."

"Okay."

"It's important for me that you know this."

"I do, Jasper. I get it. Now quit beating around the bush and tell me what you have to say."

He removed the toothpick from his mouth. "I have to leave."

When Edward moved to jump to his feet and object, Jasper held up a hand.

"It's _not_ permanent. And I'm not giving up the pack, I promise."

Edward hesitated. "Are you thinking of taking a human female as your mate?"

He shook his head. "No, no. I know Emmett has thought about it a little. And I was with Peter when he made the decision to leave and marry Charlotte. But I could never do that. It would mean deserting you, my best friend. It would mean giving my wolf up forever. And I can't do that."

Edward collapsed back into his chair and rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't deny that he was heartily grateful to hear his friend's words. Losing so many wolf brothers had taken its toll, but to lose Jasper… he wasn't quite sure he would recover from such a loss.

Jasper was an attorney and lived off a rich inheritance he'd received from his uncle. He lived in a studio apartment downtown which meant he could come and go with more freedom than the rest of the pack. If Edward was the heart of the pack, with Emmett the strength and Carlisle the peace, Jasper was the loyal. He was steady and firm, never questioning the role he needed to play, which was part of the reason his behavior the night before had been so shocking. Jasper would never go up against his Alpha. And the scary reality was that Edward couldn't keep his pack going without him.

"I'm relieved," he confessed. "But why leave? And where are you going?"

He shrugged. "I think I'll head north. And as to why… Edward, I can't believe how terribly I behaved last night. I feel like a crucial part of me has become tainted over the years. Maybe this is what happens to us when we go so long without a mate, when our wolves begin to take over?"

"Don't say that, Jasper. We don't really know at what stage that starts. It could be several more decades away."

"Yeah. But that's only because in the past our ancestors were always able to find a she-wolf. It wasn't until our parents' generation that they became scarce. Maybe we're the posterity that pays the price."

"Where exactly north?" Edward pressed.

"Canada I think. I'll stick to northern Saskatchewan for the most part. A friend of mine has a cabin up there. I just want to get lost in the wilderness, give me time to think and refocus so I can be a better asset for the pack when I return."

"It could be dangerous, you know. The snows will have melted and there will be hunters."

Jasper shook his head. "I'll be fine."

They were quiet together for a while, both of them avoiding eye contact. Each of them struggled with the right words to express how they felt. Finally Edward broke the ice.

"I'll miss you. How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. But I don't think longer than six months. I'll be back before winter, you can count on that."

"I always count on you, Jasper." Edward's eyes grew soft. "Really, when it comes to it, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jasper came to his feet and grabbed his jacket that he'd discarded earlier. "You know, I'd actually be worried about what my absence might do to you, but I have a sneaky feeling you're going to be very-well occupied in the coming months. In fact, you could have a little wolf cub on the way before I get back. Of course, I'll be crossing my fingers that it's a _girl_ cub."

Edward stood and raked a hand through his hair. "Jasper, I feel terrible that this has come between us. If it were any other type of situation, I'd gladly bow out and let you take over. But here… it would go against my nature as wolf… it's not that I wouldn't give up the title of Alpha… but I'm not willing to give up _her_."

He came over and clasped a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Look, I'm not going to ever let anything come between us. I know this is the way it has to be and I'm fine with it. I'll always be your number one."

"Well, technically," Edward pointed out, "you're number two. Because you know there's this big wolf named Emmett in the way."

Jasper grinned. "Like I'd ever let him think he's superior to me."

They laughed for a minute but then quickly sobered. Jasper threw on his jacket and fisted out his keys. He balanced them in his hand as he glanced at his Alpha. Then without warning he threw one arm around him and pulled him to his chest.

"Take care, man," he mumbled.

"You too," Edward choked out.

He followed him out the door and down the front steps to where Jasper's Honda Fury motorcycle stood parked in the driveway. Jasper threw one leg over the bike and reached into his jacket for his sunglasses. The roar of the engine didn't stop him from shouting one last parting shot at his Alpha as he pushed the bike into reverse.

"Just remember! I'm hanging a lot of hopes on your posterity. So get busy!"

Edward only smiled and waved. Jasper revved the engine, kicked at the clutch and took off down the street, never looking back. The forest that surrounded the house suddenly seemed less relaxing, less soothing and instantly more lonesome as he watched his friend disappear down the street.

* * *

**A/N: Jasper's off for some time alone and Edward's about to go find Bella. **

**Thank you again for all the lovely notes of support for Heat. See you all Monday. I'm on vacation so it's hit and miss when I have internet connection for my laptop… **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The tracking begins... **

**Love to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal! I'm so blessed to know you.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Edward's black wolf tore through the dense forest, leaping over small gorges and fallen logs, hot on the trail of his elusive she-wolf. After sneaking away from his home, the she-wolf had run west and then slightly north, pushing swiftly through the heart of the Olympic National Park. Whatever leaf or branch her fur had brushed up against in her flight was now lightly carrying her scent, taking him right along the path she'd traveled hours earlier.

The longer he ran and the greater distance he covered, the more his questions grew. Who was she? How long had she lived in the Pacific Northwest? And how in the hell had she ended up in _his_ territory when she lived so far beyond the boundaries?

He paused on a rocky ledge that overlooked the Elwha River. This was not his pack's area, though he'd visited the park as a teenager. Occasionally he'd run the perimeter as a wolf. But if the she-wolf's trail kept going, he knew without a doubt that he'd soon be in the territory of the juvenile pack Emmett had warned him about.

As a rule, territories between wolves were generally inclusive. Other wolf packs were welcomed to explore the area or travel straight through, as long as the visiting wolf did _not_ linger. If a new wolf moved to the territory, they were expected to join the local pack and pay tribute to the Alpha. Regardless, Edward made sure to keep away from as many bushes and tree limbs as possible. The more he could minimize his scent the better.

Even so, the whole situation made Edward nervous. He could feel his hair bristling at the thought of his little, white wolf falling into the hands of these reckless, inexperienced cubs. What if she was already a member of the pack? He snorted and growled. It wouldn't matter. Nobody had claimed her yet. And he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him now.

He took off running, his wolf grunting as he pressed faster than before. He was even more anxious to find her and figure out a way to get her safely back to his home in Seattle. The thought of those wasted hours with Jasper this morning were suddenly coming back to haunt him. _Dammit!_ He should have left earlier.

Traveling as a wolf in the daytime was inherently dangerous. By nature, the night shadows could easily conceal or disguise his movements. There was less traffic at night, less people to worry about and his wolf's senses would come alive in the moonlight air. Now he had to tread more cautiously and strain his animal abilities in an exhaustive sweep to detect possible enemies. And it certainly didn't help that he'd hardly gotten any sleep the night before.

Not that he was complaining. _Not at all_.

His sense of unease came to a head when he rounded the next bend and came face to face with two men sitting at a make-shift campsite. There were two horses secured to a tree in the background and the moment they smelled Edward's black wolf, they immediately became spooked and began making high-pitched noises of alarm.

The two owners looked from the horses to the opening in the canyon and spotted Edward. One of them jumped and ran over to his pack for his rifle.

"My God, that thing's huge!" he yelled, aiming the gun right between Edward's green eyes. "You just back away from here, you hairy mongrel! Get out of here before I shoot!"

His companion, who was frozen in his seat, apparently too scared to even breathe suddenly found his voice.

"Shoot him, Gabe! Shoot the bugger! Those damn wolves attacked Bess the other night!"

"Are you sure it's part of the same group? It sure don't look like them brown ones you've been talking about. This one here's a lot bigger."

He shook his head. "No, no, you pothead! It don't matter what color he is. If he's here, that means he's part of the rest of them that's been given everybody so much trouble. Shoot him! Shoot him before it's too late!"

But Edward was already retreating. Suppressing the urge to bare his teeth at them, he turned and high-tailed it back up the mountainside. It irritated him to run away. He was three times the size of the young wolves that roamed these parts. He could easily have taken down both men, providing he dodged any bullets from the rifle.

But this was not his territory and he refused to stir up more trouble. Two men killed from a wolf attack would not help restore the peace to the natural wolves that lived in these hills.

It also made him worry that his she-wolf might have run right through this campsite. And he prayed she hadn't encountered anyone like that on her way back home.

_God, I hope she's safe. _

The she-wolf's scent finally led him to the dreary, small town of Forks. Fortunately, she'd kept to the outer areas, circling the perimeter of the town to the west where at last Edward arrived at a shabby-looking house. He padded lightly to the back porch, absorbing the smells of the tiny dwelling with his nose. It was definitely a 1930's home, most likely restored in the 1970's. There were no cars in the driveway and no garage, except for a backyard shed that had seen better days.

Did the she-wolf own the house? Did she live alone? And, since she obviously wasn't here at the moment, where had she gone? The trail from here was less potent, which could only mean she had changed back to her human form and possibly driven away.

Edward sniffed the air and pawed at the ground surrounding the foundation of the home. There was no heavy scent of any foreign wolves, which was definitely a good thing. At least he had a starting point of where to find her. The sun was a little past its zenith, which meant it was already past noon. Edward would have to hurry.

* * *

Edward made it back to Seattle in a little less than two hours, traveling much faster and circumventing the campsites now that he knew exactly where he was going. It took him another hour to shower again and change, plus an additional hour speeding down the freeway in his Volvo XC90 before he finally arrived back at the little house in Forks. When he stepped out of his car wearing gray pants, a black sweater and a dark, wool coat, a quick view of the house showed him that not a thing had changed in his absence.

As far as he could tell, there was no secret wolf entrance that his she-wolf could have used. Therefore, she must have had to transform out in the open before letting herself in. It was a risky move and he didn't like it, in spite of the fact that her nearest neighbors were about a hundred yards far down the street. There was still the potential for people to accidently see.

Outside his wolf body, it was simple to uncover the hidden key under the flower pot and let himself in.

The house was full of her scent and Edward took a moment to breathe deeply before moving past the threshold. Lingering traces of her heat were still potent in the air. It was not as strong as the night before, but it still made his mouth water and his body harden in response.

The first floor was small enough for him to quickly determine that whatever his she-wolf did for a living, it wasn't interior decorating. And she definitely didn't have a lot of money. Most of the furniture was second hand or almost falling apart. The miss-matched dishes in the sink were chipped and the old boom box on top of book shelf was a dead give-away that she was a late-adopter to technology. Not to mention the stacks of DVDs and the old DVD player. Not a single Blu-Ray in sight.

He really needed to upgrade his white wolf.

The house made him feel a little cramped. He couldn't tell if that was because of his wolf or the fact that his brain was in constant architectural mode. Almost immediately, he started mentally sketching ways to add on a room or expand the foundation. He counted on his fingers as his mind began calculating a few load bearing equations.

He shrugged those plans aside. She'd be moving in with him anyway.

In the living room he walked straight over to the bookshelf. It was overflowing with massive quantities of texts. Paul Hiemenz' _Principles of Colloid and Surface Chemistry_, _Veterinary Microbiology and Microbial Disease_, Marcy Osgood's, _Absolute, Ultimate Guide to Lehninger, Principles of Biochemistry _and finally, _Advances in Carbohydrate Chemistry and Biochemistry._

For a minute he simply stared at the books, his mind a bit stunned. Apparently he'd fallen for a genius she-wolf.

He felt slightly mollified to find Descartes' _Discourse on Method_ and Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_ on the bottom shelf. At least she had some eclectic tastes. Edward could talk architecture and calculus, but biochemistry and microbiology were a little advanced for him.

He hoped he wouldn't disappoint her.

Not that he didn't appreciate the genre or the level of her assumed intelligence. On the contrary, he found himself immensely impressed and surprisingly proud. One flip through any number of the books revealed dozens of notes, highlighted passages and dog-eared pages. She _really_ liked to read. And not the electronic version either. This was a traditional, black and white print woman.

He didn't think his smile could get any bigger.

The smile quickly faded when he moved to her music collection. She had dozens of CD cases stacked below the bookshelf that spread over the rug; among them were several Emmylou Harris and Alison Krauss albums. Patty Griffin's _Living With Ghosts_ was currently popped into her two-disc boom box, and he could see four Shawn Colvin cases to the side.

"Oh hell," he muttered to himself. "She likes _that_ kind of music."

Upstairs were two bedrooms, one of them obviously hers, the other a make-shift office. A bathroom separated the two. He'd been fairly confident from the beginning that she lived alone, but here was positive confirmation. There was only one bed in the whole house, unless the other roommate was sleeping with her… a possibility he didn't want to entertain at all. No. She was definitely on her own.

Her room was full of more books, music, an oak dresser and a queen size bed. With trailing fingers, he drifted across various sweaters, jeans and dresses in her closet, peeked in her drawers and checked out her medicine cabinet. One white and black striped bra with a matching panty were hanging from the shower stall to dry and Edward thought it looked enticingly racy.

He liked her collection of lingerie. She definitely preferred small boy shorts and basic demi-cut bras, both of which were abundant. The smaller, spicier pieces made his mind go crazy. A silky slip that came across his hands was quickly snatched up and brought to his face to inhale. She must have slept in it recently because the warm scent was strong. It was incredibly tempting to pocket it, but he refrained.

Next, Edward moved across the hall to her office. And it was here amongst the bills, credit card offers, and student loan letters that he finally found his little wolf's name. Isabella Masen. Except, some of the magazines read Bella Masen. Which name did she prefer? The question didn't bother him too much. He'd figure all that out shortly, especially now that he'd discovered where she worked. Buried beneath a small stack of bills was a payroll stub from Eclipse Environmental Laboratories in Port Angeles. Edward grabbed the slip and her most recent car insurance receipt and pocketed them both in his pants.

* * *

It was six o'clock when he pulled into visitor parking at the lab. It was starting to get dark and a light, misty rain was falling. As he walked through the parking lot, he searched for the white Toyota Camry that was registered to his she-wolf. He finally spotted it up front, parked in a corner underneath a large tree.

He contemplated checking out her car first, but knowing she was just inside the building, possibly less than five hundred yards away from him was just too irresistible. The car could wait.

The lobby was sterile, but also incredibly chic with subtle modernity when it came to the furnishings, all of which broadcasted money. Edward quickly deduced that whatever kind of corporation Eclipse Labs was, they were doing exceptionally well. There were two different receptionists at the front desk, one in a lab coat and the other in a suit. Both wore attached headsets.

Edward had to pass two separate security doors and underwent a body scan at the second. He would have bypassed this completely but a keen watchdog at the entrance had started barking furiously as he passed and this triggered the guards. Edward had to hide his laugh. Shapeshifters always drove dogs nuts. They couldn't figure out what kind of beast they were encountering.

After finally passing security, he approached the front desk where a large sign stated that all visitors must check in before admittance.

"How can I help you?" asked the blond girl with the suit.

"I'm here to see Isabella Masen."

Her eyes narrowed. "Miss Masen is giving a lecture right now. Would you care to take a seat and wait?"

Edward smiled. "Actually, I'm supposed to be attending her class tonight but I got caught in traffic. Would it be terrible inconvenient if one of your staff escorted me to the room?"

"Um… let me check."

She whispered something inaudible into her headset and Edward held his breath, praying his little ruse would work.

"And your name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"May I see your ID, please?"

There was another expectant pause as the information was passed across the wires.

"I don't see your name on the class list."

"I enrolled late."

She looked at him skeptically before glancing at the other receptionist who nodded. "Okay. We'll allow it this once. But after tonight, make sure Miss Masen adds your name to the official roster or you won't be allowed in again." She handed him back his card. "Miss Masen is teaching in one of our basement auditoriums. All of the rooms below this level do not require a security clearance. I'll buzz you past the initial door here. Go down the stairs to the lower hallway and her room is the third one on the right."

He nodded. "Thank you."

When he reached the lower hallways, Edward was surprised to feel a slight twinge of nervousness. Quickly he pushed a hand through his wet hair and brushed any stray drops of water from his coat and sweater. This was ridiculous. He'd seen the she-wolf a little over twelve hours ago, not to mention all the activities they'd engaged in the night before. That had to count for some kind of foundation.

The window in the door revealed a large lecture room, with a capacity of at least one hundred. But only a third of the seats were occupied. Half of the students had laptops open and were typing furiously, the other half were scribbling away on notepaper. And there at the front, with her back to the class as she wrote out in bold letters the phrase, _Chemical Elements_ on the chalk board, was his she-wolf.

Immediately he felt his wolf crawl at his skin to be released. He'd smelled the female animal and was now anxious to go play.

She looked stunning, even if he was only getting the back view. As he slipped quietly into the class, he noted the way her white lab coat silhouetted her curves. It was unclear what she wore beneath, but his eyes drank in the site of her fetching black stockings and matching pumps that ran the course of her calves. His hands twitched. He knew those curves intimately now. And he wanted to know them again. Her hair was pulled back into a thick ponytail and when she turned to face the class, he was rather shocked to see she was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Okay, so we've covered biomolecules. Let's move on to carbohydrates."

Edward hissed under his breath. She looked absolutely exhausted. Beautiful and completely absorbing, but he could see right through her strong mask to the dark circles hidden under her eyes. _Damn!_ He never should have kept her up so late the night before.

He missed most of the responses to her question. He was too busy looking her over, anxiously noting the strain of her weary frame. But in spite of her fatigue, she was surprisingly clever, funny and had an excellent reception with her students.

"No, no. That's an excellent catch, Katie. Some of the proteins we'll cover act exactly like carbohydrates. The both perform largely structural roles. But it's important to distinguish between the two."

A male student in the back raised his hand. "But aren't the proteins more susceptible to mutations of mitochondrial DNA?"

"Only some of them." She pushed a strand of hair wearily behind her ear and Edward's heart felt heavy. "It's a controversial topic, but there is evidence suggesting a link between aging and mitochondrial genome dysfunction. Scientists have recently discovered that the gene responsible for our capacity for strength, our energy levels, pretty much everything that has to do with our activity, rests completely on the mtDNA. This means whatever physical, mental or emotional strength you possess was inherited solely from your mother. _None _of it came from your father. So on a simplistic level; you can see how that strand might be more susceptible to mutations."

There was a general murmur of awe amongst the group and more typing and scribbling was heard in the background.

"We'll discuss more mtDNA in the following lectures," she continued. "Some of you know my current research with the DNA samples, and we'll get to that. I promise. Tonight I wanted to keep to the basics."

And that's when his she-wolf finally looked up.

Their eyes met.

His were warm and reassuring, even from the back of such a large room. Hers were wide and stunned. He heard the air in her lungs catch and tremble as she tried to breathe. She immediately dropped her gaze from his and leaned forward to rest a hand on the small podium. Some of the students on the front row noticed and several of them stopped writing to glance quizzically at their teacher. But none of them had witnessed the exchange.

She cleared her throat and with a semi-stable voice continued, "Since we only have about ten minutes left, I'm going to end class early. Remember, next time is lipids and nucleic acids."

Any expression of confusion from the students was quickly forgotten as they all began packing up and dispersing. Edward slowly made his way down to the front of the class, passing groups of students, all the while keeping his attention on his she-wolf. She had recovered quickly from her near shock at seeing him. The only hint that her nerves might be out of whack was the dry erase marker she kept flipping between her fingertips.

His dark green eyes absorbed her. He stopped right in front of her, a slight challenge to her personal space. But she didn't back down. Just like the night before in the forest. Her whiskey-colored eyes met his gaze with a firm, confident appearance, a move that completely captivated Edward.

When the back door finally closed with the last student and they were at last alone, he reached up to touch her cheek. Her skin was exceptionally soft, just as he remembered and he drew his fingertips down her jaw before letting go.

"Hello, Ghost."

Her voice wavered slightly in spite of her bravado. "Hello."

There was a brief moment of awkwardness as the two stared at each other and the swallow in Edward's throat could be heard around the room. He had a thousand questions in his head. How should he start? And what could he possibly say to a creature he thought had never existed, was beyond every description of desirable, slightly compounded by the fact that they'd had unbelievable, earth-shattering sex the night before and as a result she was very likely breeding his child?

"I enjoyed your lecture."

Her left eyebrow lifted. "How long were you listening?"

"Long enough to know that I don't think I could hold an intelligent conversation with you when it comes to biology or chemistry."

His confession made her smile. "Oh."

"On the other hand," he continued. "I think it's fair to say that I could definitely hold my own if we were discussing calculus or engineering. Maybe a little physics on the side."

"You're a mathematician then?"

He reached into his inner coat pocket and retrieved his faithful Hewlett Packard model 48G graphing calculator. "Never without it."

She grinned even further and drew from her white lab coat a Texas Instrument 17B Professional calculator. "I prefer this one."

"Ah… I see you're open to accepting bad advice."

"Bad advice?"

"Unquestionably. That's a horribly outdated instrument. Mine can do everything that one can do plus ten times more."

"So I've heard. But mine's a classic. And so far it's never given me any grief."

"How long have you had it?"

"This model? About two years."

"I see." He paused and then gave her an odd look. "Um… why are we talking about this?"

She laughed, her weary face lifting for a few moments as light touched her eyes. The sound of her amusement made the room feel calmer.

"Because I have no idea what to say right now," she admitted while blushing. "And besides, _you_ started it with your brainy calculator ego."

"Ego? I'm just merely stating fact. And I wasn't kidding about your lecture. I hope you didn't stop on my account."

She sobered and glanced around the room. "Your appearance was definitely a surprise. How exactly did you find me anyway?"

"Payroll stub."

"A payroll stub? _My_ payroll stub?" Her eyes widened when she saw him nod. "Uh… where and how did you get that?"

He unfolded the payroll stub and car insurance slip he'd taken from her home. Both of them he placed in her hand. She looked from the paper and back to him, twice.

"You were in my home?!" she asked incredulously. "You _broke_ into my home? How did you get in? And how did you find out where I live?"

"I know your scent." He shrugged. "I tracked you this morning from Seattle to your house."

"Wait… tracked? You mean… you mean your _wolf_ tracked me?" She lowered her voice as she spoke, even though there was nobody else in the room. And surprisingly, the mention of his black wolf seemed to soften her a little.

"It was easier. Your scent is more familiar to me when I take that form."

"But how did you get into my house? I don't have a wolf entran-"

"I ran home and drove back," he interrupted. "And of course I didn't_ break_ into you house. What kind of man do you think I am? But on a completely unrelated note, you should find a better hiding place for your key."

"Obviously." The dry erase marker started flipping again. "I'm trying to decide if I should be incredibly pissed off at you for going through my home without my permission or have pity on you because of how tired you must be. I can't imagine running back and forth across that distance twice in one day. You've got to be exhausted. Especially after… well, after last night."

"Go with the later feeling."

"I'll think about it." She gave him a disbelieving look. "The problem is I don't know who you are at all. In fact, I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment."

He took a step closer, the wool from his jacket touching the cotton of her lab coat. "_You_ feel overwhelmed? I've been told for decades that all she-wolves had disappeared. The fact that I'm in the same room with one astounds me. I don't know how you can possibly exist. And I'm afraid if I turn my back that you'll suddenly disappear." He touched the dark circles under her eyes. "But I didn't mean to keep you up so late into the night. I had no idea you might have to be somewhere early in the morning."

She smiled shyly in return; frustrated with herself that she couldn't find the energy yet to be angry with him for going through her things. A thorough reevaluation of this conversation would be necessary after she got a decent night's sleep.

"Why did you leave?"

His voice was like hot water on her skin, comforting her in a sphere of warmth. Visions ran through her mind of cuddling up with him and letting herself drift off to sleep. She was so tired. When he reached up and cradled her face in his hands, the marker fell from her fingers.

"_Why_ did you leave?" he asked again firmly.

She struggled, "I've… I've never done anything like that before. I um… I didn't know what you'd think of me this morning."

"You didn't know what I'd _think_ of you? Little Ghost, I think you're the most beautiful, sexy, incredibly brilliant woman I've ever met." His green eyes bore into hers. "And I want to see you again."

"You do?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He bent his head, nearly capturing her lips when suddenly the classroom door banged open and a janitor entered, pushing a yellow bucket on wheels in front. The two instantly sprang apart.

"Oh excuse me, Miss Masen." The janitor frowned. "Do you need me to come back later?"

But she was already gathering up her laptop and notes into a canvas bag. Only Edward could tell that her cheeks were burning.

"No, no, not at all." She wrapped the bag's strap around her shoulder. "We were just leaving."

She walked quickly towards the second exit door in the classroom. Edward followed behind.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my brilliant husband – a man who owns a Hewlett Packard model 48G graphing calculator and fell in love with a woman who refuses to use one (and married me in spite of it). Clever man.**

**Next chapter probably Thursday… (I'm traveling home that day so it might be dicey – crossing my fingers). **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm late! Yes, I know. Way too many miles of driving yesterday and got home far too late to update. And then it was just one upheaval of laundry for 6, suitcases and a messy car this morning. Finally seeing the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. **

**For all of you yearning for that juicy, meaty conversation between them... here goes Part II…**

**Alpha wolf kisses to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal…**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Edward followed her to an office on the third floor of the building. The nameplate outside said 'Isabella Masen' and he once again wondered if she preferred Isabella or Bella.

The room was small, but cozy. One large filing cabinet and a cushioned reading chair took up one end. A desk with stacks of papers, books and two chairs were at the other. The room was brightened by three bright posters on the walls consisting of Burne-Jones' _The Beguiling of Merlin_, John William Waterhouse's _Windflowers_ and John Collier's _Godiva_. The last painting made him do a double-take, and not just because it was a nude. He thought the woman's body looked remarkably like his she-wolf, except Isabella had larger breasts… which he absolutely preferred.

"Do you have a PhD? I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't seem that old."

"No. I'm not." She stopped in the task of removing her bag and clarified, "I mean I don't have a doctorate and I'm definitely _not_ that old. Frankly, I'm surprised you didn't already figure that out since you've seen my salary by now."

"I promise I looked at nothing beyond the name of your employer and the address. I was anxious to find you." He helped her unload the bag. "So where did you go to school?"

"University of Washington. I had plans to go on for a PhD, but I got caught up with my research when I realized I could turn wolf."

"And you teach classes?"

"Occasionally and just through the lab's outreach, public services program."

The lines of her shoulders showed signs of strain and he knew she was hiding her exhaustion. More than anything, he wanted to encircle her in his arms and let her fall asleep. He wanted her to know she was safe with him, that he'd be taking care of her from now on. His attention was momentarily diverted by a framed, black and white reproduction of Van Dyck's _Romulus & Remus_ on her desk. He couldn't stop himself from plucking it up for a closer look.

"What?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder as she switched on the table lamp.

"This sketch." He gazed at it closely. "I know this one. I remember it from my humanities classes in college. Hits rather close to home, don't you think?"

Her teeth gnawed at her lip. "That's true, it does. I've liked it my whole life actually, even before I knew how to turn. There was something so maternal about it… about fostering the beginning of a new civilization, the coming of Rome. I guess it struck a chord in me. And I've always loved twins. Not that… I mean… not that I plan to breastfeed my babies as a wolf." Her face was flushed and she quickly turned away from him, clearing her throat. "Anyway, back to your original question. No, I'm not a professor. I'm a clinical laboratory scientist and I specialize in molecular biology."

Edward found her embarrassment over the sketch adorable and almost ironic. Didn't she realize how precious she was or the potential she held to save their kind? He once again thought of the baby that was most likely growing in her womb and his Alpha wolf growled pleasantly at the thought.

He watched her slip out of her lab coat and remove the glasses. Underneath, she wore a silver linen shirt and a black pencil-frame skirt. The skirt had a back slit that showed off a hint of skin. Edward wanted to push his hands up underneath and find out where those patterned stockings ended.

Her rustling movements ceased the second she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. His lips kissed the tender spot behind her ear and she trembled. The sound of his voice was bringing back powerful memories of the previous night.

"Do you go by Isabella, or Bella?"

She snickered lightly. "It's strange don't you think? After everything we did last night… you still don't even know my _name_?"

"But I want to," he pressed. "I want to know _a lot_ about you. Tell me where you're from, how you ended up here, and when you figured out how to turn. I've been told for years that all she-wolves were gone."

"I'm afraid I can't enlighten you very much on that one because I have no idea myself." She relaxed a little more into his arms. "It's Bella, by the way. I prefer Bella. And you are… ?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward," she mused. "That's… uh… different. Almost… mathematical."

He brushed aside her ponytail so he could place kisses down the back of her neck. "You don't like it?"

"No, no. I like it." His hands were squeezing her hips now; his extremely talented hands with the long fingers that had made her body do unspeakable things twenty-four hours ago. "It's just… you don't hear that name every day."

"I hope not," he breathed and tugged at the elastic in her hair until it spilled free. "I'd like to believe you're not involved with anybody else."

"I'm not. It's just… I don't usually… do things like last night. Last night was… _oh!_... that was so different." He began unbuttoning the front of her shirt, letting one finger trace the soft swell of skin underneath.

"It was the same for me."

Her blouse was only half-way unbuttoned but his hand plunged in anyway and cupped her full breast in his large palm. She melted into him and he groaned at the feel of her skin.

"You make me want to lose control with you." His voice was dark. "The way you respond… the way you feel… I still can't believe I have you in my arms. It's hard to hold back."

This was going much faster than he'd planned. And his wolf kept beating at his skin for release. There was too much within him demanding that he take her and continue what they'd started the night before. Maybe it was the fact that he'd finally reconnected with her after searching all day, the privacy of the little office or the lingering heated scent her wolf body was still giving off. Either way, he instantly knew what he wanted. He was going to fuck her right here on top of her desk, and then he would take her back to his home where he'd wrap them up together in his bed and sleep.

_Nothing_ had ever sounded so good before.

Her hands were now stretched above her head, combing through his hair as he palmed and squeezed her breasts. His teeth nipped lightly at her collarbone.

"I can't believe this is happening," she confessed breathlessly. "I don't understand this. And it's not that I'm not wildly attracted to you… because I am. I just don't know what's coming over me."

"You want me to stop?"

She shook her head wildly and he caught at her chin, keeping her head tilted towards his so he could capture her mouth. The whimper she released against his lips was just the tip of the iceberg. She eagerly stretched back, anxious for the touch of his tongue with hers. But he teased her, withdrawing his mouth and instead placing light kisses on her eyebrows, her nose and her chin. Finally, his lips returned and his tongue plunged into her mouth, giving her what she craved.

She spun in his arms to face him and then it was one wild mesh of hands, mouths and lips. Her hair was like silk in his hands and he realized he couldn't possibly touch her every place he wanted. Instead he just grabbed everywhere he could reach - her waist, her hips, her ass, moving one hand to clench at her pretty thigh and bunch her skirt upwards.

"Show me what you're wearing under here."

It was a little garter belt that held the stockings snugly to her legs. He ran his hands hungrily over the material, briskly unclipping one in the process. It didn't matter that he'd spent the greater part of last night exploring every part of her naked skin; he was still just as famished to touch her again.

"You're so sexy, Ghost." His voice was muffled as he kissed down her neck. "I want to see your wolf again. My animal has been clawing me all fucking day to find you."

Her skirt was bunched at her waist now, the garter clips all released and Edward was already busy smoothing his hands up and down her bare thighs.

"Me too," she sighed. "But I'm… I'm so tired. I don't even think I could turn right now if I wanted."

"I'll fix that, don't worry. You're coming home with me tonight and I'm going to tuck you into my bed."

She grinned as she felt him push aside her panties. "I doubt we'd actually sleep."

"I promise we will." His fingers stroked her and he cursed when he felt her clench, "_Sweet Jesus_… I have to fuck you right here and then I promise we'll sleep the rest of the night."

He swiftly picked her up and positioned her on the edge of her desk. When his long fingers resumed their skillful caressing between her legs, her head fell back and she moaned. Her fatigue temporarily forgotten, she began working on undoing his belt and pushing off his coat. She was anxious to see his chest again, to run her fingertips over the intricate tattoo on his upper shoulder.

"_Oh_… " Her whiskey eyes were soft and drowsy. "Fuck me here… but promise me you'll fuck me again in your bed. I want both."

Two of his fingers slipped easily into her wet, hot entrance and they both groaned together as he began pumping in and out. His lips found hers and he swallowed her breathless cries, their tongues moving together in the same tempo as his fingers.

"I'll fuck you anywhere you want," he breathed. "Just the thought of you breeding has been driving me crazy."

"Wh-what?" she asked in a dull, hazy confusion of lust.

He quickly undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt and lovingly ran the palm of his hand over her flat stomach. "I can't wait to see you swell with my child."

"What… what are you talking about?"

The questioning tone in her voice was enough to cut through the haze. His hands immediately stilled and he stepped back. The loss of his heated touch sent her reeling and she covered her flushed cheeks with her hands while anxiously trying to cover herself. What the hell had just happened? And what was he talking about?

"Do you mean… you know your wolf is in heat, right?"

"Heat?"

"Breeding," he explained a little impatiently. "Female wolves go into heat when they're at their peak for conceiving."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Are you saying… that… that my wolf is _fertile_?" Her eyes could not have been wider.

He nodded, his heart still racing.

"_Oh my God_," she sunk into her office chair as reality started to descend. "Oh my God… you're serious, aren't you? I didn't realize… I didn't even know. I've been feeling so funny the past few days… so restless. And then when I saw you from the tree and I smelled you… everything felt better."

"That's how it's supposed to feel. Or at least… that's what I've heard. You're the first she-wolf I've come across in nearly twenty years, and I've never once been around one in heat."

"Holy shit," she murmured quietly.

He paused before speaking, not really wanting to flood her with too much information at once.

"Um… Bella, how long have you been a wolf?"

"N-not even a year. I barely know what I'm doing."

Edward's eyes glowed at her words. As an Alpha, it was second nature for him to assist new wolves into the process of their kind. And nothing would be better than guiding his own mate.

But her next response shocked him.

One minute she was folded into her chair and the next she was jumping up, frantically trying to button her blouse, smooth her skirt and grab her lab coat.

"_Oh my God_, a sample! _I need a sample_. Dammit, why didn't I realize this before?! Why didn't I _think_? It might be too late!"

"Sample? What sample?"

She didn't answer, instead she disappeared out the door and began running swiftly down the corridor. He sprinted after her, catching up at the stairwell where she flew down the steps and let the door bang open below.

"Ghost, stop!" Edward raced after her.

The hallways were deserted and sections of overhead lights had been turned off. Up ahead there was a double-security doorway with thick glass and posted radiation warnings across the entryway. Bella stopped at the door, muttering some protein formula he'd never heard of. Hastily, she swiped her yellow security card through a locked gate and paused impatiently to wait for the green light.

"Bella, will you _please_ tell me what this is all about?"

A man's voice spoke from the speakers above. "Please identify the visitor."

"Damn security," she whispered before looking straight into the camera. "His name is Edward Cullen. He's with me. We'll only be visiting Lab 22B. And please… _hurry_!"

While they waited, Edward was tempted to press for answers, but Bella's eyes held a firm warning that he should keep his mouth shut and ask details later. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of stalling with Edward envisioning all the monumental background checks they could be running on him, the green light finally clicked and Bella hurried through the open door.

He followed her down a long hallway with double-glass checkered windows on each side. Every view looked into a different type of laboratory, but he didn't have time to read the description on the doors because of her haste.

Right before she pushed through to the lab at the end of the hallway, he grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Can you smell it on me?" she asked impatiently. "Am I still in heat?"

He was speechless, completely baffled with her behavior.

"Please, Edward!" She shook his arm. "This is important. You're the only one who can tell me!"

Finally he nodded. "Yeah, I can still smell it. It's not nearly as strong as last night, and I'm sure my wolf could detect it better than I could. But yes, your body is still in heat."

"Good." She handed him a spare lab coat. "Come on."

One side of the laboratory held three advanced-looking microscopes. Racks of empty, sterilized test-tubes were stacked side to side on the left. A bookcase with half a dozen brick-size folders and textbooks stood in the corner. There were several square-shaped machines to his right, most of which he didn't have a clue what they were for. Though he was pretty sure one of them was a centrifuge.

Bella ignored all of this and ran straight for a drawer, extracting a long needle and syringe, a tiny square package, some bandages, and a thick rubber band. Placing these items on the counter, she knelt down in front of a mini-fridge and brought out a small steel box that was locked. He watched her fish out a single key from her pocket and unlock the clasp. Inside was a miniature version of the test tube racks that he'd seen on the counter. Except this one only held 6 samples.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Blood."

She moved back to the needle and was quickly unwrapping the package while pushing up her lab coat to fist the rubber band around her arm. The package was an alcohol wipe which she began briskly rubbing along the inside of her elbow.

His eyes grew worried. "Whose blood?"

"Mine… and a friend."

Before he could ask anything further, Bella quickly injected the needle into her own arm. A tiny cry escaped her tense lips and the sound made everything tighten inside Edward. He was instantly behind her, gently grasping her hips, his body a solid support in her flash of pain. She leaned back in gratitude and together they watched her withdraw blood into a vial that was connected to the syringe.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as he felt her body relax a little.

"I have to. If I'm in heat, I might be able to tell a difference in my blood."

With a slight gasp, Bella withdrew the needle and pushed a gauze pad over the spot. Edward stopped her with a hand over hers.

"Allow me."

Her eyes followed him as he firmly held the gauze in place to stop the blood while grabbing the bandage. He was tender as he wrapped the material over her lower arm and secured the tape.

"Thank you," she breathed. "I've never had anyone hold me through that before. And I know this is going to sound ridiculous… but I hate needles. They scare me every time."

"Anytime." He kissed her forehead. "Now tell me what's going on."

She explained the purpose of the samples while she cleaned up, carefully marking the fresh blood tube with her own initials and the date before placing it in the box with the others. Bella had been studying shapeshifter blood for the past six months, noting any irregularities or difference between sexes. When she'd first turned wolf, her friend – the donor of the other samples – had explained to her the near extinction of she-wolves and the problem with their fertility. These types of unexplained chromosome issues ignited a fire inside Bella and she was now fervently working to figure out why so few of her kind existed. She hoped to be able to unlock what was keeping their DNA from reproducing, especially when it came to reproducing another female.

"This friend," Edward's nostrils flared. "Who is he?"

"His name is Jacob. He belongs to a local pack in the area. We've known each other a long time."

"Do _you_ belong to this pack?"

Bella took a seat on the stool at the counter. The extra adrenaline that had kicked into her system during the sample extraction had left her even wearier than before.

"No." She shook her head, her hair falling in her face. "I don't belong to any pack."

He crouched down in front of her and took her hands, anxious to touch her again. The details of her research had stunned him. Never in the history of his kind had he known of such an attempt. It was risky, no doubt. If anyone found these blood samples and traced them back to her, there could be deadly consequences. But it was also extraordinary. If she succeeded, his white wolf would save thousands of shapeshifters across the globe.

"I can't believe you're actually trying to do this, Ghost. I'm beyond impressed… I'm… I'm… overwhelmed."

She met his eyes and smiled sadly. "Are you saying that I've actually been the one to overwhelm _you_ this time?"

"You've been overwhelming me since the moment we met. And I'd rather you _not_ stop." He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But what can I do to help? This is tremendously valuable research, not just to my pack, but to so many others. I can do whatever you need."

"Um… if you're serious, then I'd love to have some blood samples."

He knew the dangers of what she was asking, knew the consequences of her task if it fell into the wrong hands. But he never hesitated.

"Absolutely."

She squeezed his hand in thanks and let out a long breath of air.

It was the wrong time to tell her, but he thought she looked incredibly fetching just now. Her hair was messy from his hands. Her open lab coat revealed a half-buttoned up shirt, showing her generous cleavage beneath and her skirt was just barely covering her thighs. He hadn't meant for things to have gotten so heated in her office, but the compulsion to touch her was nearly uncontrollable. And once he started touching her… there was no stopping.

Last night he'd wondered whether the she-wolf knew what was going on with her body and why so many shapeshifters had quickly surrounded her. He should have talked to her before taking her, but her heated scent had played on his hormone levels with such intensity that he'd been nearly powerless to do anything else.

"You're exhausted." He smoothed her hands. "Come on, let's get you home. You can tell me everything tomorrow."

"Edward," she bent her forehead to his coat. "It's probably because I'm so tired, but hardly any of this is making sense. I just want to go home and go to sleep."

"My car isn't parked far from yours. We can be home in an hour."

She shook her head. "No, no. I need to go to _my _house. I want my own bed and sheets. And I need some time to let all this sink in. There's just so much to understand right now and I need a little space. Please, Edward? I'm not rejecting anything you've said, I just really need some sleep before we can talk again."

At first he was guarded, visibly tense at the idea of leaving her alone. But he weighed her words carefully. As much as he wanted her to come home with him, he knew he had to tread cautiously. She had just been delivered a mighty shock at the possibility that she was breeding his child. And she was clearly exhausted, something he was definitely feeling himself. Perhaps some time alone would be helpful, as long as he could ensure her safety.

Instead of answering her, Edward slowly stood up and reached into her coat to grab her cell phone. Under Bella's curious gaze, he punched some numbers into the keypad and seconds later they both heard his own cell phone ring in his pants pocket. Edward disconnected the call and handed the phone back to her.

"Now you have my number and I have yours." He took hold of both her hands and helped her up to stand beside him. "You have to work tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes. Plus I'm anxious to start testing my new sample. Maybe I can get your blood in another couple days?"

"Definitely." He squeezed her hands again. "Why don't you call me when you're done?"

"Okay."

"Can I walk you to your car?"

She nodded and he helped guide them both out of the lab.

The dim-lighted parking lot was sparser this time, with only a few cars remaining. The rain had come and gone and now a thin fog had settled over the area. The wind blew cold and Bella shivered, looking up at Edward to say goodnight.

He stepped closer, wrapping her into his wool coat. Once again, it smelled of his hot skin, and she was sorely tempted to give in to his earlier request. No doubt he would let her curl up with his coat in the passenger seat of his car and take them home to his warm house. But her last shred of resistance prevailed.

"It was good to see you tonight," she said into his chest.

"You too," he replied to the top of her head where his chin was nuzzling her hair. "Hearing your lecture was the highlight of my day. Well… that's not really true. I very much enjoyed learning about your research. Plus… what _almost _happened in your office was another definite highlight."

She snickered and leaned back to watch him. In the foggy moonlight, his tall frame clothed in black wool reminded her even more of his wolf. And it called to her. Her own animal was howling to go run with him. Canine cravings would often spill over into the human psyche. And one of those was the constant desire to run, especially at twilight.

He leaned against the car door frame as she got in and buckled her seatbelt. As she started the car, he crouched down to the side and put his hand on her leg. The touch was warm, and Bella felt those shivers creep over her skin again.

"Will you be safe?" His green eyes showed worry. "That other pack you mentioned… I don't know if they're aware of your existence yet. We've heard some bad things about them up in my area. They're not a good pack to be with. They're dangerous."

"I know. Actually, that's part of the reason I was running up in your territory. I try to keep my activity here to a minimum. And they don't know about me… only Jacob does. He helps keep my scent hidden from the others."

His grip on her leg tightened. "But how… Bella… how has Jacob _not_ claimed you yet? These are desperate times. Back in my great grandfather's day when she-wolves were abundant, they were always allowed to choose which pack they settled with or who they mated with. But now it's different. Some are so impatient and rash to save themselves that they'll force you if you're not careful. Male wolves – especially an Alpha – would never let a she-wolf exist for long without claiming her for their pack."

"Uh, well… Jacob's not an Alpha. And he did try… once." She flushed a little. "But I wasn't interested. I'm not really into him in that way. And you're absolutely right about their pack. They're up to no good. I keep telling Jacob that he needs to rein them in soon or something bad is going to happen. But since he's not the Alpha, there's little he can do."

Edward's anxious breath was visible in the light of the car. He wanted to ask how this Jacob wolf had tried to mate with her, but he knew it wasn't the right time. Instead, he kept to the more serious issue at hand.

"But the Alpha? If he's not mated, Bella he could force you if you're not careful."

She gave him a teasing smirk. "Just like you?"

"Me?" His eyes widened and he smoothed his hand on her leg. "No. I would never force anything on you. I just want to protect you. Unmated she-wolves can cause fierce fights between packs if they're not careful. I'd rather you be safe."

"Well, you don't have to worry because I have to give my consent before I officially belong to a pack, and I definitely do _not_ wish to join that one."

"What about mine?" he asked with a bit of slyness. "Would you consider joining mine?"

She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, smiling through it all. "Look, Edward. You know that I like you… _a lot_. But I need to go home and sleep for at least eight hours before I can start understanding everything you've told me tonight."

He stood up and took a deep breath. "Okay… go home and sleep. But call me soon. And please stay safe. Stay away from those wolves. I don't know who this Jacob is, but he's not being a good friend if he's hiding his Alpha's true intentions. If his Alpha is already mated, he'll want you for his second in command. That's his job."

She looked slightly affronted. "Do you mean if you weren't interested in me, you'd be trying to line me up with another wolf in your pack?"

"Well, sure. Emmett's a good guy. Not as good as me, but still…" He abruptly shook his head and frowned. "But that's not the case here. I am _extremely_ interested in you and have no intention of setting you up with someone else. But I don't like the idea of a competing, aggressive pack. I won't let them hurt you… especially if you don't want to go with them."

She patted his leg, the only place on his body she could reach from where she was sitting. "I _don't_, you crazy wolf-man. Now stop worrying so we can both go home and sleep."

Before she could close the door, he quickly leaned down and brushed her lips with his. "Goodnight, Ghost. Pleasant dreams."

All of her earlier arguments about sleep and space and work the next morning dissolved with the feel of his mouth on hers. But it was brief and fleeting. He closed the door and walked towards his car, leaving the space empty behind him. The car was now colder and less inviting without him. And internally, Bella's wolf pawed her displeasure and gave a slight whimper of loneliness.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again sweet readers for the lovely notes. Love talking with you. Next update Monday or Tuesday – depending on my schedule. Have a great weekend!**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: ****_Heat_ was graciously nominated over at the Lemonade Stand for Fic of the Week. I believe the voting ends at midnight tonight (7/22). If you happen to have a few seconds, that would be very sweet of you to stop by. No pressure. Real life grants us all limited time at our computers.**

**www. tehlemonadestand. net**

**You'll find the voting panel on the right hand side.**

**Thank you again for taking an interest in my stories! The best part of this experience has been meeting so many of you. Thank you for the constant uplifting notes and feedback.**

**And fyi – update is coming tomorow….**

**RP**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I appreciate your patience yesterday with the shameless plug update. A big thank you to all who voted for **_**Heat**_**. Now back to the story… **

**Love to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal… if I had my choice – I would have sent you home with Alpha Edward for some all-night cuddling in the last chapter **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Tuesday morning dawned bright, cheery and _far_ earlier than Bella wanted. Opening her eyes took a great deal of effort. The storm from the previous night had passed and a rare glimpse of northwestern sunshine was streaming through her open window. Her wolf stretched inside and Bella could feel the slight whining reprimand for keeping her caged the night before.

Edward had followed her in his car the entire way from Port Angeles to Forks. While the gesture was incredibly sweet, it worried her because she knew he was almost as tired as she was, and he still had to drive back to Seattle. The idea of inviting him to stay was tempting, but she was too tired to think through the logistics. She had waved goodbye as he'd driven away.

Nevertheless, the gesture helped temper her discovery the second she walked through her door. Her entire house was covered in _his_ scent! She was awake enough to mentally call him a bastard, but that was all she could manage. She had shed her coat and bag at the front entry way and then dragged herself up the stairs to her room. The clothes she wore felt wrinkled and heavy, and her little internal beast was itching to get out. The wolf would have to wait till tomorrow. Bella undressed and climbed naked into bed.

The pillows and sheets had never felt so good.

This morning she could still smell him vaguely throughout the house, and those same pillows and sheets were even more comfortable now than they had been six hours ago. Getting up was going to be difficult, even with the complaints from her wolf.

Living half your life as a wolf was similar to having a pet; a very _aggressive_ pet. You had to let them out daily, keep them fed, monitor their activity levels and keep them from fighting amongst others. Bella hadn't run into this last point yet. Though she'd had a close call the night she met Edward. That night had been crazy. She couldn't figure out why so many wolves had been acting so wild. Now she knew _exactly_ why.

Men and sex.

Apparently motivations in the animal kingdom were just the same as in the human one.

The reminder of being in heat made everything Edward had told her last night come rushing back and Bella timidly placed the palms of her hands over her lower stomach. She had been so tired the night before; they had never gotten back to discussing the implications of her potential breeding. The idea that life could be growing inside her was almost alien. And while she had to admit a she-wolf conceiving would be phenomenal for her research, she had never thought the test subject would end up being _her_.

_I could be pregnant._

Bella Masen… orphaned child at age three… about to become a single mother at age twenty-three.

She'd learned very early that if she wanted to be successful, she needed to have courage. And so she'd attacked her life with a plucky audacity far beyond her years. Bravely plowing through college, multiple jobs, late-night hours, too many student loans to count… at this point in her life she was finally starting to see the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. She had landed a position at a reputable, competent laboratory where she was uncharacteristically free to research her own pet projects. And her personal pet was massive in scope. If she could solve the problem of a depleted female line amongst shapeshifters, then perhaps more females would survive, conceive, bear girls and ultimately experience greater freedom with male-dominated packs.

But then again, nothing in her life had turned out as she planned, in spite of her nerve. Ever since that fateful, horrific evening a year ago when her body had first turned into this unbelievable creature, all previously held truths had been expunged. Never in her life had she suddenly felt burdened with so many questions and such immense feelings of ambiguity. Thankfully, she hadn't been helpless when she first turned. Her little wolf had actually taken the lead, showing her instinctively what she should do. And then there was Jacob. The shock would have been much worse if not for him. Since she knew nothing about her own biological parents and if they were shapeshifters or not, it sometimes seemed that fate had been kind by placing her in a small town of northwest Washington where she would gain the friendship of a fellow wolf.

It felt so good to have a clear mind this morning. After an exhaustive, emotional day, she reveled in the calm rationale of a solid night's sleep. But her thoughts kept running back to the Van Dyke sketch Edward had noticed on her desk. And then that little spark inside couldn't be brushed aside. Yes, she did want children. There was no doubt about that. If she was breeding, the thought of a little baby, a little cub at her breast, appealed greatly to her human maternal inclinations as well as to her wolf.

_If _she was breeding.

Most likely she wasn't. After all, she _was_ a she-wolf. It didn't matter that Bella had regular monthly cycles. When you were a shapeshifter, all fertility depended on the wolf and when her body decided it was time. It didn't mean her animal could suddenly break the barriers and be the exception to the myths that had become facts for hundreds of years.

And then there was Edward…

He was both heaven and hell inside one masculine package of heat. When their eyes had met at her lecture, her skin had immediately felt tight and achy, in a way that only his touch could cure. It made her want to crawl into his arms and feel his strength, a tempting reprieve from this constant need to always be brave. They'd only been together for that one night, but she knew she would remember every detail for the rest of her life. His marbled flesh was jarringly beautiful. He'd whispered 'beautiful' to her on and off throughout the night, when in reality, all she wanted to do was tell him the same thing.

The smooth planes of his face were balanced by a strong, determined jaw and she had sucked on that jaw multiple times. His wide brow was tempered by the intensity of his green eyes, those eyes that didn't leave her body for a second when he touched her. So many times her hands had clung to his hips that night, those strong, relentless hips that drove on and on as he worked over her. Never before had she been loved so desperately, like a thirst that had been dragged out for years.

She was fascinated with the tattoo on his upper shoulder and now she regretted not asking him about it when they had come together. Jacob had one in the exact same spot, but it was a small squiggly symbol. Edward's was a masterful, intricate piece of craft. Did all wolves have a tattoo? She certainly didn't. Maybe it was a guy thing.

The complex layers of his black wolf tugged at the animal inside her, and worse, the woman in her responded to it fully. Instinctively, she had known from the beginning that he was an Alpha. But his gentle introduction had never raised the slightest amount of fear. And their brief run together in the forest near his home had only whetted her appetite. She wanted so much more. To change into her wolf now and resume her nightly patrols would forever be less satisfying if her black wolf never materialized again.

She abruptly realized her hand had stretched between her legs while she was reminiscing and now her fingers were gently circling the swollen lips.

"_Oh_… " she moaned quietly.

The motions were soft and erotic. It was tempting to let go while pictures of their night danced in her mind. Her body was still sore, but in a delicious, languid sort of way. After an almost two-year hiatus from sex, she'd been surprised their union had worked so well. Edward was big… long, hard and sculpted. She'd never felt so immensely filled in her life. At first she thought it would overwhelm her, that she couldn't bear his size. But her body had surprised her, containing him so deeply that with every thrust and withdraw she had nearly wept at the consummative symphony she was experiencing.

The length of her abstinence from intimacy was unusual. Bella liked men. And she liked sex. But when the changes from the wolf had begun creeping over her, she had withdrawn deeply into herself, struggling to make sense of her new life. And now, just as she was successfully coming into this new world, balancing beast and female, this amazing Alpha had completely taken over her senses. It felt like a long time since a man had touched her and _never_ a man like this.

"Edward," she whispered.

The more raw images of their love making flushed over her. She wanted so desperately to explore more of him, to watch his face clench in unbridled ecstasy as she tasted him with her lips and tongue. Their time together had not been nearly enough. While her fantasies swirled, she allowed herself to hope that his intentions were sincere. In her dreams, Edward wanted her for herself alone, regardless of anything else. Even if their inherent wolf natures didn't exist, even if she wasn't in heat, he would _still_ have found her desirable.

"_Oh God_… _oh_… " Her body peaked and pulsed, blood rushed to her cheeks. And then she was flying.

The reality she descended back into was not nearly as rosy as the one going up. The birds were squawkingly loud, her stomach growled and she finally glanced at the clock. Cursing under her breath, she quickly untangled her body from the sheets and jumped out of bed.

It was time to get back to real life.

Except while brushing her teeth in the bathroom, her hand went dead cold when she turned around and remembered her bra and panties were hanging up to dry over the curtain rod. _Damn him!_ Edward's scent was all over the upstairs. No doubt he'd seen these. Hastily she yanked off the offending items.

But when she opened her underwear drawer and his scent came spilling out from the inside, she decided she wanted to kill him. Grabbing the necessary items, she slammed it shut and stomped over to her closet, already dreading what he'd gone through in there. His scent was just as potent, as well as in the hallway, her office and back down the stairs.

Insufferable, conceited mutt!

Forget how much she liked him. Was there a spot in this house he hadn't touched? Muttering to herself, Bella threw on some slacks and a dark blue blouse. In her anger, she left her room messier than usual and hurried downstairs to the kitchen. She wasn't hungry. Nothing in her cupboards sounded remotely appealing at the moment. How was it possible she had just masturbated to erotic images of herself with a man who was a complete ass with no personal boundries?

After forcing down some instant oatmeal and a banana, she confessed to herself that she wasn't being fair. Calling him an ass was probably too harsh. And it wasn't exactly true. In reality, the man seemed exceptionally tender and kind, especially when she'd drawn her sample. Part of her was even flattered that he'd spent so much time tracking her down. She wondered what he did for a living and if his work had suffered because of his absence. Obviously the man was in some kind of mathematical field…. him and his ridiculous calculator.

Perhaps she could forgive the whole I-went-through-your-house-without-asking-you bit and determine if these hormonal emotions were real. Thinking back now, her hasty exit in the morning without any note or follow up call looked a trifle immature. The animal inside her yapped, obviously pleased with the idea of another tumble in the woods with the big, black wolf. She flipped her cell phone between her fingers, thinking over her promise to call. Thank goodness she'd said tonight and not this morning. Maybe she could even stretch it out a few days, give herself time to let everything sink in.

It was time to get to work. Grabbing up her satchel, Bella snatched her keys and fussed with her hair. If she was lucky, she could finish the generic tests the lab had assigned her and spend a few hours analyzing her new blood sample.

But as the front door swung open, she realized she would be late to work. Standing on her doorstep with his hand poised to knock was the local police sheriff, Chief Charlie Swan.

She narrowed her brows. "Chief… what are you doing here?"

"Morning, Bella." He tipped his hat. "I'm sorry to bother you. Have I caught you at a bad time?"

She readjusted the shoulder strap of her bag and tried to set aside her thoughts of Edward. "No, no. I was just on my way to work. Why don't you walk me to my car? Tell me what's going on."

Chief Swan was like a second father to her. When she'd finally landed in Forks with a distant relative, he'd taken her under his wing. She'd never understood why. In fact, it was sometimes embarrassing to have the head of police always checking in with you. But having Charlie in her corner came naturally, just like the Periodic Table and the way she could visualize the equation for protein synthesis. After a while, it just became a part of who she was.

"So what's going on this time? More food complaints at the diner? Another strange car pass through town?"

Since the population of Forks was so small, minor grievances tended to become much bigger than necessary. And normally her rapport with Charlie allowed for occasional banter between them. But this morning her casual grin failed to catch on.

"Not this time, Bells."

"What is it then?"

"Well… one of my guys got a report that a black wolf was seen in town yesterday. He said this one was bigger… _much bigger_ than the other ones that've been around here lately. "

Bella felt the keys slip from her hands.

"Plus," he continued, "there was another barn that got ramshackled last Friday night. Right by Jack Olsen's place. Ol' Jack was pretty upset about it. They tore apart the doors and the inside. He lost a bunch of his sheep and several of his herds are still missing."

"Is he okay?" Jack Olsen was a sweet farmer in his early seventies who'd been born and raised in Forks.

"Yeah. The poor guy said he slept right through the whole thing. But that's not surprising. Even if he'd been awake, I doubt he'd have heard them. His hearing's been off for years."

"It has," she agreed. "So… what are you going to do?"

"Well, I've got my boys scoping out the barn for more details. But as far as I can tell, it's the same pack of wolves that's been making trouble for everyone the past few months. Same signs, same leftover pieces of hair."

"And you think the black wolf is part of them?" she asked cautiously.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "The pack could be getting bigger, recruiting more wolves from the forests up north. Who knows?"

"Oh no!" Her words felt rushed. Regardless of her relationship with Edward, she wanted no harm to come to him. "I'm sure he was just passing through. Besides, aren't wolf packs pretty loyal? It's not normal for one to leave and join another."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Normal? Look, nothing of what has been happening here can be classified as normal. Wolves just don't go breaking into homes and attacking livestock with this kind of regularity. No, Bella. This is different. And it's gotten to the point where drastic measures are going to be called for."

Bella felt her breath catch. "Drastic measures?"

"Well, yeah. We can't allow this kind of stuff to keep happening. Suppose Jack had been in his barn that night? One of these days that wolf pack is going to end up killing somebody, and then we'll have a huge mess on our hands." He dragged a hand through his hair. "I've got a couple guys coming up from Aberdeen with tranquilizer guns. The Department of Wildlife down there is really interested in this case. They want any wolves we catch taken back to their lab. We're going to start patrolling the edge of the woods. If anyone sees a wolf, they have orders to shoot."

Bella worked hard at regulating her breathing, keeping a calm façade. She'd heard about the Department of Wildlife in Aberdeen, the butchering, testing ground for wild animals that was moonlighting as a state-funded facility. Her lab had occasionally been contracted to do testing on their samples. And thankfully, she'd never been involved with any of it. Any animal that went into their facility rarely came out. And if it did, it was only to ship it overseas for packaged meat.

"Um… doesn't that organization use inhumane testing on the animals that are brought in?"

"Those are the rumors," he said glumly. "But that's outside my jurisdiction. They've gotten wind of these cases and since it's such an anomaly where wolves are concerned, they're extremely interested."

"I don't like that they'd hurt them, Charlie. It makes me sick to think of them having any type of animal in there, good or bad."

"I'm not crazy about it either, Bells. But my hands are tied. Make no mistake about it; these guys are here until they catch some wolves."

The idea that volunteers from that horrible organization would now be scouring her town for wolves made her shiver. And while she should be afraid for her own white wolf, she was even more concerned for Edward. Under no circumstances should he come down here in his wolf form.

She glanced back up at Charlie, hoping he hadn't noticed her reaction. Fortunately, he was busy checking out the woods behind her house.

"So… " her voice made his head swivel in her direction. "What does this have to do with me?"

Charlie rubbed his mustache. "Well frankly, I'm kind of worried about the location of your house. You're right on the edge of town here. Your house borders on one of the bigger expansions that leads straight to the Columbia River. I know your great aunt's cousin – however she was related to you – left you the place, but have you ever considered selling and getting a spot in the city?"

"Chief, I've been here for years now and _nothing_ has happened. Don't worry. And aren't those wolves targeting farmland with nobody around? I've got neighbors. Animals aren't going to come here."

He rubbed at the back of his neck. "I know, I know. But I can't help thinking about you every time we get another call. Will you please just keep your phone close? Call me anytime you feel like something's off. And I know you occasionally get home late. Maybe carry a flashlight with you or something. A nice, big Maglite would do the trick."

Bella had heard this speech before. At least once a quarter or more frequently if Charlie got hooked with a more serious case, he'd urge greater vigilance. Some people would have found it annoying, but since Bella lacked any parental figures in her life, she appreciated the concern. It endeared her even further to the old police chief.

She sat down in the driver seat and pulled a long, black, heavy-duty flashlight from under her seat. "I picked one up last year, Charlie. And I keep it right here with me."

"Good," he released a big sigh. "Well, you better get on your way then. I don't want to make you late."

Before closing the door, Bella took a moment to appreciate Charlie's kind, brown eyes and his unassuming stance. She hated keeping him in the dark about this, especially since she knew exactly who was behind these attacks. But there was also the burden of her own double identity riding on her shoulders and sometimes she fervently wished she could unburden her troubles with him. No doubt he would be just as dazed as she was.

"Thank you, Charlie. I always know you're looking out for me. And I do appreciate it."

He shrugged. "Just doing my job, Bells. Drive safe."

* * *

**A/N: For the record, there is no US Department of Wildlife in Aberdeen, WA. My elaboration here is strictly a fictional invention.**

**You all are the best readers! Next update should be Friday – have a wonderful week!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: A lot of you had very insightful questions on Bella's paternity and if Charlie is secretly her father or knows about her shapeshifter abilities. Sadly, this story is not nearly that complex. Charlie is just a very sweet, protective man who has been looking out for her since she was young. Not a lot of mystery in that corner. **

**Love to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal – for being such lovely friends and making me laugh.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Edward paced the floor of his office, combing his fingers through his hair for the tenth time. He'd tossed his suit jacket across the couch the moment he'd entered the room, right after he'd lost his patience with their secretary Mrs. Cope… again. His sketches and calculations on their most recent bid were a disaster. And the developer hadn't liked them either. The tie around his neck was choking him.

Unmistakable bad sign.

It had been three days.

Three days of not hearing from his she-wolf. _Three_ _days_. She'd sent a text every night since Tuesday, but it was always the same. Some different variation surrounding why she couldn't call; it was too late, working late, she needed more time, etc etc. And then there was an odd one about keeping his black wolf away from Forks and she'd explain the details later. He didn't have a clue about that one.

At first he was willing to let it go, but after last night's third text, the edge of his patience was starting to wear thin. And his wolf was going crazy. Regardless of her warnings, he'd been sleeping every night on her back porch, just in case the renegade pack in Forks discovered her. But being that close to her and not being able to interact was making his wolf cagey and anxious. Clearly, the animal had chosen his mate even if his little Ghost had yet to decide.

Had he scared her off? Was she okay? Did she know if she was breeding yet? Even worse, maybe she had not felt the connection between their wolves that first night?

He hadn't said much in reply to her texts. What more could he say? He'd told her that he understood, that her health and safety came first and he was looking forward to when they had more time to talk. But he wasn't a long-suffering man. And everybody around him was feeling the effects. He'd had difficulty concentrating on his work. He was behind in his deadlines, sharp with some of the staff, even uncharacteristically irritable on his nightly patrols with Emmett and Carlisle. Jasper's laid back perspective was sorely missed. Emmett had railed on him – mostly in sympathetic mockery – that he was absolutely useless and needed more sleep.

He was right.

"Man, you've got to calm down." Emmett strolled into Edward's office, shutting the door behind him. "I just saw Mrs. Cope leave for the night and she was holding back tears. This temper of yours is not doing us any favors and it might even make us lose some clients."

"I know, Emmett. I know. I'll apologize to her first thing next week. It's just been a rough couple of days."

"Don't remind me. We've been putting up with your crap all week. And I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to flying to California with you on Sunday."

Edward shook his head. "I don't know if I should go. What if something happens to her while I'm gone?"

"Look," Emmett sighed. "I get you. Really I do. But you've got to straighten things out with this she-wolf once and for all. You can't keep doing this. It's not good for you to be at work all day, run the pack in the evening and then spend your nights sleeping on her porch only to get up at the crack of dawn and run right back. Which reminds me, aren't you leaving soon? Do you want me to run pack duties tonight? That will free you up to talk with her. Just have your wolf-"

"No!" He shook his head. "I think I've scared her enough already. She may lose it if she knew I've been shadowing her runs and sleeping on her porch. Plus, she might still be getting over the fact that I went through her house. I had no idea she'd be so put off by that."

"Yeah… I've tried to warn you that being tactful isn't your strong point. You're more of a straight forward, oblivious-as-hell kind of a guy. And that doesn't really work with women."

"How would you know?" he shot back. "You're with a different woman _every_ weekend! You're hardly the expert when it comes to serious, committed relationships."

Emmett grinned. "Hey, the ladies I'm with have zero complaints in that department and they're always willing to come back for more."

Edward threw up his arms and waved towards the door. "Look… just… _go_. It's Friday night. I'm really not in the mood to hear about your exploits. And _no_, I don't want you to run pack duties. I'm perfectly capable of fulfilling my own obligations. I've just got to figure out why these two spreadsheets aren't adding up and then I'll join you later. So please, just leave."

"Fine. I'll let you get back to your insanity." Emmett opened the door and glanced back. "But don't forget, we're leaving Sunday evening, so get your shit straightened out by then. You know damn well our semi-immortal lives are not immune to frailties. If you keep this up you'll be sick by next weekend and then I'll be hauling your ass home in the middle of the day."

When the door closed, Edward took another pass at running his hands over his face and into his hair. He grudgingly admitted that everything Emmett had said was true. These past three days had proven it. The strain of trying to keep up with everything was showing. Edward would have to confront his white wolf soon and figure out what was between them. Shapeshifters were definitely _not_ immune to sickness or disease. In spite of their lengthy life, shapeshifters did not live forever.

Edward just wanted to live out that life with his Ghost.

Forty-five minutes later, the spreadsheets were still not making any sense, and Edward was even more wound up than before. He was starving and his wolf was pawing at his skin, begging to come out. Right before he was ready to throw his calculator across the room, his cell phone started ringing.

And it was _her_ ring.

He answered before the second ring, resolved _not_ to blow it this time.

"Hey, Ghost."

"Hello, Edward. Um… were you… uh, waiting by the phone?"

Her voice. It didn't matter what she was saying, or that she'd just called him out on some petty, ridiculous behavior. Just to hear her voice made everything instantly better. Of course he could vaguely hear her when he slept outside her house at night. But right now it was clear, rich and directed solely at him.

"Yes. I mean, no." He hurried on. "I mean… I was just sitting at my desk." _Pathetic_.

The sound of her laughter coming across the line made some of the stiffness leave his shoulders. He relaxed from his tense poise over his laptop and allowed himself to sink into his chair. Her voice sent a rush of heat through his body.

"It's a good thing you're a man. If a woman was caught waiting by her phone for a call, people might think she's desperate and clingy. But a guy… women would say he's cute and adorable."

There was a pause. "Do _you_ think I'm cute and adorable?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters." His voice was smug. "Except I don't think your scenario is always right. A lot of people might label the guy as a stalker instead of cute and adorable."

"Are you a stalker?"

"I think I come dangerously close to that when it comes to you."

"Dangerously close? Are you referring to your little break in with my house?"

He decided not to divulge all his secrets yet. "Um… partially, yes."

"Well… as long as you don't do it again." She paused. "Are you at work?"

"Yes. I have some last minute projects."

"Edward, I'm a terrible person. I don't even know what you do. I haven't even had the chance to ask."

"You're _not_ terrible. You're just forgetting that we've only known each other a week," he said. "When I'm not running my ruthless pack, I'm an architect. I run a small firm with Emmett."

"Architect? No wonder you're a mathematician. And by the way, how's your calculator doing?"

"It wants to sync with yours."

She laughed again, making him feel deliriously happy. "I don't think mine works well with nerds."

"Nerd? _You_ are calling _me_ a nerd? You do realize that _you_'_re_ the one who wears the white lab coat."

"If you're experiencing lab coat envy, Edward, I'm sure I could get you one for work."

On an impulse he decided to tease her. They had, after all, experienced an amazing night of sex together already. "Actually… I'd rather watch you take yours off instead."

"Hmm… well, maybe I'll stop by your work sometime and we can make that happen."

He groaned, thrilled she hadn't backed down. "Oh God, I'd love that. Just as long as Emmett's at lunch or gone home by then."

"Emmett… " She mused, "… the charcoal-colored wolf, right? ... your official number one? He's the one you would have tried to line me up with if you'd already been taken?" He could hear a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

"You make the process sound so clinical. The code by which our animals follow has been set in stone for centuries. "

"But it is though, isn't it? I'm still trying to figure out if the attraction between our species is strictly based on pheromones or genuine, real interest."

"Believe me, Ghost. I'm one hundred percent, completely, genuinely interested in you and no other."

"But that's convenient when there are no other she-wolves around, don't you think? How can anything be real?"

"I told you before, when I had you in my arms and I could feel your breath on my skin. _This is real_, Bella. I've never felt something this sincere in my life. And I'm not letting you go that easily."

He could tell they were touching on the edge of something bigger. And while he wanted to find out what was at the basis of her fears, he preferred to do it in person, someplace private where he could hold her hand or touch her face, anything to communicate his sincerity.

There was silence on her end, and for a second Edward was worried he'd said the wrong thing. Then he heard her wearily exhale, a subtle sign of her fatigue. She was working too hard.

They both were.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Tell me how your work has been going this week. What have you found?"

He could hear the exhaustion in her voice as she told him about her latest rounds of testing. She'd only been able to test her fertile sample a few times, but already she'd discovered several discrepancies between her previous samples and the new one. She wanted to run more trials, charting the samples taken right before the latest one to see if there was a spike in any levels that might have helped trigger the fertile period. If she could figure out what specific proteins strands were impacted, she might be able to uncover a way to make it happen again.

"You're brilliant, Ghost. You know that, right?" He was still amazed at her preemptive actions towards a problem that had been plaguing them for decades. There was still the issue of risk. But regardless, her ambition was breathtaking. "Do you realize what will happen if you solve this problem? There's a she-wolf in my pack who's been trying to conceive for years."

"_Another_ she-wolf!?" Her voice went up an octave. "You have a she-wolf in your pack?"

He laughed. "I need to introduce you two. Esme would love to meet you, especially since – like you said – there aren't a lot of she-wolves around-"

"_Oh my God_!" Bella exclaimed. "Do you think she'd be willing to come to my lab? Do you think she'd let me check her blood?"

"Steady there, Ghost." Her excitement levels were making him grin. "I'm sure she'd love to help out. But I don't know about the sample. Her mate Carlisle might be uneasy about that; allowing his mate's blood to be out in the open. But there's no harm in asking."

"Oh." Her voice dropped. "So… have _you_ changed your mind about letting me have some of your blood?"

"No, not at all. We can talk about the risks later. But does this mean I get to see you soon?"

"Yes." There was a catch in her voice. "I want to see you again too. Plus… my wolf has been bugging me for days. She smells you every time we leave for a run. I never knew your scent could last for so long around my house."

Edward cleared his throat. He knew he'd have to come clean soon. Just not tonight. Not when the conversation between them was going so well.

"Come over then. It's Friday night. You don't have to work tomorrow, right? I'll introduce you to my pack and then you can stay over."

He heard her huff in frustration. "Dammit, Edward. I'm so sorry about my work. There's this Department of Wildlife in Aberdeen and they've contracted a few rounds of testing through my company again. It means I have to work tomorrow. And that reminds me, did you get my text about never letting your wolf come down here?"

"Bella!" He nearly came out of his chair. "You need tostayaway from that group! Is this what you were warning me about? Ghost, that company is corrupt and they'd stop at nothing to get you if they knew what you are. I know for a fact that some members of the board actually believe our kind exists. There are rumors that one of their satellite testing grounds captured a shapeshifter years ago and were able to draw a blood sample before the wolf died. Don't go anywhere near them."

"You don't have to worry." Her voice was reassuring. "I know all about what they've done. Well… not about the shapeshifter one. That's new. But I've heard horrible stories about the animals that go into Aberdeen. Anyway, they're sending volunteers to Forks to capture the pack that is tearing up all the private property down here. That's why I texted you. You know what a mess Jacob's pack is, and they're going to end up being killed if they're not careful. But in the meantime, _please_ don't let your wolf come here. Stay in Seattle. I'll come to you if I have to."

"Sounds like we'll both need to be careful." He drew his fingers along the enlarged calendar over his desk. He was cautious about asking the next question. "Ghost, how are you're feeling? Have there been any signs that you're… breeding?"

For a few seconds, there was only silence. But the duration didn't seem too drastic. He figured it was a good sign.

"Um… no, nothing yet. Though I must admit I keep looking at my belly more often than I used to."

"Hmm… you have a really sexy belly. If I were there, I'd be looking at it too."

She snickered. "No, you wouldn't. Your eyes would be focused a little farther north."

"Or south," he conceded shamelessly.

They laughed together for a moment. The warmth of their banter was making them both feel restless and less inhibited, balancing on the edge of allowing the conversation to sink into something much deeper, something they were both craving.

"I'd like that," she admitted quietly.

"So would I." His voice grew deeper. "I wish I could have finished what we started in your office."

"I've been thinking about that too."

"Ghost… there's so much more I want to do to you."

"Tell me."

He groaned, "I haven't tasted you yet. It's driving me insane thinking about it."

Her next words felt like silk. "The idea of my mouth around you gets me excited."

"Oh yeah?"

"I wanted to do it the other night. But you kind of distracted me."

"Distracted you?" His heart was starting to race. "I didn't hear any complaints."

"No. It was a _good_ kind of distracting."

"Bella… " He paused and glanced around the room, grateful that Emmett had closed and locked all the office doors on his way out. "Are you touching yourself?"

Her sigh over the phone made his whole body shudder. "Um… yeah. I keep picturing myself kneeling in front of you, running my tongue over the top of your smooth, hard tip."

"_Holy fuck_," he choked out, realizing his own hand was almost gripping his hard length over his pants. "Where are you? Are you at home?"

"Yes. I'm in bed actually, finally enjoying an early night off for once."

"Tell me what you're wearing."

Her giggle was soft and slow. "Do you remember those two little items that were hanging up in my shower?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's what I'm wearing. And I guess it's a good thing you saw them… even though I'm still kind of upset you went through my house."

"You're damn right it's a good thing." He had unzipped his pants now and had his full erection in the palm of his hand. "Ahh… tell me, little Ghost, are you wet? What are those beautiful fingers of yours doing? God, I wish I was with you right now."

She whimpered and the sound went straight through him. "They're… _oh_... one is sliding in and out… I'm so slippery right now… so swollen. I wish you were here to fuck me.

The seductive vision of Bella with her hand down her black and white striped panties was causing him to grunt while he pumped at his cock. If he were there with her, he'd have his head buried between those pretty legs, making her scream while he worked her over.

"Taste yourself, Bella. Let me hear you lick your fingers."

It was faint, but Edward could definitely hear the delicious sound of her tongue slipping along wet skin, the pop of her lips around each finger. Her sensual humming tones of pleasure made his hands stroke faster. Clearly she loved doing this. Dammit, he wanted to suck those fingers so badly.

"I want to fuck you with my tongue… _God!_... I think I could taste you for hours… "

"Talk to me, Edward," she said, her breathing erratic. "Are you touching yourself right now?"

"_Shit,_ _yes_," he said tightly. He rubbed at his dick, picturing her lips instead of his own hand. "I'm gonna come any second."

"I wish I could watch. I like the thought of you pleasuring yourself. The picture of you sitting in your office… your hand wrapped around that big, hot… oh yeah… I'm coming... "

He gasped, stroking faster. "Let go, Ghost. Let me hear you. _Fuck_, you sound so sweet."

"Edward," she sighed, caught up in her own release. "Oh, _Edward_."

He groaned and cursed violently, blissfully entangled in the intimacy of hearing her call out his name while she came. His erection began to twitch and suddenly he was pulsing, overflowing onto his hand. Hearing his name on her lips hadn't happened during their night together. To hear it now was an unexpected, fervid stimulus. He couldn't wait to experience it in person.

There was silence on the line for a while. A comfortable silence. As if the two of them were perfectly content to let the phone line rest between them as a link, the relaxing sound of their labored breathing helping them ease back into reality.

He sighed, "_God_, I needed that!"

"Me too."

"You are incredibly sexy, Ghost. I didn't know she-wolves could be so dirty." He leaned back and stretched.

She giggled softly, "I didn't know you could get such a reaction out of me."

"I like this kind of reaction. It tells me that physical attraction is _never_ going to be an issue for us."

"No. You're definitely right about that."

"Are you sure you can't come over tonight? I'd love to see what other kinds of reactions I can get out of you."

"Oh, Edward, I promise I really want to. But it's so late already. I wouldn't get there until close to midnight. And then I'd have to leave around five in the morning."

He eased out of his chair and grabbed a hand towel from a nearby drawer. "Okay, fine. Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow after work," he said as he cleaned himself up.

"I can't. I know I'll be at work late again. What about Sunday?"

"Sunday's good." He was lying. He didn't want to wait two more days to see her and Sunday _night_ he was flying to California with Emmett. "But forget dinner. Come to lunch with me instead. I can pick you up at your lab."

She yawned and the sound pulled at him, making him want to cradle her against him. "Okay. Is ten o'clock okay?"

"Perfect. I'm looking forward to it."

"Thanks for this evening, Edward. And thanks for being patient with me and my work schedule. I love that we finally got to talk tonight."

"I loved it too. Call me anytime."

"I will. Goodnight."

The conversation and the release she'd given him had actually left him invigorated. The hope of seeing her on Sunday made his muddled brain leap with possibilities. And within ten minutes, the faulty equations in his spreadsheet were fixed. He was off to meet his pack, and within a few hours he'd be back on her porch, the closest he could get to her for now. But it was worth it.

She was worth everything.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know… if you were Bella, you'd be in the car, driving up to his house right now for some late night action. So would I. But both of them have realistic demands on their time and Bella is still slightly nervous over this whole "I-might-be-breeding" reality. Don't worry – their relationship is moving forward. **

**The wolves come out again next chapter. See you Sunday or Monday…**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'd like to highlight one of my favorite comments last chapter from Valentine Rain who cleverly summarized the entire chapter in one line, **

"**Hey Babe, you finally called! Oh, my job? Yeah I'm an architect. Anyway do you think your pregnant yet? No? Aww... So... Phone sex?" **

**I'm still laughing every time I read that…**

**Big wolf snuggles to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Saturday was chaos for Bella. The day was filled with a non-stop blur of emails, research, headaches and petri dishes, and she was exhausted when she finally arrived home just before midnight. Despite this, her white wolf was scratching against her skin so badly that Bella dropped everything in the front room, stripped down completely and allowed her canine to take over. Within minutes she pawing open her back screen door and bursting through the woods, headed east towards Seattle.

_Of course you're heading east_. She grinned as the wolf licked at the night air and charged ahead. _You know exactly who lives in that direction, don't you? _

She whined, anxious for the strong, Alpha creature that had played with her so recently. Tonight, Bella could definitely sense a difference in her wolf body compared to the night she'd met Edward. It was obvious now that she'd been in heat back then, but definitely _not_ now. Those tight feelings of restlessness and languid yearnings were gone. Still… she missed the black wolf.

_Don't worry, baby. You're going to see him tomorrow._

The men she'd been with before had never left so deep an impression, never left her longing so acutely. After several inconsequential liaisons in high school, she'd had a few serious relationships in college, even a brief affair with a young professor who was enamored with her passion for genetics. But all of them were nothing compared to Edward. And she knew if he ever decided to leave— if she ended up not conceiving— that nothing would fulfill her like this again.

The memories of her late night phone call with him were still making her insides burn. His voice and his gentle admissions had helped ease the drum of worries that had been building since she'd last seen him. _Eased_ them, but definitely had not extinguished them all together. She was grateful he hadn't pressed her on the breeding questions. Truthfully, she'd done a lot more than just look at her stomach. Her professional career allowed easy access to a complete range of testing options. And she'd been checking her blood daily, observing her human chorionic gonadotropin levels and monitoring any spikes that would indicate she was pregnant.

Nothing had come up positive yet.

She wasn't joking when she'd confessed to Edward that she didn't know if his attraction was real. And yet she'd been incredibly grateful he hadn't pressed the issue over the phone. It was too personal to discuss when she couldn't see his face. Should she be eternally grateful that she was one of the last she-wolves alive? That because of the non-existent competition, the most masculine, strongest, courageous Alpha on the planet had chosen _her_?

Never before had the term, 'default' felt so contemptible … and yet she'd take it again in a heartbeat if given the chance.

He wanted her to conceive. That was obvious. Not just for himself, but for his pack and their entire species. To successfully breed and bare a son would be an anomaly. To give birth to a female would be a miracle.

Once again she found herself praying that Edward wanted her for _herself_ alone and not for her unexplainable ability to go into heat. All of it was making her heart ache more with each day. She really liked this man. And she could see herself liking him _a lot_.

Her white wolf howled, anxious to track the familiar course back to where she last saw Edward's wolf. But there simply was not enough hours left in the night. It was late and Bella was already too tired for the extended evening into Seattle that her wolf craved. She would allow her animal another five or ten miles and then turn around for home.

After reaching the designated mile marker, the hair on the wolf's back rose up stiffly. Her nose sniffed the air and she came to an abrupt stop. She wasn't positive and she couldn't smell anything specific, but it felt like she was being followed. Charlie's warning about Aberdeen volunteers came quickly to mind and without waiting to figure out the problem, she dashed off. Extra precautions would definitely need to be taken during her runs if she were to avoid those types of people.

She was two miles outside of Forks when she smelled him. His wolf had been relaxing in a mossy grove between four tall trees. As she approached, he slowly came to his feet.

_Hello, Jacob_, she called.

The light brown wolf trotted over and gazed at her curiously. He sniffed the air, circling her twice as he made his inspections.

_What are you doing?_ She backed up cautiously. _What's going on? And where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks._

He stopped in front of her. _I thought it best if I stayed away for a while. I didn't want to be around you when you were in heat. I figured it's bad enough on a day-to-day basis being close to you. The heat thing might have made me lose it._

_You knew I was in heat?! _Her whiskey eyes grew dark. _Why the hell didn't you tell me? I was going nuts thinking something was wrong with me. I had no idea what was happening!_

_I thought you knew! How was I supposed to know a female wouldn't know all about that kind of stuff? Besides, you said your wolf was teaching you on her own anyway. You said you understood the basics._

Bella huffed through her nose and her animal snarled. Shaking her head, she backed up and took one great leap onto a massive boulder that stood ten feet away. Jacob quickly followed.

_Hey wait, Bella. Don't go! I'm not lying. I really thought you knew what was happening. _He caught up with her and his wolf trotted around to face her. _Plus, I thought it might be safer if Sam and the rest of the pack didn't catch the scent of your heat from me. I've told you what would happen if they knew about you. Multiply that by a hundred if they discovered you in heat._

She licked a spot on her hind leg. _You're right. I'm sorry I snapped. The whole thing just caught me completely off guard and it was kind of scary._

_Are you all right now? _Jacob nudged her, inhaling her scent in the process._ To tell you the truth, you seem a little different tonight, Bella. _

She shifted on her paws. _How so?_

_I'm not sure. It's like something extra has been added on top of your scent. Have you met any other wolves lately?_

On instinct, her wolf instantly threw back her head and let out a long, mournful howl into the night. If Bella wasn't willing to divulge the details, apparently her traitorous little wolf was all too willing to let Jacob know how much she was missing Edward's black wolf.

_Oh my God! You've met another wolf, haven't you? _ His brown eyes slanted suspiciously. But Bella could also detect some traces of sorrow in him.

_Jake, it's not a big deal. You told me your pack wasn't the only one in the northwest. The other night I ran into a few members of a pack up in Seattle._

_WHICH members of the pack? _ He asked firmly.

_Well… I um… kind of met the… the, um… Alpha. _

Bella wasn't by any means ashamed of Edward. But she didn't want to discuss him with Jacob. After all, they weren't mates yet. One incredible, staggering, magnificent night of sex did not qualify as official; even if she might be carrying his baby. Plus, she didn't want to hurt Jacob's feelings. Jacob wore his heart on his sleeve and Bella knew her name was engraved there with permanent ink, in spite of her numerous, polite refusals.

The brown wolf's mane of thick hair bristled as he looked at her. _Paul and Seth said they keep picking up the scent of a new wolf in the area. They smelled him in a couple different places. It's faint, but it's definitely there._ _Are you telling me this is him? Is this your new mate?_

_Jake, we're not mates. He's just my friend._

_A friend like me?_

_Well… he might be a little more than that._

_Did he… did this happen while you were in heat?_

She swallowed, wishing she could spare him this last bit of information. _Yes._

Now it was Jacob's turn to howl. He collapsed onto his hind legs and his own grief-stricken cry filled the air. The cry went on for some time, intermixed with his own personal bereavement for leaving her at such a critical time.

_I never should have left you alone! I should have just stayed and endured it. Dammit to hell, I've ruined everything!_

Bella moved closer and nudged him, whimpering softly. _Jake, it's nothing you've done. You know I run east of here anyway to avoid meeting Sam and your pack. I was bound to run into them eventually._

He turned on her abruptly, his eyes pleading. _But do you want this, Bella? Are you sure he's not forcing you? Because if he is… I can take care of him._

_Jake, you know me better than that. Do you think I'd let another wolf control me without my consent? _She tried not to laugh, but some of it escaped. _And besides, I wouldn't want you to fight him anyway. He's bigger than you. He's bigger than Sam. You'd never win._

_Oh gosh, thanks. That makes me feel so much better._

_Stop it, Jake. You know what I'm trying to say._

_I do. It's just… I still was kind of hoping that… that someday… you might change your mind._

She knew exactly what he meant, and she wished for the millionth time he would finally give up this crazed delusion that the two of them were destined to be mates. The initial months after she'd first turned had been a disaster with Jacob. His animal had been moonstruck. Several times he'd cornered her on runs, tackling her in an attempt to subdue her. He'd tracked her constantly, waiting after work and calling all the time. Bella had boldly fought back, repeatedly telling him she did not return his feelings.

It had taken almost half a year to finally bring Jacob around as a friend again. He admitted his actions had been wrong, while at the same time vehemently warning her to stay away from Sam and the rest of his pack. Jacob knew if he could barely resist Bella—a girl he'd known his whole life—there would be no stopping the other shapeshifters who knew nothing about her except that she was a potential breeding partner.

He'd sucked up his personal feelings for her and agreed to keep her existence a secret. He was cheered by her DNA blood tests and eagerly offered to supply his own. Anything that might produce more she-wolves was a plus in his mind, even if he couldn't have the one he desired most.

_Aww… Jake, we've been through this. You know it's not how I feel about you. I care about you, but not in that way._

His sad eyes met hers. _It still sucks though. You have no idea the kind of loneliness you start to feel after years of nothing._

In that moment, Bella couldn't help feeling a little guilty. Jacob was pouring out his soul and instead of sympathizing, she was thinking about Edward. Had he experienced these same feelings of isolation as Alpha? Suddenly, she wanted to find him and bury against his fur, reassure him that she could carry part of his burden. The thought of him suffering made her long to soothe him.

_So you're seeing him just as a friend? You're not really mates?_ He snorted. _I don't think wolves do that._

Her wolf whimpered, unhappy at the thought of not being truly mated to the black wolf. But Bella kept the details to a minimum.

_I've only known him for a week. We're taking things slow._

_Oh yeah? Well… if he's really an Alpha, he won't stop until you're his mate, even if you do say no._ His wolf bristled and shifted on his paws, afraid to ask the question that was plaguing him the most._ Did he fuck you when you were in heat?_

Her silence, though brief, was enough to answer his question.

_Dammit Bella!_ He swore. _No wonder you think he's taking things slow. He knows it's likely you're breeding his child! He can take all the time he wants now. You're his, no matter what._

She bared her teeth. _That's not fair, Jake. Edward's been very considerate about everything. _

_Edward? His name is Edward? Kind of a lame-ass name if you ask me. _He quickly swung to the left, avoiding the snap of her jaws. _Cut it out!_ _Look, I'm not going to hide his scent like I do with yours. If Sam and the others find him, he's on his own._

_That's fine._ The white wolf was still growling, affronted by the previous insult. _He won't be coming down here as a wolf anyway._

Jacob clearly didn't believe her. _We'll see._

_Jake, there's more you should know. Charlie came by my place earlier this week. Why the hell did you and your pack rough up Jack Olsen's place? He's a sweet, old widower who never did any harm to anybody. _

_That wasn't my fault. Paul and the guys had been drinking that night. You know how they get. Paul's girlfriend had just dumped him and they all lost control. I couldn't have stopped 'em._

She lowered her head and stalked towards him, backing him up until he was flush with the face of a rock.

_Do you realize what's going to happen now? Charlie says volunteers from Aberdeen are coming to Forks. They've heard about the destruction. They know this isn't normal wolf activity and they're desperate to capture one of us. And you and I both know what happens to animals that go in there. _

_They'll never catch us, Bella. They never have._

_Edward says their organization caught one of our kind a long time ago. And there are rumors that they have a blood sample. They extracted it before his wolf died. Do you know what that means, Jake, if it's true? It means they could identify any of us based on a simple DNA swab!_

He appeared apathetic. _I doubt your Edward is telling the truth. But if he is, I'd be more worried about your own little blood bank in your lab instead of my pack._

_Remember that blood bank has YOUR sample in it!_ She fired back. _And right now would be the worst time for my research to be moved. Edward said he's willing to give a sample. And there's a she-wolf in their pack that I might be able to convince to—_

_They have a she-wolf?!_ His eyes blazed.

_She's mated to one of Edward's wolf brothers._

_Well, why the hell is he looking for another one? Couldn't he just share her or something? There's so few she-wolves out there anyway. It's not fair that his pack gets more than one._

This time her she-wolf barked and snarled with fresh anger. _That's repulsive, Jake._ _You're acting like a fool and I'm getting tired of trying to convince you to be careful. But the fact remains, Aberdeen is coming. In fact, they might already be here. Earlier tonight I thought for sure someone was trailing me. So watch your back._

She took off running, disgusted with herself for putting up with him. Behind her rose the regretful, somber cry of Jacob, pleading with her to come back. He did this every time they had an argument, and normally she was quick to forgive him. But tonight she was too exhausted. Things had changed between them and she realized her loyalties were becoming rooted elsewhere. She would not stand idly by and hear him demoralize Edward.

With her white tail dangling behind her, she ran deeper into the forest. Eventually, Jacob's cry stopped and he galloped off in the opposite direction. Neither of them had smelled or noticed the extremely large black wolf on the cliffs above them. His ears were perked, his nose alert to the two disappearing scents. With a low growl, Edward's wolf pushed off in the direction of the white wolf and followed her home.

* * *

**A/N: So more insight into Jacob's position. He's a good guy – just not a lot of backbone. **

**Update is on Friday – next two chapters are completely devoted to the upcoming hot date **** See you then! **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow! I haven't updated since Monday?! That feels much longer than it should. I'll try to make the stretches shorter in the future. School is starting for my kids in 2 more weeks which means a bit more free time on my end…**

**Hot, sunny swimsuit weather with sexy tans and iced cups of pina coladas to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Ouch," Edward sucked in a breath as he felt the sting of Bella's needle in his skin. "That hurts, Ghost."

Her head remained bent over her work, but she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"It does _not_." She watched the second tube fill with blood. "And I can tell when someone's faking it."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Absolutely."

"So how do you know I'm faking it… _if_ I'm faking it?"

"You're an Alpha." She placed a piece of cotton over the site and stuck a band aid on top. "You wouldn't be Alpha unless you were tough."

He sighed melodramatically, "Yeah, that's true. I _am_ extremely strong and durable. You'll probably be able to see the difference right off the bat from this blood sample. Which reminds me, when are you going to test it?"

"Hopefully tomorrow. I've never had two male samples before. I'm excited to see the difference."

"Mine will naturally be superior."

She laughed as her silky hair fell over his arm. "Naturally."

"Except… I do have this finite weakness for beautiful women with sharp needles."

"I should have brought one with me the night we met."

Bella lined up the three tubes of his blood on the counter, marking the date and name onto each one. Edward swiveled in his stool and trapped her against the table with his legs. Both of them were grinning.

"I didn't need _any_ extra convincing the night we met. I wanted you from the start."

"I think the fact that I was in heat did all the convincing, not necessarily me."

It was tempting for Bella to ease onto his lap, his solid legs on the sides of her hips, his emerald eyes full of mischief and the evidence of several days apart between them. Why did this always happen the second they were together? Where did this burning come from? Bella knew if they started kissing now, he would end up taking her on the table, or the floor, or even against the door where he'd hung up his raincoat when she'd buzzed him in.

And she wouldn't stop him.

But this was her place of employment, and while she knew there was nobody but security in the building on this rainy Sunday morning, she didn't dare chance that somebody might walk in.

"How are things in here?" he asked, placing his hand gently on her flat stomach. "Any signs yet?"

She frowned. "See, Edward that's kind of what I'm trying to tell you. If I don't end up breeding… if I can't conceive… well, what if I never go into heat again?"

He took her hands, kissing them both as he stood up. "You're not in heat _now_ and I want you more than I did the first time."

"We'll see." She smiled cautiously.

Edward ran two fingers across her cheek and into her hair. The insecurities she was harboring over their relationship were slowly starting to make sense, even though she clearly didn't want to talk about them yet. Watching her last night with that ridiculous young wolf-friend of hers had given him some answers. She thought he only wanted her for her wolf and her breeding potential, as if he could not see the amazing woman that was inexplicably tied to the animal. Their wolves were already matched. It was only a matter of time before their human natures followed suit.

Bella turned back to her work and placed the carton of blood samples in her fridge, bolting the door shut. She unlocked a filing cabinet in an adjacent cupboard and pulled out a spiral bound journal.

"What's that?"

"I keep two sets of records of my research, one hard copy and the other digital. I wanted to jot down the initial findings of your blood before we take off."

She clicked open two spreadsheets on her computer and compared sets of figures between the journal and the calculations on the screen.

"Ghost, why do you stay here?" He waved a hand around the room. "You have such a brilliant mind and the potential for stellar recognition. Why are you in Forks, especially when you're trying so hard to avoid Jacob's pack? You could have left a long time ago. Why are you… _here_?"

She glanced down and shrugged. "A couple reasons. I can't become too professional because I'll draw too much attention to myself. I can't let anyone grow suspicious about me. And then all my research is rooted here. It would be difficult to transfer everything. Plus, Eclipse is really an amazing organization. I'm at my own liberty to research anything I want. Sure, I have to do the jobs they give me, but when I'm done, the equipment is mine to use. And I love the northwest and so does my wolf. It's so beautiful here. I don't think I'd ever want to move."

"But… is it safe?" His eyebrows were furrowed. "Like I said before, nobody has ever done tests like these. If any other shapeshifters became aware of your work, they might not like it. They might see it as compromising our kind."

She nodded solemnly and closed the journal. "If it ever leaked, I'm hoping shapeshifters would see the potential in what I'm doing before they see the risk. And besides, I keep it all under lock and key. Our lab security is top notch."

"But people can always break into anything if they're desperate enough. Have you ever thought of building your own private lab at home and moving all your research there?"

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have access to the equipment. When I'm here, I have all the testing capabilities right at my fingertips. And you're assuming word _would _get out. It won't. Nobody knows exactly what I have here. So there's nobody on the outside dying to get their hands on it."

"_Yet_," Edward warned. "Nobody knows… yet. That will change when you figure out how to save our kind."

Her face brightened. "You really think I'll succeed?"

"You're the first person out there who's ever tried. Combine that and your unparalleled talent… I have no doubt you'll succeed." He shrugged his shoulders. "Of course, I think you'd succeed a lot faster if you got a better calculator."

She laughed and shut down her computer. Edward watched her walk towards the exit doors, letting her lab coat slide off her shoulders, revealing a burgundy wrap-dress underneath. The breath he was holding hissed through his teeth. Bella had no idea how much she'd been tormenting him this past week. They'd met and made love exactly one week ago tonight, and the desire to claim her again was wildly pulsing through both him and his wolf.

Bella looked at him over her shoulder. "Should we go? I'm starving."

He swallowed and discreetly adjusted himself. "Me too."

* * *

Bella tore a piece of bread from the chunk in her hands and placed a small square in her mouth. Edward's eyes followed the motions while his throat grew thick as her tongue pulled in some stray crumbs off her lower lip. Her elbows rested lightly on the tablecloth so the neckline of her dress dipped downwards, giving him a tempting view of her generous cleavage. He remembered those breasts with perfect clarity, remembered how they had felt in his hands and under his lips. And when he'd pulled out her chair for her to be seated, a parcel of black lace along her upper thigh had flashed above the hem of her dress.

In short, he'd never felt so tightly wound before in his whole life.

He didn't understand this insatiable need to possess her, even though he was wholeheartedly open to embracing it. The problem was that it hit so acutely at times. But he was determined to prove that he wanted her beyond the physical, beyond the fact that they clearly connected so well when it came to satisfying their mutual, wild natures.

It didn't help that her whiskey eyes were dancing in the gray light of the storm that slathered against the restaurant windows. When they'd huddled together under his umbrella, running in the rain from her laboratory to the car and from the car to the restaurant, his hand had spread wide around her waist, lingering on the upper swell of her ass. He had no doubt she'd felt his long, firm erection along her thigh. And he hadn't missed her breathless sigh, or the way her tongue ran across her lips when they'd separated.

"How's your steak?" she asked.

"Dry."

"Really?" she replied, a slight catch in her voice.

He'd been starving earlier. On the way to meet her at the lab, his stomach had growled several times in the car. Now as they sat in such close proximity, enjoying the view of each other across a table that seemed too damn big, next to a fire that silhouetted her enticing curves far too well, Edward found he had no appetite whatsoever. Food held no appeal. And his animal was harassing him to no end, upset that he'd been near the white wolf every night this past week, but had been allowed zero time to play with her.

Bella uncrossed her legs and then crossed them again, squeezing her thighs together. The movement made Edward's fork fall from his hands and it clanked loudly on the plate. Several heads around the room snapped in their direction.

"Excuse me," he muttered, picking up his wine glass and drowning the contents.

She giggled softly, watching his frustrated expression as he tried to sit comfortably in his chair. Over the last several days she'd repeatedly downplayed her attraction to this man and the wolf, reassuring herself that the connection couldn't possibly be as strong as it seemed.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

The days spent apart had only amplified his physical presence. Edward was tall and powerfully built, a reminder of the magnificent creature that lay within. His shoulders and chest stretched the cotton of the white buttoned shirt he wore tautly over them and Bella ached to slip her hand under the cloth, to smooth her fingers over his bare skin. Simply imagining the sinew bunching and quivering under her palms had her muscles pulsing.

Bella curled her hands into tight fists to curb the urge to touch him or draw her foot up the side of his leg. She'd watched his eyes dilate several times throughout lunch, his breath quicken and the motions he'd hidden of readjusting himself various times under the table. His reactions had mirrored her own, adding fuel to the burn within. She longed for a secluded dark corner with him, a hidden alcove away from all prying eyes, for any privacy where they could feverishly come together.

But the clang of his fork on the plate had burst the bubble of heat enough for both of them to relax. Bella leaned into her chair and glanced out the window.

"I cracked open an old book on Archimedes this week. I thought you might approve. He wrote, 'give me a place to stand and a lever long enough and I will move the world'. Sounds exactly like an architect to me, don't you think?"

Edward's eyes lit up. "I like that quote a lot. Sadly though, you can't put a lot of weight on most of his words since pretty much none of his original work survived. It's all secondary sources."

"That's too bad. I'd like to think he's the creator of that statement." She rested her hands on her knees. "So have you moved the world yet? Especially with your… _obsessive_ calculator?"

He smiled. "I've moved… _small _sections of the world. Actually, this building is one of them. It's part of the reason I brought you here."

"_You_ designed this?" She quickly perked up and looked around the room with greater interest.

He nodded, a bit of pride slipping through.

"It's lovely." The two-story brick structure had caught her eye the first time she'd driven past on her way to work. In her mind, it was one of the few buildings in Port Angeles that had a hidden sophisticated flair.

"So your work isn't just limited to the Seattle area then?"

"No. We do projects all over the northwest and west coast. But we have to keep our work quiet."

"Why?" Her eyes were large. "Your work is beautiful."

"For the exact same reason you can't go into the professional field. We've been around for almost two decades and Emmett and I still look like we haven't aged a day. People would grow suspicious."

"I see." Her voice seemed sad. "Edward, I don't even know how old you are yet."

"Oh, well that's easy. Technically, I'm fifty. But I always tell people I'm twenty-five."

"See, this is not easy. Are you twenty-five _now_ or were you twenty-five when you first turned? Jacob told me you stop aging once you find the ability to turn."

He disliked talking about her friend Jacob. Her introduction and familiarity with shapeshifters and wolves should be coming from him. Not just because he wanted to be her mate, but because it came naturally as an Alpha. This other wolf was simply a mutt and definitely not a leader.

"What exactly has he told you?"

"Only what he knows. Being able to turn makes you immortal. Which… if that's true… I'll be twenty-three forever."

He shook his head. "He's wrong, Bella. And I don't know if he's ignorant or what, but of course we don't live forever. All shapeshifters eventually die. Otherwise we'd still have our ancestors running around."

"But the aging process _is_ changed, right?"

He could sense her brilliant, analytical mind at work. "Yes, except it only slows it down. You never visibly age. So you'll look the way you do now for almost the next hundred years. Of course, you can get sick or killed. But assuming you have a long and healthy life, the wolf and human body expire together… and _quickly_, right after the hundred year mark."

"So… you've been alive for fifty years. That means you only have fifty _left_?" The panic in her voice began to rise.

"Don't worry, Ghost. I've still got a long life in front of me. Shapeshifters and wolves mate for life. Once you find a mate, your life span is tied to theirs. You live the combined lifespan together. That's partly why my great grandfather lived for so long." Her concern made Edward smile. "For example… if you ever decided to become my mate, I'd inherit your youth. We'd age at the same rate."

"My youth? A longer lifespan? So is that why all the male wolves are so desperate to find a she-wolf?"

He scoffed. "We're not _desperate_."

"Uh… your gray wolf friend last week made me think otherwise."

"Don't blame him too much. You're an extremely attractive wolf. I'm just glad I was there to keep everything under control."

"I'm glad you were there too." She winked.

With a sudden twitch, Edward felt her foot creep up his pant leg, smoothing up to his thigh. Her spirited expression met his and he could see the simmering burn that was kindled inside. This honest foreplay with each other was like nothing he'd ever experienced. And some part of his brain was suddenly thinking about the cute high-heeled sandals she was wearing and wondered how she'd possibly managed to unstrap them without using her hands. When the tip of her toes brushed the head of his cock, he decided he didn't give a damn.

"Are you ever afraid, Ghost?" He clenched his teeth to hold back a groan. His jade eyes held hers and he reached between his legs to cup her foot in his hands. "Does this ever scare you?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. "But touching you… it helps make things feel more… more _real_. More significant."

"Yes, it does," he said stroking the bottom of her foot with his thumbs. "Nothing has ever felt like this. I want everything with you, including your fears. The only thing that scares me is losing you."

His admission made the blood rush to Bella's cheeks. The corner of her mouth twitched upward and he felt her other foot move up his right pant leg.

He knew nobody in the restaurant could see them and he'd never appreciated a floor-length tablecloth so much in his life. But his resolve to go slower still nagged at him, pushing into his skull like a persistent headache. There was a lot more he had to know about this woman before he let sex take over again.

"Tell me about your family." His fingers pushed broad strokes into the sole of her foot. "How did you end up in Forks?"

She quirked an eyebrow, clearly not happy that he'd stopped her exploring.

"Um… well, my parents died when I was three. We were living in Colorado back then. I don't remember a lot about them." She relaxed in her chair, closing her eyes at the feel of Edward's hands. "After they died, I spent almost ten years bouncing back and forth between relatives. _Distant _relatives. I'm an only child and so were both of my parents. I finally came to Forks to live with a second, great aunt. She was really sweet and showed me a lot of love. When I went away to college, she passed away and I inherited the house."

"I'm sorry, Ghost." He circled the cuticles of her toenails. "Were you close to her?"

"I was, but she was very old and sick. In the end, it was time for her to let go."

"Was she… " He lowered his voice. "Bella, do you know if any other member of your family could turn?"

"No, not that I know of. I'm afraid I don't know anything about my parents or family. I wish I did… it would help so much more in my research."

A waitress appeared right then to ask if there was anything else they needed. Edward kept his hands hidden below the tablecloth and glanced at Bella.

"Still hungry?"

She nodded and licked her lips. "Very."

He told a very confused waitress that they'd only need the check. After she walked away, Edward smoothed his hands down to Bella's calves and yanked them towards him. She nearly fell off her chair, but she gripped the table in her hands and laughed softly.

"You better be quiet, Ghost." His fingers stretched further up her pretty legs, finding the lace that held her stockings. "You might turn some heads in here."

With his hands occupied elsewhere, Bella rubbed her foot liberally up and down the long extent of Edward's erection.

"The only head I want," she purred quietly, "is right here."

His face gritted in bittersweet agony and she felt his fingers clench ever so slightly.

"_Christ_."

"Can we go somewhere private, Edward… please?" she finished on a breathless sigh.

When the waitress finally returned with the check, Edward hastily pulled Bella up from her chair, nearly forgetting her sandals in the process, and rushed them out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Part II of their date on Monday or Tuesday...**

**And PS - I _love_ hearing your feedback - thank you to everyone who's left a note. Have a lovely weekend!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: If you need to feel some extra Edward-wolf punch in your day – check out The Black Keys, **_**Howlin' For You**_** – recommended by EdwardsBrunette2. Perfect!**

**Lots of hot howling to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

They were both quiet during the short, ten-minute drive back to the laboratory. Edward kept clearing his throat and trying to loosen the collar around his neck. Bella sat rigidly in the passenger seat, squeezing her legs together with every twist in the road, slight gasps of breath escaping her parted lips every time he looked at her. The heat in his gaze felt as though it was penetrating right through her.

It was pouring rain, an absolute tempest and hardly anyone was outside. Those they saw along the streets were furiously rushing beneath umbrellas to the nearest sidewalk or building. When Edward pulled into the parking lot, Bella's Toyota was the only other car there.

The moment the engine turned off, they came together with what felt like an even greater intensity than the storm. Within minutes, the windows were completely fogged over, adding itself to the rain in shielding them from anyone who might pass by. But nobody did.

"_Oh God_," Edward groaned as he gripped her jaw forcefully and smashed his lips into hers.

The need to touch overrode anything else and they were wild against the other, grabbing at clothes and pulling at hair, their mouths barely allowing their tongues to touch because of the raw compulsion to simply breathe and press into the other.

"_Edward_," she sighed. "Oh… _yes_."

"You're driving me crazy," he growled as he raked his teeth down her throat.

The long nights of sleeping on her porch had kindled his lust, smelling her all night, knowing they were only separated by a few thin walls. He'd almost come charging down the hillside when he'd discovered her talking with Jacob in the forest. His wolf had been furious, instinctively knowing a claim needed to be made on his little, white creature. But the human had held him back, knowing it was not the right time.

Now she was in his arms, willing and panting for him just as much as he was for her. He knew nobody would ever touch her like this again or own her passion as he was doing now.

The steering wheel in the driver's seat pressed into Bella's back, but she hardly noticed. She was much more focused on Edward's hands pulling up her dress and gripping her ass in his palms. His fingers dug into her soft skin, making her whimper as he rocked her repeatedly over his lap.

"I _need_ this," he groaned.

"Hmmm… you do?"

He nodded and gripped her harder. "Hell yeah… just like I know you need it too."

Bella arched her neck and slammed her right palm against the fogy window as she felt Edward drag aside her lace thong and touch her slick folds. The second he circled her swollen clit she shattered, her body splintering into a thousand different pieces. Gripping his shoulder tightly, she released a vulnerable cry of broken gasps, half articulate, half mumbling, but all of it tremendously arousing to Edward as he fucked her with his fingers. She melted into him as she came back down, keeping her forehead flush with his. He smothered her face with kisses, aching to touch more of her in the small confined space of the seat.

When he reached for her breasts, she seemed to come back to life and quickly slid down to the floor between his legs. Her eyes danced as she met his and began working at his belt.

"My turn."

"_Your_ turn?" He hissed as he felt her hot fingers wrap around his length. "I think you might have that backwards."

She shook her head as she pulled him free and pushed his shirt up his waist, exposing the taut lines of his lower abdominal muscles. Keeping one hand around him, she quickly leaned forward and dragged her tongue along his stomach.

"Your body fascinates me, Edward. There's so much I want to feel… and taste."

The nibbles she left over his hip bones made him groan. With one last conscious thought, he pushed his seat back as far as it could go and reclined to give her more room. Her hands and mouth were heaven on his skin and his eyes closed as he felt her get closer and closer to the thick part of him she still held in her hand.

She sampled the head first, licking and sucking the beaded moisture that appeared on top.

"I can't get over how big you are," she murmured as her hand measured the warm flesh. "And I really meant it when I said it was my turn. I wanted to do this the first night, but you felt so good inside me… I couldn't stop."

Edward's green eyes were dark as he swept up her hair and held it at the base of her neck. "Suck me, Ghost… I want to see those sweet lips suck me off."

After a few more chaste, delicate sweeps with her tongue, Bella dove completely in. Edward cursed a long string of profanities as he watched her beautiful, whiskey eyes meet his while her head bobbed up and down. She never gagged or choked, instead it was one long sound of pleasure that vibrated from her throat.

"Hmmm… " she purred coyly, placing a hand on his stomach and slightly scratching. "So big… you feel so good in my mouth."

"Unnhh… _oh God_, so good, so good… _fuck _Bella," he groaned out.

Edward arched back into the car seat, the tendons in his neck clenching in restraint as she worked him over and over. _Sweet Jesus_, it had never been like this! And he'd had enough women in the past to know. His racy wolf was devouring him with all the sighs and purring of a female who clearly adored what she was doing. Unquestionably, Edward had found the most perfect woman imaginable.

She released him with a pop of her lips and stroked him with her hands.

"I like to watch you lose control," she cooed.

He guided the tip of his cock back to her open mouth and began thrusting with abandon.

"Holy… arrrrgggghh _fuck_ yes!" He could feel himself come near the edge as he rubbed her neck. He pulled at her dress and gripped her ass again. "You look unbelievable, your body is so beautiful… this feels so good."

With one final curse, his mouth fell open and he roared, the noise blocking out all the sounds of rain and wind outside. His hot release shot into her mouth and Bella swallowed everything, moaning at the sensation. In his post orgasmic haze, he noticed the edges of her mouth turn upwards as her lips savored every last trace of his wet skin and it made him want her all over again.

Edward collapsed into the seat, releasing his hold on Bella's hair. Deep breaths rose from his chest, adding to the already covered, steamed windows. His heart was hammering and he blindly groped for Bella, bringing her up into his lap and close to his chest.

"That… " He huffed in between breaths, "… was incredible. Fucking incredible."

His fingertips lazily outlined her face and he felt her smile in response.

"I think my cheeks are going to be sore for a while. Your dick is kind of amazing, Edward."

He guffawed in an adorable self-depreciating way as he buttoned his pants. "Amazing? If you keep saying stuff like that, I'm going to be ready for another round before your jaw can recover. You really do like that? I mean… I've dated women in the past who I think tolerate it for my sake. But I've never ha-"

"I do." She sat up in his arms. "I do like it. I actually love that kind of thing. It turns me on. Your reaction is part of what makes it so good."

"Ghost," he sighed. "You're the most perfect woman in the world."

"You're only saying that because I love to give blow jobs."

The pupils in his eyes were slightly dilated and his chest heaved with exertion. "I don't think… " He shook his head, somewhat dazed. "I can't be responsible for what's coming out of my mouth right now."

She laughed. A lovely, beautiful laugh that made him come back to his senses. The downpour of rain had lightened to a scattered pitter-patter across the windshield. Still, it was almost impossible to see because of the humidity frost in the car.

"Edward?"

"Ghost?"

"What happens to wolves if they don't find their mates? Jacob never knew the answer."

The innocence of her question, in contrast with what they'd just experienced together made him pull her tightly to his chest. It bothered him that they weren't formally mates yet, though he hoped to fix that soon. Her official consent was needed before anything could move forward. He knew she just needed time. All _he_ needed was patience.

Edward took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Well, I don't know when the change starts to take place, but I've heard it happens around the sixth or seventh decade. The loneliness turns to darkness and then the animal begins to take over. The wolf becomes too powerful to control, and eventually it absorbs the remaining human traits. You lose the ability to turn, constantly staying in wolf form. Your consciousness disappears and you become pure animal."

"_My God_," she whispered.

"Yeah… it sounds pretty bleak. But to be honest, Ghost I've never seen it happen first hand. Most males – like my grandfather – end up choosing a human female before they even come close to that point."

"He chose a regular woman?" Bella's eyebrow arched. "Was it because he loved her?"

"No, their marriage wasn't like that. It was more out of convenience than anything else. They were exceptionally polite and civil to each other, but never any passion. And in the end, they only ended up having my father."

"Did she know about his wolf?"

Edward shook his head. "Never. I mean… she might have suspected something was a little off in him, but never in her wildest dreams would she have known. Plus, the moment she conceived my father, my grandfather lost all connection to his wolf. He told me later he felt like a part of him had died. I know he loved my father and me but I think he always regretted his decision. He said once he wished he'd kept his wolf, even if he knew he risked becoming one forever. It was too painful giving it up. So it's almost like a catch twenty-two. You either give up your wolf or become one."

Bella threaded her hand with his and squeezed it. "How did he die?"

"Cancer. But he lived long enough to know that I could turn. He initiated me as the Alpha and then died a few days later."

"Who was Alpha after he lost his wolf?"

"Emmett's grandfather."

"Really?"

He nodded. "His line has always been second in command. And his grandfather was lucky to have found a she-wolf in South America when he was young. Our pack would have fallen apart without Emmett's family."

Bella glanced down at their joined hands, appreciating the strength she saw under the skin. Her eyes were cautious when they finally met his.

"I don't want that to ever happen to you, Edward. I mean… I don't want you to go down that path of loneliness or darkness. But I couldn't bear to watch you give up your wolf either."

"I would never let him go, Bella. I would surrender to the animal before losing him." His eyes seemed to glow as he caressed her stomach. "But that doesn't worry me as much as it used to… I have something very promising to look forward to, something that could save all of us."

She frowned and stopped the movement of his hand. "We don't know yet, Edward. Nothing is for certain."

"I know. But I have hope. And even better… I have_ you_."

His fearless assurance melted her and she leaned up to cover his lips with hers. He fisted his hands through her hair, quickly responding. This time their kisses were slow and yielding. His tongue was gentle as it met hers and pushed into her mouth. But the drowsy, easy movements were almost as arousing as the frenzied ones, and Bella gasped against his lips as he cradled her close, caressing her full, lower lip with his mouth.

Edward's optimism was almost enough to elevate Bella's skeptic outlook. But her fears kept her firmly bound to the floor. She still felt like a default option. And if she didn't conceive, witnessing the disappointment on Edward's face would be far too much to bear. Deep down, she truly wanted to be his mate. She knew he wanted it too. But she would not consent to something he would later regret when he realized her shortcomings. So what if they had tremendous sex and were violently attracted to each other? He could still pull away from her when his hope ultimately faded.

Edward could almost taste the worry fragmenting through her body as he shifted to pull her under him. She was so afraid of his intentions. Her boldness and pleasure with intimacy was one thing, but her emotional ability to connect with him was the opposite. As crucial as it was to his species that he'd found Bella in heat, he almost wished he hadn't. She had nearly convinced herself that Edward's attraction was based solely on her breeding potential, which was flat out wrong. He needed to reassure her otherwise or this relationship would crumble.

Bella whimpered when he dragged his mouth back along her ear, leaving kisses along her jaw. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and she could feel him hard and ready against the skin of her inner thigh.

"Come home with me," she begged earnestly. "I'll make us dinner and you can stay over. I know we both have to work in the morning, but I'll get up early and drive half way with you."

He groaned and squeezed her waist.

"Ghost, I would stay in a heartbeat but I have to leave for California tonight with Emmett. We're meeting a client in the morning. I won't be back until Tuesday."

"Oh."

Bella's conscience beat hard in her chest. This whole week she'd put off Edward because of her work, part of it due to her own anxiety, but she'd never given a second thought to the possibility that he might have demands on his own time. Her self-absorption seemed a bit humiliating right now.

He touched her chin. "Hey, it's not that long. You might even miss me enough to call."

She smiled a little and shifted them so she was back on his lap, wanting to face him when she made her apology. "Last week was terrible for me. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll do a better job at making time for us. "

"I know. This is all a little staggering… especially with the baby."

"Yeah… it is."

Edward kissed her again, letting his lips linger over hers. Part of him was going crazy thinking about leaving her alone, especially when his wolf had been guarding her house so faithfully the past week. He hated to admit how much he was relying on her friend Jacob to keep shielding her scent from the pack in Forks.

When he'd witnessed their scene from the cliff's edge, he'd been fairly impressed with Bella's strength in front of her friend. His personal highlight was when she'd actually defended their relationship, something that had tremendously warmed Edward. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

The tip of Bella's tongue darted out to touch his lips as he began to pull away. He released a pent up breath of air and brought their foreheads together, fighting back the roar from his wolf to take her.

"Please be safe while I'm gone. I'll come over as soon as I get back and maybe I can take a rain check on spending the night?"

"Yes. Come over, please." She nodded, kissing him again and grounding her hips into his lap. "We can keep each other up late again."

He hissed and cupped her ass. "Ghost, I want you… _only_ you. Tell me you know that… tell me you believe me."

She didn't want to answer his question. Getting lost in the intensity between them was helping her push aside any secondary meanings. She arched her neck and closed her eyes, completely caught up in the feel of him pushing aside the neckline of her dress and cupping her breasts. He kissed the swell of each one, running a finger along the full shape.

"_Tell me_," he insisted.

His insistence made her huff in frustration. She would much rather have kept sliding back into the haze of physical tangibility as opposed to facing further ambiguity.

"I… um… I _want_ to believe you." She swallowed and brushed back her hair. "I just hope I can be everything you want from me, Edward."

He crushed her to his chest. "You already are, Bella."

His raw confession shook her, disrupting her fears even more. Either way, she knew she was far past the point of resisting him. She'd willingly beg – and the image of being on her knees, begging him with her mouth around his massive cock again – made her whimper.

Edward's cell phone suddenly started ringing, startling them both.

"Emmett," he answered. "Yes, I know. I'm on my way… I'll meet you at the gate… no, I don't need to stop at home… I'll tell her, thanks."

He hung up, looking sheepish. "Emmett says hi."

She smiled. "I'm looking forward to meeting your pack one of these days. It'll be nice to know what they look like when they're not wolves."

"They want to meet you as well. Except you'll have to wait to see Jasper."

"Why? What happened to him?"

"He left the morning after I found you."

"He left… for _good_?" She sat up straighter on his lap. "You mean he's not coming back?"

Edward shook his head and explained Jasper's story and his whereabouts in Canada. Bella could tell by the tightness in his eyes and the stiffness of his jaw that Jasper's departure was hanging heavily on his mind. It was clear he was missing his friend.

"Is there anything I can do?" She stroked the back of his neck.

He gave a short laugh. "Actually, Jasper really hopes you're breeding. The very fact that you were in heat was a big positive in his mind. That kind of thing keeps him going."

He meant it as a joke, but it was a sour pill for Bella to swallow. Not only was Edward's hopes as an Alpha riding on her existence and her ability to breed, but now his entire pack was waiting with baited breath for the results. She felt her whole world start to sink, even though she kept her face neutral.

"You should probably go." She inched herself off his lap and back to her seat. "I don't want to make you late."

He took her hand and kissed it, completely missing the rough undercurrents inside her. "I'll call you from the hotel. Okay?"

She nodded and leaned across the console to kiss him one last time. It was meant to be swift, but when their tongues touched, they delayed parting even further; sighing into each other's mouths as they began moving back for more.

Edward's phone chirped, indicating a text.

"_Dammit_… that's Emmett again," he whispered against her lips.

"He knows you too well."

"What he _should_ know is that I'm too fucking busy right now to answer."

"If only you were busy fucking me," she cooed.

"Bella… " he groaned. "This is _not_ helping. Sex can't be an option right now… as much as I want it."

She giggled at his frustration but made no move to stop his kisses, or his eager hands as they reached for her nipples once more. Instead, she came up on her knees, bringing them eye level with Edward and his hot mouth.

"I can't stop touching you," he confessed darkly.

She could tell he was weakening, and though she truly didn't want to make him miss his flight, her body and her wolf were craving him and she recklessly sought his loss of control. She wanted it. She gloried in the strength of his grip around her waist and the way he was pulling up her disheveled dress past her thighs again. Maybe if she witnessed his vulnerability, then perhaps she would trust him enough to stay when everything else failed.

But the sound of the phone ringing a second time finally pulled Edward away.

"I'm leaving, Emmett," he huffed into the phone. "I'm on my way. Stop calling me!"

Bella straightened her dress and gathered her things. But before she could open the door, Edward stopped her and cradled her face.

"Stay safe, Ghost. I know we have a lot to get through, but don't give up on me yet. Stay safe and I'll see you in a few days."

He didn't leave until she was safely in her car and pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned… the bad guys are coming. See you Friday.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I meant to thank all of you who voted for **_**Heat**_** over at The Lemonade Stand. It came in 2****nd**** place – that's amazing! Thank you!**

**Hot, mushy lemons to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Bella rotated the dial on the microscope, bringing the lens into focus. The sleeve of her lab coat brushed up against the counter and her thick long ponytail kept sliding over her shoulder. She was observing, but nothing was computing in her head. The relaxing blue strains of Shawn Colvin floated over the speakers. But instead of helping her relax, the lyrics only increased her distraction.

She was lonely for Edward.

The two of them had spent hours last night talking on the phone; ironically a large part of the discussion focusing on her tastes in music. Edward was a strict classic rock fan and could not understand her fascination with female folk soloists. He was also desperate to get her upgraded to an iPod or some type of digital equivalent. In his view, the CDs and the boom box needed to go.

Of course, this had led to more teasing about calculators, followed by an in-depth listing of the calculations and graphs that each model could produce. In the end, Bella conceded that hers was older, but stoutly affirmed you could never improve upon perfection.

The whole conversation had left her energized and blissfully happy, even though they hadn't wrapped up their phone call until way past midnight and she was feeling the effects of it this morning. With every passing interaction with him, she allowed herself an additional fraction of assurance that their relationship might possibly work. Perhaps this wasn't just a physical reaction. And maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if she was breeding.

Even still, Edward had left her curled up tightly in her bed, the phone resting at her ear with one of her hands between her legs. Her cheeks had flushed with heat as he'd talked her through two orgasms, coming with her on the last one. The sounds of his harsh breathing and the quick cut of her name on his lips had burned themselves into her memory. Her body had pulsed, but ultimately it had left her strangely unsated and restless. And she knew why. Nothing would appease the physical emptiness, the hollow that begged to be filled, until Edward was inside her again.

With a deep sigh, Bella slid the rectangular glass slide that held two drops of Edward's blood out from the microscope and substituted it with the sample she'd taken while she'd been in heat. Her scientific mind berated her for her lapse in attentiveness. He'd only been gone a little over twenty-four hours. It didn't matter that her wolf had howled in isolation Sunday night or that her house suddenly seemed to have completely lost his scent even though his break-in had been over a week ago. Was she missing something?

It didn't matter.

She would see Edward tomorrow. That point was the most reassuring. And instead of coming down to her house, he'd asked if they could meet as wolves in their meadow.

Her little animal could not have been more excited.

But that was still a good twenty-four hours away. And in the meantime she was determined to make some progress on her blood analysis. So far Edward's sample had been nearly identical to Jacob's. Same strength and division quantity of platelets. Hematocrit levels were indistinguishable. And as she suspected, all the samples harbored the unique canine DNA particles that indicated shapeshifter capabilities. These strange, distinctive cellular elements were what made Bella's experiment the most risky. One drop of any of these blood samples in the wrong hands and every single shapeshifter could be in jeopardy of exposure.

With a flick of her wrist, Bella swapped out the slide and substituted it with an older sample of her blood, taken a month before she'd met Edward. The details slowly came into focus, showing her exactly what she'd discovered earlier. There was no doubt about it, the blood she'd drawn while being in heat was her most valued collection to date.

Normal erythrocytes or red blood cells made up forty percent of total blood in both shapeshifters and humans. But in Bella's fertile sample, the red blood cell count was almost sixty percent. And while the lifespan of normal red blood cells ran around one hundred and twenty days, Bella was looking at ones that were clearly _two_ _hundred_ days old.

The difference was staggering. And Bella knew if she could figure out the cause, she'd be able to solve the fertility problems with she-wolves.

Her cell phone on the opposite table buzzed.

_**I meant to ask you last night. Exactly how many other calculators has your TI come into contact with?**_

Bella grinned. She'd been wondering when Edward was going to bring up this subject.

**Just a few. And it's been about two years since the last one.**

_**Define 'a few'.**_

**Five men total. Only one of them had a TI calculator like mine and he was boring. Three of them used Excel. And the fifth one didn't even own one.**

_**Jackasses. Especially the last.**_

Now she was laughing. **Yours is the sexiest.**

_**Mine's pretty fond of yours too. How did things end with the last guy?**_

**It was mutual. He was a grad student and we were both going in separate directions.**

She set down the phone and looked into the microscope, thinking back to the last time she'd seen Mike. It was funny how she hadn't really missed him. She'd missed the sex. But most of her relationships were born on necessity of the physical, rarely the emotional. Edward was the first one she fervently hoped was different, but it seemed impossible to be so with her plausible pregnancy.

Her phone vibrated again.

_**I would never go in a separate direction from you.**_

She felt her insides clench at his words, wanting them to be true, but too realistic to believe otherwise. So instead, she changed the subject.

**I loved talking to you last night.**

_**I loved it too. **_

**Want to know what I'm wearing under this lab coat?**

_**I know what you're doing, Ghost. And as much as I want to sex text with you right now, all I really wanted to tell you was that I'm thinking of you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow night…but since you're offering… why don't you give me a hint at what you're wearing underneath, please?**_

**Black lace and a thong.**

… _**Fucking hell. I shouldn't have asked. I'm going to be a mess in the next meeting.**_

**Just imagine me on my knees beneath the table.**

_**Don't you dare make this worse, Ghost. If I start thinking about those sweet little noises you make I'll never make it. My wolf is already on edge being away from you. He's been tearing me up since I left.**_

She sighed. **Mine's been pretty anxious too. **

_**We should let them have more play dates together. **_

**You and your calculator might be a bad influence on her.**

_**I promise I won't bring it when they play.**_

She was just about to type a reply when her lab door abruptly swung open and two men dressed in black suits walked inside. Bella's head shot up. She quickly pocketed the cell phone and instinctively turned her back to shield her notes and test tubes of blood from their view.

"Can I help you?"

The first man was short and beefy. He folded his arms together and stood in an intimidating stance at the front of the door. The other one was tall, thin and had black hair that was slicked back with copious amounts of gel. A very pale face and neck accented his already onyx eyes that were roaming all over the lab before coming to rest on Bella. The top of her head came to his collar bone. And when he spoke, his voice was like sharp nails being dragged across a glass window.

"I'm looking for Isabella Masen."

"I'm Isabella Masen." She shook his hand. "What can I do for you?"

The phone in her pocket buzzed, but she ignored it as she watched the man pull out a leather wallet from his jacket pocket and flash its contents in her direction.

"Demetri Volturi, Miss Masen. And this is my colleague, Mr. Felix Strauss. We're from the Department of Wildlife in Aberdeen. I'm here today to discuss your research."

The sunny, overhead strains of music were suddenly very out of place and Bella used the excuse to briefly turn her attention to her computer. While clicking off the music, she also closed out her spreadsheet programs and slyly slid her notebook into a drawer.

"My research?" She tactfully began rinsing off the slides. "I'm afraid you might have the wrong person. Your contractual programs through Eclipse Laboratories have always been handled by other scientists. I've only been involved in generic testing when it comes to Aberdeen."

"This has nothing to do with past projects, Miss Masen. In fact, you should consider our visit today to be complimentary to your profession. Reputation of your findings has spread."

Bella stretched her arms along the counter shielding the tubes of blood with her back. "Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about. My most recent publication was only backing up what has already—"

"We're interested in your mitochondria theories." He removed a pair of sunglasses and a crisp white handkerchief from his jacket and began polishing the already spotless lenses. "In fact, our vice president has been most impressed with your skills. You seem to show some genius in your latest findings. "

"Genius? But nothing I published was original thought. I was only supporting some recent discoveries that are in the beginning stages overseas."

"Miss Masen," he said as he replaced the sunglasses over his eyes. "Locating the specific DNA strand that is responsible for mankind's strength— both human and animal— is of special interest to us. We have been watching those initial studies abroad, and we were curious that you picked it up as well. Normally mainstream science doesn't give credit to these kinds of findings until years of testing, but we certainly do. If you don't mind me asking, why are you so interested?"

Bella felt her hands freeze. She'd been so careful to keep her publications to sub-par outlets. But if her reports were garnering _this_ kind of attention, was it possible that others were starting to suspect she was secretly researching something entirely different? No matter what happened, she couldn't risk any awareness of shapeshifter existence, especially when it came to Edward. So she lied.

"Well… I… um, I've always been fascinated with research that was off the beaten path and this looked refreshingly different."

Demetri nodded his head slowly, somewhat appeased with her answer. It was horribly difficult to read him with his dark glasses back in place.

"I find that hard to believe."

She narrowed her eyes. "And why should I care what you believe?"

"Only because our vice president was surprised that such a talented microbiologist like yourself has been relegated to such an inferior, menial clinic like this one." He paused once again to scan the room distastefully. "And he wonders if there's any chance you might consider coming to our labs at Aberdeen."

She felt her jaw drop slightly. "_Inferior_? This laboratory is one of the best in the state. Why… if you thought there was anything lacking, then why would your department keep sending—"

"Please," he interrupted. "Our continued relationship with Eclipse has nothing to do with that. If another corporation existed, we'd take our business elsewhere." He shrugged, his voice becoming arrogant. "You should be jumping at any chance to upgrade from here."

"But… but I've been very happy here."

The phone in Bella's pocket buzzed again.

"You can't really mean that," he said skeptically. "Especially after you see the type of facility we run at Aberdeen. I'm sure a quick tour of our campus would speedily change your mind... not to mention the salary."

"You're assuming far too much. You don't even know me."

"That can change, you know." He took a card from his wallet and slid it on the countertop right beside the plastic crate holding the shapeshifter blood. "I run a very talented team of scientists, some of the best in the world. You would be a tremendous addition to my team."

Bella subtly pulled the crate away from his card and into her hands.

"Mr. Volturi, I'm very flattered that you and your… organization were impressed with my publications. But I'm not at all interested in coming to work at Aberdeen."

Instead of appearing surprised at her refusal, Demetri lowered his gaze and took in the curve of her upper body. He grinned wildly.

"There is no need to make up your mind right away. Perhaps you will join me for dinner, Miss Masen and we can… discuss the details."

"No, thank you."

"Not even a bite?" he pressed, and Bella nearly gagged on the stench of his breath. "We can be very, _very_ persuasive."

Bella leaned her head away and strained as far from him as possible, not an easy task when her back was to the counter. Her phone kept buzzing.

"You already have my answer. I'm _not_ interested."

The sweetly-sick smile slowly began to fade into a scowl and he tersely removed his glasses.

"Are you honestly rejecting my offer?"

She was starting to lose her patience. "Mr. Volturi, there is nothing you could have offered that would have persuaded me to accept a position with Aberdeen."

Demetri stepped back, confusion covering his face. "I'm… I'm astonished, Miss Masen. How could you possibly turn down such a lucrative offer? With such a prestigious laboratory? An offer – which, I might add – will boost your career beyond your wildest dreams."

"None of my dreams include the unethical testing and destruction of animals taken illegally from the wild."

Her accusation made him flinch, but he recovered quickly. "I would have thought a woman like you above such foul rumors."

"Murder is _most_ foul, Mr. Volturi." Her whiskey eyes were like steel, the wrath of her wolf shining through. "I would never trust any scientist who does not begin his research with respect to the most basic of creatures. And your corporation at this very moment is involved in tracking and killing wolves!"

If it were possible, Demetri skin paled even more, giving him the appearance of someone who was experiencing a stab of fear. But it passed swiftly. There was a discreet cough from the second man at the door, and when Bella turned her attention to him, Demetri impetuously swiped a single test tube from the crate in her hands.

"And what exactly are you working on right now, may I ask? You seem rather protective of your current research."

Now the cell phone was ringing. Bella's eyes widened as she felt beads of sweat accumulate on her neck. Never before had she felt such real fear and panic. Which sample had he taken? The length at which he held it at arm's reach made it impossible to read the label. She knew if she made a leap for the test tube that Demetri would grow suspicious and maybe even pocket the sample. And even though every sample could prove disastrous in his hands, she prayed he was _not_ holding the one with the fertile blood.

_Please don't let him have the one that is irreplaceable._

Suppressing any sudden impulse to protect the sample, Bella quickly concealed her anxiety and silenced her phone. Her face became a picture of complete apathy.

"If you want any further details of my work, you'll have to go through the proper channels. Everything here is the property of Eclipse Environmental Laboratories… a scientific company that has _never_ resorted to the extortion of blood by torturing animals. So while the sample you're holding in your hands is rather insignificant, it's probably something you've never seen before – a blood sample that is one hundred percent, voluntarily supplied."

Bella could almost hear the grinding of teeth from Felix, just as much as she could see the burning fire of rage behind Demetri's eyes as he silently digested her words. Her farce had worked. The power he had briefly held over her was lost and the blood sample now appeared worthless. Regardless, she still watched it warily, eagerly hoping for the moment she could get it safely out of his hands.

But then the unthinkable happened.

Realizing his lucrative offer held no sway and that the beautiful creature in front of him was slipping through his fingers, Demetri was anxious for retribution. Eager to throw a wrench into her research, he presented his best, caustic smile, pulled back his arm and then chucked the glass tube into the deep porcelain sink in the corner.

The tube exploded, spattering the white edges in dark red liquid. Bella could not mask the gasp of horror that escaped her lips nor could she hold herself back from running over to the sink to see if anything could be salvaged. Her eyes looked around wildly for fragments of the ID badge.

Behind her, Demetri began to laugh. A cold, merciless sound that rattled Bella to her bones. He was quickly joined by Felix as the two replaced their sunglasses and headed for the exit.

"Rather insignificant you say?" He paused at the door. "I think there is more to your research than you're admitting, Miss Masen. But don't worry. I don't give up very easily and I _always_ get what I want."

Bella hated that she was giving herself away so easily, but she couldn't spare the attention to watch them leave. She was too focused on picking up the shards of glass and only barely registered the door slamming shut behind them. Why had there been no warning from the front desk before they'd been allowed to come back? Why had she not taken better precautions with the samples? Maybe Edward was right and she was risking too much with allowing this research to continue.

One of the shards slipped and sliced her middle finger. She hissed in pain and quickly moved the remaining pieces to the next sink to rinse her hands. Blood from the sample and her cut pooled with the water, making the basin of the sink turn pink.

Finally, Bella caught a fragment of white stuck to a piece of glass. It was just enough for her to read the ID number and the moment she saw it a rush of breathless relief flowed through her. It wasn't her fertile sample. It was a basic sample of Jacob's. He'd been kind enough to donate another few ounces of blood a month ago. And she knew he'd willingly do it again.

The confrontation from Aberdeen and the destruction of her test tube were so immense that as she cleaned up the sink and threw out the glass, she felt her hands shake while tears welled up in her eyes. _Damn them!_ They had no right to push themselves into her private research. She was furious with Aberdeen, and even more furious with herself.

Her phone began ringing again just as Bella finished bandaging her hand. This time she quickly fished it out of her lab coat pocket and answered. Edward's voice came through strong and clear.

"Ghost? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I'm bugging you too much. I just had this bad feeling when you didn't respond to my last text. Is everything okay?"

His honest concern and the throbbing pain in her hand made the tears more abundant and she collapsed onto a nearby stool as she poured out to him what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: If any of you out there are microbiologists or deal with blood, please don't throw tomatoes at me over my amateur blood analysis. I gathered my own research, added a few unicorns and jumped over a long rainbow – I know where I'm making huge leaps and bounds. Thank you for your patience. **

**That being said, all the mtDNA information is accurate. The rest is fiction. **

**See you Tuesday **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: A lot of you had questions on the mating repercussions of Bella cutting her hand on the test tube holding Jacob's blood. Great question. But the answer is none. If you want more blood and mating – I'd suggest another read through **_**My Mate**_** and **_**My Power**_**. Bella's cut in this case is simply to make you hate Demetri that much more. **

**Now back to the action…**

**Love and gratitude to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The wild, woodland forest held no interest for Edward. The wind storm that had picked up in the evening blew coldly over his thick black fur. Occasional rippling of rain drops beaded on his muzzle and whipped at his perked ears. None of it fazed him.

He was too busy pacing back and forth between two massive sequoia trees, his insides burning with rage. Leaning back on his hind legs, he released a loud, hostile cry into the night air. His temper and growls of impatience had long ago scared away most of the wildlife in the immediate area. Every single canine sense at his disposal was finely-tuned towards the west, anxiously anticipating the arrival of his she-wolf.

Edward had been livid since their phone call the night before, furious with himself and the men who had terrorized Bella in her own lab. One of his huge paws beat violently at the ground as he thought about sinking his teeth into the neck of the man who destroyed her sample. He never should have left her alone to go to California. And they should definitely have discussed the ramifications of their relationship more clearly before he'd left. Edward had been holding back to keep from scaring her, worried about how she was handling the possibility that she might be breeding. But enough was enough. Tonight he would talk to her about moving in with him.

The moment the white wolf burst through the trees, Edward bounded towards her.

_Ghost._

She was instantly enveloped in his soft, black fur. And the gentleness of his huge frame wrapped around hers made her whimper into the chilly air. His dark scent of pine and sandalwood smelled so good and familiar she almost cried. It felt wonderful to have him back again, the problems of her work substantially less frightening with him beside her.

As his wolf covered hers from the storm, she stretched her neck up to lick his face and bite at his mane. He growled softly and leaned down to nuzzle her belly. Bella still didn't know if she was breeding, but she could tell Edward's wolf was keenly aware of the possibility, and he was already protective of her womb.

_I should have come down to Forks, or at least met you half way._

_No, Edward. It's too dangerous. Those volunteers from Aberdeen are littering the forest with traps. And Jacob's pack is growing suspicious. You have to stay away. _

His wolf barked and nudged her neck, his impatience slipping through. _So you expect me to leave you alone down there while I sit here and do nothing?_

_It's too risky right now. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. _

_And I don't feel the same way?_ He growled. _Bella, I'm right on the edge of charging down to Aberdeen and taking care of that bastard who threatened you. There are just too many enemies surrounding us right now._

_What can we do?_

A blast of cold wind whipped over Bella's white fur as she met his gaze. Last night's conversation with him on the phone had included several intense moments of him insisting she quit the lab immediately and transfer to Seattle. Bella had vehemently refused. In spite of what had happened, she was still confident in the security of her lab, not willing to leave behind so much of what she'd already established.

_We need to talk. _He nudged her in the opposite direction. _But let's get inside first. It might be springtime, but right now it smells like snow._

_I thought your house was the other way._

_We're not going there. Follow me. _

They ran northeast for almost ten miles, the fleeting rain drops turning to sleet against their coats. Edward kept close to Bella, allowing the warmth of his larger body to protect hers. And every so often she would reach up and run her teeth through his thick mane, making them both shiver.

He led them to an upscale, remote neighborhood in the hills. Each property was separated by at least three to four acres. Edward ran to a property at the end of the road. The dense gardens that surrounded the estate were enclosed by a thick, brick wall and a strong iron gate over the entrance. But Edward ignored all of this as he circled around to the back and guided Bella to a hidden opening concealed by a lilac bush. This entry appeared ancient and more established than the one she'd used at Edward's house.

_Where are we?_

His emerald eyes met hers. _This is my grandfather's house. He inherited it from his father and now it belongs to me. _

_But I thought you lived closer to the city?_

_I do. I rarely come here. _

By now the mansion itself had come into view and a gap in the clouds allowed the moonlight to shine right over the structure. It was a classic, deep red, Georgian-style brick mansion with multi-storied windows that flanked the front and sides. White, interlaced quoining decorated the corners and a solid pediment stood above the double front doors. Sadly, the house was clearly showing its age. Vines had nearly encompassed a third of the walls. Areas of brick were crumbling and the chimney was in shambles. But in spite of its semi-dilapidated state, the view took Bella's breath away.

_It's so beautiful._

_It's old. And it needs a lot of work._ Edward trotted along a cobblestone walk-way towards the side of the house. _I've had plans sketched out for years on how I want to rebuild the interior. And I have the funds put aside. But I've lacked the motivation to do it. _

_Why?_

He felt his way through the shadows, finally locating the secret doorway. _This used to be the headquarters of my pack… my great grandfather's pack. They had almost fifty shapeshifters back then. All of them would meet here. Some even lived in the house. It's big enough that three or four extra couples could take up residence without it feeling too crowded. But back then it was so much different. Everyone always felt safe and protected by the Alpha._

_I wish I knew more about your family's history. _She followed him into a tunnel._ Have you ever thought about relocating here with the rest of your wolf brothers? It sounds like the house would add a lot to your pack. _

It felt so natural to speak through their wolves, even though Edward was acutely aware they were using the third, general communication link that all wolves heard and understood. Edward couldn't even speak with her on his pack link because she hadn't consented to join them yet. The most coveted one was the mate link and he greatly looked forward to a channel that only the two of them could share.

They both emerged into a dark cellar with wooden stairs to the right. Bella followed him up to the main floor where a massive stretch of space spread out before them, covered in scuffed hardwood flooring. Most of the rooms they passed through were either bare or had pieces of furniture covered with tarps and sheets. Only the kitchen and the connecting family room appeared to be in use.

_Do I get a tour?_

_Maybe another time. Most of the house is closed up and covered in dust._

Edward's black wolf paused in front of a fireplace where a few articles of clothing were folded on the mantle. In a flash, the dark animal disappeared and Edward's human body appeared in the exact spot. He stood and riffled through the clothes, pulling on some loose pants before turning to crouch down in front of Bella's white wolf.

"I always keep a spare set of clothes here. But I'm afraid I don't have anything your size." His fingers brushed through her fur. "You could wrap this around you if you'd like."

He briskly unfolded and tossed a soft cotton sheet over the animal, covering her from view. After a few seconds, the wolf shape under the sheet dissolved and the mould of a woman's frame took its place. Edward could see her silky hair and arms spill out from the front while her bare legs and feet slid out the back.

Pushing back her hair, she lifted her face and gave him a radiant smile.

"Hi."

"Hey, Ghost."

"Thanks for the sheet." She came to her feet, wrapping the material into a knot just above her breasts. "And I'm glad you're back. I know it sounds pathetic, but I missed you, even though you were only gone two days."

"It's not pathetic. I'm glad you missed me." Edward's eyes roamed her figure and bare limbs. Even in the dimly lit room, it was impossible to hide his lust, especially when he caught her intense, whiskey gaze circling his bare chest and upper arms. She moved closer and drew one fingertip over the tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Tell me about this. I've been meaning to ask you since that first night. I think it's so intricately detailed. Does the symbol mean something? How old were you when you got it?"

Edward plucked her hand from his arm and kissed her fingers. Instead of answering her question, he focused his attention on her injury.

"How's your hand? Does it still sting?"

With the transformation of the wolf, Bella had lost all the fresh bandages she'd applied that morning. Edward could now see the slice from the test tube in perfect detail. And it was clear he was not happy about it.

"You're avoiding my questions." She brushed her hand away. "Don't worry. I'm just fine. I want to know more about this house and its history. Will you tell me?"

He sighed melodramatically and guided her towards the kitchen.

"So many questions from you tonight." He pulled four large packages of food and two bottles of wine from the fridge. "What do you want to hear first? The house or the tattoo?"

She leaned across the island. "Both, please."

Over plates of hot food and glasses of wine, Edward slowly enumerated the various reasons why he felt undeserving as Alpha to live in the mansion. It was a difficult subject for him, a fact that wasn't by any means lost on Bella. He struggled to explain the lofty expectations of his great grandfather and how they'd failed with Edward's generation. The pack was now diminished to only a handful, all of whom were barely holding themselves together while watching so many others leave to mate with female humans.

Edward felt the isolation of leadership keenly when it came to being Alpha. He missed his father. He yearned for a seasoned parental patriarch to call on for advice. In truth, he avoided the mansion because it reminded him of his failures; he wasn't nearly the Alpha his great grandfather had been. And all of these setbacks Edward took personally. It was heartbreaking.

"But none of this is your fault," Bella pointed out as she swallowed her wine. "If more she-wolves existed, your pack would have thrived. How can you say it's your fault when similar packs all across the world are falling apart?"

"Because it's my job to save them. And I _can't_."

He slid his fork to the empty plate and crossed the room to the fireplace. Bella observed him as he took out fresh logs from a nearby wicker basket and spread kindling in the bottom of the grate. Instinctively, she knew not to press him on this point. Clearly it was something that weighed heavily on his shoulders and it would take time to convince him that she could help carry a portion of it.

The desire made her pause. Did she _want_ to help carry this burden? Becoming the mate of an Alpha was no small task. They would jointly be responsible for the pack, an obligation that carried with it tremendous sacrifice. Maybe she didn't want this. But the picture before her of Edward kneeling at the fireplace, the glow of flames highlighting the frown on his face made her heart tumble. She desperately wanted to lift him. And belatedly she realized what was truly happening inside her heart. Whether or not she was breeding, Bella wanted him. It wouldn't matter in the end what was required. She'd willingly do anything to help this man realize more happiness for his pack.

His bare sculpted chest and arms moved sinuously as he rearranged the logs and poked at the flames. The powerful, taut skin absorbed her, just as much as his animal did. Without conscious thought, she found herself crossing over and kneeling in front of him. Her fingertips once again drifted over the sharp lines of his skin, circling the soft pads of his nipples, making him close his eyes and release a heated breath.

"Tell me about your tattoo."

He reached out to touch her bent knees and circle the naked skin that peeked out from the sheet. His rich voice rolled over her bare shoulders and made her shiver.

"I had it done when I turned eighteen. It's an exact duplicate of the one my great-grandfather had. My grandfather's was slightly different and my dad never had one. It's an ancient Indian symbol that supposedly means guardian. Every wolf pack has a unique one, and this is mine. My grandfather hoped that by going back to the original art that it would inspire and comfort me in my role. He died shortly after I had this done."

She leaned forward and let her lips linger on the surface of the ink. "Did it?"

"Yeah, it did. Having him there for me, along with Jasper and Emmett… a lot of those things have helped along the way." He captured her face in his hands and met her eyes. "But finding you has meant more to me than any of that."

His lips covered hers, pressings softly into the warm flesh. They both sighed at the contact, as if they'd been waiting all night for this moment. Her hands slid up his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. She was feather-light in his arms as he pulled her astride his lap and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Her whimpers only seemed to burn his reckless ambition further. Because the truth was he was still paranoid about her safety, about losing her. Nobody would be allowed to harm her. Nobody would be allowed to claim her except him. And as he tugged at the knotted sheet, pushing it aside so he could finally grasp her smooth skin, his mind shook with primeval ways in which he could possess her enough so she would always be safe and never leave.

"_Oh_… Edward," she breathed as his hands cupped her breasts, shaping them while fingering her nipples.

The moisture between her legs grew warmer when she felt his growl as his teeth nibbled on a sensitive spot behind her ear. He could smell her, the hot and spicy scent he'd been craving since the first night they'd met. It wasn't nearly as strong as when she'd been in heat. In fact, looking back, he was shocked he hadn't spent most of that night devouring her with his mouth. And yet now, as he hoisted her waist upwards so his mouth could suckle the fullness of her breasts, the proximity and the sweet wetness that left traces on his lower stomach began to unravel him completely.

Holding tightly to her hips, he lowered his back to the ground.

"Come here." He guided her thighs upwards towards his face. "I want to taste you."

Bella had been with men who'd tasted her before and rarely had it been a bad experience. Quite the contrary. But she'd never allowed a man such intimate access in a position like this and it made her slightly bashful.

Edward caught on quickly and stopped her escape by catching her hand in his.

"No, no, no, Ghost. You have to trust me," he cooed as he eased her back to his mouth. "Give me this part… please, Bella. Show me you believe in us enough that you'll trust me with this."

Even though her thighs trembled as he guided her into place, she took a deep breath and tried to relax. Her whole body felt as though it was buzzing in anticipation of what she knew would be coming… and from _whom_. The emotions would be amplified because of her feelings for him.

He started out slow, with long, drawn out passes of his tongue along the smooth flesh. But the tease of her taste along with the promise of the tender depths underneath had him groaning in frustration for more. Without warning he plunged in, gripping one side of her bottom cheek in his hand while spreading her folds flat with the other. It was unbelievable. It was unfathomable. And so much more intimate than he'd ever experienced. It felt like he was connecting with her heart, the source of her passion and that she was revealing a side to him that nobody had ever witnessed.

After trembling and whimpering through the first delicate touches, her body fell into a natural rhythm, rocking her hips over his mouth as he worked her. But when he began scraping his teeth along the sensitive ridges, she threw her head back in ecstasy and gripped the coffee table in front of her.

"Ohhh… _uhh_… oh my God… _oh!_"

He licked her harder, nuzzling her clit while his tongue fucked her.

"That's it… let go," he breathed into her wet skin, feeling her first orgasm wash over her. "So _fucking_ good."

She expected him to stop when she came back down, but he wasn't willing to give her up yet. Instead, he was demanding in his motions, making her cry out and clutch the table harder as he furiously drove her upwards again. Her whole body was hyper-responsive, flinching against his strong hands that held her in place. Still he worked her, unable to get enough of her.

It wasn't until after her third release, when her hold on the table was the only thing keeping her from collapsing, did Edward slide out from under her hips and position himself behind her.

"Edward… _Edward_, please," she begged, hearing the sounds of his clothing being pushed aside.

"I know what you need." He brushed her hair to the side and tilted her chin so he could claim her lips. "Always, little Ghost."

Her kisses were messy and sloppy, given in half-abandoned flight as she came down from her savage, successive climaxes. The sweet taste of her passion on his skin was too addicting to stop and her tongue brazenly sought out his mouth again and again.

Edward palmed one of her breasts as he aligned himself with her entrance, slipping easily along her folds. Her spine arched instinctively, eager to finally feel his hard length inside her again. She had been aching for days, caught up in the memories of their first night together. Nothing would ever satiate her like Edward.

He cursed harshly as he buried his cock in one slick push.

And for one delicious moment, everything around them seemed to stand still. The outside wind, the owls in the trees, the burning coals in the hearth and the half-filled glasses of wine in the kitchen ceased to exist. Reality was the pressure that joined them, the momentary burst of becoming whole that both of them had experienced before, but fully expected to be fleeting. The incredible actuality was that it _wasn't_.

"Do you feel it?" His labored breath spilled over her shoulder. "Tell me you recognize this from last time."

"I do. _Oh_, Edward… I do. It's like nothing has been more definite in my life until this very moment."

"And it doesn't end." As if to prove his point, he quickly retreated and thrust back inside. "It amazed me before. But now it's so clear. You're the only one that makes me feel this way."

"It's the same with me… _oh my God_… "

Her hands went flat on the table, jerking forward with every bolt of Edward's hips. It wasn't a rhythmical pulsing like last time. This time, Edward seemed determined to command her to the very core of her soul. These were hard, driven shoves that had her gasping with each movement. Nobody had ever fucked her like this. Nobody had propelled her so aggressively to such a cliff while making her feel so loved at the same time, so protected.

And she prayed that he loved her. She prayed that he would love her even if she wasn't a she-wolf, even if she wasn't breeding.

"_Unnhh_… sweet Ghost."

With each grunt that reverberated in his chest, with every poignant stretch he let her experience, she allowed herself to believe that this connection was real. It would be the easiest thing in the world to lose herself to this feeling he was creating. But if she did that, she'd have to accept that this connection was just as intense and simmering as their first night, and perhaps none of this had to do with the fact that he'd first found her in heat. Perhaps it had all been real from the start.

"Come with me," he begged breathlessly. "One more time… right now."

It was easy to obey him, especially when his hands were so busy finding those intimate places on her body that responded with unrestrained heat. She tightened and pulsed. Edward shouted out her name while grunting in between two final thrusts. And then he was coming, his hot release shot into her over and over, making her whimper as he filled her.

He fell to the floor behind them, gasping.

"Holy… " he whispered.

Bella panted across the table, gingerly releasing her grip to sink down beside him. He lifted his hands to help guide her into his arms. The sheet she had worn lay discarded beneath them, and for a moment they simply breathed in the quiet air.

"Are you all right?" he finally asked. "How's the baby?"

His question nearly ruined her post-orgasmic high. It was a bitter slide back into the reality of their relationship. And it made her almost grumpy.

"Edward… we still don't even know if I'm breeding yet."

He adjusted them so they faced each other and took both her small hands in his.

"It doesn't matter. I can't lose you. And especially after what happened in your lab while I was gone. Ghost… I want you to move to Seattle with me."

She squeezed his hands. "You're only saying that out of indebtedness… because I could be breeding. It will never work that way. I don't want a relationship with you simply out of obligation."

"What do you mean 'obligation?'" His green eyes looked slightly pained. "Even if you weren't potentially breeding, I would still want to have a relationship with you."

"But what if I _can't_ breed? You're an Alpha. You need a mate who can provide the next generation for your pack."

"I need _you_, Bella."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, irritated with herself that she couldn't let her reservations cease. But there was just too much room for failure interspaced around all these expectations on her shoulders.

"Can I… can I think about it? It's not that I don't want a relationship with you. I do. But moving in with you right now is a bit fast. I need some time."

He took a deep breath and glanced down at his hands. He couldn't hide the disappointment he felt or deny that he'd been hoping to convince her tonight of his intentions. It had not been easy to show her the mansion and reveal the history of his pack. Didn't she understand how much of himself he'd already given her?

"I think you're over-analyzing this, Ghost. Things tend to work out in the end, you know."

She shook her head. "You're too much of an optimist for me. Besides, I prefer conclusions based on realistic, scientific data."

"A better calculator might give you more positive options." He smiled and fingered the ends of her hair.

"Or incorrect ones."

They were both silent for a while. The crackle of the fireplace and the hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen were surprisingly soothing. Outside the house, they could hear the occasional brush of a tree up against a window or a car driving down the road.

"Edward, why do we call it breeding?"

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's an animal thing. Just part of the wolf nature that comes out I suppose."

"Oh." She slowly outlined his tattoo again with her nails. "Sometimes I wonder why I didn't think to ask you to wear a condom that night. Even just now… it never crossed my mind. I can't believe I'm being so careless."

"You aren't. A lot of what you were feeling that first night was your body demanding the union. And I doubt a condom would have worked. Wolf sperm is too powerful."

While he talked, Edward couldn't help smoothing a hand along her flat abdomen. His touch was warm and gentle, and in spite of how much this entire situation was making her doubt what was between them, she felt protected. His large frame overshadowing hers was reassuring after the raw intensity they had just experienced.

"So… um… how many other women have experienced your _powerful_ wolf sperm?" she asked.

She meant it as a joke, but he could tell she was serious about getting an answer. The subject was a sensitive one and Edward knew he needed to be as tactful as possible.

"Before I answer, you do realize I've been alive for almost fifty years."

She bit her lip. "This is going to be bad, isn't it?"

"No. I just don't want you to think badly of me for being with more women than you have men."

"How many more?" she asked cautiously.

"Maybe… triple yours… quadruple."

"_Maybe_?" She arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be good at figures?"

"I'm good with _your_ figure."

"Smart ass." She pushed him lightly in the arm. "And were they all human? Never a she-wolf?"

"They were _all_ human. And I was never serious about any of them. Part of me couldn't afford to be. Getting serious would mean my wolf would be in jeopardy, and I couldn't do that to him. I could never abandon my pack."

"But… " She paused and he could tell her mind was working. "If wolf sperm is so powerful, how did you _not_ get any of them pregnant?"

He gave her a patronizing look, "Ghost, _please_. I'm the leader of a species that's obsessed with reproduction. Fertility cycles are as obvious to me as the time you were in heat. And I've never taken any chances."

"Oh."

He caressed her stomach again. "Are you upset?"

She shook her head. "Edward, it would hardly be fair of me to demand virginity from you when I so clearly gave mine up long before we met. And actually… the idea of you… well, being so virile is kind of arousing."

"Really?" He shifted them so she was underneath him. "Well… let's see how aroused you can get."

She instinctively arched up, feeling him long and hard along her slippery center. He groaned against the side of her neck, working his mouth up to her ear.

"We're never going to get any sleep tonight," she teased.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Me either," she whispered tightly as he pushed back inside her.

It wasn't until much later that the two of them finally fell asleep in the dead of night, right beside the smothered fire. In the morning they carelessly slept in, both of them far too spent to wake up in time for work. Breakfast was leisurely spent in the kitchen, with small bites of fruit and spoonful's of yogurt between them, interlaced with kisses.

Before they left, Edward took her one last time up against the fridge. The delicate curve of her calf muscle had stretched tight along his thigh as he'd rocked into her, their lips a hair-breath apart as they panted at the exertion. He'd gripped the curve of her bottom cheek so tightly as he moved, Bella knew it would leave bruises. But it was exactly what she'd wanted, exactly what she craved. The demands of their work would most likely keep them separated for a couple days. The burning of their bodies together would help ease the division.

They agreed to a date on Friday. Edward promised to call after work that evening and he left her with a heated kiss before departing.

Later that morning, after Bella arrived home and was scrambling to get ready for work, her attention was drawn to two drops of blood that lay beside her feet on the hardwood floor. When a third one suddenly dripped beside the other two, her face paled and she began scrambling with the fabric of her skirt to reach between her legs. If the wet evidence she felt wasn't enough to convince her, the bright smears of blood on her fingertips when she withdrew her hand sealed her gravest fears.

She'd failed.

* * *

**A/N:** **Now… some of you might not understand Bella's self-reproach here. Believe me – it's real. Having lived through years of infertility (lots of failed IVF trials), I can tell you that it never matters if there's a hubby involved in the process with you. Every failure is just another reminder that **_**your**_** body (not his) isn't working. **

**That being said, trust me when I say… this is a good thing for Bella. It's going to open the way for her to come to grips with what Edward has been wanting from the beginning (her!) **

**Fancy a run in with the other, dangerous pack? Coming up on Friday…**

**And PS – I now have 4 beautiful, extraordinary, **_**loud**_** children that keep my life busy **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter and the next one are two of my favorites. Get ready…**

**Bushels of summer flowers to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Over the next several days, Bella became something she despised… a coward.

The morning her period started, Bella had rushed to work and drawn one final blood sample to confirm the dreaded news. Sure enough, her HCG levels had plummeted. Also, the red blood cell count had returned to about forty percent and appeared to once again have a normal life span. After that confirmatory blow, Bella put aside all her work on shapeshifter fertility. It was too depressing. She'd obviously been deluding herself into thinking she could solve the problems that had plagued her species for decades. All the shapeshifter samples and charting were locked away in a safe and Bella threw herself into the rest of her work.

There was nothing after that but long hours and late nights. Most of the time she was barely crawling home in time to crash into bed before getting up a few hours later to go back to work. It all helped with avoiding Edward.

While it was true he deserved to know what had happened and to learn that she wasn't breeding after all. She was too afraid to tell him. It was outright cowardice and she knew it.

No matter how many times she tried to bounce back or talk herself into facing Edward, she failed. How could she possibly bear the disappointed look on his face? And what would he think of her now? The longer she thought about their progression over the past few weeks, the feelings he had elicited inside her, the more the tears would run down her cheeks.

After leaving a message on his phone that she couldn't make their date on Friday, Bella had rejected all his incoming calls and avoided his texts. They were too painful to read, even though she didn't have the heart to delete any of them. She saved every last one, reasoning that when he finally learned she hadn't conceived, that she wasn't a full-functioning she-wolf and ultimately left her, these little tokens would be all that remained.

And then there was the night she found him waiting for her outside the lab.

The moment she'd seen him standing there, his eyes red, his face a picture of rejected, confused despair, she'd almost crumbled to the ground. This was _her_ fault. She'd been the one who had failed. It had never been him. And even if he could forgive her and live on in the hopes that she'd go into heat again, there was simply no guarantee. Her life couldn't be lived based solely on obligation.

"Ghost, _please_," he'd whispered. "Talk to me."

But her resolve was firm. Ducking her head, she'd pushed forward to her car, ignoring his pleas and questions. She'd buried her head in her hands as she'd started her engine, telling him to stop contacting her. He just needed to go away. And then she'd driven away without looking back.

That night had been the worst.

In bed she tossed frequently, so preoccupied by Edward's scent that she could hardly sleep. Her mind would not give up the memories of them together, the way his body had looked moving above hers or the way his strong skin had felt under her fingertips. Even when she woke up, she swore she could still smell him. And it boggled her mind. She didn't know if it came from her clothes when she'd been with him or the house, but she could not get rid of Edward's scent. And it didn't make sense because during his trip to California, his scent had been gone for days. And now apparently it was back for no explicable reason and it haunted her mercilessly.

She kept trying to remind herself that breeding had initially been a very scary prospect. Indeed, this turn of fortune was most likely a blessing in disguise. But it didn't console her nearly as much as she had hoped. The truth was, the closer she had come to Edward and the more time they'd spent together, the more she had secretly warmed towards the idea that an immortal part of him had found root inside her womb.

It was impossible to deny now that all along her subconscious had been entertaining visions of the two of them working together to help save their kind. And a child of their own would have fueled massive levels of hope with packs around the world.

Alas.

After the confrontation at her work and several days of constant silence on her end, Edward had respectfully retreated. But by no means did he disappear. Every day another package was delivered to her work or left on her doorstep. Sometimes it was flowers or a dish of a container of her favorite food. And sometimes it was a CD of _his_ preferred music. One morning she'd arrived at work and found a plastic-wrapped box with the latest digital music player inside. A yellow sticky note on top read,

_Don't let your calculator get jealous._

Her smile had spilled over to laughing, quickly descending into tears. She ended up ruining the sleeve of her lab coat with black mascara marks before she'd finally calmed down.

Why had this gotten so complicated? Why couldn't she just move on?

Occasionally she flirted with the idea of drastic change. She wasn't sure if wolf legends held true for she-wolves, but maybe she could mate with a human, conceive and leave off her creature forever. But whenever the idea crept up again, it never lasted long. The thought of another man touching her now – wolf or human – made her skin crawl.

The following Friday night, at almost eleven o'clock, she finally drove into her driveway. As she wearily turned off the ignition, she finally admitted that this couldn't keep going. Tomorrow she'd drive to Seattle and confess everything to Edward. He'd probably be furious. Or at the very least, throw her out of the house. Though, she wouldn't be surprised if they had sex one last time. In fact, she hoped they would. Just so she could memorize the feel of him once more. The pulse between them had always proven too strong to resist.

Her wolf clawed at her as she opened the side door to the house. She could hear her whining. Over the past few days the calls of her animal had become a painful, forlorn wail of misery that weighed heavily on her conscience and her physical health.

Ever since she'd found out she wasn't breeding, she'd kept her wolf caged.

She didn't know if she was doing it out of anger or avoidance. It had been over a week and clearly her little animal was not happy. Shapeshifters could not go for long periods of time without turning, and both Bella and her animal were starting to feel the repercussions. The problem was her creature reminded her too much of Edward's powerful black wolf. And that would inevitably lead to thoughts about what their child would have looked like once it reached an age old enough to turn. Then the bitterness would return— toward her animal and toward herself— resentment in whatever part she had played in not allowing her body to conceive.

It was messed up thinking and her scientific mind knew that.

But in the meantime, the consequences were starting to alarm her. Releasing her into the wild tonight would be a good exercise for what she'd have to face tomorrow. If she could handle her wolf's disappointment when she realized the big, dark wolf was no longer in the plan, she could certainly face the man himself.

After dropping her bags in the hallway and quickly checking on the house, Bella stripped down on her way through the kitchen, dropping clothes half-hazardly around the room. At last she stood naked behind her screen door, staring out into the dark forest behind her house. She could feel her wolf bristle, gearing up for what she knew was coming.

With a deep breath, Bella closed her eyes and turned. The change was more violent than she expected and her wolf nearly took complete control before Bella grasped her back. It startled her how quickly the sleek white wolf hastily pushed open the door and bounded off into the trees, the negative consequences of being caged for so long quickly bubbling to the surface.

For the first little while, Bella released all restraint and allowed her animal to run undisciplined through the dense undergrowth. She could feel the absolute joy radiating through her body, the sense of relief and liberation in which she ran. The pine scent of the trees had never smelled more fresh or the air so invigorating. She jumped into one long stretch of the river and gloried in the glacier iciness of the water.

After shaking herself off, the wolf seemed to realize something was missing and began high-tailing it on a direct path northeast towards Seattle. At this point, Bella realized she had to rein her in. And the depression she'd endured the past week was suddenly becoming clear to the wolf.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

Her wolf skidded to a stop, her ears alert and weary. When the creature realized the familiar path towards the large, black wolf was now permanently closed, her little body began to tremble. And then she leaned back to wail into the night. This was not a communicative howl or a cry of warning to others of her kind. This was an anguished holler, an inconsolable yell of protest.

_I know, baby. I know. I miss him too._ Her insides felt like they were breaking. _I miss him so much._

The white wolf pawed at the soft soil, her stubborn side burning through. She was determined not to move from her spot until she was allowed to go find the black wolf.

_He doesn't want us, girl. We couldn't give him what he needed most. And really, I was probably kidding myself when I thought I could find the magic cure to save us. _Bella spoke with her most soothing voice possible. _But you don't have to worry. I'm going to take care of us from now on. I'm sorry I've kept you locked up for so long. We'll survive this. I promise. _

But the animal would not be dissuaded, no matter what tactics Bella employed. She stood rooted to the ground. Eventually, Bella was able to coax her into running along the perimeter of Forks. It wasn't necessarily in the opposite direction of Seattle, but Bella figured if she could wear out her wolf's energy enough it might be easier to get her back home.

Charlie had left a message earlier in the week. The Aberdeen volunteers still hadn't captured any wolves, much to her relief. But they were expanding their schemes, setting more traps and increasing the amount of people involved. Normally, Bella would have called Jacob right away with the information, but she hadn't seen him since their argument and since he and his pack were the whole cause for this problem in the first place, she decided she wasn't feeling very generous.

North of Forks, she came to a large fracture in the hillside, where a turbulent river was rushing through the rocks thirty feet below. Bella paused to catch her breath, glancing down into the ravine. Her wolf racked her teeth through the side of her coat and impatiently threw back her head to howl once more. She was restless, fidgety and whimpering as she paced back and forth.

_Stop it. _ Bella gave the creature a warning. _Calm down_.

But her wolf refused to relax and it was starting to alarm Bella. Was this still about Edward? Or was her animal trying to tell her something else? She sniffed at the clean air but couldn't detect anything foreign. Regretfully, Bella realized she'd been too caught up tonight in controlling her wolf that she'd failed to keep her senses tuned to possible trackers.

Abruptly, she decided to go straight home. She had a bad feeling and a subtle, strange shift in the forest was slowly becoming apparent. Above the sound of the dashing river below, it was almost too quiet, too isolated, as if someone was carefully watching her. The white wolf whimpered and Bella pivoted on her paws, frantically looking around the edges of the trees.

And that's when she saw them.

Five dark wolves were beginning to emerge from the shadows, all of them spaced evenly apart to prevent escape. They were _big_, obviously shapeshifters. And the ones on the side were hungrily bearing their teeth at her. When their scent rolled forward with the rushing wind, Bella realized with terror that she was staring at Jacob's pack, _all of them_. She couldn't see Jacob, but she knew the big black one with the grey stripes in the middle was Sam, the one with the dark eyes and the malicious, aggressive grin. Bella quickly backed up several steps, preparing to jump to the other side of the crevice when four more wolves appeared on the opposite rocky bank.

She was trapped.

Her wolf was skittish, but she bravely stood her ground. She crouched into a fighting position, meeting the Alpha head on and bearing her teeth.

_What do you want?_

She sent out the call on the general wolf communication thread, the only one she knew, not knowing for sure if they'd hear her or not.

But they did. They _all _heard her. Her question was answered by multiple strains of lazy, decaying sounds of ridiculing laughter. Two of the wolves advanced on her, but Sam beat them back with a harsh growl and snap of his teeth. Once subdued, his glittering eyes turned back at Bella and his foul breath rushed over her.

_We want YOU_.

Her whiskey eyes widened in fear. Another twist of her head confirmed that Jacob was definitely _not_ in the group. Where was he? And how in the world would she fight her way free when it was nine against one? Her mind frantically sought out a plan to escape.

_I'm __**not**__ yours._

_You will be._

_You can't force me. _Her wolf bared her teeth again._ It's against the laws of our kind. _

Sam's voice never faltered. _Nobody tells me what I can and can't do. I'm the most powerful Alpha in existence. And I will take whatever I want._

_Stop it! She_ barked. _Stop this and back away! _

_No._ The calmness of his voice was frightening. _I have waited for you with more patience than I thought possible. Did you honestly think you could keep covering up your scent and that I wouldn't notice? Did you think I would leave you alone and unprotected when a strange wolf keeps reappearing in my territory?_

She growled. _My business is my own. You have no claim on me and I have no desire for your protection._

_My claim on you started the moment you turned wolf. You turned in my territory, so that means you belong to me._

Bella thought of Edward and how he had first approached her in the woods near his home. There had never been any of this aggressive, hostile language. His approach had been respectful, tempered with restraint. Undoubtedly he'd been protective and assertive, but he'd simultaneously allowed her the freedom to choose.

_No! My answer is NO. And I want nothing to do with your destructive pack. You and your brothers disgust me. You have no control of the pack you lead and your behavior has reaped terrible consequences for all of us! _

Several of the wolves began foaming at the mouth in response to Bella's accusations, but Sam once again restrained them.

_It makes no difference, Isabella. You will come with me now. _

_No! _

His fur bristled. _Your compliance is not necessary. We will take you whether you agree or not._

Sam signaled to two wolves behind him and they slowly began to press towards Bella. Growling and snarling at the two, she backed up as far as she could, briefly contemplating a jump over the cliff's edge. She'd survive. But her wolf would definitely be injured and then she wouldn't be able to run home. No. She couldn't do that. It was more important for her to fight. Her wolf was certainly willing. And since it was time she quit acting like a coward, she might as well spend her final moments with this last, saving grace.

_Don't hurt her too much, boys. I still need her womb in perfect condition for my seed. _

Crouching down on her hind legs, Bella sprang at the wolf to her right. Her quick pounce surprised him and she was able to sink her teeth into his neck. He roared and thrashed around on the rock, blindly trying to throw her off. A second wolf jumped at Bella and ripped her grip away from the first. The injured wolf turned on her with a vengeance and quickly joined the second in subduing the white animal to the ground with their teeth.

Bella cried out as she felt their teeth in her hind legs and over her shoulders. Still she fought, even though she knew more wolves were joining in to pin her down. It was difficult to understand what was happening, only that there seemed to be too many sharp teeth snapping at her. Jaws that carried strings of filthy saliva dripped onto her fur. There were so many growls and bodies of wolves slamming into her that she could no longer hear the rapid flow of water beneath them.

And then suddenly they were all gone.

Without warning, the weight of the other wolves abruptly vanished. Standing firmly over her was a gigantic dark wolf, his horrendous, echoing roar towards Sam's pack substantially deeper and more intimidating than anything she'd heard before.

But she knew that roar and the smell of that black fur. It made her nearly cry out in recognition to discover that Edward was now crouched protectively over her. She could hardly believe it! He had not deserted her. He was still here, in spite of her cowardly behavior. He was still her loyal and ever-faithful black wolf. And never in her life did she want to be more worthy of him than she did right now.

Edward took a few precious moments to lean down and gently nudge Bella to her feet. Once she was up, she noticed three other enormous wolves flanking them and growling at Sam's wolves. Edward and his pack had formed a protective enclosure around her, and they were all hunkering down, ready at any moment to spring at Sam's rambunctious pack. The charcoal one she recognized as Emmett, but the other two were unfamiliar. A massive dark red male stood in front of a smaller she-wolf with caramel-colored fur. Bella suspected this was Carlisle and Esme.

_Go home, Bella!_ Edward's voice was terrifyingly clear and commanding, even though his wolf never once looked in her direction. _Quickly. Go now!_

Bella looked at Sam and saw his black eyes turn red as they raged at Edward. Recognition burned across his face as he identified the wolf who had recently been invading his territory. Sam had never assumed the stranger would be an Alpha or that he would have already tried to stake a claim with the she-wolf he'd desired from the beginning. Edward met his stare with even more fury. Steam flared from his nostrils as the gigantic wolf prepared to charge.

Bella realized with a panic that they were intending to fight for _her_. And there was nothing she could do about it. The two Alphas would come together in a deadly battle and only one of them would win.

_No!_ She cried to Edward. _I won't let this happen._ _I can't let you do this because of me._

She could almost hear Emmett's wolf snort in response. And then she realized why. The size of Edward's wolf and all the members in his pack were huge by comparison. And this fact was only further enhanced the closer they edged towards Sam's wolves. Granted, they were sadly outnumbered, but Edward had just shown he could easily take down three at a time. They all were exceptional fighters.

_Esme,_ Edward's voice had that same authoritative tone. _Get Bella out of here. Now!_

Instantly, Bella felt a sharp bite on her backside and before she knew it, she was being pushed down the other side of the hill. Behind her the snarls and howls were growing louder. Bella dug her paws into the ground and turned around, determined to go back and fight.

But Esme had already anticipated her move. She blocked Bella's path and then tackled her, keeping her pinned to the ground with her teeth along her mane.

_I'm so sorry, Bella._ The feminine voice called to her. _I hate doing this to my Alpha's mate, but I am bound to obey him. _

The white wolf struggled under the hold, her head craned to the side to watch the ongoing battle. She saw Edward and Sam collide in midair, the trees full of their roars and the sounds of ripped fur. Beside them, Emmett and Carlisle were each battling multiple wolves at once. The scene made Bella want to shut her eyes and look away, but she was too worried about Edward to stop.

_You don't understand_. Esme nudged her upwards once more. _If you stay here, you put Edward's life at risk. He's battling for your freedom right now and if he's worried about your safety, he won't be able to concentrate. _

Bella barely registered what Esme was saying. But it was enough to make her pull her attention away from the horrible scene and move swiftly down the trail back to Forks. Apparently the white wolf had no issues obeying Edward's orders even though the human resisted.

_Don't you worry about Carlisle?_ She asked as they ran. _He's up there… risking his life… I never in a million years would have wanted him to do this for me._

_He does it for his Alpha. He does it because he knows Edward would do the same for him if my life was in danger_.

The two she-wolves reached Bella's house and skirted through the unlocked back door. Bella hastily turned back to her human form and grabbed a folded blanket on the couch. She disappeared into the laundry room and came back with some clothes which she set in front of Esme.

"I hope you're not expecting me to sleep," she said grumpily as she folded herself into a chair by the front window. Her entire focus was on the street outside, watching for signs of Edward. "There's no way I could possibly sleep until I know he's okay."

"I wouldn't expect you to. I know I won't sleep either until Carlisle is back." Esme had already turned and was hastily getting dressed. "Thanks for the clothes, by the way."

When Bella finally turned around to look at her, she was taken back with how beautiful Esme was. She had caramel-colored hair – the same color as her wolf – and bright green eyes. They weren't the same dark emerald as Edward's, but they were lovely just the same. Bella could tell Esme was older, even though on the surface she appeared the same age as her. There was a sense of calmness and wisdom about her that helped ease the ache inside Bella.

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry for being such an ass. This isn't really me."

"I figured that was the case. Edward told us you'd only been a wolf for about a year and you've never been part of a pack."

Bella shook her head. "I have no idea what I'm doing, Esme."

"Oh, but you do. You are far more capable of handling this change than you realize. And from what I've heard about your research, you may be the miracle we've all been waiting for." She moved to kneel in front of Bella and take her hand. "What you saw Edward doing tonight… it's been the way of our kind for centuries. It's Edward's right to fight for you. But it's also Sam's, even though he was violating the laws of the pack by forcing you. Both of those men wouldn't be Alphas if they didn't fight for you. It's expected of them."

"But I hate this entire process." She drew her legs up under the blanket. "I hate causing discord and physical violence between packs."

Esme looked out the window. "I know. But keep in mind that Edward has most likely won your freedom tonight. Sam won't ever challenge him again."

Bella sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Maybe I'm a lot more tired than I thought."

"If you want to sleep for a while, I'll keep a look out."

Esme handed her a pillow from the couch and helped situate her legs along the easy chair. Even still, Bella fought back a yawn, determined to stay awake until Edward returned. _If_ he returned. She still had to tell him about the pregnancy failure, about her shortcomings as a she-wolf. Maybe he'd end up regretting saving her by the time everything was over.

"You're wrong you know," she whispered to Esme.

"Wrong? What about?"

"I'm not Edward's mate. He wouldn't want me if he knew everything."

Esme didn't answer. Instead she gently threaded two fingers through Bella's hair, watching her eyes slowly drift shut. She was almost asleep when Esme spoke.

"He cares about you more than you know."

It felt like Bella had only been asleep for a few minutes. Her mind felt like a fog of haze had descended when she felt herself being lifted from the increasingly uncomfortable chair and into the strong, secure embrace of something heavenly. Before she could process the rest, she was in her bed, the blanket discarded and the cool sheets clinging to her bare legs. But even better was the marvelous sensation of being surrounded by Edward's scent. It was so much stronger and real than it had been the previous week. He felt so material beside her, his naked skin warm and resilient as she stretched out her hands to touch him.

She didn't dare open her eyes and risk ruining the moment. Instead, she submitted herself to a blissful subconscious state and concluded that she hadn't slept this well in days.

Everything was right in the world.

* * *

**A/N: I think I could get used to sleeping like that… **

**Their big talk is up next. See you Tuesday. Have a great weekend!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ah, it's so lovely when someone finally sees the light… **

**Protective Alpha Edwards to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

When Bella opened her eyes, the wonderful scent of Edward that had helped her sleep through the night was gone, though hints of it lingered on the sheets. Sometime during the late hours her subconscious had realized that the movement from chair to bed was in fact, no dream and therefore, Edward had to have been real.

The thought cheered her immensely but also depressed her because he was obviously not here now.

After sitting up to survey her surroundings, she collapsed face forward into the covers where he'd been and breathed in the aroma. Tears were stinging her eyelids as she recalled the beginnings of the vicious wolf fight she'd witnessed. He probably hated her now, especially with how she'd treated him. How would she ever make peace with him? The sun was streaming through her open windows and the birds were nauseatingly happy in their chirping.

Bella felt sick.

Amidst her sorrows, the aroma of fresh coffee drifted into her room, followed by the distinct noises of plate ware knocking together. Bella tried not to stumble out of the bed in a hurry, but it was almost impossible. After throwing on whatever pieces of clothes she could grab, she tiptoed lightly to her bathroom, brushed her teeth and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. A couple splashes of water over her face and a few seconds in front of the mirror was all she was willing to waste.

She prayed it wasn't Esme down there.

It wasn't.

But the moment she saw Edward, she almost regretted she had. He stood in the kitchen in a pair of flannel sweats with his chest bare. There were several deep scratches along his side. And before he turned around, Bella caught sight of the massive black and blue marks on his upper right shoulder.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." She rushed forward, her hand outstretched. "_Oh God_… what happened?"

Edward quickly set down the spatula he was holding and grabbed her hands, but not before her fingertips had grazed one of the scratches. He hissed quietly.

"Bella, it's fine. Believe me, I've had much, much worse."

"Worse?" Her eyes filled with water. "Oh, Edward you shouldn't have done that! Not for me, not for anyone!"

He shook his head sadly. "That's not how it works, Ghost. This is what comes with being an Alpha."

"Then I don't want you to be Alpha anymore!"

It was the wrong thing to say and they both knew it. He squeezed her hands and frowned. "You don't really mean that do you? Please tell me my faith in you hasn't been misplaced. You would never take the coward's way out."

"You'd be surprised how horribly bad I can disappoint you." She tried valiantly to calm her sobbing. "Is… is everyone okay? Was anyone else hurt?"

"My pack is fine. A few bruises and cuts, but nothing that won't heal in time."

"And Sam's pack?"

"Emmett… he ended up killing one of them when Sam and two of his wolves had me pinned at one point. Another one was badly injured after he tried to run after you and Esme. Their pack dragged him home when it was over. I'm not sure he'll live."

Bella's mouth fell open. A shapeshifter had died last night… another one might follow… and all because of her! This wasn't supposed to happen. She had always envisioned saving her kind, not destroying it.

"Did you ever see Jacob? Was he there?"

"I don't think so."

"But… how did you find me last night? How did you know where I was?"

"Ghost," he sighed, his face hesitant and unsure. "I had to make sure you were safe. Don't you understand? My wolf practically forces me down here whenever I turn."

Her whiskey-eyes went wide, his words sinking deep. "Your scent… you've been here… " she trailed off, her mind putting together the pieces of the puzzle.

He nodded.

"How long?"

"Since the beginning… since the first night."

She withdrew her hands and pushed at her scalp. Now she could add anger to the growing weight of emotions she was struggling to bear. Aside from the whole personal space and trust issues, she was upset that Edward had knowingly been putting himself at risk by coming into Forks, where any of the volunteers from Aberdeen could have caught him. No wonder Sam's pack had picked up on his scent.

Bella was furious with herself for not figuring it out earlier.

But when she looked up at him, another impassioned retort on the tip of her tongue, the raw black and blue marks reaching around the edge of his shoulder humbled her. He'd saved her life last night. He'd bought her freedom. And then all the guilt she'd been harboring the past week redoubled down on her further.

"This is all my fault. I should have moved. I should have relocated to some remote corner of the country where wolf packs don't exist."

He shook his head. "It's my job to fight for you. And what we did last night took care of any hostility or aggression from them. They know they can't claim you now. So you don't have to worry anymore about running free in this area or elsewhere. And my pack is behind you. They'll support you. It's the binding force of my pack and it's what makes us who we are."

"But I'm not a member of your pack."

"You're still important to them. You're important to _me_."

She gritted her teeth in frustration and pushed past him to pull a first aid kit from above the fridge.

"No, Edward. You were wrong. I _am_ a coward." She set the supplies on the table and took a deep breath, keeping her focus on the cupboards in front of her. "You see, I'm not… I didn't… I'm not breeding. I found out last week. And before you say it might be a false negative, I made sure to take a blood test to confirm everything. The HCG levels were nearly nonexistent. In other words, there is _no way_ my body could be sustaining a pregnancy right now. So, um… it's… there's nothing there."

Bella didn't dare turn around. She couldn't handle the look of disappointment on his face. Her fingertips curled on the countertop and the silence in the kitchen stretched to what felt like an eternity. She almost jumped when the feel of Edward's arms came around her. His breath was warm on her neck.

"I know, Ghost."

She turned to face him, her red-rimmed eyes wide. "You _knew_?"

"It was more like an educated guess, really. I figured that might have been why you closed down on me this past week."

Now the tears did fall as she shook her head back and forth. "Oh, Edward, I'm so, so sorry. Everything is my fault."

He took her quickly into his arms, against his chest. The strength of his body surrounding hers made Bella lose any façade of stability she might have erected over the past few days and she sobbed into his warm skin. She cried for Edward, for the loss of what this had meant to him and his pack. She cried for their relationship, for the damage this would inevitably spoil upon them. And finally she cried for herself, for that buried spark within her soul that had secretly dreamed of life growing inside her.

"It feels so good to hold you," he confessed. "I've wanted this all week. It's been terrible not being able to talk to you."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"No," he whispered while rubbing her neck. "That's not it at all, Ghost. None of this is your fault. _None of it_."

"But what if," she hiccupped and futilely wiped her nose, "what if I never go into heat again? What if I can't breed? You can't mate with someone like that. You need someone stronger. You need a she-wolf who can help carry your burdens and support your pack. I've _failed_, Edward. I'm not at all what you were hoping for."

Edward reached for a Kleenex box by the phone and handed her several tissues. While Bella blew her nose, he guided her to the kitchen table and pulled her into his lap. The table was set for one with an overflowing plate of food, napkins and a pitcher of orange juice.

"Here, eat." He swiped some food onto a fork and brought it to her mouth. "I already know you've been working insane hours this past week. And my bet is you haven't been eating much, have you?"

Bella quietly shook her head and accepted the offered bite of food.

He handed her a glass of juice. "My mom always told me that everything looked better with some food in your stomach. She said despair is ten times worse if you're hungry. And when I was growing up, I had the most obnoxious appetite in the world, so I always appreciated how much she'd constantly cook meals for me."

Bella smiled in spite of her lingering hiccups and took a piece of toast from the plate.

"Ah, see… you're starting to feel better already." He leaned close and placed several kisses along her neck. His lips felt so good on her flushed skin, Bella was tempted to put aside the rest of the meal and bask in his kisses.

But her small whimper gave her away and Edward immediately stopped. "Keep eating," he urged. "I have something I've been meaning to ask you first anyway. Bella, apart from last night… how long has it been since you let your wolf out?"

"Um… " She dropped her eyes and fiddled with her shirt. "A while."

The set of his jaw grew firm and his lips pressed together in vexation. "Dammit, Ghost. You can't do that! Nothing good can come of it. It hurts both you and your animal!"

"I know, I know," she said quickly, wanting to pacify the situation. "I was wrong. I know that. But I was having such a hard time dealing with the situation. I wasn't ready to face my wolf or tell her that she couldn't see you again."

"Regardless, it was a bad decision. You could have damaged her… or _yourself_."

"I _know_. But realizing I wasn't breeding was so much harder than I thought it would be. Part of me blamed her for not working. Although truthfully, I was more worried she'd put all the blame back on me… where it should be."

Her admission tempered him significantly and he rubbed his hands along her lower back in comfort.

"So… is your little animal still not allowed to see me again?"

"I don't want it to be that way." She shook her head. "But I told you… I'm not the right one for you. I'm… just broken."

Edward sighed and pushed more food in her direction.

"Okay, you eat and I'll talk, agreed?"

She nodded and polished off the rest of her juice. He refilled her glass from the pitcher.

"Bella… maybe you _not_ getting pregnant was a good thing, if only to prove that I'm serious about you, regardless of whether you can breed or not." He paused and swallowed, his green eyes searching her face. "I suspected from the beginning that your big reservation with me is the idea that my interest in you is only because you're a she-wolf. And I think the fact that I found you when you were in heat has compounded the issue. Looking back… I should have addressed your concerns right up front, but I got the feeling you didn't want to talk about it. But you could not be more wrong."

"I want _you_, Bella," he continued. "I wanted you when I first saw you and I want you _still_. It doesn't matter if you come with the ability to breed or if you happen to go into heat again. Of course, I won't lie and say I don't want that. I would love to have a family with you. The chance to rebuild my pack with my own offspring is something every Alpha dreams of."

He took her empty glass and napkin and set them on the table.

"But what's even more important to me is _you_. To hell if you can breed or not." He cradled her face with his hand. "Bella, I want _you_ to be my mate. I want you to move with me to Seattle and join my pack." His thumb touched her lips. "You don't know how much I've wrestled with asking you this. I didn't want to scare you. And I wasn't sure you'd believe me or think I was sincere. But I am, Bella. I need you more than anything, more than my posterity, more than saving our kind or any other lofty or well-meaning world-wide crusade. I just need _you_."

His proposal made the hair on her arms stand up, the nerve endings in her body sizzle and her cheeks flush. The sincerity in the glowing jade eyes inches from her own sent a flood of absolution through her. It was simply unexplainable that this strong, amazing man wanted her. The passion between them had been heady and wild from the beginning, dragging her into something she could never possibly resist. But surrounding that uninhibitedness had always been a subtle, sustaining force of esteem.

Her scientific mind bubbled to the surface.

"But… but why me?"

He was confused. "Why _you_?"

She abruptly stood up and went to retrieve the forgotten first aid kit. "Why not any other she-wolf? Suppose it had been someone else that night in the woods instead of me? Would we still be having this conversation?"

"I think you know the answer to that one, Ghost. Why didn't you come down from your tree when Jasper was there?"

"Because he scared me."

He grinned. "I can be scarier."

"Yes, that's true," she smiled and began spreading cream over the worst of the cuts on his shoulder. His warm skin, even with his injuries, felt marvelous under her fingertips. She savored the curved flesh, fighting back tears at how much she'd missed it the past week.

"Bella," he paused. "Before I answer your question, tell me really… why didn't you go with Jasper?"

"Because… because it didn't feel right."

"Exactly. Nor would finding another she-wolf have felt right for me. _You_ were meant to be mine."

She dropped the tube of cream into the kit and snapped it closed, all the while avoiding his eyes. "Now _that_ sounds scary. Don't you realize how totally encompassing that sounds?"

He shrugged. "All I know is that I'm a better Alpha with you beside me. I'm stronger when you're near."

Everything inside her burned at his simple admission. And in spite of her fears the past week, she knew what he was saying was absolutely true because it was exactly the same for her. Edward's presence in her life had made her more confident – both the human and the animal. Everything was brighter and clearer, even if she was never breeding. She recognized the difference, and suddenly she realized she never wanted to be without that feeling again.

"Yes," she said, settling herself in the warmth of his lap.

"Yes?"

"Yes, Edward. I want to be your mate."

"You do?" His face lit up. "You're sure?"

"Oh, yes." She nuzzled his nose. "I want to be with you. I want to fall in love with you and help save our kind. And I want my wolf to run with yours every, single night."

Something shifted in the air between them, something that seemed to weave them physically closer together. Bella could feel it inside her chest, inside her wolf. Edward's eyes were shining and he quickly kissed her, a succession of brief, heart-felt kisses as his fingers pushed into her hair and messed up her pony tail. She could feel the relief in his body and the way his shoulders began to relax.

"Ghost… " he breathed. "I couldn't stand being away from you anymore."

"It was killing me too."

"I want you home with me; somewhere I know you'll be safe."

"I want that as well… but, Edward?" She kissed his neck, feeling her heartbeat start to pound. "I need a little time before we move in together. Can we take a few weeks before we start doing that?"

Her pony tail had now come completely apart and Edward was fisting the thick curls in his hands. "Take all the time you want. As long as I know you're mine."

"I'm yours… and you're mine."

He nodded against her mouth and she shifted to straddle his lap, deepening their kisses and smoothing her hands down his sculpted chest. The tie on his flannel sweats was easy to pull apart and then there was nothing between her and what she craved – he was long, hard and hot in her hands.

He groaned, "Oh, Ghost… yeah, like that… oh, _fuck_ yeah."

"I haven't touched myself since I last saw you," she confessed breathlessly. "I'm so wound up… I need you so bad."

While she shaped him with her two little hands, Edward made a quick pass over her thin shorts, right between her legs. Bella gasped and cried out, which made his lips curve upwards as he kissed her. She was right on that delicious edge, needing only a slight push from his hands or his tongue before she fell. It would be so easy to tease her, so tempting to hear her sweet cries, begging him for more.

He eased her off his lap and slid down her tiny shorts and lace panties, pausing briefly to place a kiss on the smooth, pink triangle. _Christ_… she was definitely ready. She'd be swollen and tight when he finally slid inside. He pushed all the breakfast dishes to the side with one arm, lifting her onto the edge of the table. Bella quickly pulled her tank top over her head.

She was laid out before him, smiling with her dark-brown hair in rippled waves around her. Her legs were spread open to his view, showing him every little detail he wanted to see. And two of her fingers played idly with one of her nipples. She was a vision to his senses.

"_Please_… " she begged in a whisper. "Play with me."

He stepped closer between her legs, transfixed by her radiant skin in the sunlight that streamed onto the table through the kitchen windows. This past week he'd watched with alarm as Bella had grown pale and insipid, all the results of caging her wolf. Now he breathed a sigh of relief to see that the paleness was nearly gone. Because the truth was he'd never abandoned her, but had kept his solitary night watches with his wolf sleeping on her porch. And if last night hadn't have happened, he would have confronted her about it the next day. Even if he had to exit her life permanently, he would never allow his Ghost or her wolf to become damaged.

But they would never have to face that option now. Now he could draw his fingertips along her smooth legs, over her hips and up her thin waist, knowing this she-wolf was permanently his. She was sensitive everywhere and it made him grin, watching her neck arch and her nipples tighten the further he came to her breasts.

He played with her body for a long time, making up for the hours of loneliness he'd spent away from her. He was enamored with feeling her hands fist and relax in his hair, the spilled cries from her lips, all while his tongue pressed slowly on the undersides of her breasts. He kissed her shoulders, her neck, nuzzled her stomach and sides. She held together bravely, even though he knew she was breaking to pieces inside waiting for that final fulfillment. Her legs began to quiver.

At last he gave her what they both wanted. Sitting down on the kitchen chair, he bent his head between her legs, held tight to her hips and began working his mouth through her hot center. Within a few seconds of feeling his tongue circle her clit, she shattered, nearly screaming as she fell apart. And she knew from last time that Edward wouldn't let her slide so easily back down. He was demanding when it came to tasting her. And he was even more so this time.

"Oh God… _oh God_… it's too much." She shivered on the table. "Oh, Edward… _please_."

"I _want_ it to be too much," he growled and licked her harder. "I want to watch it fucking split right through you, Ghost."

If his earlier play had been slow and teasing, everything now was the opposite. He was rough and unmerciful, hardly giving her time between climaxes before demanding she rise again.

When she was falling off her forth one, Edward abruptly stood up, pulled his cock free and shoved inside her.

"_Goddamn_… " he bit out through clenched teeth, "so _tight_!"

He slammed both hands flat astride her head on the table and while his hips pounded into her, he kissed her passionately, pressing his lips hungrily with hers. Their kisses were messy, but Edward's tongue seemed to mirror his thrusts, pushing into her mouth as he filled her below.

Bella could hardly speak. All she could do was whimper and carefully hold onto his broad shoulders as he rocked above her, into her. Her hips pushed up to meet his, weak and unsteady from everything he'd demanded of her body, but still gloriously stretched with his strength and size. She felt moisture forming in her eyes. Every time they were joined like this it felt like a new beginning, a bright horizon of possibilities.

Edward came twice. The first time cursing and yelling her name. The second was slower, with a deep, satisfied groan that rumbled through his chest and made itself known all the way to her soul.

He was breathing hard above her, his eyes dilated and wide. Her chest was heaving as well, but her fingertips were light as they traced his forehead and lips. He sucked at the edges of her nails.

"Incredible," she breathed.

"Every… single… time," he panted.

He helped lift her off the table before the two of them collapsed back into the kitchen chair. They would have stayed there a while, gently cuddled into each other while their heartbeats slowed to an easy cadence. Except a firm knock at the door interrupted them, almost jolting Bella to the floor.

"That's Emmett. I can smell him." He pushed her to her feet and gently swatted her bottom. "Go upstairs and get dressed. I'll find out what's going on."

"Do you think its problems with Sam's pack again?" Her voice was anxious.

The knock sounded again, this time louder.

"I don't know. Come down when you're ready and we'll talk."

She turned to go up the stairs and was on the second step when she felt Edward stop her with his hand on her upper arm.

"Do me a favor," he whispered. "When you come back down, please don't be wearing any of those cute little shorts or the tank tops you had on this morning? I really don't want Emmett or my pack to know how amazing your body is."

"Don't worry," she winked. "I'll wear that striped lingerie set you saw hanging in my bathroom. Maybe Emmett will want to see my calculator."

He grinned and delivered another slap to her bottom cheeks. "Only _I_ get to see that calculator."

Bella ran up the stairs laughing and Edward walked to the front door with what felt like a permanent smile plastered to his face. But when he opened the door and saw Emmett standing there, everything fell.

"Something's happened to Jasper."

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's coming back? Lots of action in the next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'd recommend turning on the soundtrack to **_**Batman Begins**_** or **_**The Dark Knight**_** towards the end of this chapter. It will help set the mood… (wink, wink)**

**Bunches of gracious, thankful kisses to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal. Love you women!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The tentative sounds of pleasure coming from the she-wolf in Jasper's arms were making him want to roll her underneath him and thrust up into her hips. They'd been pressed together on the couch all evening and for the past hour they'd been making out like love-sick teenagers. Jasper didn't think his body could be any tighter or more painful than it was right now.

With deliberate ease, he moved an arm from around her waist and cupped one of her small breasts in his hand. It was the first time he'd pushed this type of boundary and he was anxious to gauge her reaction. Since she was covered by two layers of _his_ sweaters, there wasn't a lot he could feel. But the she-wolf mewed in response and arched further into his hold. Definitely a good sign. It was a step forward in their otherwise cautious physical relationship and it was exactly what he wanted. Jasper had been struggling so hard at maintaining personal control around her, that even something as small as this was driving him hot with need.

It had been this way since he'd found her. And in spite of the injuries covering her body back then, he'd wanted her just the same.

He'd only been in the mountains for two days when it happened. He'd been running a patrol in a three mile radius around his cabin at twilight when he came across her body in a grove of trees. He had stood frozen for a few moments, disbelieving that he was actually looking at another she-wolf. His large, gray wolf had been cautious, sniffing the air for predators or other wolves that might belong to her or claim her for their pack. But his senses had picked up nothing.

It looked like she'd been attacked, or beaten. There were teeth marks and rips in her fur. The color of her coat was dark silver with white socks on each of her legs. The blood that covered her body made the colors contrast so drastically that for a few moments Jasper thought she might be dead.

Who would do this to her? Didn't they realize how precious she was? How rare? His blood boiled in righteous indignation and he growled sharply. How dare someone harm her so ruthlessly!

She was barely responsive, only slightly whimpering as he worked his muzzle under her belly and hoisted her gently onto his back. With a final look over his shoulder, he'd bounded straight towards his cabin, anxious to get her to a place of safety where he could restore her.

The warmth and softness of her breast in his hand now was a thrilling reminder that she was on the mend and once again whole. His lips left her mouth and descended a warm path along her neck, skirting aside her long, thick hair into one of his hands. Visions of taking her in multiple positions swam in his head. His favorite fantasy always included fucking her from behind, even though he knew this position would deny him the view of her lovely onyx eyes as they glistened over in release. It appealed to his animalistic nature, his bestial side that he'd suppressed for so long.

"_Jazz_," she moaned as his fingers dipped beneath her shirt to feel her bare skin. "I've never felt anything like this before."

"You're safe, darlin'. That's the most important thing to remember. I swear I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

During the initial days of her recovery as he'd watched at her bedside, his mind had turned over the difference in his reaction between this she-wolf and Edward's mate. The distinction was clear to him now. The first time has been completely carnal, a mad craving to satisfy an urge, brought on by the spiked hormones from her being in heat. But this one was special, a voracity that ran deeper than just the artificial lust he'd experienced before.

It had been an incredibly long time since he'd been with a female. Over the years, he'd visualized and taken care of his own needs, all the while dreaming of something that with every passing year appeared to be more and more unattainable. When his good friend Peter had left the pack and given up his wolf to breed with the human Charlotte, Jasper had hit an all-time low. Nothing seemed to satisfy him anymore. Nothing was the slightest big appealing. He'd already been hiding the loneliness for years, afraid to tell his Alpha that he was starting to feel the effects of the wolf overcoming his soul.

He'd loved a girl once, a long time ago— back when he was young and idealistic, dreaming that he'd be able to find a way around the shapeshifter and mating issues. But as the years had passed, as he watched Edward and then Emmett begin the tricky first months of wrestling with the ability to turn, and then finally recognizing those own instinctive abilities inside himself, his idealism faded. The girl he was in love with left for college in another state and Jasper realized he had to let her go. He could never be disloyal to his true nature – to his pack – and mate with a human female.

But that was in the past and Jasper's future had never felt more guided and whole as it did in this moment. Indeed, those sour, dark decades felt like a blip on his life's timeline now that he had truly found the she-wolf he was meant to mate with. And she was far and above anything he could have envisioned.

"_Oh_," she whispered as his hand moved to circle her tight nipple. "That feels so good."

Jasper hovered above her on the couch, his lips returning to hers as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. He wanted more… badly. But he sensed she wasn't quite ready for him to take her yet. Instead he continued to kiss her while sliding a hand beneath the loose elastic at her waist and moving down to cup her between her legs.

"_Oh_… oh!" she gasped.

"That's it," he soothed as he dragged a finger along her swollen folds. "I'm gonna make you feel so sweet."

It had been ages since he'd touched a woman, ages since he'd felt that unique softness and heard the breathless catch of heated passion climbing to fruition. And it was all the more fueled by the knowledge that it was his hands doing the touching, his fingers she was clenching as he smoothly finger-fucked her and rubbed himself up along her thigh. He was enthralled watching her peak. The translucent euphoria that lit up her eyes was even better than he'd imagined. Her head was thrown back and her long, dark hair spilled out along the arm of the couch. It almost made him forget his own dire need that throbbed inside his gut. Because he knew he wouldn't reach the same fulfillment tonight. But they'd passed such a crucial threshold together right now that he didn't care.

"_Fuck_, baby girl," he cursed. "The way you looked just now… you're the loveliest thing I've ever seen."

"Jazz… I didn't know it could be like this."

"That's only half of it, sweetling." He removed his hand from between her legs and kissed her deeply. "I'll show you the rest later."

"I wouldn't mind if… if we tried it now," she said shyly.

He groaned and collapsed next to her on the couch. "We'll get there, I promise. Just not yet."

His she-wolf was Alice Brandon, and the days spent waiting for her to wake up from her semi-unconscious state had been agonizing. She'd managed to turn back to her human form right before blacking out entirely. And Jasper had passed the silent hours of her recovery tending to her wounds, washing her body and trying desperately not to touch her longer than absolutely necessary. When her lovely eyes had finally flittered open, he'd immediately eased her into a sitting position so she could drink some broth, all the while reassuring her that she was totally safe with him.

The idea of being secure for once in her life assuaged some fragile corner inside of Alice and from that moment on she watched Jasper with a countenance that seemed to glow. She was reluctant to reveal her story, but Jasper's comfortable presence and undemanding persona eased through her cracked and damaged wounds like a warm elixir. Eventually, the details came flooding out.

She'd been born into a resilient, formidable pack of wolves that had been fortunate enough to survive the dearth of she-wolves by resorting to darker, dishonorable canine instincts. In this group it was common practice to _share_ she-wolves, often eight to ten males for each female. Before Alice's mother had died, she had rotated through at least half the male's beds, each one desperately hoping she would breed their child. Alice's mother was an anomaly. She had somehow managed to give birth to Alice, a female child. Now the pack coveted the daughter like a goose who could lay golden eggs. If it had happened once, it could surely happen again.

Alice had no idea which shapeshifter was her father. And frankly, neither did any of the candidates. But it didn't matter in the long run because every member of the pack saw the process as a collective whole. Everything was done for the progress of the pack, _not_ the individual.

While Alice vehemently despised the lifestyle that surrounded her, she had been too sheltered to know anything different. She believed this was how wolf packs were run. And eventually, she knew her role would be to take her mother's place and satisfy the lusty, reproductive needs of the males.

Until one evening when the act was finally upon her, she courageously rebelled. The Alpha had wanted Alice first, confident that his strong, masculine seed would make her breed. But instead of finding her submissive in his bed, he'd found a nasty, angry she-wolf that refused to turn human, snarling and crouching before him, ready to fight to the death if necessary.

Alice told Jasper she was certain her punishment would have included death had it not been for the fact that she was still unclaimed and had the breeding potential of her mother. After her brutal chastisement, she was locked in a basement for days without food. She was finally able to pull herself through an abandoned tunnel and escape the house in her wolf form.

While she unburdened her story to Jasper, the poor man was somehow able to mask his paralyzing urge to violently unleash his animal in retribution against Alice's pack. Instead, he'd placed a lingering kiss on the palm of her hand and then nuzzled his forehead against hers.

For once in his life, he despised his kind.

He despised shapeshifters.

He despised _men_.

If there was some way he could take this pure, uncorrupt creature away from everything having to do with wolves or mating and keep her unspoiled from the monstrosities of their kind, he'd take it.

He'd take it and never look back.

Jasper's first thought had been to confront Alice's Alpha and fight for her. But he knew he'd never succeed alone. The entire pack would stand behind the Alpha and Jasper would be flying a suicide mission if he went up against them by himself.

Escape was another option. He could take Alice and make a run for it through the wild forests back to his motorcycle that was parked a hundred miles away. But it was risky. If the pack happened to catch him on the way, he'd be right back at option number one.

And so he'd done the next best thing he could think of. He called for back-up.

There was zero cell phone coverage in the area. The closest Jasper could do was a text message, and several days ago he'd run a guarded perimeter of eight miles with the cell phone clutched carefully in his wolf's jaws, praying the text would slip through on at least one bar of strength somewhere. When he made it back to the cabin, the feed told him the message had been sent.

All they could do now was wait.

Alice stirred in his arms.

"Do you wanna go to bed?" he asked.

"Hmmmm… I'm kind of hungry," she murmured against his chest. "Are you?"

He was starving. Their evening activities had made him forget dinner. He was grateful the cabin was well-stocked with several months of food storage, especially since he wasn't sure how long they'd have to wait for his Alpha and wolf brothers to arrive.

"Food sounds good." He grinned. "Let's go throw something together."

"Would it be okay if I shower first?"

He kissed her shoulder. "I told you before; you don't ever have to ask. Do whatever you want."

Jasper watched her carefully rearrange her clothing so her body was protectively covered before she stood up and skirted around to the back bedroom and bath. Jasper smirked. In spite of the fact that only minutes before he'd touched her so intimately, she still maintained a suppressed fear of exposure. Fortunately, he knew her better now. He knew he could come up behind her, lavish her neck with kisses and the fear would melt away.

Alice was healing, and that was all that mattered.

Their physical relationship had progressed with all the natural ease of a slow sunrise; impossible to tell at which point it started and when it ended. From the first night he brought her to the cabin, Jasper had started sleeping beside her. Her nightmares were brutal and she always calmed quickly if his arms were around her. During the day she was never far from him, always within an arm's reach and often grasping his hand in moments of distress.

The cuddling in his bed eventually turned to gentle kisses, which grew into more passionate ones. He never pushed her, partially because he knew she was a virgin. But also because he needed to carefully break apart and rebuild everything she'd been taught about shapeshifters and wolves. He wanted her trust. So even though his body and his animal felt like they were ripping his skin apart to mate with her, he knew he needed to go slow.

The problem with Jasper's plan was that it worked brilliantly.

The more it succeeded, the more Alice's newly-developed streak of independence shone through. And then she grew bold, already knowing from day one that she was in love. When she began to explore his bare chest at night and press her hips into his hard length while he kissed her, it was an aphrodisiac that even Jasper's self-erected walls of abstinence could not withstand. She had chosen him. They were permanently linked now in Jasper's mind. And it was only a matter of time before he took her.

The smell of the steaks sizzling on the stove relaxed Jasper's unusually tense shoulders. As much as he yearned to savor this new beginning with Alice in the privacy of their remote cabin, he was constantly alert for signs of her pack. No doubt, they would be out combing the woods for her. Alice had told him the heart of her pack was located in the wilderness north of Lake Manitoba, a distance that had tremendously impressed Jasper when he thought of the hundreds of miles she had limped and crawled to where he'd found her. They'd made sure to cover all traces of her scent as far back as he could detect, which was only about thirty miles when it became too faint to follow.

Regardless, Jasper was nervous. His text to Emmett had gone through four days ago. Assuming his Alpha and the rest of his wolf brothers had left immediately, they should be here soon. But delays were inevitable. If his Alpha's new mate had conceived, Jasper knew he would be extremely hesitant to leave her. But he also couldn't imagine him taking her along. There was too much at stake with a she-wolf breeding.

"Smells good." Alice walked into the room with Jasper's robe tied around her waist. Her hands came around him from behind and her long, dark hair was wet on his arms.

Since Alice had come with nothing on but wolf skin, she had taken to wearing Jasper's clothing the past few weeks. He didn't mind at all, in fact he preferred it. Indeed, if it wasn't for the threat of Alice's pack, Jasper would have been content to stay in the cabin for years.

Alice was pouring herself a glass of water when the warm silence between them was shattered with the howling, warning cry of a wolf. Both of them froze. Alice gasped in fright and the glass pitcher went tumbling from her hands. Ice water splattered all over the kitchen as Jasper quickly reached to take her trembling hands in his.

"It's okay." His voice was steady. "It's okay, Alice. Baby girl, _look at me_. That wolf you hear out there is Edward. That's my pack. It's _only_ my pack."

Her eyes darted anxiously around as the howling sounds increased. This time they were louder and closer. And it was clear that it wasn't just one solitary wolf outside.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'd recognize them anywhere." He pulled her into his arms. "This is good news. It means they're here and we're gonna go home."

"As long… as long as I stay… with you, Jazz." Her teeth chattered.

"Do you think I'd let you get rid of me that easily?" he teased.

Taking her hand in his, he crossed the room and unbolted the front door. Within seconds it was pushed aside and the three gigantic wolves of Edward, Emmett and Carlisle rushed inside.

In spite of his reassurance, Alice whimpered in fear and hid behind Jasper. He reached one arm behind him to hold her steady while he grinned at the wolves. His pride could hardly be contained. He couldn't wait to introduce them to his mate. But the ease at which he expected to greet them was not going according to plan.

The three wolves firmly stood their ground, their heads lowered. Edward's black wolf was in the middle and he looked furious. His teeth were bared and his normally emerald gaze held traces of red fire. Jasper's eyebrows furrowed together. Why were they not turning? Conversation would be easier and they knew clothing was available at the cabin.

"Well now," he drawled and motioned to Alice. "Is that any way for you fellas to treat a lady?"

Edward's body softened, but the teeth and sneer remained. It soon became clear to Jasper that his Alpha expected him to turn. Something was definitely wrong.

"Alice," he warned. "Go back to the bedroom and bolt the door. I'll come get you after I find out what's going on."

She didn't need any more encouragement. With a hasty, last minute kiss from Jasper, she quickly circled around the mess in the kitchen and hurried to the back of the cabin. Once he heard the door lock in place, Jasper pulled off his shirt, undid his pants and within seconds his large, gray wolf was facing the other three.

_Would you mind telling me what the hell's going on?_ He asked in their pack link. _I was really hoping you'd make a less scary impression on my mate, but I can tell that ship has now sailed._

_She is NOT your mate!_ Edward snarled. _You had no business taking her from another pack, especially an ancient one like the one we're up against._

Jasper's front paws gripped the hardwood floor beneath him as he met his Alpha's stare. He didn't know how much Edward knew about the situation, but he obviously hadn't heard their side of the story.

_Alice is mine! You know nothing of what she's been through. You assume that just because their pack is ancient that Alice gave her consent. They brainwashed her! They made her think that all wolves share their mates. And they beat her up when she wouldn't comply. _

Emmett's ears perked upright. _They were sharing them!?_

_Is Alice all right? How bad were her injuries?_ Carlisle sniffed in the bedroom's direction.

_Physically she's fine. It's going to take a while for the rest. That's why I need to get her out of here and back home. The more she can interact with our pack and see how normal shapeshifters behave, the quicker she'll heal._

_Agreed._ Carlisle snorted. _And I think Esme and Bella would be a boost to her spirits._

Edward kept silent, his eyes fixed on Jasper and his frown unwavering. Jasper was beginning to suspect that whatever was wrong went far beyond the chaos with Alice's pack.

_You've gone about this completely the wrong way, Jasper. And I'm afraid it might cost you dearly in the end._

_What the hell are you talking about?_

_Never mind. _Edward's wolf barked and raised his head. _Let's deal with her pack first before we entertain the hope that we're all returning home. _

_Hope?_ Emmett collapsed to the rug and stretched his limbs. _What do you mean hope? Of course we're going back home. We'll negotiate with their Alpha for Alice, make Jasper give us those steaks I can smell in the kitchen and then we'll be on our way home by midnight._

_It's not going to be that easy._ Edward exchanged an understanding glance with Carlisle. _It doesn't matter how this pack behaves or what they've done with their she-wolves to survive. That's not our affair and we're not here to correct them. Alice is, of course, free to leave because she never gave her consent to mate with them, but that doesn't mean they won't challenge us like Sam's pack did for Bella._

Jasper froze. Wait. _You fought the pack in Forks? For your mate?_ _Dammit, I should have been there to help you. What happened?_

_We won. What did you expect? _Emmett was tired; his wolf eyes were slowly drifting closed.

Carlisle trotted to the side window and glanced outside. _We got lucky. Even though they outnumbered us, we were bigger and more experienced. _

_And that's not going to be the case this time._ Edward added. _This is an ancient pack, Jasper. They will be identical in size and strength. And we'll be outnumbered. Which means any physical confrontation will end badly for us. _

Edward's head dropped forward and for a moment the fatigue in his wolf's body was plain to see. They'd left Washington within the hour of getting Jasper's text. He'd barely had time to kiss Bella goodbye. And the glowing look on her face had haunted him as the miles increased between them, the realization of what they would be up against becoming all the more clear. He hadn't told her at the time because it hadn't sunk in until they'd arrived at the cabin.

There was definitely a chance they could die while trying to save Alice.

This was Edward's duty, his obligation as Alpha and he would never cower in fear. But it could end with leaving his Ghost alone. Wolves mated for life, which meant Bella would spend the rest of her life in exile isolation. And the sting was all the more bitter because of the timing. They had just barely found each other. They were finally mates. And now Edward might never come back.

Jasper licked the back of his leg. _Nobody needs to fight. We could leave right now and head back to Washington. They don't know where we are. Alice and I have been very thorough in covering our tracks._

_They'd find us._ Edward growled. _One way or another they'd eventually show up in my territory. It might be next month; it might be in ten years. But a pack remembers the scent of every one of its members and they will remember Alice for the rest of their half-immortal lives. Believe me, Jasper. They'll find you._

_Okay fine. So eventually they find us. But at least we'd be in a better location to fight them as opposed to up here in the middle of nowhere. At least back home we could recruit a few other packs to help-_

Jasper was cut off by the high-pitched howls of several wolves outside. It was quickly joined by another dozen or more growls of warning from the opposite direction. The sounds were so loud and their proximity so close that the walls of the cabin began to shake. Carlisle jumped back from the window and Emmett leapt to his feet. Alice began screaming in the back bedroom.

_They found us?_ Jasper lurched forward on his front paws. _How in the hell did they find us?_

The cries grew louder and more terrifying as the wolves came closer to the cabin. Some of the snarls could be heard right under the windows.

_There's at least ten on the east side,_ Carlisle said hastily.

Emmett growled. _That means thirty to forty total if they divided it equally. Maybe if we stay in the cabin we can fight them off one at a time instead of getting ambushed all at once? _

Edward sniffed under the door that was now trembling with the rush of activity behind it. A quick glance out the window confirmed his worst fears. The shapeshifters outside were all the same large size as his wolf brothers and that meant the Alpha, no doubt, was an ancient, which meant he was bigger than Edward. And older.

Suddenly a window frame exploded as a large, hairy paw came swiping through the shards of glass. Carlisle and Jasper began barking. Several large bodies pressed heavily upon the door and it was clear it would only stand strong for a few more minutes.

_Emmett_, Edward whispered hastily to his best friend. _If I don't survive this, promise me you'll take care of Bella. Don't let her be alone. Make sure she's safe. Promise me this last point, please._

Emmett looked at him, his brown, chocolate eyes meeting emerald green. In that split second a clear understanding passed between them and Edward knew his Ghost would be safe no matter what happened.

The door trembled one last time and then abruptly fell down with a bang. Giant wolves poured through the opening, their teeth bared in snarls with spit hanging from their gums.

Edward and his pack charged straight into the chaos.

* * *

**A/N: Hang on... it's just going to be tight for the briefest of moments. **

**Love to my readers! See you Tuesday.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: No delays with notes here. We're heading straight into the action…**

**Except to mention these amazing women - AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

After being viciously restrained, Edward and the rest of his pack were corralled together outside the cabin. Jasper nearly went berserk when several wolves pushed past him and gathered at the back of the hallway where Alice had bolted the door. He had fought with several of them in an attempt to defend her, but in the end he was clearly overpowered and hustled outside with the rest of his wolf brothers.

They were shoved towards a nearby hill where a massive gray and white wolf stood at the center. He was flanked by five more wolves on either side of him. All the animals appeared to be converging to this one spot except for the half dozen who had stayed behind in the cabin to keep Alice from escaping.

_That's the Alpha. _ Jasper's words were tight as a large wolf behind them jabbed him with his teeth. _Alice said his name is Caius. He's an ancient shapeshifter, almost at the end of his prime and he's never found a true mate. If we ever doubted a shapeshifter could actually turn completely wolf and lose his human side – like the legends say – then Caius is probably the closest. _

_You truly could not have picked a worse pack to piss off, Jasper._ Emmett sneered.

_Be careful to keep our conversations within our own pack line. _ Edward warned. _Don't use the general wolf link unless you speak with them. _

Carlisle licked at a gash that was bleeding down his front leg. His thoughts were full of Esme. _We can't win, you know that don't you, Edward?_

_Yes. The only way we can get out of this is to bargain._

_Bargain?!_ Jasper howled. _We're _NOT _giving up Alice! _

_No, we're bound by your actions to protect her. But there must be something else we have that they want. _

Edward's mind was racing, combing through every valuable asset he possessed, something he might be able to tempt this pack with. The problem was, since this was an ancient shapeshifter group, the only thing they were truly interested in was more she-wolves. Nothing Edward possessed would be of value to them, with the golden exception of Bella. And on that subject he was exactly like Jasper. He wouldn't budge.

The Alpha loomed in front of them, a good foot taller than Edward. His steel eyes were slanted as he observed the four beaten wolves that were pressed towards him. And when he spoke, the aged whiskers on his muzzle added a sense of gritty morbidity to his tone.

_So these are the four thieves who have dared to steal one of our she-wolves. How should we punish them, boys? How should we destroy them? What ghastly deed will be enough to spread the word of our sizeable dominance? _

Jasper shook off the wolf at his rear and pressed one paw towards the Alpha. _You are brainwashing your she-wolves! You are forcing them to believe that your methods are universal to all shapeshifters. You've taken away their free will! _

The steel eyes focused on Jasper and a hint of teeth shone in the moonlight. Half of the wolves began snarling and barking in rage. The other half backed away in disbelief, never having seen someone so boldly attack their Alpha before.

_I think castrating all four of them would be a good place to start. _He growled in response. _ And then maybe we should swipe a leg or two off this one. _

_Wait._ Edward's voice was calm and authoritative in the otherwise chaotic night. _We're not here to keep your she-wolf for my pack. We're merely here to bargain for her freedom. _

_What?!_ Jasper's head shot towards him.

Edward ignored him and kept talking. _I know you are well aware that shapeshifter code permits no male the right to claim a she-wolf unless she gives her consent. And from what I understand, the she-wolf that was found beaten and nearly dead outside our property had _not_ given any of you permission to mate with her. We are only here to ensure her protection._

The Alpha raised his head and shifted on his big front paws, reluctantly impressed with Edward's speech. _I take it you are the Alpha for your pack, yes? It is a pity we must meet on these difficult terms. You look like the kind of male I would have been proud to see enter my pack. Alas. But since you are indeed an Alpha, you are in a particularly sensitive position to understand that drastic times call for drastic measures. We cannot afford to waste our energies with archaic civilities nor can we have anything hinder us from the obvious goal of repopulating our pack. _

_And is it working?_ Edward challenged. _Because as far as I can tell, your pack is made up entirely of recruits. Only a few look biological. And the biological ones are ALL male. _

_That is not your concern. We have found a solution that works for us, regardless of how rare our females conceive. So perhaps the sharing of she-wolves has more merit than you think._

The mention of the word, "conceive" set off a chain reaction in Edward's brain. Was it truly possible that this ancient shapeshifter had never come to understand a she-wolf in heat? Did they think if they simply kept trying to impregnate them with as many different males as possible that eventually someone's seed would take?

_Take them now and bind them fast._ Caius ordered. _We will castrate them first and then I shall personally oversee the torture of the gray one on the right. He's the one who's been involved with our she-wolf. I can smell her all over him._

The group closed in quickly on the four of them. Edward and his pack roared and backed into each other as the attackers began to strike, all the while Edward's thoughts desperately circulated for a connection. If he could offer them something greater than a she-wolf… a she-wolf who would be guaranteed to go into heat and conceive. Because if they were ignorant of its existence… Suddenly Edward realized the key. There was only one person who could save them, and it would all come down to the success of his Ghost.

_Stop, stop!_ He wrenched his muzzle away from the nearest wolf that held him. _I have something that you want… something you'd be willing to exchange for the she-wolf!_

Caius paused in talking to his second in command and barked orders at the guards to cease their aggression against Edward and his pack. He looked at him with complete disbelief and skepticism.

_You have something of value for me? How absurd. What could I possibly want that I don't already have?_

Edward was near his breaking point. His body ached from the fight and he knew this was his last shot at saving himself and his pack. Drawing on every last reserve, he spoke precisely and with as much persuasion as possible, knowing he was about to deliver a scientific explanation to an ancient who'd probably never even studied the periodic table.

_None of your she-wolves are conceiving because they cannot go into heat! In order for them to breed, their bodies must undergo a chemical, biological change. Human females do it monthly, but for some reason the wolf body cannot achieve the change with the same frequency. Something triggers it, and if it's triggered incorrectly or if something goes wrong, the female will always give birth to a son. _

Caius' face was stoic. _We have heard these tales before. They are simply rumors and false legends of our kind. _

_No, no, they're not! I know because my mate has been researching this for almost a year and she just barely went into heat a month ago. She's incredibly close to finding a cure. _

Edward prayed that Caius wouldn't ask any follow up questions about the success of Bella breeding… _or the failure_. The last thing he wanted to do was draw unintentional attention to his mate, but unfortunately, this was his last ace up his sleeve. Luckily, Caius seemed surprisingly interested.

_You say your mate went into this… this heat process? Are you sure?_

_I'm positive and so is she. Two of my brothers here can testify to the same experience. Both of them caught her scent at the time. _

Emmett's wolf nodded once, but Jasper only growled. His mind was too caught up with Alice and wondering if she was safe inside the cabin.

_She's working herself to the bone trying to find the connection. And she won't rest until she finds the solution._

Caius glanced at the wolves surrounding him and then back at Edward. _But how does this involve me? I still do not see anything I want… except perhaps your mate. And I highly doubt you are willing to bargain your lives for her?_

_Never. _Edward could not suppress the heated growl that escaped him. _What I offer you is the cure in exchange for your she-wolf's freedom. When my mate finds it – because I know she will – I offer you the first antidote she can produce. _

_But that is ludicrous! Forgetting the fact that you cannot give me any guarantee she will ultimately succeed, how can I agree to something that doesn't even exist yet? _

Edward felt like a stone had dropped in his stomach. Caius was right. Edward was pinning his life and the life of his brothers on the success of his mate. Everything would depend on her. And yet, aside from the fact that they were downright desperate at this point, he truly believed Bella would eventually succeed.

_If you kill me now, or deform me or my pack in any way, I guarantee my mate will stop all her research. She'll be lost and none of her gains will amount to anything. She's the only shapeshifter that has ever attempted this. Nobody else would risk something so valuable. So you need to ask yourself this… are you willing to forgo such an opportunity? When the entire cure for your pack is right within your grasp, are you willing to toss it aside so easily?_

The woods were dead silent. No wolf moved a muscle. The trembling wind shook the trees and brushed up against countless coats of fur.

_And if she fails?_ Caius finally asked.

_If she fails… then our lives are forfeit to you. _

_Edward._ Carlisle breathed quietly. _There must be some other way? _

_There isn't. _He replied quietly._ We all have to help Bella succeed if we want to live. _

Steam sailed upwards from Caius' wet nose. The great pack of wolves were growling, salivating for a good fight. But the elders who stood beside Caius watched him with curiosity. They were clearly interested in a solution that might permanently fix the fertility issues in their pack.

Finally, the ancient Alpha stretched his paws and trotted lightly down the path towards the four prisoners. He stood in front of Edward and inclined his head to meet his eyes. The two Alphas were so close to each other that their noses nearly touched.

It was a test of willpower, a single minded discipline to see which wolf would glance away first. Edward met his stare with all the calm determination of a man who believed his convictions. He believed they would find a cure because he believed in his mate. He would never waver.

Caius abruptly broke off and looked over his shoulder one last time at his pack. He swung back around to face Edward and grumbly conceded.

_Deal_.

* * *

Bella pushed aside the last of Edward's fives suits and looked deeper into the closet. The man had good taste. Granted, she had yet to see him wearing most of these clothes, but she liked what she'd seen so far. Two dark suits, one black, one tan and the last one gray. She'd made sure to go through all the pockets to fish out receipts and stray pieces of paper. Apparently he loved pasta because an Italian place in downtown Seattle was making a frequent appearance. She made a mental note to make him some when he came home.

Bella was having a ball.

After their morning interruption and her abrupt meeting with Edward's pack for the first time, they had all left so quickly, she'd barely had time to absorb any of the information or feel anything but the briefest caress from Edward's lips as he threw on his shirt and ran out the door. Esme had left with them, calling out to Bella that she'd call her later.

That had been a week ago and she'd still heard nothing from Edward. She knew they were headed to some remote location in northeastern Canada and cell phone signals had to be spotty up there. In the meantime, she'd calmed herself with controlling the only medium at her disposal: _his_ stuff.

And it was all about payback.

When she wasn't working, she'd spent every spare moment at Edward's house going through his things.

She reasoned that if he'd been okay going through her house in the beginning of their relationship and sleeping on her porch every night without telling her, then they were far enough along now that turnabout was fair play.

Going through Edward's drawers, boxes and cabinets had been so much fun that Bella had stayed up into the midnight hours earlier in the week, sequestered away in tiny nooks of the house reading through his stash of books and personal items. He was a major fan of Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. His rolled up free-hand sketches of buildings and interiors were fascinating. And the personal highlight was finding the plans he'd drawn up for his grandfather's house. She'd spent an entire night combing through those.

Edward had the same music player he'd bought her, along with rooms full of electronics that appeared far too advanced for her to know anything about them. Her Texas Instrument 17B was suddenly looking a lot more ancient than she'd ever dared to admit. She'd logged onto his computer but unfortunately, she couldn't figure out the password, even after numerous educated guesses. She made another mental note to weasel the information out of him when he got back.

But the downside of going through Edward's house was his scent. It was almost torture to open his drawers, go through his closet or unwind in his kitchen because everything smelled like him. And then her heart would ache even further.

She missed him horribly and not being able to talk to him like she had while he'd been in California made it all the more acute.

Bella started staying over at his place and sleeping in his bed. Her hot skin would tremble in the cool sheets while she tossed and turned, always dreaming about her black wolf. It was much more liberating to turn wolf up here at night and run. There were no packs to worry about, no Aberdeen volunteers. It was just her, her wolf and the stars. Her little animal was pleased as punch to be staying at the black wolf's house. Bella hadn't ever seen her this contented before and it made her glow with happiness.

After closing his bathroom drawer and running a finger along his bath towel, her phone rang. Fishing it quickly out of her back pocket, she was disappointed to see it was Jacob and not Edward. This was a conversation she'd been dreading.

"Jake."

"_Hey, Bella… um… how are things?_"

"Are you kidding me?" The tone of her voice was brisk. "Where the hell were you? Your pack almost tried to rape me the other night and you're asking me how things are? If it hadn't have been for Edward and the rest of his brothers, Sam and his bastard minions would have succeeded. Why didn't you try and stop them?"

"_You think I could have stopped them!?_" He was almost shouting. "_You have no idea how insignificant I am in this pack. My vote is nothing when it comes to the rest of them._"

"Then where were you?"

"_Like I would show up for something like that and witness them taking you. Besides, I figured once they realized you were breeding that they'd back off and leave you alone_."

She clutched at her hair in frustration. "Well, that shows how much you _don't_ know about the situation. I am NOT breeding! Which means they would NOT have stopped! You are such trash, Jake. You let a pack come after me without any effort to warn me or stop them. I would have done more for you if the situation was reversed."

"_Wait a minute. You're not breeding? I thought you guys had sex. Does this mean you decided not to mate with him after all?_"

"Shut up, Jake! You don't know what you're talking about."

"_Bella, you don't understand. You don't know what it's like-"_

"No, Jake I don't know what it's like. But I know I would never stand by and let an innocent suffer without trying to save them. Just… don't call me again. Don't try to help me or contact me. We're done. Our friendship is over."

"_Bella, wait!_"

She flipped the phone shut and re-pocketed it in the back of her jeans. She suddenly wasn't feeling very well, almost lightheaded. Stupid, ignorant Jake. Always coming up with excuses and flimsy apologies. But the latest ambush by his pack was the last straw. She'd have nothing to do with him ever again.

She brushed back her sweaty hair into a pony tail and moved to the front room to open a window. She didn't remember it being so warm when she got here after work. But then again, it was early June now, and the warm, humid weather was here to stay.

A quick glance at her wrist watch showed it was early. She quickly discarded her long-sleeved shirt, opting to spend the remainder of the evening in her jeans and tank top. The rush of cooler air felt wonderful on her flushed skin.

Tomorrow was Saturday and Bella had a blessed work-free weekend ahead of her. A little spare time for a project she'd been filing away for weeks. She'd been craving the chance to visit Edward's great-grandfather's mansion again. There was something about the house that pulled at her and made her feel connected to the property.

Grabbing her keys from the kitchen table and remembering to lock the door, Bella jumped into her car and headed east.

But even in the car with the air conditioning running full blast, Bella still felt warm. Her body was achy and she felt restless as she turned on her radio. Maybe a good exploration and clearing out a few rooms in the house would get her mind off the heat, not to mention a full-out, hard run with her wolf after dark.

At a stoplight she leaned back in her seat and sighed, running her tongue over her dry lips. Her nipples felt pebbled against the fabric of her tank, and she briskly rubbed the palms of her hands over her jean-clad thighs, hissing at the friction. The sensitivity of her skin felt prickly. _Dammit_, she wished Edward was home. Her mind was full of images of how he'd taken her on the kitchen table before he'd left. His eyes had been so wild; his tongue rough as he'd dragged the length of her body.

As she pulled into the private drive of the mansion, Bella decided that before she started exploring the rooms, she'd take a quick break on one of the vacant couches and give herself a much needed release. She hadn't been able to do anything lately because of how late she'd been up searching through Edward's house. No doubt, this was probably why she was feeling so needy.

_Just a little bit randy, aren't you?_ Bella thought to herself. _You better pray Edward gets home soon._

The last time she'd been here, Edward had shown her where a hidden key was kept in case she ever came back by herself. After letting herself into the darkened house, Bella quickly turned on a few lights, and opened some windows. It helped a little. The cozy couch she and Edward had used was swiftly located and Bella stretched herself out on the cushions.

Wasting no time, she unzipped her jeans and let one hand dive beneath the satin panties to her bare, wet center below. She released a long-held, deeply satisfied moan and let her head drop to the couch.

"_Edward_," she sighed as she circled her clit. "God, I miss you."

She was in the middle of pressing two fingers inside her when her whole body went cold and Bella froze in discovery. Gasping in alarm, she immediately withdrew her hand and examined the hot, wet moisture along her fingers, the rest of the signs falling into place. She recognized them now. So clearly what she'd felt a month ago but had kept dismissing. It was happening again.

"_Oh my God_," she croaked.

She was in heat.

* * *

**A/N: Um... Edward, sweetie… you better hurry home.**

**Have a great week and I'll see you Friday. **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Edward's headed home… and he has no idea what awaits him. Sadly, he has just a few minor details to take care of first…**

**I love these women - AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal. They make my life beautiful! **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The moment Edward walked into his house, the scent of Bella flooded his senses. And it cheered him immensely. The thought that she'd actually visited his house in his absence brought an added boost of energy to his weary and battered frame. An emergency pack meeting had been called, which meant that before Edward could go locate his Ghost, he still needed to deal with the assembled members who were following him inside the garage door.

It had been an agonizingly long and exhaustive trip bringing Jasper and Alice home. Edward had said very little as their wolves ran toward their parked cars and Jasper's motorcycle at the edge of the national park and even less as they drove the long stretch back to Washington. The cut of his jaw was clenched and his eyes were like steel emeralds, staring straight ahead and ignoring the jibes from Emmett. Only Carlisle, who was driving in the second car, seemed to understand the real problem.

None of them had escaped unscathed from their confrontation with Alice's pack. Emmett had taken the worst of the blows. There were several wounds to his lower back and his legs were cut and bloody. As they gathered loosely in the darkened living room, Emmett collapsed heavily onto the sofa. Carlisle and Esme knelt in front of him to inspect the bandages wrapped around his calves.

Jasper's face was covered in bruises and the gashes on Edward's back that had originally started from his Alpha fight with Sam had reopened. Alice hugged her arms around her tiny frame and kept as close to Jasper as possible. She took a seat on the edge of a corner chair.

Edward rubbed his eyes and shook back his hair. He wished he was with Bella right now. He wished he was anywhere in the world right now except _here_, forced to remind his pack about the repercussions of Jasper's actions. And this had _nothing_ to do with the bargain. This was about the fundamentals of running a pack and Jasper had overlooked one incredibly important detail.

As Edward turned to address the group, his eyes caught Carlisle's who nodded grimly in his direction. He understood perfectly what was about to happen.

But before he could open his mouth, Jasper spoke first.

"Edward, how about putting this meeting off until tomorrow? All of us are exhausted and I'd like to get Alice home. Whatever you want to tell us can easily wait."

"Alice," Edward stated firmly, ignoring Jasper. "Would you please step away from Jasper and stand by Esme?"

His voice was so direct and authoritative that Alice quickly obeyed, her head bent down so she didn't make eye contact as she scurried over to Esme's side.

Jasper's head swiveled between Alice and Edward, confusion spread across his face.

"Why are you separating her from the discussion?"

"She's not officially part of our pack yet. And before she decides to join, she needs to understand a few things about the process."

"The process? _What_ process?" Jasper's eyebrows slanted and his body grew tense.

"As you pointed out before, she's been brainwashed. She has no idea what happens when a single she-wolf decides to align herself with a pack. Before she joins, she needs to be fully aware of what will happen."

Jasper huffed, "Dammit, Edward, you've been nothing but cryptic and ambiguous since Canada. And it's not helping anybody. Either say what you have to say or clear the fuck out."

"_Jasper_," Carlisle warned from across the room. "Easy."

"I'm only saying what everyone here is thinking," he argued with a southern rage that he rarely displayed. "Edward, sometimes you get so wrapped up in all your serious, introspective Alpha ideas that you forget the rest of us don't have a clue what the hell you're talking about! You don't know—"

"You're an ignorant bastard!" Edward suddenly shouted. "Don't you realize what you've done?! Don't you understand the position you've put me in and what this will force me to do?"

"Do what?!" Jasper yelled. In spite of his anger, he was getting more and more nervous with Alice placed away from him on the other side of the room.

Edward clasped his hands through his hair, struggling to control his breathing. _Christ_, he needed Bella. He desperately needed her calming touch, her unflinching support. Technically, since she was now a member of his pack, she should have been summoned to this meeting. But there just wasn't time. And now he had to deliver the damning blow to his best friend and be forced to watch him crumble in the aftermath.

"Tell me!" Jasper demanded.

"You're _not_ the Alpha of this group."

When the words didn't register, Edward spoke louder and more succinctly. "YOU are _not_ first in line. Are you hearing me? Are you getting this?"

Jasper was quiet for a moment and then gave Edward a funny look.

"I already know that. You're the Alpha and by wolf rights you claim the authority to mate first with an unclaimed she-wolf. But you already have a mate. So it doesn't matter anymore."

"_Of course it still matters_," Edward said firmly. "You're forgetting one small, _critical _detail. The process goes by rank of seniority. I'm the Alpha, but since I already have Bella, any unmated she-wolves go directly to the next senior-ranking male."

Jasper paled a little as the words sunk in.

"And you're _not_ him," Edward finished.

Every head in the room, including Alice's turned and looked straight at Emmett. The poor man appeared shocked. Obviously this was news to him as well.

"What the hell? Are you serious? _I'm_… because I'm your next in command… that means I have first rights to… _to this she-wolf_?" he asked incredulously.

Edward sighed and nodded. "This is how it's always been, since wolves and shapeshifters existed. It doesn't matter that Alice has chosen Jasper, because Jasper belongs to a pack where he is _not_ the next in line for a mate. If he breaks from our pack, then that's another matter." Edward rubbed his arm and leaned on the kitchen table. "Our pack is not the one to disrupt the process, nor will I, as Alpha allow it to be broken while I'm in charge. If Alice decides to join our pack, Emmett is the one who will have the rights to mate with her. She _can't_ mate with Jasper while he remains with our pack."

The room went deadly silent. Everyone looked with different degrees of pleading to their Alpha, but Edward's eyes were firm, his decision final. And then Alice started to sob quietly next to Esme.

"NO!" Jasper howled at last, his voice shaking everyone in the room.

He flew in front of Alice and secured an arm around her, keeping him behind her.

"You're _not_ taking her! I'll quit this pack before I see her forced against her will!"

Esme stood up. "Edward would never force her-"

"Of course I would never force her!" Edward snarled. "Who the hell do you think I am? I am offering her the one simple thing she's been denied since her birth… the_ truth!_ If she says no and decides not to join us, she now understands the system when it comes to joining other packs. And unfortunately, she knows all too well how some packs behave. Some like to twist the code to their own gain."

Carlisle stepped next to Esme and wrapped an arm around her. "Will you really leave us, Jasper? It's not as easy world out there without a pack. You and Alice won't have any protection."

Jasper's eyes were wild. He watched them all, particularly Edward and Emmett as he tried desperately to formulate a plan. Jasper the loyal. Everyone knew that even under the most strenuous circumstances he would never desert his Alpha. Several times he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing could get past his lips.

Edward bowed his head. "I understand your situation, old friend. I wouldn't allow any other wolf to have Bella. But the thought of losing you rips me apart. We cannot survive without you. But I doubt you will survive for long without us."

Jasper's words were calm as he finally spoke, measured and thoughtful. "You are my family. You are my rock that's held me since the beginning. There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you." His gray eyes were steady. "But I_ cannot give her up_. I'm not the same man I was before Canada. Even my wolf is altered. I can't let that go. And Alice trusts me now. She's too fragile to be pushed onto someone else."

"We'd never do that," Carlisle protested. "We know this kind of things takes time."

Jasper shook his head. "I will leave the pack… and Alice will come with me."

This whole time Emmett had said nothing, remaining in the shadows of the couch and quietly contemplating the tantalizing option that stood before him. While it was true the little, dark-haired she-wolf wasn't exactly what he envisioned in a mate, she was far from unattractive. Her large, onyx eyes were beautiful, her mouth full and her thick black hair tumbled in waves over her thin frame and small breasts. Plus, if Bella's research produced a cure, this petite creature could breed his child in her narrow, little hips. Indeed, he could see why Jasper had wanted her so desperately from the beginning. And now his Alpha was practically giving her to him. It was a prize, a princely reward to be sure. He would never have to fear his wolf overtaking him in the end.

Emmett shook his head and glanced at the impassioned faces of the members of his pack. They were quarreling with increasing furor back and forth. Each one of them would begin their argument with the briefest of looks in Emmett's direction, as if silently pleading with him to side with them. Emmett was used to this. Wolf packs often had misunderstandings and disagreements with how Alpha's ran things. Emmett's method for solving problems was to take on more responsibility. And this time was no different. It didn't matter how much pain he was in or how tired he was at the moment. He had to be the stronger one. It didn't take Edward's advance calculus or that stupid calculator he always carried around with him to figure out what Emmett would have to bear, what he'd have to give up.

He knew what was _right_ in the end.

With a massive sigh, Emmett wiped away any momentary dreams of finally breeding with a she-wolf and wearily stood up.

"Wait!" he called out to the loud and heated group.

Everyone instantly stopped in mid-sentence and turned to look at Emmett, shocked that he'd finally decided to enter the conversation.

"I may not know the wolf code like the back of my hand as Edward and Carlisle do, but I do know one thing that can solve this problem… I reserve the right to _refuse_ a she-wolf." He waited for the words to sink in before he continued.

Alice began crying again.

"See the thing is," Emmett continued. "It's so obvious that Alice has found something stable with Jasper… I don't want to upset that right now. And I especially don't want to be responsible for Jasper leaving our pack. It's not worth it."

He winced for a second, feeling his stiff leg contract under his weight.

Edward's face was still dark.

"Emmett, you're not understanding the situation. This could be the _only_ time you are granted the chance to take a she-wolf. You're passing up something that is very unlikely to happen again."

"No." Emmett shook his head. "Alice… you need to join our pack. That's more important. We could sure use you. But you need to join our pack as Jasper's mate. I'm sure… " he waved his hand in the air, "… I'm sure I'll find my mate eventually. Good things come to those who wait, right?"

Jasper released Alice and stepped disbelievingly towards Emmett. He searched his face in wonderment and awe, clearly not believing what he'd just heard. When nothing of dishonor could be found, Jasper's face broke and he threw his arms around Emmett. The force of his hug was so intense that everyone jumped forward to help Emmett not collapse under Jasper's weight.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I owe you everything."

"You owe me nothing." Emmett patted his back. "Just stay with us. You're like a second brother to me and Edward. You can't leave us. And neither should Alice."

"We won't," he promised.

By now, the strain of standing was too much for Emmett and Carlisle placed an arm under his shoulder.

"Edward," he called out. "If there's nothing further, Esme and I will take Emmett to our home for the night. I'd like to keep a close eye on him over the weekend."

"We're done. And I'm glad you'll be with him. I'll stop by your place tomorrow morning and check in. Carlisle," he pressed. "Thank you… you and Esme. Thank you for all your help."

Carlisle's eyes were soft as he and Esme headed down the stairs to the garage. "You're our Alpha, Edward. We follow you."

He walked out with them, helping with Emmett as they eased him back into the car. As Edward watched them drive away into the night air, his thoughts turned again to Bella. He was anxious to call her, now that they were back in an area with cell coverage. He'd fully expected tonight's confrontation to end in disaster. The amnesty Emmett had secured for them was nothing short of astounding. And it made Edward feel a rush of unexpected facetiousness and a spur of impulsive recklessness.

Rushing back into the house, he went straight for his phone. Unfortunately, he hadn't bargained on Jasper and Alice still being upstairs. With the fear of separation behind them, they were wildly celebrating their freedom together. Alice was straddling him on a kitchen stool. Jasper's hands were all over her back side and their mouths moved together with careless abandon.

Edward cleared his throat and Alice jumped so abruptly she nearly fell off the stool. She would have fallen except for Jasper.

"Um… didn't you say something about needing to get home?" Edward grabbed his phone on the table and his keys. "I have to find Bella and I'm sure you guys have some… uh… other things to do."

"Actually," Jasper brushed back his hair and winked. "Do you mind if we take your guest room? We're both beat and since you're heading out to meet Bella anyway… "

Edward stared at his friend, incredulous that he actually had the relaxed audacity to ask such a blatantly obvious favor after what had just happened. Jasper only grinned.

"Fine, fine," Edward sighed. "Whatever. Just… clean the sheets, okay?"

He'd barely shut the front door when he heard Alice moan. He had to get away from these two and the rest of his pack. All he wanted was his mate. Saying a silent prayer of gratitude that his cell phone now had all functioning bars of coverage, he quickly dialed Bella's number.

"Ghost, it's me."

"Edward… " a rush of air escaped her lips in relief. "Oh, I'm so glad it's you!"

"Are you all right?" He was immediately alert. "Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm _really_ good, actually. I'm over at your grandfather's estate. Will you come over here, please? I need to see you."

"I'm on my way."

"Hurry, Edward."

Now he was positive something was off.

"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong… per say. It's a very good thing. I just… I just _need_ you."

"I need you too." He swung the car into gear and peeled out of the driveway. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

The drive took eight minutes. And Edward was glad he didn't pass any Seattle police on the way because he would have been saddled with multiple tickets for reckless speeding.

He parked besides Bella's Toyota and rushed down the front entryway. He'd fisted the house key in his fingers to unlock the door, but to his surprise he found that it was already opened.

"Ghost!" His yell echoed off the bare walls. "Ghost, where are you?"

He heard movement upstairs and then he saw her, a brilliant smile lighting up her face as she skipped the steps down to meet him. His body relaxed as he realized she was unharmed. In fact, she looked stunning in her dark skinny jeans and thin, black camisole. Her brown hair was lose and bouncing over her shoulders, and Edward could see the hard outline of her nipples as her breasts jiggled with her body's movement.

Whatever fatigue he'd felt earlier was completely gone.

Bella swiftly reached the bottom step and jumped into Edward's arms.

"Edward… Edward, you're home! Oh, thank God!"

"What's the matter? Why were you so worried when I called? Did something happ—" His words abruptly cut off.

Bella had left the large downstairs windows open in the back of the mansion. And now the night breeze was drifting through the house, into the hallway, across Bella's hair and body, straight towards Edward. His nostrils flared, his eyes widened and his body instinctively hardened.

"Ghost?" He drew back and cupped her face in his hands, his face disbelieving. "_Dear God_… is it… is this really what I think it is? Is this happening?"

A single tear fell down her cheek as she beamed up at him. "I don't know what made it happen, but I knew once you were home that you'd know for sure if I was dreaming or not. You can tell, right? You know this is real?"

Edward groaned as he bent down and hoisted Bella up into his arms so her legs could wrap around his waist. Their mouths came together with all the passionate mixture of homecoming sweetness and the sensual potential that now lay open before them.

"You're in heat," he breathed against her lips.

She nodded excitedly and he carried her up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh… it's good to be home.**

**And before you start thinking this whole scene is ending here (aka Rhett Butler and Scarlett) – stay tuned for the next chapter. There is no fade to black with these two…**

**Have an amazing Labor Day weekend if you live in the United States! See you on Tuesday.**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Spent **_**a lot**_** of hours driving this weekend to a family reunion at a resort town, visited with my two brothers and their families, corralled my kids away from folks who've forgotten about raising children, ate yummy food and swam in freezing cold lake water with my two oldest boys. Now I'm home and buried in laundry. **

**How was your weekend?**

**And now back to Edward and Bella in another round of Heat… **

**Much love to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Edward didn't make it to the top. Half-way up the stairs Bella shifted in his arms to grind her hips against his and the movement made them both tumble to the ground. They were so busy kissing they hardly noticed. Edward began unzipping Bella's jeans and sliding them off her hips. She worked at untucking his shirt and pulling it over his head, something he was impatient for her to finish because it meant less time his hands were away from her body.

They smiled in between kisses, laughing gently at the excitement surrounding them.

"I can't believe you're in heat," he whispered as he pulled down the straps of her tank. "How did it happen? Did you discover something while I was gone?"

"Sadly… no." She angled her head to kiss his fingers. "My research has been badly neglected. I've been spending all my spare time going through your house."

"Yeah, I noticed." He smirked and took both her breasts in his hands. "So you missed me?"

She nodded as her eyes began to gloss over. Her body instinctively arched up, feeling his hot mouth caress the fullness of her left nipple.

"So… _oh!_... so much."

"Fucking incredible," he breathed against her skin.

While he suckled her, he quickly pushed down the rest of her clothes until the only thing that remained was the black tank top bunched around her waist. The scent of her heat was potent in the humid air, running madly through Edward's senses. His dark wolf howled to take her roughly.

"No," he hissed to himself. "Not yet."

Ignoring her confused look, he swiftly pulled Bella into his arms and brought them up the remaining steps to the top landing. He positioned her at the edge of the last step and spread her legs. Her bare center was pink and swollen with light traces of moisture along the folds. Edward licked his lips and met Bella's hooded eyes. Her chest was heaving; her skin flushed as she realized what he wanted to do.

"Please," she asked softly.

"Ghost," he murmured, kissing her deeply before guiding her to lie back.

The varying levels of the stairs made it easy to position himself between her legs. Her lower body was trembling as he ran his nose along the wet slit. And then he couldn't hold back. His hands firmly clasped around Bella's bottom cheeks, Edward lavished her with his mouth, humming as his tongue and his teeth touched her.

It was everything he'd acutely sensed since he'd entered the house and yet it was a thousand times more powerful and potent to taste. She'd been ecstasy before when she was _not_ in heat, but this was different, like sampling something bewitching and spellbinding. And the more he experienced it with his senses, the more he relished the oncoming addictive haze.

Bella had her arms raised above her head, her hands threaded in her own hair and her mouth open as honeyed cries fell from her lips. As he worked her up again and again, she found herself cresting from one plateau of curses to another where nothing existed but the sounds of her whimpered begging and the humming gratification from Edward below. She never wanted him to stop and yet she thought she'd explode if he didn't fill the sore emptiness inside her soon, that sweet spot that pleaded for the weighted, hard length of him.

"More… _oh_, Edward… _oh my God, _that feels so good."

He groaned and rested his forehead along her wet skin. "I could do this all night… it's so goddamn addicting."

"Is it?" she asked weakly.

He leaned across her body and brought his lips to hers. "Taste, Bella."

It did taste differently to Bella, though she couldn't decipher if it was from her body's chemistry or how it tasted off Edward's skin that made it so appealing. Either way, she clung to him, fisting her hands in his hair and brazenly meeting his tongue with hers to lick away every spot of moisture she could find. She loved the way his chiseled shoulders and chest felt against her naked skin, her soft breasts pushed up into him.

While they kissed, Edward unbuttoned his jeans and freed his tight erection. Bella shivered as she felt the head of it brush along her wet center, inadvertently rubbing along the heat where she wanted him most.

"Oh, _please_… please, yes… _fuck_ _me_," she mumbled against his lips, feeling as though she was barely grasping onto her sanity by her bare fingertips.

Edward didn't bother with removing his boots or the rest of his pants. The jeans hung loosely at his waist, just enough for Bella to feel the flex of his muscles as he strained forward to teasingly draw the head of his cock up and down her slit. He pinched her nipple and grinned.

"I love the way your body responds to me. It's like it recognizes me."

Bella's voice shook and the wolf inside her whimpered, "I belong to you… I'll do whatever you want."

He tilted his head and pressed the tip of his dick inside her. "Oh, you're going to do several things I want tonight. Sweet Ghost… I've missed you so much. And I come home to find you in heat again... I can't even find the words. Once we make it to the bed, I'm not going to let you leave for days."

She gasped at the feel of him and pressed up relentlessly to draw him in. With a savage curse, Edward yielded and drove the full length of him between her hips. Even though he was buried to the hilt, he pressed deeper still, straining to merge them until they were powerfully connected.

"_Bella_," he groaned.

Her nails dug into his tense shoulders and their open mouths met tentatively, a lightweight force in contrast to the pressure he was creating inside her below. Edward gasped and sucked at Bella's lower lip, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

And then without warning, he withdrew, only to thrust forcefully back inside her again.

"_Holy_ s_hit_," she whispered tightly.

Edward's hands clenched at the fringe of the rug on either side of Bella's head as his body exploded, pummeling her over and over. Her legs clung precariously to either side of his hips, barely hanging on amidst the frenzied movement of him barreling into her.

"You're so beautiful when I fuck you." His breath was labored as he came up on his knees and grasped at her legs. "Your eyes are luminous… and your lips are swollen from my mouth."

"I _can't_… Edward, I can't be without you anymore. I can't live without you."

"You'll never have to." He took her in his arms and flipped them over so she straddled him, all the while staying buried inside her. "No matter what comes from this… _uh, fuck!_… I'm never leaving you. _Never_."

Bella's hips began gyrating, taking him deeper and tighter as she rocked in a fluid sway over him. Her hands wove up into her hair while her neck tilted back as she savored the sensation. She was a vision. Edward hastily palmed her full breasts, muttering dark sounds of approval as he shaped her narrow waist and flicked at her nipples.

"Ride me hard, Ghost. Uhhh… fuck me right there."

"Right there?" she asked anxiously, pushing further down.

"_Unnhh_… oh, yeah… _sweet fuck_ that's good."

She pushed two of her fingers past his lips and held fast to his teeth. "Such a mouth," she said with a smile.

He withdrew her hand and kissed the fingers. "Touch yourself, Ghost," he grunted. "Let me watch you come."

Bella kept rocking her hips over him, sliding him in and out while she spread her swollen folds aside and stroked herself. The motions were hypnotic, drawing him further into their combined haze. Edward's emerald gaze was dark as he watched her close her eyes in breathless release while taking her lower lip between her teeth. She was always so open with her enjoyment of sex, so uninhibited in her response.

When her body began to pulse, Bella caught at his thigh and gasped, letting the throbbing expanse overwhelm her. Edward gripped her hips and began thrusting upwards, his movements almost violent as he roared and stiffened inside her. With one last groan, he felt himself erupt and shake with the exertion. It was over far too quickly and he collapsed back to the floor, pulling Bella down with him.

"I… I love you," she gasped. "Edward, I love you. And I'm not just… saying that because of some post-orgasmic cloud of feeling good. I'm telling you how I really feel… honestly. Edward, I've fallen in love with you."

He shifted unsteadily to his side so he could face her. His face was flushed as he gathered her close and attempted to regulate his rapid breathing.

"Ghost… I've loved you almost since that first night in the woods. But I… I knew it for certain when I saw you the next morning at your work. I love you too."

"You've loved me? All this time?"

He nodded and gently kissed her. "I kept hoping you'd eventually catch up with me."

She ducked her head into his neck, letting the aroma of his slightly damp and salty skin wash over her. He'd been so patient with her for so long, giving her time to come to her own conclusions.

"Well, my wolf was certainly enamored with you." She kissed his collar bone. "She felt totally connected to you after that first night. In fact, she kept pushing me in your direction every time after that. I probably would have followed earlier if it hadn't have been for your calculator."

He laughed. "Your wolf was my best ally. She knew you'd come around."

Gradually, the hardwood floors began to bite into Bella's backside enough that Edward noticed. He came to his feet and eased her up into his arms. He was apologetic as he carried her down the hall.

"The master bedroom is all covered with tarps and probably full of dust. We might want to go back downstairs and sleep on the cou… "

His words trailed off as they entered the massive master bedroom. Instead of a dark room with dingy slips covering the furniture, the plantation blinds were clean and thrown open so moonlight spilled into the immaculate room, highlighted by several lit candles placed throughout the room. The surfaces of the floors, the antique dressers and bed-side tables seemed to shimmer in the glow, offset by the faintest scent of a lemon cleanser. The bed was covered in clean sheets and fresh pillows, invitingly pulled back.

Edward's jaw fell open as he surveyed the room and then his gaze fell on Bella.

"You did this?"

She grinned and nodded. "I… um… realized something while you were gone."

"Oh yeah?" He grabbed a folded blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her.

"Well, if your offer to move in together still stands… then I think I'd like to accept."

"It definitely still stands."

"Good." She placed a hand on his chest. "But I have one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want to restore this house just like you've always planned and then I want us to live here together. Your plans are so beautiful. I think you should finish it. And I want to help."

He settled them both on the edge of the bed and helped Bella wiggle out of the tank top that was still bunched around her waist. "I'd like that, Ghost. But… what brought on this desire of yours to refurbish my grandfather's house?"

She traced the sculpted lines of his chest, circling one soft nipple before moving up to his neck. "We need to do this for our pack, as a sign of strength. If we can solidify a representation of time when the pack used to be strong… make a solid foundation of where it all began… I don't know, I just have a feeling it will rejuvenate everyone. It will make all of us greater."

Edward gathered her onto his lap, poignantly touched by her reference to his pack as 'ours.'

"I think you're going to make an amazing leader for us, Ghost."

Her lips curved upwards and Edward rested his forehead against hers, breathing deep. He knew they had so much to discuss; their enemies were still out there and he hadn't spilled the news to her yet about his brokered obligations to Alice's former pack. But right now the problems felt a million miles away. It felt wonderful to be home and reconnected with his mate.

It was late and both of them were exhausted, particularly Edward. But before they snuggled into the comfortable bed to sleep, he took her one last time. It was slow and lazy with him spooned up behind her. Bella kept her whimpers buried in the clean sheets while grasping the iron bedframe above her. Edward grunted with each exertion, keeping one hand firmly on her hip, the other wrapped around her breast.

When it was over, Edward's former fatigue seemed to return with a vengeance. Bella curled his head up against her chest and tucked the sheets around them. Within minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

Bella's phase of being in heat lasted nearly all weekend and the two of them didn't leave the mansion the entire time except to go running at night as wolves. On their Saturday night run, they quickly realized that something in Bella's acceptance of Edward as her mate had physically altered their wolves. Her wolf now had the ability to speak with his pack and Edward and Bella knew intuitively how to communicate privately with each other.

With a little testing, they learned that the third and most coveted communication link between wolf mates was intensely intimate and stronger than the others. It covered greater distances than both the general and pack links. And there was something beguiling about the connection, something almost tangible that seemed to simmer along the edges of their fur when used.

For the next forty-eight hours, when Edward wasn't taking her up against a wall or fucking her on some random horizontal space, they spent the rest of their time uncovering the remains of the mansion. Edward hadn't been exaggerating about the mess. With the exception of the kitchen and living room area and the now thoroughly cleaned master bedroom and bath, the rest of the house was covered in dust and disrepair.

"Wow!" Bella exclaimed early Sunday morning as she pulled aside some tarps covering the massive dining room table. "Edward, this is beautiful! Look at the detailing work on the sides."

Edward finished unwrapping two dining room chairs and came to stand beside her. His hand followed hers as she traced the woodwork pattern on the surface.

"My great grandfather carved it. I remember huge dinners here with all the members of the pack. There was always tons of food and so many people coming and going. Even after he died, my grandfather kept the old traditions for several years before everyone started to pull away."

Bella intertwined their fingers. "We'll have to have a huge celebration with the pack when we finish the house. I bet everyone would love it."

"They would," he agreed. "But I'm not really in the mood for company right now."

She grinned as she felt the heat of his thigh behind her. "What're you in the mood for?"

He grabbed her by the hips and leaned her forward on the table, grinding into her from the back.

"_This_."

Since Bella had brought nothing with her except the clothes she was wearing, she'd been spending the weekend walking around in one of Edward's spare shirts he kept in a closet. The tail ends of the shirt ended just above her knees. And Edward was now busy smoothing his hands up underneath to palm her warm skin while she attempted to undo the buttons in the front.

"You're insatiable this weekend, you know that right? I'm going to be sore."

He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as he reached around to feel the weight of her naked breasts. He didn't know if it was the scent of her heat or the fact that they were finally together as mates that was making him so fiery. Either way, he could _not_ get enough of her.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he rubbed her between her legs. "Or do I need to spend some extra time down here making it feel better?"

"No… _yes_… _oh shit_, Edward."

He nuzzled her neck and rubbed his hips into her lower back. "Take me out, Ghost. Let me feel those little hands getting me ready to fuck you."

She reached behind her to work at the buttons on his pants until his erection was full and heavy in her palm. Her legs spread further apart and she guided him to her wet opening where he was busy pinching her clit. Within seconds he was inside her, taking her from behind while her hands spread flat on the table's surface.

"I should give you a bath when we're done," he murmured along the shell of her ear as he thrust. "A nice hot bath while I hold your hips in my hands… _unnhhh_… and kiss it all better? Hmm? Would my tongue feel good after you've been fucked so many times by my dick?"

"_Oh God_… yes," she said weakly as her body met his movements.

Bella never knew a relationship could feel this way. She'd had a glimpse of it the first night they'd met and come together, when she'd unknowingly been in heat. But this time around the intensity was so much different. It didn't matter how much they talked, made love or worked together throughout the weekend. This time it felt as though their souls were connected. This time they knew they were in love with each other. And it made it _that_ much more remarkable.

By Sunday night, Bella's heat had abated enough that they both felt they could tolerate some company. The members of their pack arrived with take out, and the seven of them gathered together amongst the couches and rugs in the family room near the fireplace. Edward sat with his back against a bookshelf and Bella between his legs, leaning into his chest. Carlisle and Esme took the couch, Emmett stretched out by himself on the love seat and Alice cuddled in Jasper's lap on the cushioned chair.

"Bella," Jasper drawled. "Let me be the _last_ one to officially welcome you to the pack."

"Here, here!" Emmett called out.

"And a happy welcome to Alice as well," Esme called out, raising her glass in a toast.

Alice blushed shyly in return and Bella grinned over a bowl of Chinese noodles she was sharing with Edward.

"Thanks, Jasper. I'm so glad to finally meet all of you… officially."

"She means she's glad you didn't tackle her to death the first night you met her, Jazz," joked Emmett.

Jasper looked duly chagrinned and cleared his throat, casting a subtle glance at Edward. "I still feel bad about that. Please accept my apologies for how I behaved when we first met. I've been thoroughly humbled since." He pulled Alice closer under his arm. "And I'm particularly grateful for how things have worked out."

"Oh, I don't even think about it," Bella reassured him. "I'm just happy you found Alice."

Jasper nodded and Alice smiled warmly.

"We do have some news to announce." Edward stood up and motioned around the room. "I'm going to start renovating the old mansion here. Bella has convinced me to turn it back into a place that would serve as the central location for our pack."

"Finally!" Jasper declared.

"It's about time," Emmett added.

Everyone chinked glasses together again in a toast. Esme wanted to know specifics about the updated floor plans. And for a while, everyone was too busy to focus on anything else. It wasn't until dessert, when Carlisle moved around the room refilling everyone's wine glasses that the elephant in the room finally made an appearance.

"How is your research coming, Bella?" he asked. "As I'm sure you know by now, we are obligated to Alice's former pack for some kind of antidote. And it's not really my life that I'm worried about, but Esme's. We are most anxious to do anything to help you with your work?"

Bella took a big swallow of the wine. Nobody in the room knew that only an hour before they'd arrived, Edward had finally broken the news to her about the deal they'd made. And she'd nearly hyperventilated. Not only her life now, but the lives of everyone in this room, especially her mate were resting on _her_ sole ability to find a cure.

The pressure felt immense.

"Um… actually, I'm going to need a lot of help. Just thinking off the top of my head, I'll need blood samples from every one of you. I know I'm asking a lot, especially with the security risks and everything, but I'm desperate for a wider, more diverse population sample."

Edward squeezed her hand and nodded to everyone in the room. "We're all here to help, Ghost."

"Absolutely," Esme moved to sit beside her. "And I have such a good feeling about your work, Bella. I _know_ you're going to succeed."

Bella placed her napkin on the floor and pushed at her hair. "I wish I had a good feeling. Maybe you can transfer that good feeling to the small sample pool I'll be working with that will somehow magically have the ability to save an entire race of shapeshifters."

"Hey, hey," Emmett came over and crouched in front of her, placing a hand on her knee. "Miracles can happen. Just look at our pack right now. Two months ago we had nothing. We were dying. And now we've increased by almost fifty percent! We've got two amazing new she-wolves who have mated with our Alpha and Jasper. And one of those she-wolves is close to saving all of our people from extinction. I'd say we've got a lot of hopeful odds in our favor."

Bella nodded and leaned a little into Edward. It was a small consolation, but Emmett was right. Deep down, she was glad her research had played a role in securing Alice's freedom and saving the life of her mate. This was what she wanted, the expansion and restoration of rights for she-wolves. And she realized if given the same scenario and the roles were reversed with her mate, she would have done the exact same thing with Caius.

Maybe everything was happening for a reason.

"It still doesn't help the pressure though," she admitted. "Especially now that we're under some kind of imaginary deadline to ship them the antidote before they decide to pay us a visit."

"I'm so sorry," Alice said meekly. "This is all my fault. You shouldn't be under this kind of anxiety right now, especially with going into heat this weekend."

"No, no." Jasper shushed her and kissed the side of her head. "The pack you escaped from is the one responsible for this. They were the ones abusing you and the other she-wolves."

"Jasper's right." Carlisle sat at the foot of the couch and began rubbing Esme's foot. He looked at Alice. "You were an innocent victim in all of this and needed to get out of there. Their loss is our miraculous gain."

Alice's cheeks colored and she glanced down at her food, clearly uncomfortable with the attention.

Edward nuzzled the spot behind Bella's ear. "Just think of it this way. If Alice's pack hadn't have put us in this position, you'd still be scrambling to finish anyway because Aberdeen is breathing down your throat. Either way we're going to have to fight. The difference is… we're going to win."

She loved his optimism. She loved _him_. But her skeptic, clinical side wasn't so sure.

"Not with _your_ calculator we won't."

* * *

**A/N:** **I heard a spectacular Dwight-ism (from The Office) over the weekend that made me think about my story. **

_**Women are like wolves. If you want a wolf, you have to trap it. You have to snare it. And then you have to tame it. Keep it happy, care for it, feed it… lovingly. The way an animal deserves to be loved. And my animal deserves a lot of loving… **_

**Ah… Dwight.**

**But I would recommend **_**not**_** thinking about Dwight Shrute when you read these lemons. **

**See you Friday…**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I don't say it often enough. I am so blessed to have these three women working with me - AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal. What a privilege! **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_Two weeks later…_

"No." Carlisle's eyebrows were furrowed as he peered into the microscope. "I don't see any difference either."

"Dammit. I was afraid you'd say that."

Bella took a deep breath and for the hundredth time that morning, tucked her long hair behind her shoulder. She would have loved to tie the damn mess up into a braid or an elastic like she usually did, but she had an important lunch date and she wanted the curls in her hair to be as flawless as possible. The burgundy dress under her lab coat swished against the cotton as she moved back to the computer and rechecked the findings on her spreadsheet.

"What about when you combined your fertile sample with the others?" Carlisle asked. "Did the red blood cell count increase?"

She shook her head and clicked the mouse. "No. It stayed stagnant… not a single bit of difference."

"And from what I've just confirmed for you here… Alice and Esme's blood is absolutely identical to yours."

Her hands tensed on the keyboard. "Completely. Down to the last small detail… there wasn't a _single_ microscopic cell of a difference. How is that possible?"

He shrugged. "This might go far beyond genetic capabilities, Bella. You haven't acknowledged the chance that this whole problem might be molecular."

His words were like a heavy weight descending into the pit of Bella's stomach as she sank slowly onto her stool. No. She'd definitely acknowledged it… just not out loud. Only in her deepest fears had she theorized that everything might come down to this. If the root of their fertility problems had molecular underpinnings, then the chances that she'd be able to fix it were almost nil, especially in the timeframe that was in front of her. It would be like trying to cure Alzheimer's disease— but only with the samples of three patients— in one month.

Impossible.

She watched Carlisle as he swapped out the slide of Alice's blood and substituted one that held Esme's. The lab coat suited him. He looked completely in his element. And right now, Bella was grateful for his medical expertise, his spotless credentials and stellar reputation that had granted him access to her lab. Even more, she was obliged for his willingness to assist her on a Sunday morning away from Esme. But he'd brushed aside her accolades and apologies, reminding her that finding the cure was the most important priority right now.

Her shoulders sagged. "Carlisle, I'm sorry to be so down about this. I was just certain that after I had more female shapeshifter blood that I'd be able to spot a difference. But there's nothing! Why would my body go into heat and not the others? Especially with Alice! Here's a female with a mother who obviously had the correct genetic code… the ability to conceive. Why wouldn't Alice show the same formula?"

Carlisle put aside the microscope and moved to stand next to Bella. He picked up her notebook and leafed through her notes.

"I don't know. But in these types of situations, I find it most helpful to stick with what we _do_ know. Now… where did you put my sample?"

The mention of the whereabouts of his sample reminded Bella of something she'd been trying to forget all morning. And her body tensed up for the briefest of seconds before she recovered enough to motion to the fridge behind her.

She didn't dare look in that particular corner at the moment because next to the isolated centrifuge that held the other samples, was a tube of her own blood. It was being tested for an entirely different purpose, something she hadn't told anyone about, especially Edward. And she wasn't ready to look at the results yet. If she could muster the courage, she'd check them tomorrow.

"Yours is locked away with Emmett and Jasper's samples."

"Have you analyzed them yet?"

She shook her head. "I'll have the readouts next week. But with my luck they'll be exactly the same as Edward and Jacob's. All male shapeshifter blood is the same."

"Okay, fine. So the most concrete difference we know at this point is that your fertile samples are the _only _ones that show any variation from the other collected blood. In the samples collected when you've been in heat, we know that the red blood cells live longer and we know this accounts for increasing the hormone levels within the female. We just need to know exactly how they get this boost."

Bella glanced at the three innocent-looking tubes of fertile blood beside the microscope. One was the older sample, taken the night Edward had found her in the lab the first time. The other two were drawn two weeks ago when she'd somehow gone into heat a second time.

The timer on Bella's clock chimed.

"Oh, Carlisle, I have to go." She quickly began removing her lab coat. "I'm meeting Edward and Charlie for lunch."

He waved a hand at the door. "You go ahead and go. I'll finish up here and make sure everything's secured before I leave."

"Thank you. And thanks again for coming in this morning. Even if you confirmed that nothing else existed, it means a lot to have a second set of eyes on the data."

He smiled. "It's very touching that you're taking the time to introduce Charlie to Edward."

Bella straightened her dress and reached for her bag. "He's the closest thing I have to any type of family. It's important that he knows the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I hope he approves."

"I'm sure he will. He'll appreciate that you value his opinion." Carlisle stood up and walked her to the door. "And Bella, don't worry about the testing and the blood samples. We'll find a solution."

She tried to look hopeful, but she knew it wasn't working. "Thanks, Carlisle. I'll see you later."

* * *

Charlie opted to meet them at a diner near downtown Port Angeles. Bella had pressed for Forks, not wanting to inconvenience his schedule, but when Charlie found out Edward was driving over from Seattle, he knew Port Angeles would be easier. They were both waiting at one of the tables when Bella walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got tied up talking to one of my directors on the way out."

Edward stood up to kiss her and wrap an arm briefly around her waist. Bella noted with pleasure that he'd dressed up for the lunch, in spite of the casual environment. She thought he looked amazing in dark khakis with a white button down shirt, pushed up at the sleeves. His eyes were soft as they roamed her face and Bella felt her heart tug inside at the mere joy of being beside him again. She'd spent last night at his place after their pack run, convincing him several times that she didn't mind staying up late in spite of having to get up before dawn and drive back to Port Angeles.

"Is everything okay?" he asked quietly. "Was Carlisle able to help?"

"Yes. But unfortunately, he only confirmed what I'd found… or _hadn't_ found."

"Don't worry, Ghost. You'll find it — I know you will." The arm around her waist pulled her closer and he kissed her again, this time longer.

Charlie watched the whole tender exchange with a look of embarrassed pride. And when they didn't show any signs of leaving their happy bubble, the rough clearing of his throat was enough to break the two love birds apart. Bella blushed and Edward held out her chair as she sat down.

"We went ahead and ordered for you."

"Oh, I'm so glad you did. I wouldn't want you to wait." She adjusted her dress and leaned forward as Edward's hand rubbed across her back. "Charlie, I can't tell you enough how grateful I am that you've taken the time to meet us for lunch. I really wanted to introduce you to Edward."

Charlie waved his hand. "Not another word of that. Of course I want to meet him. Anybody you consider serious enough for me to meet is definitely worth the effort."

Bella smiled and looked back and forth between the man who was the closest thing she had to a father and the man she'd fallen in love with. "So what have you two been talking about?"

"You, mostly." Edward grinned. "He wants to know my intentions and if they're entirely honorable. I told him they would be if only you'd upgrade your calculator."

She laughed and squeezed his leg. "Did you tell him about our plans for your grandfather's house?"

He winked at her. "Not yet."

In their spare time, Edward and Bella had managed to lay the initial groundwork for restoring the mansion. Jasper and Alice were a big help in this area because they wanted to move into one of the subsections of the house when everything was done. Jasper took care of coordinating the contractors for the project based on Edward's designs. And in the evening, Bella and Alice began the dusty work of uncovering all the old furniture to see what could be salvaged.

Most of the furniture were antiques and about a third of it was in disrepair. Luckily, Emmett had contacts that were willing to restore it for a bargain. And while the rest of them were at work during the day, Alice spent her time cleaning and polishing the rest.

It had taken a few days for the shy, hesitant Alice to become comfortable with the other members of the pack, and even then it was difficult. Bella by nature was clever and analytical, often relying on the outgoing nature of others to peak her interest. But Alice was a complete introvert who hardly talked to anyone except Jasper. It had taken several encounters for Bella to even get a word out of her while they worked together in the mansion. Hopes for a deeper friendship would require patience on her part.

Charlie leaned forward. "Edward was about to show me the drawings he's fixed up. He's got the whole thing rolled up under the table. But we thought we'd wait until you got here to help explain this great vision you both have."

Over the next few hours, between plates of greasy food and unlimited refills of soda, Charlie patiently listened while Edward and Bella laid out sketches of rooms, entryways and dining halls, complete with plans for landscaping. Edward described everything with his usual modest flair he employed when dealing with clients. But Bella couldn't help gushing.

"This wing will be for Jasper and Alice. They're helping _a lot_ with the renovations. And look how beautiful this connecting hallway is. Look at the detail of the molding that Edward's included. It's going to be perfect. And of course, you'll have to come for dinner, Charlie. I want you to see everything when it's finished."

"Are you going to sell your house in Forks, Bells?"

She nodded. "As soon as the mansion is complete I'll put it on the market."

"And when will that be?"

Edward rubbed his jaw. "Worst case scenario is eighteen months, but I'm trying to bring that down to twelve because Bella won't agree to officially move in with me until the mansion is complete."

She nudged his arm and swallowed her french fry. "Charlie, you should see how much of my stuff has already made its way over to his house. I wouldn't be surprised if he changes his mind before the mansion is finished. The poor man is going to realize very shortly that he's made a terrible mistake."

"Not going to happen." Edward brushed back her hair and kissed her cheek.

Charlie sat up and uncrossed his arms. "Well, I'm just glad you're getting her out of Forks, Edward. I've been particularly worried about her lately; especially with this whole wolf problem we've had going on down there."

"Yeah, Bella's told me about that. What's the latest?"

"Oh, lots of fun stuff. What with the folks at Aberdeen breathing down my neck and two more properties damaged by that wolf pack last weekend… I've been working a lot of overtime."

Edward cautiously met Bella's whiskey-colored eyes. They hadn't heard much about Sam's pack since his attack on Bella.

"Two more?" she asked warily.

"Yeah. First Johnson's place and now the Harris ranch. I don't know what in the world's gotten into these animals lately. But I'm not sure Aberdeen is necessarily the cure."

"I've heard a lot of negative rumors about them," Edward offered. "It doesn't sound like they're using their jurisdiction and funds in the most ethical way. Plus, one of them keeps pestering Bella to transfer to their team."

"What's this?" Charlie furrowed his eyebrows. "They were trying to recruit you, Bells?"

"Well… just one of them. He said the director had seen my mtDNA research publications."

"Look… I don't want to tell you what to do with your career, but I'd strongly recommend you stay away from them. Edward's right. They've got a bad reputation with every law official in this state. I'm not kidding. Stay away from them if you can help it."

"Don't worry, Charlie. I have no intention of going there." She rubbed Edward's shoulder and caught his eye. "I'm pretty happy where I am now."

When Edward leaned in to kiss her again, Charlie knew this was his cue to announce his exit. And he graciously conceded that his initial impression of Edward was positive. It was true, they'd only met this afternoon, but he'd been particularly touched that Bella was anxious for his approval. He set down his napkin and stood up from the wooden chair.

"Bells, thanks again for lunch. Edward, it's been a pleasure to meet you."

Edward stood and shook Charlie's hand. "Likewise, Chief Swan. Thank you for taking time to drive up here."

"Hmmm…" Charlie gestured at Bella. "Take care of her, will you? Those guys from Aberdeen can be asshole prima donnas when they feel like it. I'd rather she not go near them."

"Charlie, I'll be fine," she protested.

Edward placed a hand on her shoulder. "Chief Swan, if I had my way, I'd have her out of that lab tomorrow and up with me in Seattle."

"It sounds like she'll be headed that way with you eventually."

"Yeah, but I'd feel better if I could transfer her out of Eclipse completely."

"Hey, um… hello, boys." Bella came to her feet. "No need to keep talking about me like I'm _not_ sitting here."

Charlie smirked, but remained unrepentant. "Keep me informed, will you?" He patted Edward on the shoulder.

"Will do. Drive safely back to Forks."

After Charlie left, Bella frowned at Edward. "He asked _you_ to keep him informed about _me_? When was I taken out of the process? And why did you spill so much information about Aberdeen and my lab?"

"I'm sorry, Ghost," he said as they both sat back down. "I had no idea he'd have such strong feelings about it."

"He may not be a wolf, but Charlie has the senses like one. If he gets wind of something strange, he'll hunt at it until he figures out the story."

"Sounds like a good man to have in your corner."

She pushed at her empty plate. "Not if it's something you don't want him to discover."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not a tactful man, Ghost. Emmett reminds me daily of all my shortcomings."

Bella softened and anchored her fingers through the waistband of his pants. "You're an amazing man. You're fearless, strong and full of courage. If it wasn't for you, this pack would have fallen apart a long time ago."

"But that doesn't stop me from putting my foot in my mouth occasionally."

"It's not a big deal. Besides… since my research is going nowhere, there isn't a whole lot he's going to discover anyway. He's more likely to be suspicious when Alice's old pack shows up and kills you because I didn't find the cure in time," she teased.

"Very funny." He touched the tip of her nose. "You know, being around Charlie reminds me of being around my parents. Well… my mom mostly. It's a nice feeling."

Her smile was tender. "You miss her don't you? I get the feeling you were closer to her than to your father."

He nodded. "Yeah, I was. She was incredible… probably the biggest support in my life. Even more so than my grandfather. She couldn't have kids for years, no matter how much they tried. When they finally succeeded, she quit her job and stayed home to raise me. I know she wanted more children, but it never seemed to work again."

"How did she die?"

"She was in a car accident a few years after I learned how to turn. My father couldn't stand to be without her. He didn't last much longer after she died. He was kind of a shell of a man when she died."

"Did she know… about your wolf?" Bella asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, she knew. How could she not? It's true my grandmother never figured it out, but my mom… she was different. She had a knack for understanding exactly what you were going through, even though it must have scared her to death to realize what she'd married into. I'm sure the fact that my father was never able to turn made things a bit easier to swallow. She stuck to my dad and me like glue, in spite of how strange everything must have seemed to her."

"She sounds like a strong woman."

"Oh, she was… tremendously so. She had this inner strength for dealing with impossible situations, especially about the she-wolf problem. She was confident something would change. She didn't believe we'd been created as shapeshifters just to fade away into nothing and become extinct."

"I wish she was here right now," she sighed. "I could use that kind of optimism."

Edward stroked the side of her face. "She would have been a huge advocate of your research. She'd be doing anything possible to help you succeed."

Bella mulled over his words, even as they walked together to the parking lot where she'd left her car beside his. She wondered if right now was the time to be like Edward's mother and show some more courage. That little tube of her blood in the corner of her lab had to be dealt with soon.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Edward backing her up against the car door until he'd swept aside her hair and his lips were caressing the side of her neck.

"You're a million miles away, Ghost. What's going on?"

"Hmmm… nothing. I'm just thinking of something I have to do at the lab."

"You have to go back?" He looked surprised. "Are you sure? Because I was thinking… since it's Sunday and we have the whole afternoon with nothing to do until tonight with the pack… we could go back to my place and get naked."

In spite of the pressures of Bella's research bearing down on them, life for the two of them had been ridiculously happy. There had been a bit of honeymoon-esque lingering the past two weeks since Edward's return and Bella's second phase in heat. Freed from her fears that Edward only wanted her for breeding purposes had allowed her to blossom. And as for Edward, Bella was now his mate without reservation, and that fact seemed to have added a permanent shine of pride to the black-haired wolf.

This time around when they were apart, there was constant chatting over the phone, texting at work, lunches together and at last Bella joined him and his pack on their evening patrols. Nights were spent at either her house or his. Bella's body had finished its period in heat more than ten days ago, but its absence did not dampen Edward's libido or how often she ravenously desired him.

There was definitely no more sleeping on the porch for Edward's wolf.

"I'd like that." She grinned. "But I have to… um… check something at my lab before I head back. Why don't you take off and I'll catch up with you in another couple of hours?"

Edward frowned and a flicker of unease crossed his green eyes. He pressed his lips tightly together as if he was wrestling with something important to say. But instead, he only nodded.

"All right." He kissed her once more on the forehead and stepped back. "Finish up whatever you need and I'll be waiting when you're done."

"Thank you," she said swiftly and kissed him hard and quick on the lips before running around to her car and jumping in. Deep down, she was afraid if she didn't take advantage of this brief, surge of daring now, she wouldn't have the nerve for days.

Edward watched her drive away, a frown resettling over his features. He knew her trip back to the lab had nothing to do with her constant drive to find the antidote. If it was only that, Edward wouldn't be so worried.

This was all about her breeding.

By his calculations, today would be the fourteenth day since Bella had gone into heat. And while Edward was mostly clueless when it came to human genetics, his species was obsessed enough with reproduction that he knew how soon a blood test would reveal pregnancy results. And Bella would want to know as soon as possible.

After their first disaster with Bella failing to conceive, Edward decided to be more circumspect this time around. To that end, the two of them had hardly mentioned the idea of breeding since she'd finished her second phase in heat. There were shared, quiet moments of secret smiles and a glowing flush whenever the topic came up amongst others in their pack, but beyond that they both stayed silent.

Edward watched her carefully, noting that she had a more joyous sense of anticipation this time, even though she didn't talk about it openly. Bella _really_ wanted to be breeding. One morning he caught her carefully outlining her tummy, a peaceful look of contentment on her face. She was taking blood samples on a daily basis now at her lab, charting her protein levels. And every night after work, Edward would meticulously study Bella's facial expressions, trying to determine if she'd discovered if she was breeding or not. He knew it would happen any day now. And more than anything, Edward wanted to be there when it happened. The agonizing week spent apart last time had been anguish and he had no intentions of that happening again.

Even now, he couldn't deny that it had stung him when she'd left without telling him the true reason for stopping at her lab. There was no question anymore of her loyalty. She was indisputably his mate. But apparently even the process of becoming mates didn't erase _all _fears.

So he did what any authoritative Alphas would do.

He followed her to the lab.

Security was a bitch. But fortunately, after visiting Bella at her lab so many times in the past two weeks, the receptionists had grown used to his presence. This time it only took about ten minutes to clear him through, and he managed to persuade them _not _to tell Bella he was here, on a pretense that he was surprising her with something of an anniversary gift. The girls had giggled away at his pre-planned conspiracy and had granted him access as long as one of the security guards escorted him directly to the lab.

A heavy-set guard, who kept muttering obscenities under his breath, met Edward at the thick glass gate to buzz him through. While they waited for clearance with the ID badge and cameras, the obscenities became more coherent.

"Damn system… it's just going to get more fuckin' bureaucratic in a few more months!"

"A few more months?" Edward asked politely. His foot tapped anxious on the stone floor. He was anxious to get to Bella.

"Yeah… the corporate people here are making deals with that wildlife division down in Aberdeen. Those bastards keep wantin' more and more control of how we do things around here. And I for one can't stand it! There's even talk they'll buy us out."

"A buy out?" Edward was suddenly very interested in what the guard was saying. "They'd take over?"

"Hell, yeah! They even want to dump some of their shit-ass animals on us! Like we're the kind of facility to handle that sort of thing. They keep talking about wolves and bears and all I'm thinking is if we have to waste so much time on security procedures already, what's it gonna be like securing a wild wolf running around here. I tell you, it's more than my job's worth these days."

The dark creature inside Edward growled at this fresh information, at the idea of his pack in danger. If what the guard said was true, then Aberdeen was expanding their circle of influence far beyond Forks. Thankfully, Edward had kept Bella and everyone else east of the national forest since his return with Jasper. But this news was alarming.

At last the security door light clicked green and the door buzzed open. The guard waved him through and Edward hurried down the hallway. He debated how he should tell Bella what the guard had revealed. He doubted she knew because he was certain she would have told the pack. Maybe this is what Demetri had meant when he'd told her about getting what he wanted in the end. If the buyout went through, all of Bella's research would fall into their hands.

But the moment he saw her, all thoughts of Aberdeen were forgotten

Bella stood poised over a table, staring at a full test tube of blood on the counter. One hand was pressed flat on the countertop, the other wrapped around her waist. Her lower lip was taught between her teeth and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Ghost?" he called out and rushed into room. "Are you okay?"

She kept her attention forward, a slight tremor going through her pale hands. "How… how did you know? How did know to come?"

"What are you talking about? What's the matter?"

Finally she turned around and her whiskey eyes met his dark green ones.

"It worked," she whispered.

Edward took her by the upper arms, his face insistent. "_What _worked?"

Her face broke into the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, instantly quelling his rapidly-beating heart. And then she lifted the test tube of blood between them.

"I'm breeding."

Edward's focus shifted back and forth between the tube and Bella several times before the words sank in. His mouth dropped opened. And then he suddenly gripped her face in his hands, his green eyes wide in astonishment.

"_Oh… _Bella_,_" he breathed.

And then she was crushed against his chest, the tube of blood barely escaping the collision. He wrapped every part of her around him he could take and she was just as eager to hold tight to his strength.

Somewhere in the chaos of clothes and limbs, their mouths met and Bella whimpered as he kissed her. It was messy. It was sweet and joyous. And when he'd finally anchored her bottom on the edge of the counter, he took his time thoroughly exploring her mouth, tilting his head and meeting her tongue just past the soft edge of her lips.

"Edward," she moaned.

His hand slid across her hips under her lab coat to cover her stomach. He stroked the spot reverently.

"So it's in there, huh? It's really in there."

"Yeah… the little peanut is there."

"_Incredible_."

"I know. I'm breeding our baby."

Both of their faces were flushed, and Bella's fingers drifted over his cheek bones and down his jaw. She was so glad he was here. At the restaurant she'd contemplated asking him to come, but her impulsive bravery hadn't stretched that far and so Bella had decided to do it alone. Regret had plagued her as she'd sat on the opposite side of the room, waiting for the allotted time when she could finally look at the test results. When she'd finally crossed over to read the strip of paper measuring her hormone levels, the only thought in her head was her fervent wish that Edward was by her side.

His sudden appearance had made the entire moment perfect.

"Ghost… I can't believe it." He touched his forehead to hers, all of his fears tumbling out. "I didn't want to hope this time… I didn't dare. I couldn't even bring it up like I did last time. The thought that I pressured you too much before was killing me and I wanted everything to be smooth for you. But I've been counting the days since you went into heat and I was worried you might do this alone and I didn't want—"

"Hush," Bella soothed and brought her lips back to his. "I was nervous too. And I didn't want to get my hopes up for something I really wanted this time." She covered his hand over her stomach. "But it happened. _It's real_. Part of you is growing inside me and I love that I'm sharing it with you."

Edward raised his wrist to wipe at his eyes. His smile was bright in spite of his blurred vision.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you, Ghost."

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now let's go home and tell the others."

* * *

**A/N: Happiness all around... This is definitely a good thing.**

**Have a great weekend – see you Tuesday. **


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: My life has jumped into crazy mode the past week. I'm sorry I have not been able to reply to all of your reviews. I read every single note and I'm so touched by your thoughts and feedback. But this evening as I sat down to reply and edit this chapter for posting, I realized I only had time for one activity – replying or posting. So I figured the chapter would win. Next time I'll try to do both. **

**My schedule is going to change going forward. Updates will now be Saturdays and Wednesdays. We have 10 chapters left to go (plus the epi) – which should take us to about the end of October. **

**Love to the fabulous, supportive and lovely AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal. **

**And now, back to the action…**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_Four weeks later…_

The sound of a large, heavy book falling onto the hardwood floor jolted Bella from her concentration and sent a small scattering of dust into the air.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Alice said as she quickly bent to pick up the book and place it in the packing box.

"Don't worry about it." Bella ran a hand through her hair and readjusted herself on the couch in the center of the room. "I'm not getting anywhere with this stuff anyway."

"Are you sure I can't help?"

Bella reshuffled the four graphing notebooks she was balancing beside her laptop. Alice had already offered to help at least half a dozen times since lunch and in spite of Bella's polite refusals, she kept asking. It didn't bother Bella too much. At least Alice was talking to her, which was a vast improvement from the initial weeks when she'd first come home with Jasper.

"No, no." Bella shook her head. "It's just better if you stick with packing and I'll keep banging my head into a wall because I'm not getting anywhere."

Part of Bella was a little irritated, even though it wasn't Alice's fault. She was happy to help rescue a she-wolf. But she couldn't help being mad at the situation, at Jasper for getting them into this problem to begin with, and by default placing the pack in danger. There was now tremendous pressure on her shoulders to find a cure she'd set out to find over a year ago – and yet still hadn't been successful. And for some reason they were all determined she was bound to discover it soon.

No pressure at all.

Bella shifted the laptop to the ground and relaxed deeper into the couch cushions. The nausea she'd felt earlier in the day was finally starting to ease up. She was officially six weeks along and her bouts with morning sickness were a damn mess. Not even a week after they'd found out she was breeding did Bella begin throwing up, sleeping almost non-stop, hardly eating and being just plain miserable. She and Edward were thrilled about the baby, but the timing could not have been worse. Bella spent every spare moment in her lab, feverishly trying to find a connection in her analysis that would explain the heating phases of she-wolves. When she wasn't in her lab, she was stumbling home to either her house or Edward's and collapsing the minute she walked in the door. Consequently, her sex life with her very handsome black wolf had taken a nose dive. Her breasts hurt, her body felt sore, she was constantly tired and felt sick to her stomach all the time.

Hardly the conditions to make one feel amorous.

It was a rough phase. Lately, any ideas of intimacy did absolutely nothing to spark desire.

Bella closed her eyes and stretched one hand across her lower abdomen. The pack had been overwhelmingly ecstatic with the news that she was breeding and they were willing to take on whatever they could to ease her load. On bad days when she was so nauseous that she dared to call in sick, Edward would drop her off at the mansion on his way to work where she would take refuge on the only clean couch upstairs and study her research notes while the buzz of renovation swirled around her. She liked the energy that came with the house being reborn, even if she did have to endure the loud noises of drill tools, saws and hammers pounding away at walls and floors downstairs. The mansion was slowly starting to shed its ancient shell and reform itself into something stronger and beautiful again.

Alice usually worked alongside her in various spots on the second level while Jasper – putting aside his independent law credentials – supervised the construction crew and ran frequent trips for supplies. Alice was an ideal companion for Bella because she hardly ever spoke. She was still so incredibly shy, in spite of the weeks they'd known each other. So besides the occasional comments on the house, the only other words spoken were her ongoing, timid requests to help with the research, and even this request seemed to take such an effort to ask for an otherwise withdrawn, young woman. Bella suspected part of this was born out of Alice's horrible guilt that the dilemma they were facing was all her fault.

_It was_.

But Bella was tactful enough never to bring it up.

Bella looked up from her work and watched Alice pull out another ceramic figurine from the curio cabinet and carefully roll it up in bubble wrap for storage.

"How's _your_ work going? Do you need any more boxes?"

She kept her eyes on her work. "Um… maybe later. Jasper will be back soon and I'll ask him to bring them."

"I can do that." Bella placed the stack of papers on her laptop and scooted up from the couch.

"Oh, no!" Alice was immediately in front of her, guiding her to sit. "You shouldn't be getting up… not in your condition. Edward would be furious with me if he knew I'd let you lift a finger."

"Alice." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not even showing yet. And except when I get sick, I'm still moving and working just the same as I've always been. Good heavens, I'm only at six weeks! Just a few nights ago you saw me roughhousing with Emmett when our pack was playing in the river."

"Edward wasn't very happy about that," Alice commented quietly.

"Perhaps, but let me worry about him. This is supposed to be a sweet time for you and Jasper, getting to know each other as you settle down."

"Bella… I just can't thank you enough for what you're doing. I feel so helpless. And watching you do all this work while you're breeding… I'm sure Edward doesn't approve."

"Honey, you've got to stop being so afraid of Edward. I know your last Alpha was terrible and he tried to do awful stuff to you and your sister wolves. But Edward's not like that. What happened at your initiation night between Emmett and Jasper was something beyond Edward's control… but he _never_ would have forced you. He would always have given you a choice."

Alice kept her arms stiffly at her side and looked uncomfortably around the room.

"Do you want to know something that would really help me?" Bella asked.

"Yes?" Her eyes brightened considerably.

"I need you to _not_ be afraid. Trust Edward. There may come a time when he will need you for something and Jasper will be elsewhere and you'll have to do it alone. Please trust my mate. Trust that he is always looking out for the safety of you and everyone else here."

Bella could see the conflict in Alice's face, the reluctance to trust anybody outside her comfort zone. But eventually the shy girl nodded and wordlessly turned around to retreat to her boxes. Just then the slamming of the front door drifted up from downstairs and Jasper's call reached their ears.

"I'm back! You two girls okay?"

His voice seemed to flip a switch inside Alice who instantly came to life and bounded towards the door. She was about to exit when she hastily looked behind at Bella with a bit of hesitation, as if needing her permission.

"Um… Jasper talked earlier about taking our wolves for a run. Do you mind?"

"Alice, of course not. Go and enjoy it. I'll see you tonight with the pack."

She heard Alice's padded footsteps descend the staircase outside the room and then a heady growl from Jasper, followed by a feminine squeal as the two of them reached each other. Bella shut the door as their enthusiastic, muffled greetings moved from the front hall down towards the kitchen area.

With the silence resumed, Bella turned back to the couch and gave her stack of papers a dirty look. Nothing was making sense. Nothing was connecting. Vaguely, she wondered if the ambiguity of her research was contributing to the intensity of her morning sickness. Either way, it seemed impossible to make a break through.

Snatching the top three papers from the stack, Bella again studied the numbers charted on the front page. Listed on each sheet was a detailed analysis of the protein samples derived from the blood collected on herself, Alice and Esme. Three separate she-wolves. Three different lines of ancestry and DNA. No matter how much she had Carlisle double check her work, the same results occurred. All three of them were identical.

A sudden breeze suddenly pushed through the open windows and Bella's pile of papers went flying all over the room.

"Dammit!" she muttered.

Down on her knees, Bella angrily began scrambling for all the documents, some of them flying just barely out of reach seconds before she could snatch them. One report flittered up to the top of the curio cabinet Alice had been emptying and settled quite comfortably out of reach.

With another curse, Bella dragged one of the chairs over to the corner and reached up gingerly on her toes to grasp the paper. Pulling it down brought with another layer of dust that flew right into Bella's face. She coughed and spit, stumbling off the chair in the process over to the open window for fresh air. As the cooler winds brushed aside the remaining dust and eased her spirits, Bella glanced down at the paper she'd fought so valiantly to obtain.

It was Carlisle's blood workup. Even though she'd protested it was not necessary, Edward had insisted that all members of the pack donate blood samples to Bella's work, including the males. But since she'd already compared Jacob and Edward's samples months earlier, Bella was not the least bit interested in more male samples. She was solely concerned with the females. So when the details on the men had come through, she's barely glanced at them.

But now she studied Carlisle's numbers with greater interest. And the more she read, the more alarmed she became. Two of Carlisle's proteins were radically different from Edward's and Jacob's, almost on opposite sides of the spectrum. And what was even more alerting to Bella was the nature of those two specific proteins. She knew them like the back of her hand. They were the only proteins on the male chromosome strand linked to the mitochondria DNA. The only biological link from their mother.

Rushing away from the window, Bella frantically tore through the messy stack of papers until she emerged with Emmett and Jasper's reports. Her heart was beating furiously. Jasper's numbers were the same as Edward and Jacob. But Emmett's clearly matched Carlisle.

Bella felt the papers slide away from her grasp as her mind began working over a fresh hypothesis. Was it truly possible? Had she been going about this the wrong way from the start? The problem with shapeshifter fertility was never because of the females.

The problem was the _males_.

And the key was the mothers. Everything was linked to what each male had inherited from their mother since she was the sole provider of mitochondria DNA in her offspring.

Bella glanced wildly around the room for her bag. Snatching the papers into her hands once more, she quickly gathered her supplies and headed out the door. This news was exactly the breakthrough she'd been hoping for and she desperately wanted to tell Edward. A phone call wouldn't be sufficient. She had to tell him in person.

At the base of the stairs she was about to call out to Jasper and Alice to tell them she was leaving, but she came to a noiseless halt when she spotted the two of them in the kitchen. Alice was wrapped around him, hungrily kissing him while letting her fingers wander up through his hair. Jasper's hands were busy shaping her bottom, tracing the lower edges where the little shorts had ridden up and now part of her ass cheek was exposed.

"Jazz… _Jazz_," Alice said breathlessly. "Bella's just upstairs. She might hear us."

Jasper chuckled. "She's on the other side of the house, darlin'. There's no way she's going to hear us, I promise." He squeezed her right breast. "Unless you start making those sweet, little noises you were doing last night. Then we might have a problem."

"I'll be good," she promised while whimpering.

Bella's first impulse was to laugh. No wonder things had grown quiet downstairs. But she quickly curbed her mirth as things became more intense in front of her eyes. She knew she should be turning around and quietly heading out the door, but there was a heady sensation of arousal in watching them, an emotion she hadn't felt in weeks. The sounds of their play seemed to spark something hot inside Bella. It was addicting.

She watched as their mouths continued to meet, their tongues barely visible. Jasper deftly began unbuttoning the front of Alice's shorts before slipping his hand inside. Clearly Alice's normal, timid inclinations were overcome around her mate because she arched up on her toes to rock against his hand. Little sounds of pleasure were muffled in her kiss.

A wave of warmth spread over Bella and she found herself intensely aching for Edward. With a rushed sense of awareness, she realized acutely how long it had been since she'd felt his hands on her bare skin or his long, pulsing length deep inside her. She didn't know if it was the success of the breakthrough or watching the scene in front of her, but Bella's salacious drive was suddenly coming back with a vengeance.

When Jasper began to push down Alice's shorts and scoot her up onto the center island, Bella knew it was definitely time to exit. She quietly slipped across the front entranceway and silently closed the door behind her. Once outside, she hurried to her car, started the engine and sped away onto the open road. Edward had been working from home that afternoon. A few clients had wanted to see the styled renovations he'd made on his own house.

Bella prayed they'd be gone by the time she got there.

Thousands of questions and emotions swirled in her head as she drove. How could she not have guessed it was the mitochondria strand all along? And the way Jasper's hand had gripped the naked sliver of Alice's ass had looked incredibly sexy. Why didn't she test for that protein on the very first day? _Damn_. The sound of Jasper groaning reminded her too much of Edward and she briefly fantasized several ways of making him growl like that tonight. What would those two protein samples look like if she could isolate them under a microscope? Her breasts ached, but not in the sore way she'd been experiencing the past several weeks. Now her nipples were hard, the weight of each full breast heavy and while she drove. Bella reached up under her shirt to cup one and flick her nipple. The action made her gasp.

Poor, patient Edward. Bella could see now how difficult her morning sickness must have been on him. For a man with an obviously strong libido, Bella's temporary departure from intimacy would not have been easy. She knew he'd pleasured himself a few times during the last four weeks, most of it during a morning shower while Bella struggled to wake up. And while normally this kind of thing was a big turn on for her, something she usually delighted in participating in, the flux in breeding hormones had temporarily stifled any desire in her whatsoever.

Until now…

When Bella turned into Edward's driveway, she immediately breathed a sigh of relief. There were no foreign cars around, only Edward's Audi. She parked next to him, grabbed her bag and quickly hurried into the house through the garage door. Before she could call out to him, she heard him speaking in his office down the hall. For a second she panicked that perhaps the clients had come in Edward's car and were still here. Her body felt like every nerve ending was on fire and she didn't think she could wait. But the second she peeked into his office, she was pleased to see it was only Edward on a conference call.

The moment he noticed her, he smiled and waved her in. He held up his hands to indicate about ten more minutes and Bella nodded before sitting in one of the leather chairs, her foot bouncing restlessly.

She could feel her teeth grinding together and her wolf was pawing inside for the connection with her mate. Edward sat across from her, oblivious to her condition as he read off measurements he'd listed on his computer. Several of the top buttons from his shirt were undone, his tie loosened, and Bella found the bare skin of his open neck exceptionally erotic, curving upwards to meet his strong jaw. She wanted to suck along the ridge, to taste it.

And then straightaway she realized exactly what she wanted.

Ignoring Edward's raised eyebrow, Bella scooted around the mahogany table and knelt on the thick, fringed rug besides his chair. His attention darted back and forth between Bella shifting in the middle of his legs to the excel spreadsheet where he was struggling to find the number to a requested calculation on the phone.

"It can't be eight feet, Ted. I've already told you, the maximum space that room will permit is… hang on, I've lost it again… there! It's five feet and three inches. You're going to… um… have to bring it down to five."

With measured simplicity and without taking her eyes off him, Bella slowly undid each button on her fitted blouse, pulling the material apart to reveal the pale green bra underneath. With a flick of her fingers, this also fell away and her loose hair rolled in waves over her bare shoulders and skimmed the tops of her nipples.

Bella really hoped that Edward wasn't in the middle of a super important question because his eyes were now riveted on her with all the attention of a man who'd been in a desert for months and was now gawking at an oasis. He stared unashamedly at her breasts, his mouth slightly agape as the phone hung precariously from his fingers.

"_Ghost_… " he mouthed silently.

After weeks of constantly suppressing his heady desire to mate and fuck, Edward felt as though the bones inside him were ready to spontaneously combust in frustration. Personal gratification was one thing, but not being able to simply touch her naked skin was another.

While the guys on the other line chattered absolute gibberish in Edward's ear, he tentatively stretched forth a hand and circled one of Bella's rosy tips. And instead of recoiling in pain, Bella let her head drop back and released a soft cry of need that Edward felt all the way to the smooth, firm end of his cock. He didn't know what had made her do a complete flip flop from how she'd been the past few weeks, but he wasn't going to question it.

Unfortunately, at that exact moment one of the callers asked Edward a specific question and his hand abruptly dropped from Bella as he scrambled to find the data. While he checked his screen, he could feel her lean up into his lap. And then he was totally stunned to feel her unbuttoning his pants and pushing her hands inside to grip at his length.

The act itself didn't shock him. By this point in their relationship, he knew Bella loved when he fucked her mouth. Before her morning sickness set in, it had been an almost daily occurrence. Now, however, it was all about the timing. And the fact that he'd gone so long without it. Would she really act while he was in the middle of a conference call? Would she know that he didn't give a damn about work if it came down to this?

The moment her tongue swirled around his head, any type of coherence on Edward's part flew out the window. Covering up the phone with his hands, he stretched in his chair and let his head fall back.

"Unnhhhh… " he moaned. "_Fuck_, Bella… "

She could hear raised voices on the phone, people calling out for Edward's input. None of it stopped Bella, who was determined to work him repeatedly until he told her to stop. But he did nothing of the sort. When he was coherent enough to remember the phone in his hands, Edward quickly ended the conversation.

"Guys, something's come up. Either contact Emmett or I'll follow up with you first thing tomorrow."

The phone was tossed carelessly onto the desk and Edward immediately began combing the waves of Bella's hair back so he could watch her. She stopped briefly to glance upwards.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you. You could have kept going with the call. It's just… on the way over here… I needed you so much."

"No, no. Interrupt me like this anytime." He shook his head and guided her mouth gently back. "Put your mouth on me, Ghost. Let me fuck that pretty mouth."

Her mouth was hot and smooth as she pulled him in, her breathless sighs communicating to him how clearly she'd missed this and how eager she was to make up for lost time. He angled his head so he could see her, holding her steady as he moved her up and down.

"_Oh God_, Ghost… your mouth… your sweet little mouth," he grunted with every thrust.

Bella was moving faster now, humming keenly as she felt him hit the back of her throat. She'd missed this so much. The salty taste of him, the hard length along her tongue and the beautiful way his face would both tense and relax as he grew close to the edge.

"Yes, Bella, yes. Oh Ghost, so fucking good... Oh GOD!" he cried out.

And then she was swallowing, bracing herself with hands flat on his thighs while Edward's heart went wild in his chest. They were both breathing heavily when he pulled her into his lap a few minutes later. She bent her forehead to his, their noses a hairbreadth apart.

"I… I did it, Edward." She took a deep breath. "I found it."

His green eyes were still half closed as he leaned back. "What… what did you find, Ghost? Tell me."

"I found the missing link. All this time I've been searching in the wrong place. I thought the problem was with the she-wolves. I thought we were missing something that was keeping us from going into heat. But I was wrong. It's the _males_. It's ALL in the male genes."

He sat up straighter. The implications of what she was telling him began to sink in.

"You _found_ it?" He cupped her face. "You found the cure?"

She nodded vigorously, her face flushed with pride.

Edward's green eyes grew wide as Bella told him the details of the two protein strands that were missing from Carlisle and Emmett's blood test. She also revealed how the two proteins were linked directly to the mitochondria and so it wasn't a question of paternal ability. The strength to reproduce in the male shapeshifters was inherited from their mothers.

"So my mother had some kind of gene that produced this ability in me? Even though she wasn't a wolf? Even though she couldn't turn?"

"Exactly. And if my theory is right, Alice should go into heat soon because she's mated to Jasper. He has the same genetic make-up as you. There is something in the transfer of the male sperm that encourages fertility."

He gathered her shirt from the floor and helped guide her arms through the sleeves, leaving it unbuttoned. "But… what about the first time we met? You were already in heat. How would your body have gone into heat before we had sex?"

Bella bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't know. That's still a mystery to me. I also haven't solved why baby girls are rarely produced. I mean… your mother was one in a million, but apparently Jasper's mom had it and so did Jacob's. That's _three_ male wolves in our immediate area that have the potential to induce a she-wolf into heat. So you think it would be happening more often."

"Yeah." He spread his hands flat along her back and rubbed up and down. "I still think there's something inside you, something that's rare enough to only be found in certain she-wolves."

"I have some ideas about that. You know there's a difference with the heated blood I've collected. I'm wondering what would happen if I mix a portion of the active red blood cells with the two isolated protein strands in your blood. I'm going to run an analysis first thing tomorrow at the lab."

"Bella," he warned. "I know we haven't heard anything about the takeover since that security guard said something to me, but I still have a bad feeling. We need to get you out of there. Everything can be transferred here and we can eventually purchase all the equipment you'll need."

"I know, I know. The minute I find out the rumors are true, I'll hand in my notice. Let's just… give it a little more time, okay? I'd hate to jump the gun if the stories were false all along."

The rumors Edward had heard about Aberdeen possibly buying out her lab was a sore point. Almost daily Bella had been demanding any particle of truth behind the gossip from her supervisor. Her director had been stunned by her questions, but had promised to look into it. That had been weeks ago and still nothing was certain.

Edward had again pressed her to quit and move her research, but she was reluctant to give up the access to the equipment, as well as the security. They agreed that the moment official news came of a takeover, Bella would quit and get everything out as soon as possible. And just to be safe, she had slowly begun taking a few things home every night and stashing them at her house. A few journals and a memory stick of charts were already locked in a case in her kitchen.

Edward rubbed a stiff hand along his jaw. "I don't like this. I should have gotten you out of there the day Demetri smashed one of your samples."

"Well… if I was smarter, I would have discovered a cure by now and then we wouldn't be in this situation. But my feeble, brainless mind would never entertain the notion that the deficiency was with the males and _not_ with the females. Dammit, Edward… why didn't I see this before?"

His hands smoothed around to her front and over her belly again. "Hey… you're doing just fine. You made a tremendous breakthrough today and that's cause for a little celebration. Our daughter is going to be so proud of you."

"Daughter? You _know_ this now, do you?"

Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss one exposed puckered nipple and then the other. "Oh, yes. I have a very good sense about these kinds of things."

She hummed. "You know it doesn't matter to me… the gender and everything. I still can't believe I'm carrying your baby inside of me. It makes me feel like I'm glowing all over."

"You _are_ glowing. In fact, your body has never been more beautiful."

Edward had been particularly sensitive to the subtle changes that had been taking place the past couple of weeks. Bella had indeed been radiant; over nearly every surface of her body there was almost a rosy shine and flushed vivacity. Her breasts were fuller – much to Edward's delight, even though he hadn't been able to take advantage of it yet, and even though she denied it, he swore he could make out the barest curve to her belly.

"Ghost, what you did just now… with you kneeling in front of me," he said as he palmed her breasts. "I don't think you'll ever know how much I needed that."

"Oh, I think I have some idea," she sighed, letting herself relax into his hands. "If it was even half the force I felt this afternoon, then I have sadly neglected you these past few weeks. Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Stop," he whispered before he kissed her. "None of that. You're breeding our child. That's the most important thing."

He pulled her close and began placing kisses along her neck, down past her collarbone and into the cleavage of her breasts. His hands cupped them together.

"They're fuller, Ghost." He leaned back to watch his hands caress them. "I used to think your breasts were big before, but now… _Jesus_… this baby is doing amazing things to you."

"They weren't big," she pouted. "They were perfectly sized. And besides… you seemed to enjoy them plenty before."

"I did. You know how aroused I get when you strip in front of me."

"Oh yes," she whimpered as he pushed his tongue flat over a sensitive nipple.

She was amazed that the sensitivity didn't hurt this time. When Edward touched her, instead of the prickling sensation that always seemed to accompany nausea, she now felt the familiar ripple of heat that only inflamed the aching emptiness between her thighs. Edward's orgasm had taken the edge off his hunger, but Bella's body was still anxious for release. And he was eager to satiate her.

Covering her mouth with his, Edward unzipped her jeans and pushed two of his long fingers inside the elastic of her panties. She was slick and hot, nearly pulsing as he teased her clit. Her hands gripped his upper arms, her little cries muffled by the pressure of his lips.

He knew she was expecting to come across his lap, but Edward had other plans. After a month of agonized abstinence, sleepless nights without touching her, pent-up lust with fantasies spilling over into self-produced climaxes that would never satisfy… Edward would own her orgasm while being completely buried inside her.

His wolf howled at the thought.

Gently removing his hand, he stood up from the chair and carried her upstairs to his bed.

It was going to be a long, hot, delicious night.

* * *

The next morning at her lab, Bella found it. She could hardly contain the cry of joy that escaped her lips when the printed readout showed the result of mixing her heated red blood cells with the isolated proteins from Edward.

No doubt about it. She was witnessing the cure.

It wouldn't guarantee a female, but it would be pretty damn close.

She could use the remaining three tubes of heated blood and produce at least half a dozen antidotes that would have to be inserted into the blood stream of the designated male. She wouldn't test it on Jasper because she was quite positive his genetic makeup would soon induce Alice into heat naturally. No. The best candidate was Carlisle.

And then samples could be sent off to Alice's old pack, canceling out any debt for Edward's life.

Bella grinned as she thought of the coming months. Her baby would be born next year, Alice would go into heat, the antidote would produce a child for Esme and their pack would grow strong once again.

Everything would work out.

As she nearly skipped around the lab, ready to pick up her phone and call Edward, an envelope with the name "Isabella Masen" in bold, black ink caught her eye on the top of her inbox. Taking it from the metal box, she quickly slid it open and read, her heart stopping as the implications set in.

_Isabella Masen,_

_Effective immediately, Eclipse Environmental Laboratories is now the property of the Department of Wildlife Services, headquartered in Aberdeen, Washington. All property, research and discoveries are now the sole ownership of the buyer. _

_You have been assigned to work under the direction of Demetri Volturi. _

_Please see security at your earliest convenience for changes to badges and clearance to laboratories. _

_Sincerely,_

_Eclipse Environmental Labs, Inc._

* * *

**A/N: Stubborn Bella… you should have moved your research sooner.**

**See you Saturday…**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hope you are having a lovely weekend everyone! **

**I could never do any of this without these amazing women - AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal. Thank you, thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Slowly. Slowly. Slowly.

Working against the rapid pounding of her heart, Bella closed her office door for the last time and walked down the corridor towards the stairs. In her arms was a box of personal effects she'd brought over the years from home, all the while being employed with Eclipse Laboratories. Her three posters were rolled up and secured with rubber bands, her framed Van Dyck sketch of the she-wolf and her twins was carefully packaged away. There were some letters, two sweaters and her beloved calculator.

Everything else had to be left behind.

It was all now deemed the property of Eclipse Aberdeen and Company and the thought of those unethical monsters pawing through her notes and detailed work made Bella's skin crawl. It had been painful leaving her journals behind, along with her computer files and breakthrough data she'd successfully garnered and published surrounding the mtDNA lines. The intelligence behind the analysis would always be credited to her, but the findings belonged to the lab.

She'd given her notice immediately. After reading the letter announcing the takeover, she'd marched straight into her director's office and announced her resignation. He'd been shocked the news had affected her in such a dramatic, negative way and there had been some pleading on his part for her to stay. The arguments were so persuasive – including significant salary raises – that Bella began to suspect something else was driving his case. In the end, and because he was a long-time associate of hers, he quietly confessed that Aberdeen had specifically stressed their interest in keeping Isabella Masen on staff once the takeover was complete. Her name had been mentioned in the paperwork along with bonuses attached if she stayed.

This only increased her haste to leave, not to mention freezing the skin on her arms in fear that Demetri had more up his sleeve than she realized. She began packing up her office the next day.

Unfortunately, all her boxes, purses and containers were thoroughly searched before she left the building. And even to Bella, the process seemed much more neurotic than it should have been; as if someone knew she was hiding something.

But what nobody knew, as Bella walked slowly down the monitored hallways of her former employer, was that the last three tubes of heated blood were taped along the inside of her right thigh. She wore a long, flowing skirt and a peasant blouse. Underneath her waistband, Bella had stitched a hidden pocket where a mini-square memory card was now concealed. Before quitting her lab, she'd deleted all of her wolf research, shredded the personal journals she'd kept as back-ups and dumped all the remaining test tubes of shapeshifter blood down the sink. One of her journals, the one that detailed how to create the antidote, she'd smuggled home the night before, tucked safely into the back of her waistband.

Edward was on heightened alert, nearly panicking at the idea of her returning the next day to retrieve her research and destroy the rest. He and Emmett were now anxiously waiting outside the building for her to finish.

"We'll miss you, Bella," the receptionist called out to her as she walked into the lobby.

"Take care, Angela." She set her box down on the counter so she could retrieve her umbrella. "Good luck with the new management."

As if on cue, two men appeared around the corner, their heads bent together in deep discussion. Bella was startled when she recognized one of them as Mr. Demetri Volturi. He glanced up and saw her as they approached and a swarmy smile spread over his face.

There was no way she could avoid him now.

"Ah… Miss Masen. So I understand the news is true. You are indeed leaving us and there apparently isn't anything we can do to change your mind."

She nodded stiffly, unafraid to face him in a busy lobby that afforded her relative protection. Even still, the tubes resting against her skin had never felt more exposed and she prayed he couldn't detect anything from her expression.

"That's right, Mr. Volturi. Now if you'll excuse me… "

"Just a moment, Miss Masen. A word with you in private if you don't mind." He gestured towards the seating area to the right of the lobby while indicating to his companion that he'd talk with him later.

Bella huffed and noisily followed, the box in her arms jangling with every step.

"Actually, I do mind. I have nothing further to say to you after your threatening display in my own laboratory—"

He turned on her so abruptly and in such close proximity that she stopped cold.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" he growled quietly. "Have you forgotten my warning from before? I rarely give up on something that interests me and I _always_ get what I want."

"And who the fuck do you think _you_ are?" Her whiskey eyes flashed. "You have no control over my life or my decisions. You can't determine where I work or what I'll do with my research. You don't own me."

For the briefest of moments, Demetri was entirely taken back with the color of her eyes. He'd noted them before when they first met in her lab, but now with the incoming sunlight from the entry windows, the saffron highlights made her appear quite bewitching. Too bad she could not have been persuaded with promises of money and prestige. She would have made an excellent conquest, a beautiful thing to use and then discard once he was done.

"I have far more clout than you could possibly imagine. Do you suppose any laboratory in this state will hire you after you walk out of here? Have you not calculated the reach of my influence and the doors that will now be _closed_ to you?"

She swallowed and tried not to waver. Truth be told, she hadn't considered Demetri's ability to completely halt her career in the northwest. All she was really concerned about was saving her pack, her mate and the little cub she was secretly carrying inside her.

He noted her hesitation and moved closer, poking through her box of items until he uncovered the Van Dyck sketch. He held it up to the light, turning it so the rays highlighted the baby wolves.

"I'm still confident you're hiding something, Miss Masen, something that you'd be willing to risk your life to protect. Why won't you share this information with me so that it might be published in the appropriate journals? I could be a greater asset to you than an enemy, you know."

She yanked the picture out of his hand. "No thanks."

"Bitch," he whispered with a sneer that made her back up. "Don't think for a moment that you've gotten away from me."

Bella swiftly turned around to leave, but Demetri grabbed her upper arm and swung her around to face him.

"I'm not finished talking to you!"

"Let go!"

"Not until you tell me what you're hiding. Or can it be that we haven't searched all your documents closely enough? Maybe you've been sneaking things out behind our backs? Shall I escort you to security right now so they can do a more _thorough_ evaluation?"

"Stop it," she hissed.

He ignored her protests, ignorant of the minor uproar he was causing in the lobby and the attention they had gained as a result. But nobody, including Demetri missed the dark, rich voice that suddenly spoke and penetrated the ears of every single person in the room. All heads turned towards the voice.

"Problem, Bella?"

Edward was standing with one arm braced on the frame of the entry-way doors, his commanding presence nearly filling the entire lobby. He was dressed in washed jeans and a gray t-shirt that was faithfully highlighting the strong potential in his shaped arms. Arms that plainly said they were more than willing to beat the living shit out of anyone threatening the beautiful girl holding the box. And yet his whole persona was calm, the discipline he held over his seething emotions locked tight. Only Bella could tell how livid and tense he really was by the way his hand was gripping the door frame, nearly bending it in his attempt to keep cool.

Edward leveled his dark green eyes at Demetri. "Let her go."

Demetri abruptly dropped his hold on Bella and stepped away. There was a slight tremble in his shoulders as he regarded Edward, but he recovered quickly and then turned a hard stare at Bella.

"Don't forget what I said," his voice threatening.

Edward nearly blurred to Bella's side and lifted the box from her hands, inserting himself between her and the spitting, angry man.

"She'll remember. She's just not going to care." His black look stared him down. "Now back the _fuck_ off!"

Demetri huffed and turned around without a word, hastily rushing past the secured area behind the receptionist desk and disappearing. Bella breathed a sigh of relief and let herself lean into Edward's side.

* * *

"_Bastard_," Edward growled. "You have no idea how much I wanted to tear him apart the moment I saw him grab you."

She drew her fingertips through his scalp. "It's over. We never have to see him again."

"I wish I could have just _one_ chance to get my hands around his neck."

Bella was straddled across Edward's lap, naked except for a pair of yellow boy shorts. After leaving the lab, they'd driven straight to Bella's house where she was setting up a temporary lab in her kitchen to create the antidote. Emmett had taken off to meet Jasper. Once they arrived, Edward had immediately helped Bella unwrap the hidden samples on her thigh and the card underneath her skirt. Once they were stored safely away, he hadn't bothered helping her redress. Instead he'd picked her up and sat them both on the couch, disposing with her top at the same time. Now, his steady, warm hands were shaping the sides of her hips, her waist, and the slight curve that was beginning to show along her abdomen.

But the steady pulse of her blood under his palms wasn't entirely reassuring. Secretly, he harbored ideas of locating Demetri and following through on his darker, more violent thoughts. He'd threatened his mate. That was enough to warrant retaliation. But threatening her now also meant danger to the baby she was breeding. Both of them together was enough to make the fire brewing within him feel as though it was nearly exploding out of control.

Bella sighed and tilted her head back as he suckled her lightly. "_Oh_… if only Carlisle wasn't on his way over right now… we could take a few more minutes."

"To hell with Carlisle… it's been too long since I've properly fucked you."

She grinned and arched in his hands. "You mean this morning in the shower wasn't enough?"

After weeks of morning sickness and zero tolerance for getting frisky, Bella was now exactly the opposite. Her libido had redoubled upon its reappearance, apparently magnified by her breeding hormones. Edward was in heaven, eating up every opportunity of intimacy after weeks of her feeling ill and exhausted.

He squeezed her hips and rubbed her up into his lap. "Feeling your mouth around me is always more than enough. But I want to fill you here."

She whimpered as their mouths met in a wet kiss, feeling him cup her firmly between her legs. At that exact moment, they heard a car door slam shut outside.

"_Dammit_," Edward hissed.

They sprang apart and Bella began searching everywhere for her discarded bra and shirt. He helped her stand up and grabbed her skirt from the kitchen table. By the time the knock came at the front door, Bella was clothed and busily working her hair into a braid.

"Hello," Esme called.

Carlisle walked right past her and back into the kitchen, carrying a large Tupperware container of supplies. Edward followed him to the back of the house to help unload the box.

"We brought some things we thought might help you in setting up the lab."

"Oh wow!" Bella's eyes widened. "This is so unexpected. Thank you!"

The box was full of packaged, sterilized test tubes, syringes, beakers and even a few old centrifuges. The supplies made Bella's heart soar. Having to flee her own lab with only the test tubes of blood and a couple of computer files, she was desperate for fresh materials.

Esme drew her in for a quick hug. "It's not just the bargain with Alice's pack that's motivating us, you know. We have great hopes that your research will help us breed a child of our own."

Bella nodded. "Carlisle is already on the list to be my _first_ test once the antidote is complete. I hope that's okay with you."

"We're honored."

Carlisle came up behind Esme and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Bella, I'm happy to lend my medical skills to anything you might require in this new lab."

"_Temporary _lab," Edward noted as he walked into the room. "You all know how my feelings about this location. It's too close to Port Angeles and Sam's pack. I'd be much more comfortable if we could do this at my house, or even at the mansion. But Bella insists her vast collection of reference materials here will help the process go faster. It's fine for now, but I want to move everything to Seattle the minute the antidote is finished."

"Absolutely," Carlisle nodded. "And I agree. It will be safer once we have the samples permanently up with us in the mansion."

"By the way, we… um… heard about what happened at the lab this morning," Esme added.

"Emmett called us," Carlisle supplied. "I can't believe he actually grabbed you, Bella."

Bella gritted her teeth and frowned, still upset at everything she'd been forced to abandon.

"I was glad Edward stepped in when he did," she commented quietly.

"Me too," Esme breathed. "By the way, I meant to ask Carlisle earlier; how long will it take to make the antidote?"

"Once we start mixing the proteins, it should only take a week."

"We should start as soon as possible," Edward stated.

"Agreed."

While Edward and Esme went about setting up the sterile supplies for the lab, Carlisle did a quick physical check on Bella.

"The morning sickness has passed then?"

She met Edward's eyes in the kitchen over the top of Carlisle's head. "Oh yes. No more of that."

"Good. Are you eating enough? Everything staying down?"

"Yes, yes. Nothing to worry about. I'm as healthy as a horse."

She pulled up her shirt and his hands molded her abdomen while he fixed a stethoscope to each of his ears. He listened intently for a few minutes, pausing to count and measure each beat.

"I looked at your blood work last night," he said, keeping his eyes on her stomach.

"And?"

He removed the stethoscope. "Everything looks great. But I'm sure you already know that, having run the blood samples yourself by now."

She snickered and looked down.

Of course she had.

"It's definitely a healthy baby. Right on schedule. And if everything goes according to plan, we should be able to determine the gender in another six to eight weeks. My colleague has an ultrasound machine in his office that he'd be happy to let me use. All of it will be private."

"That's great." She nodded happily, already anxious to know the sex of their baby.

Carlisle lowered her shirt and Bella placed her palms over the tiny bump that now poked ever-so-slightly from her waist. Edward came up behind her and put his hands over hers.

"Everything okay?" he asked Carlisle.

"Perfectly fine. Your mate will probably deliver in the early spring. I'm thinking April."

"I've never been more grateful for your profession, Carlisle. I know you've helped all the members of our pack in the past, but nothing has meant as much to me as this." His hands smoothed under Bella's shirt. "This still seems so unreal."

"To us as well, Edward. We take great hope and encouragement in what's happened between you and Bella. It means the survival of our pack… and the potential for all of us."

After Carlisle and Esme left, Edward once again pulled Bella into his lap on the couch.

"I know it sounds funny." She glanced at her hands shyly. "But whenever I picture the tiny peanut, I keep envisioning a baby wolf, all covered with downy fur and soft. I love the idea that I'm breeding a little cub."

Edward grinned and kissed the side of her head. "Too bad the process to turn wolf doesn't come until we're older. My animal would go nuts at the chance to wrestle with his cubs."

"Breastfeeding would definitely have its drawbacks."

He growled playfully and possessively cupped her breasts. "I'd never let that happen."

She shrieked in his lap and shifted to escape. His arms were tight, but she was sneaky and eventually ended up facing him in the exact position they'd started in before Carlisle arrived. He grinned as he lifted her hips and bunched up her skirt at her waist, pushing aside her underwear.

"Weren't we just here before we got interrupted?" he asked as he grasped each side of her ass in his hands.

"Yeah." She worked at the buttons on his jeans, drawing him out before lowering herself until he was poised right at her hot entrance. "Right about… _here_."

He thrust up into her, taking them right where they wanted to be.

**A/N: So they're out of the lab… but not necessarily out of the fire yet…**

**See you Wednesday.**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: My heart beats for these women… AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal. **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Edward shut down his computer and closed his leather-bound planner. He'd been at the office since six this morning, booked solid with clients and meetings. He'd even missed lunch and ended up grabbing take-out with Emmett around five. The combination of back-to-back appointments and skipped meals had set him off and he was looking forward to blowing off steam with his pack tonight. A glance out his office window revealed a sinking sun, which meant he might be on time if he hurried.

No doubt Emmett would give him grief for being late again.

Between keeping up with work, restoring the mansion, rotating nightly shifts guarding the lab in Forks and starting the antidote with Bella and Carlisle, life for Edward had grown increasingly hectic. In the midst of it, he clung to his sheltered happiness with Bella because it felt as though it was the only solid part of his life at the moment. Their enemies were abundant, seemingly right on their doorstep. It made him nervous and always anxious to leave her. He looked forward to the evenings, getting home and reassuring himself once again that Bella and the baby were safe and his pack was still together.

Just as he was about to grab his coat, there was a buzz on his intercom from Mrs. Cope.

"Mr. Cullen, someone to see you."

"I'm on my way out. Tell them to schedule with me tomorrow."

"Well… I've tried to tell him that but he insists on seeing you anyway."

The edge in her voice made Edward pause and put down his keys.

"Who is it, Mrs. Cope?"

"He says his name is Sam Uley."

Edward stiffened and by reflex felt his fingers lengthen and then fist together. His black wolf growled in sudden awareness. They hadn't heard a word from Sam since the night of the fight and Bella certainly hadn't seen Jacob. Why in the world would he be at his office?

"All right. Send him in."

"I'm on my way home now, Mr. Cullen. Or do you need me to stay?"

"No, go ahead and take off. I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward carefully shelved any items on his desk that might hint of Bella or her research. This was not good. Sam's visit could only bring bad news. Edward's nerves had been on edge since moving all the supplies to Bella's house instead of a more secure location in Seattle. But it didn't matter at this point because Carlisle and Bella had started the delicate process of creating the antidote last night. They couldn't move anything for a solid week.

Everyone in the pack was nervous. It didn't matter that their wolves were taking nightly turns securing the house in Forks or that the only blood samples remaining inside were Edward and Bella's. None of these items were totally secure, despite the precautions they were taking. Anyone could break into the home if they knew what they were looking for.

All of this had been on the forefront of Edward's mind since the day Bella had quit and so the idea of another threat suddenly appearing in his office – a threat he thought had been eliminated months ago – was nothing short of alarming.

A knock sounded at his door.

"Yeah, come in."

Edward remained standing. He had no intentions of inviting Sam to sit down. It was best to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Sam was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a jean jacket. His black hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and his expression was grave with what seemed like a permanent frown across his face.

Edward took one look at him and decided he detested the man just as much as his animal. Nothing had caused him to soften towards Sam since the first night they'd met as wolves. The fact that they were both Alphas, and that most Alphas respected each other, didn't improve relations between them in the slightest. This beast had tried to force himself on Bella and it was taking a tremendous amount of will power for Edward to reign in his temper.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I gathered that. You're here. So tell me what's so important."

"What I have to say also concerns your mate. If you'd prefer that I talk directly to her, I will leave and meet with her later."

"_No_." Edward crossed his arms firmly at his chest. "I don't want you near her. You will resolve whatever issues you have with me."

Sam growled. "I will _not_ be ordered around. I'll resolve these issues because I choose to, not because you order me to."

"I don't care what you do, as long as you stay away from my mate and my pack."

Sam pointed a finger at him. "You act as though you're a powerful Alpha who cares and watches over his pack. But you're nothing but a fake! You go around thinking you've won because your mate is breeding, when in actuality your actions could bring about the destruction of our entire species!"

The dark creature inside Edward snarled in anger, pushing wildly to be released. He was eager for another fight with this Alpha and frankly, Edward was inclined to let him have his way.

"What the hell are you talking about? And how do you know she's breeding? I warned you on that night to stay away from her. Believe me when I say my wolf brothers and I will crush your entire pack if anything happens to her."

"If something happens to her, it won't be from our hands. It will be from your own doing. _You_ are the one who has exposed her to so much risk."

"Get to the point!" Edward nearly yelled.

Sam sneered and closed the distance between them. "We could smell your stupid bitch the moment your mongrel child began growing in her womb."

There was a whirl of air lost between them, and then Edward's fist shot into the side of Sam's nose. The blow sent him flying back into the rubber plant that was in the corner of Edward's office. The plant and his body collided with the wall and a framed sketch of one of Edward's first buildings went crashing to the floor.

Sam groaned and gripped his face in pain. "You fucking moron!"

Edward shook his arm and cradled his fist. His breathing was heavy. "Don't say_ another word _against her or you won't be able to walk out of this office."

Sam stood up quickly and rushed Edward. The black wolf inside him was ready and when Sam knocked him in the stomach, Edward jabbed him in the back with his elbow and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"You want to try again?" Edward huffed as he stepped over Sam's body and moved to the other side of the room. "Trust me, my wolf is begging for another go at you and I'm rather inclined to release him."

Blood began trickling down the front of Sam's face. He quickly removed his jacket and held it close to stem the flow.

"You stupid, mutton-head scrap! I have every right to be upset. Your mate is still living in _my_ territory! It's _MY_ land!"

"She was living there long before she joined our pack or mated with me," Edward said calmly. "She's under no obligation to leave."

"Not unless her actions endanger my pack… which they are."

"What actions? Are you talking about her breeding? How could her condition possibly endanger your pack?"

"I'm not talking about your whelp, Cullen." Sam gingerly came to his feet. "I'm talking about those secret experiments she's got going on in her house."

Edward froze. The shock and fear must have slipped through his façade because Sam smiled at his assumed sense of victory.

"That's right. You know what I'm talking about. Your she-wolf has shapeshifter blood in there. My wolf brothers picked up on the scent a few days ago. Not to mention the fact that now every night there's a different wolf from your pack down there circling the house. I don't know exactly what she's doing with it, but it's dangerous to have that stuff around. _You know this_. And I will _not_ endanger my pack by allowing it to stay in my territory."

"Sam, you're an idiot," Edward bit out. "Bella's been working day and night for months trying to solve the fertility problem amongst our kind. She's incredibly close to a cure. Just think of the ramifications to your own pack if she's successful."

He shook his head. "I don't share your optimism, Cullen. I say whatever she's trying to accomplish is not worth the risk. My boys and I will destroy her house if it's not moved."

The threat pushed Edward over the edge. He rushed across the room and gripped Sam's shirt by the collar, throwing him up against the opposite wall. Their faces were so close that Edward could smell the blood.

"_You wouldn't dare,_" he snarled.

"I _would_." Sam was defiant, his courage firm, even though his body was shaking. "You know I have the right to protect my pack and my territory. This is a legitimate threat. I say she moves it or we'll make sure it's gone for good."

Edward abruptly released him and Sam collapsed to the ground. As much as he hated to admit it, Sam was right. He had known from the beginning that most shapeshifters would be nervous if they knew the blood of their species was out in the open, for anyone to steal. And it _was_ Sam's territory. Edward had no authority there. But they couldn't move the antidote yet. It needed a few more days to cure without any disruption.

He kept his back to Sam when he spoke. "She'll need time to organize everything. Give her one week."

"Tomorrow," he argued.

"A week!" Edward yelled and whipped his head around to face him. "One week or so help me… your pack won't live to see another fucking day!"

Sam came to his feet again and straightened his shoulders. "Fine... _one_ week. But not a day longer."

"Get out."

"You'll be sorry." Sam wagged a finger at him as he moved towards the door.

"Get out!" Edward roared.

With one last smirk over his shoulder, Sam walked out the door, not bothering to close it behind him. Edward's body remained rigid until the moment he heard the front office door shut and then everything seemed to fall into a horribly, skewed reality. How dare Sam threaten his pack… his mate… _her_ work! On the surface it might appear impossible. But Alice's old pack, Aberdeen and now Sam and his wolf brothers _again_… everything was combining together to destroy them. Edward's black wolf howled, scratching at his skin for release.

How could they possibly get Bella's research moved in time? Would the transfer disrupt the antidote she was making? And above all, how would Edward keep her and the baby safe? In spite of Sam's accusing words, Edward wasn't fooled. He could tell the Alpha was still bitter over the loss of the prized she-wolf. And Edward couldn't shake the feeling that Sam had some other plan up his sleeve.

Where was his Ghost?

His body began to shake with his wolf's impatience, the leash of control growing thin. On any other given night, he would have no problems governing his animal, but his brush with Sam was fueling him in the opposite direction. He _wanted_ to lose control. He _wanted_ to let the canine instincts take over.

With the gas pedal pushed to the floor, Edward didn't make it more than five miles in his car before he couldn't take it anymore. He knew Bella was racing somewhere with his pack up in the wilderness above the mansion. Getting a hold of her on the phone was impossible. Instead, he found a semi-deserted rest stop on the side of the road, parked his car and walked fifty yards into the encroaching, wild forest where he violently unleashed his animal. A late summer storm was brewing in the distance and the black wolf burst into the darkened woods, charging full speed into the night. Within moments he caught the tail wind of the scent that would lead him to his pack.

His creature ran hard and Edward gave up nearly all the restraint he normally maintained around the animal. Tonight he needed the release of energy to beat out the aggression Sam had kindled within him. Scattered drops of hot rain sprinkled on his coat. Edward was furious and anxious at the same time. Everything inside his wolf was honed in on finding his mate, desperate to defend her against the Alpha who still threatened her.

At the top of a rocky cliff, Edward skidded to a stop and then released a dark howl into the night air. The combative tendencies were swirling in his veins as he boldly sought out his mind link to Bella.

_Ghost, where are you? _

Bella's reply was weak when it finally reached him, which meant she was still a good distance away from him. Even still, it warmed him and bristled all the way through his wolf's body.

_I'm with the pack near the meadow where we met. Are you all right? Do you want me to come to you? _

He howled again into the night air, his rich growl traveling miles across the distance.

_Don't move. I'll find you._

As he scaled down the cliff's edge and took off across the expanse below, Bella's words became stronger and more soothing.

_What is it? I can tell something's happened. Talk to me. _

Sam's caustic threats came back to Edward, making him wish he could have punched the Alpha at least one more time.

_Tell me you're all right._ He pleaded. _Tell me you're safe… that our baby is safe._

_Our baby is perfectly happy and nothing has changed since you kissed me and my tummy goodbye this morning._

_I need you, Ghost. I have to make sure you're safe._

Her voice was soft and welcoming. _We're always safe when you're with us. Remember how good it felt this morning? The way you touched me? The way you guided my hips as I rode you? Remember how it felt like we were the only two people in the world? And how you said it didn't matter what happened, as long as we had each other? _

His wolf whined, his ears standing straight up at attention.

_I can't… I can't lose you. _ His wolf licked at the air._ Everything would collapse if I lost you._

_You will never lose me. Never. _

Edward burst through the trees and found himself on the bank of the lake where he'd first met Bella. His pack was pacing restlessly on the opposite side. Around them, the storm had increased to such intensity that white-capped waves could be seen on the water. Emmett's charcoal wolf stood beside Jasper's gray one. Carlisle, Esme and Alice stood behind them. Bella's white wolf was already running around the lake to meet him, nearly there.

_Edward!_ Emmett called out, using their pack's communication link. _What's wrong? Is there danger?_

He growled. _It's the pack in Forks. Sam came to see me tonight. They're threatening to destroy Bella's research if we don't move it soon._

Emmett's wolf wailed in response.

_Why?!_ Jasper snarled.

Carlisle's wolf stepped forward. _She can't move it until the antidote is finished. The timing right now is too delicate. And Bella's been pushing too hard already. In her condition–_

_I know! _Edward snapped. _Do you think I'm not fully aware of the toll this is taking on my mate's welfare? Not to mention my child that she's breeding right now?_

_Forgive me, Alpha. _Carlisle lowered his head. _I did not mean to imply you weren't taking care of her. We just want to help wherever we can._

By this time, Bella's wolf had reached the opposite shore and she bolted straight to Edward, whimpering slightly as her fur came into contact with his. The dark animal was aggressive in greeting his mate, licking briskly along her muzzle and fiercely pushing into her mane. His body turned to shield her from the increasingly rough storm.

How could he possibly convey how precious this creature was to him? How the mere touch of her seemed to pacify the raging turbulent emotions inside him?

_Thank God you're safe. _

Her answering laugh was gentle, her wolf keening at the familiar, welcoming power of being in his presence.

_Of course I'm safe, you wild animal. Everything is fine. _

His wolf moved closer as the wind raced across the ground, pushing wildly at the trees around them. A flash of lightning sizzled across the lake and struck at the waves. They could all hear Alice's cry of alarm on the other side.

_Get away from the lake, Ghost._ He pushed at her nose and motioned behind him at the forest. _It's too dangerous right here. Head for that low undergrowth in the meadow behind us. _

_Come with me._

_I'll be right behind you. I have to make sure the pack is safe._

Reluctantly, Bella lifted her paws and disappeared into the thick trees behind them. Edward swung around to see Emmett leading the rest of the wolves away from the lake, back towards Seattle.

_Emmett,_ Edward growled across the wide expanse of water before heading after Bella. _Lead everyone to that lower field behind you. When the storm has passed, make your way back to the mansion. We'll meet you there._

The wildness of the storm fed Edward's tempestuous pensiveness, laying out his sufferings in all their grueling and punishing reality. His black-emerald eyes burned as they followed the direction Bella had taken. Above all, _she_ must survive. She was everything to him, the one saving facet of his existence. And she was carrying their future so delicately inside her. It riled him that he could not ensure her protection more than he already was.

The rain was coming down in sheets when Edward pushed through the branches that concealed the meadow where Bella had taken shelter. In spite of the downpour, the forest was still lush in its summer growth with only the barest hint that fall would arrive in a few more weeks. The roaring thunder shook the ground, but the massive, strong Alpha stood firm, his gaze never leaving his mate.

Bella's white wolf sat in the middle, settled in a soft patch of clover that was partially shaded by the thick overgrowth above. Edward stalked towards her, his eyes narrow slits as the hot rain continued to pelt downwards. Their noses met in a gentle caress as Edward smoothed his muzzle down her neck, over her front legs and around her slightly swollen stomach. He licked her belly gently, nuzzling it carefully as if he could feel an answering response from the child within.

Her scent was more potent in the storm, swirling around him like the wind. And that was when he knew he wanted her just like this, savage and untamed, borne from a desire to lay hold on the one solid element in his life that belonged to him when everything else was out of control.

Bella had smelled his recklessness the minute she'd touched his fur by the lake. Tonight she welcomed the uninhibitedness, the chance for Edward to let go of his fears and face it fully. The cathartic purging of those nightmares he'd struggled with for weeks would be liberating.

_There is nothing to worry about_, she cooed. Her wolf stretched back into the spongy grass. _Is what Sam said bothering you that much? You are so much stronger than him, so much more capable of protecting us than he ever could with his pack. _

_No._ His wolf growled, baring his teeth. _I don't want to talk about him right now, Ghost. All I want is to focus on you and me… about this life we've created. I need to remind myself that this is real… that you exist. That you're breeding my child. _

_The peanut is still there, Edward. _Her whiskey-colored eyes blinked up at him sensuously. _Just like you and I are here alone, with nobody else around for miles. _

_Turn, Ghost. Turn right here in this storm and let me see you. _

Within seconds, Bella's little wolf disappeared and her naked, human form took its place. The soft rain beat warm on her white limbs and into her thick hair. Edward's wolf sat back and allowed his eyes to roam freely over her skin, lingering over the places that were the most enticing to his senses, the places that blazingly called to his animalistic side.

Bella brushed back her wet hair and reached out her fingertips to draw them along Edward's muzzle, his sharp teeth.

"Beautiful dark wolf… come be with me."

Edward brusquely turned and Bella's hand that had reached back to rub the wolf's fur was now immersed in his thick, wet, _human_ hair. He didn't waste any time. The energy from the storm was making him impatient. Without warning he blanketed her body with his, catching her up to wrap around him as tightly as possible.

Together they rolled deeper into the wet clover, kissing and grasping at each other as their tongues eagerly sought out the other. The intensity was hardly diminished by the contact. On the contrary, it only seemed to grow more heated the closer they came. The rain was a welcomed relief to their hot skin, their appetite burning for more. Edward's hands, made wet by the storm, ran in sweeping motions across her skin, around her neck, over her bare arms and down her legs.

"Oh… _oh, yes_… " she begged. "Touch me."

"I need you, Bella… you're _mine_."

Sam's threats had broken the final straw of Edward's patience. He'd been strong for so long, fighting against too many invisible foes; tonight he wanted to fall apart in Bella's arms. There were just too many burdens to carry. He wanted freedom and escape. And he wanted it with her.

Swearing under his breath, Edward shifted Bella beside a fallen log and turned her around so she faced away from him. Placing her hands on the moss-covered log, he bent her forward so he could place a kiss at the base of her spine.

"Spread your legs, Ghost," he murmured harshly against her skin.

Between her legs she was slick and hot, enveloping his fingers the moment he stroked her. She clung to the damp log, feeling its roughness as her fingers tightened around it while her soft, keening cries drove him wild.

As lightning flashed above the trees, Edward felt his mind solidify into one single-minded focus. He had to possess her – both creature and woman – and burn the notion into his conscience that she was safe, that nobody had taken her from him. This wasn't about being slow and loving. He was tired of denying his animal. He wanted to unleash the wild, beastly side of him that called to his mate for a connection in such a turbulent stormy way.

He gripped her hips and slid his thick length between her thighs. He was heavy and swollen at the head, slightly wet by both the rain and the moisture between Bella's legs. It felt empowering to remind himself that no other male would claim her. No male would touch her like this or experience the blissful satisfaction of being joined with her like he did. He caressed her belly, overflowing with pride that his seed was breeding there.

With deliberate slowness, Edward dragged his length across her slit one more time. She whimpered and tried desperately to arch up to meet him.

"Don't make me wait," she pleaded tightly. "_Oh, God_… I can't wait."

"You'll wait, little Ghost_."_ He nearly chastised her. "You and I will feel this burn together_."_

"I feel like I'm on fire_," s_he moaned.

"You are so fucking beautiful… unbelievably beautiful." He pushed against her, delaying the moment of entrance, watching the rain run down her satin skin to meet the hard length of him.

"_Edward_." She angled her hips, taking just the tip of him inside her.

"_Yes_, Bella…"

And then he savagely thrust upwards, pushing with his body until he was completely buried inside. He could feel the stretch of her soft skin to accommodate him, the delicious tightness that was making her body shudder under his hands, pulse and milk him as she came. While he grunted through the exquisite sensation, he began to ride her hard and without mercy. Catching up her wet hair into one hand, he smoothed a hand down her side until a soft breast was clenched in his palm. He tweaked her nipple, gratified to hear her tight cries in response. He rocked into her deeper.

It wasn't long before she began building again and it pleased him to no end. He didn't think it was possible, but breeding had actually _increased_ her sensitivity to orgasms. Now it was possible for her to crest multiple times while he fucked her and the pleasure to his cock was intensively euphoric.

As her whimpers began to lengthen and heighten in pitch, Edward yanked her upwards to his chest while he thrust, whispering dirty encouragements in her ear and flicking the tender nub between her legs. It didn't take long for her to shatter once more, squeezing him inside her and moaning as her body crashed turbulently heavenward.

"Ghost." He bent her back over on the log and covered her hands with his while his hips drove on. "I… I can't take it. I want to leave with you… and the baby… go where nobody can find us."

"I know," she breathed. "But you're stronger than that…. _we're_ stronger than that."

"So many against us… " he groaned out as he raked his teeth along the back of her neck.

"But you're not alone." She pushed back into him and panted. "I'm with you… I'll always be with you."

His pacing increased as he clung to her, burying his face in her wet hair.

"I love you," he whispered. "As long as you're here… I can carry this."

"I love you too," she gasped as her body began climbing again. "I will love you for the rest of my life."

Edward cursed and began thrusting upwards with abandon, the friction making him groan. His raw confession and the pressure of his hands was enough to catapult her skywards once more. And this time the pulsing took him with her. He roared into the storm, swearing violently and shoving his hips forward in one last burst of frenzied activity. He squeezed Bella's bottom cheeks as his entire body convulsed.

When it was over, the two of them collapsed into the wet clover. Their bodies and hair were soaked as they breathed heavily into the night air. The storm was starting to pass and above their heads a clearing in the clouds showed a brilliant star-filled space.

"So peaceful," Bella mused.

Edward shifted an arm underneath her shoulders and brought her head to his chest. "It always feels this way with you… this peace."

She caught his hand with hers and smoothed them down over her slightly swollen belly. "We _all_ feel it."

* * *

**A/N:** **Does it feel like we're in the eye of the storm? **

**Get ready for Saturday.**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Love, love, love my darling friends who help me make sense of my crazy ideas – AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal. **

**Now… grab hold of something and hang on.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Bella woke up around noon in Edward's bed with a stiff neck and a sore back. She'd been up late the night before, working in her make-shift lab at her house in Forks. Edward had been with her the whole time, carefully assisting with each delicate addition and procedure she'd charted. And every laborious detail had paid off. Right at this moment, locked away in her home fridge were six syringes containing the beta antidote that would spurn a she-wolf into heat. They had survived the week of incubation.

The next step would be to move them up here to Edward's house or to the mansion. Then they would test one of the syringes on Carlisle. If it made Esme go into heat within seven to ten days, then that was enough in Edward's view to satisfy their debt to Alice's old pack. Jasper was ready as soon as Edward gave the command to hand deliver one of the syringes directly into Caius' hands. The release of their obligation to them would be a dramatic lift off the pack's shoulders, particularly Edward.

Bella had exhausted all of her samples of heated blood to get the six syringes. If they needed to produce anymore, she was banking on either Esme or Alice going into heat so she could sieve off more blood samples from them.

It felt colder today. The fall weather was signaling a comeback and the cool breeze drifting through the open windows felt marvelous on Bella's skin. It helped ease her anxiety over the leftover problems that plagued her research. She still hadn't figured out why female babies were so rare or how her own body had spontaneously gone into heat before she met Edward. There was still so much she didn't know.

A slip of paper caught her attention on Edward's pillow.

_Early morning meeting. I should be home for lunch._

_Wait for me before you head to Forks. I'll go with you._

_Love you._

_Edward_

Bella threw on a robe and made her way to the kitchen. As she tied the sides of the robe together, her hands moved affectionately over her belly. She might have been sound asleep when Edward had left, but she'd felt him give an affectionate kiss to her tummy before he'd left the bedroom.

Poor, sweet man.

Bella knew he was just as exhausted as she was, and she wished she could have enticed him back to bed with promises of more sleep and passionate activity beneath the sheets. The thought made her all warm inside and she quickly looked around to locate her phone and send him a text.

"Damn," she muttered as she flipped the light switch on and off again in the kitchen. The storm last night had shorted out power for several hours and a quick glance at the phone chargers on the counter revealed that both her and Edward's phones were dead. She was in the middle of checking the faulty land lines for the house phone when a frantic, incessant pounding came booming at the front door.

The moment she unlocked the bolt, Jacob came rushing inside, his face red with exertion.

"Bella, Bella!" He grabbed her upper arms. "They're headed for your house! They're planning to torch it. I couldn't… I couldn't stop them. Bella, I swear! I _really_ tried this time. I tried talking rationally with them, but nothing would get through!"

"Wait… what?!" She shook herself free from his grip.

"Sam and my brothers, Bella!" he yelled. "Didn't Edward tell you about Sam coming to his office?"

"They're going to _my _house?! WHY!? We haven't even reached his deadline yet. He promised Edward one week!"

"Believe me, I told him that. But apparently the deadline was a sham… this whole time! He did it just to mess with Edward, to make him suffer as much as possible for taking you away in the first place. Sam's never gotten over it. Everything with him lately is about revenge and about doing everything he can to wipe out your new pack. He'll keep destroying anything that's of value to you until you're at his mercy."

"But… but I have the antidote! It's done! It could save your pack. It could save _every_ pack!"

"Sam doesn't believe in your research. All he sees is what he wants… and he wants _you_. If he can't have you, then he's determined to make life hell for everyone else."

Bella felt everything inside her turn to ice. "_Oh my God_."

She turned around and ran down the hallway. Jacob could hear drawers being thrown open and objects falling to the floor.

"Where's Edward?" he called out. "Can you call him?"

"I can't! Everything here is dead. Jake, you've got to go get him!"

"What? ME?" He shook his head. "Hell no! I'm not exactly on Edward's favorite list right now after what Sam did to you."

Bella ran out of the room, her purse dangling from her arms as she grabbed her keys.

"This is an emergency, and Edward doesn't have his phone with him. You _must _go!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders again, stopping her flight. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Don't tell me you're going to try and intercept Sam and the pack?"

"You're damn right I am! That's my lab they're headed for and I'm not going to stand by and watch them destroy my work!"

She tore herself away and ran out the front door. Jacob followed on her heels.

"But they'll kill you! You can't go up against them by yourself. Think about what Edward would say! Think about the baby!"

Bella flew to her car and opened the door, tossing her belongings onto the passenger seat.

"I'm not going to let months and months of my work go up in flames because some bonehead bastard decides he wants to mate with me." She spared a quick glance at Jacob and her face paled. "Wait, hold on! It takes almost two hours to drive here. How long ago did you leave?"

"I left first thing this morning. Sam and the boys were going to attack around noon."

"They're going to attack in the _day_?!"

She didn't tell him that Edward and the rest of her pack had been rotating a guard at Bella's home every night. They figured if Sam's pack was truly going to attack, it would happen at night, just like their previous attacks on people's homes had happened. No intelligent shapeshifter would risk exposure in broad daylight for something so trivial.

Bella fought the impulse to freeze, to let the damning ramifications of what was happening sink into her brain to the point of shock. She only knew that if she kept moving forward, there was a chance she could fix it.

"Go get Edward!" she shouted as she slammed the car door shut and pealed out of the driveway, leaving Jacob staring after her in the dust.

The drive to Forks had never been so long and tormenting. Bella's mind shifted between cycles of numbness to outright panic as thoughts of her precious research being obliterated haunted her worst case scenarios. She clung to the thinnest shred of hope that she'd reach her house in time, that she'd be able to convince them not to destroy the syringes.

It was horribly quiet as she sped down the freeway. She fervently wished her cell phone had been working, that she could call Edward or the members of her pack. But she'd left her dead phone in Edward's kitchen. There was simply no time. And she _must_ save her work. Those precious six shots of the antidote were all she had left.

The moment she drove down her street, she knew it was too late. The sky was crowded with black-grayish smoke that towered tall above the trees. Fork's biggest fire truck and dozens of emergency response crew were scattered around the property, lights flashing and sirens blaring. Everyone was furiously working to keep the scary orange blaze from spreading to the neighbors.

Tears streamed down Bella's face as the smashed windows and glimpses of the blackened, smoky interior came into view. The entire upper story was engulfed with flames. Two firefighters were busy spraying gigantic water hoses at the upstairs.

Bella barely registered parking her car or stumbling out the driver-side door before crashing to her knees on the neighbor's yard. Everything was gone. Everything that could save her mate, her pack… her species. Gone. In her surreal grief, she searched the team of men for signs of Charlie. Maybe if she found him he could reassure her that something had been salvaged, that perhaps the kitchen had been spared or at least one notebook or bit of her computer.

_Anything_…

But Charlie wasn't anywhere to be seen. Instead, Bella saw something that took all of her immediate pain and funneled it down one solitary path of vengeance. Out of the corner of her eye, a flash of a brown wolf's tail could be seen retreating into the forests behind her house, the scent of a shapeshifter reached her nostrils mingled with the smell of ash.

Bella didn't even think.

She just moved.

Her legs began running, sprinting behind the neighbor's house, faster than she'd ever run before, following behind the spot where the wolf's tail had disappeared. She couldn't guarantee that nobody had seen her, but she was too frenzied to care. The moment her back hit the shade of the forest she turned. Her clothes were ripped apart in the change and Bella's white wolf hit the ground running, her paws burning up the trail as she charged after the familiar scent of Sam's pack.

They were escaping west towards the coastline and Bella stormed hotly on their trail. Her eyes blazed with vehement plans of revenge. She'd eat them alive! They would pay dearly for what they'd done. She had enough reasoning ability left to concede that she couldn't take down all of them, but heaven help her—she would destroy at least some of them before the end.

Her wolf growled and snarled as the hind leg of one of the animals gleamed up ahead. The path was growing narrow as her sleek, fast wolf made short work of closing the distance. And the panting, whining sounds of the pack ahead could be heard over the breeze. The breaking of twigs and the flicks of dirt kicked up by their paws as they ran were audible.

She was almost there.

Did they know she was chasing them? Is that why they kept running? Did they suspect she was with Edward and the rest of her pack? Surely that was the real cause behind their fear. But tragically, the reality of Bella's situation crashed down on her long before she realized what she'd done.

Right as she turned a corner, just as the smells of the Atlantic Ocean were floating up to her canine senses, she ran smack into a thick hanging net that dropped down from the sky. The weight of the chords were so substantial that it pulled Bella right to the ground and draped over her so heavily she could barely move. Her wolf cried out as the rough ropes cut into her fur and pulled on her muzzle.

Sam's pack now forgotten, Bella's animal sniffed the area for any human scents while at the same time desperately trying to escape the ropes.

_What had she done?_

What had she been thinking? She'd run blindly into the forest in the middle of the day without scanning the area or calling for backup from her pack. She'd been terribly unwise and now she was in serious trouble.

Before she could move any further, four men appeared out from behind a rocky enclosure and advanced on the helpless wolf. Bella's eyes widened as she took in the knives, shovels and hammers each one held in their hands.

"Well, look what we have here boys!" the tall one exclaimed with glee. "The boss said we'd get lucky if we kept a look out for those homes being destroyed. And just check out the sight of this one!"

"Did you call the boss?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, yeah. He's on his way."

A heavy-set, shorter man leaned down and dragged a muddy handy roughly across Bella's jaw. "She's a beauty, make no mistake about that."

The touch enraged Bella's wolf and she snapped at him viciously, baring her teeth while attempting to charge the net. A third man quickly pulled back the offender to safety from the wolf's range and delivered a powerful kick to Bella's side in retribution. She cried out at the blow.

"Easy there, Frank. You don't want to get too close to these wolves. They're wild things and will strike out at you for no good reason at all."

The fourth man looked at Bella with reproach and disgust. "These damn wolves need to be taught a lesson. I don't care what the boss says, they need to know they can't get away with destroying people's homes like they've been doing. And I've been up tracking this pack since midnight. It's time I get a little something out of this." He picked up his shovel.

Bella's wolf eyes widened in panic, her nostrils smelling the aggression of the approaching man. Instantly she was pushing to get on her feet again and retreat to the edge of the net. Her thoughts flew to her cub.

"Don't do too much damage," warned the first man. "You know how the boss likes 'em good and healthy before he starts examining them."

"Awh… I'm not gonna kill her. I'm just going to have a little fun."

The white wolf barked and growled, but in the end all she could do was huddle into a ball while the fourth man began beating her with the shovel. Her paws crept up to bury her muzzle between them, but it left her back and the side of her mane open to the blows. The third man used his knife to slice at her front paws, trying to work closer to cut her nose. She bit his fingers hard enough that he dropped the weapon.

"Stubborn little thing," the tall man commented. "Try a good jab in the side, that'll shut her up."

When Bella felt the sharp blade stab the lower part of her body and the resulting blood flow from the wound, she realized there was a good chance she was going to die. All she could do was think about Edward. The lost research, her pack… even her precious little baby wasn't at the forefront of her mind. She thought only of him. And the more they beat her, the more her voice grew faint, calling out to her dark wolf through their mate link. She knew he wouldn't be able to hear her. But it was her last connection to the one person that mattered most to her.

She was vaguely aware of the sound of a van arriving on the scene, of a pair of dark boots dropping down to her line of vision. To her immense relief, the instruments of her torture were quickly put away, but unfortunately the damage had already been done. The imposing man knelt in front of her and right before she passed out from the loss of blood, Bella was startled to see the face of Demetri Volturi staring right back at her.

"All right boys, you've had your fun. Let's get this wolf caged and back to the lab." Demetri removed his sunglasses and ran a thick-covered glove over the white fur of the unconscious wolf. He wished he could have seen her eyes for just a few more seconds. There was something uncanny about their color… something familiar.

Two of the men brought over a heavy-metal cage while the other two dragged the net away from her body. As they lifted the white wolf through the opening, Demetri felt along her little frame.

"Dammit, Frank… this one's breeding. You and your idiot brothers might have already killed it with your drunken tempers."

"Ah, it don't matter boss. Don't female babies keep living even after the mother is dead?"

Demetri hit him abruptly over the head. "No, you moron! We'll be lucky if we can get it to the lab before it dies. Now get in the truck and start moving. I'll ride in the back with the wolf."

The short, heavy-set man climbed in with Demetri and the other three piled up front. They revved up the engine and began the laborious trek of circumventing the dirt roads connecting to the main highway. It was late in the afternoon and the dark shadows from the colossal trees were stretched long across the path, making it hard to see the rivets in the road. Consequently the van bumped unsteadily and turbulently over the large rocks imbedded in the path.

Demetri's pounding in the back made the driver slow to a near halt. "Take it easy!" he yelled. "You boys can't drive worth shit!"

At that exact moment a massive weight came crashing down on top of the van's roof with a deafening bang. The three men in the front seat instinctively covered their heads, as if expecting the entire cab to suddenly collapse from the mysterious collision. The driver looked frantically in his rear view mirror. But all he could see was a quick blur of black rush over the glass and then disappear, as if some midnight apparition had ghosted across the sun. A bolt of sheer panic laced through him.

"What the hell was that?" the man in the middle asked.

"Something's… something's out there. Frank, can you see anything?"

The passenger side mirror revealed nothing but the quiet and still edges of the forest.

"No, Harry. I can't see a thing. Probably a tree branch or something fell. That's all."

"Yeah, I didn't see anything either," said the middle man.

Loud banging rattled them from the back of the van. "Hey! Are we moving or what? Let's get going!"

But when the three men turned around to face the front, an enormous charcoal wolf was suddenly standing perfectly still in the center of the dirt road, the top of his head almost the same height as the steering wheel in the cab. His eyes glowed red in the shade of the trees and his muzzle was turned down in a massive grumble, his teeth gleaming.

"Harry! Get the gun!"

The driver reached into his side pocket to withdraw his semiautomatic. But when he turned to roll down the window, he was startled to see another wolf with his paws pushed up against the glass, growling darkly. This one was black, nearly as big as the one blocking their path and giant guttural snarls could be heard between the glass barriers.

The man screamed in fright, dropped the gun and began frantically trying to get the truck moving again. The other two men in the cab were still staring at the charcoal wolf in the road, ignorant of the black one right outside the driver-side door. But before they could turn their heads to see the newest threat, a gigantic gray wolf came crashing through the opposite cab window, breaking the glass and mangling the two men with his sharp teeth.

When the screaming driver tried to open his door and escape, he was dragged from the cab by the black wolf that was waiting for him. He yanked the man right to the ground and began ripping his throat out from his neck. Blood pooled on the ground and sprayed up on the side of the truck as the man gasped out the remains of his life.

While the gray animal finished off the men in the truck, the other two wolves ran to the back of the van where a white-faced Demetri was hastily opening the back of the vehicle. When he saw the two creatures, he attempted to slam the door closed, but the black wolf was too quick. He leaped into the air and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him down to the ground as he had with the driver.

The heavy-set man beside Demetri fumbled at his waist for a knife. But the charcoal wolf was ready. He jumped into the van and sunk his teeth into the man's shoulders before he could reach it.

By now, the gray beast had finished with the men up front. He ran around to help the charcoal wolf pull the man with the knife at his waist over to the bushes. The two animals began ripping his limbs apart.

The sound of a car could be heard rumbling down the trail and in seconds a black Range Rover appeared with Carlisle, Esme and Alice in the front.

Demetri was still alive and clutched to the brink of life with the black wolf's teeth around his neck. Alice and Esme ignored him as they jumped into the open van, while Carlisle began hastily removing medical supplies from the back of the Rover.

"Thank God!" Demetri's words were slow and gurgled. "I have… a… a tranquilizer… in my pack. Shoot the wolf… shoot it."

But everyone ignored him as Carlisle hurried to the edge of the truck to help haul the heavy cage Alice and Esme were struggling to lift down from the van. When the white wolf came into view, unconscious with blood-matted fur, the black Alpha released a sorrowful, beastly growl and the teeth around Demetri's neck tightened. Demetri's mouth opened to yell, but no noise came out.

Esme shot the man a dark look. "We're not here to save _you_. We're here to save the mate of the wolf that now holds your life in his jaws. And now that he's seen what you've done to her, I doubt he'll let you live much longer."

Demetri's face paled even more and his body began to shake as he realized the humans that were hurrying around the van had no intention of saving him.

"N-no," he choked out.

He could feel the heavy, wet breath of the wolf that held him, but he couldn't even turn his neck because of the fangs imbedded in his skin. Drops of his own blood dripped to the dirt-covered ground.

Demetri could almost hear the creature behind him snarl in rage as his focus stayed riveted to the cage and then there was nothing left but horrible pressure and unendurable pain. Right before he expired, it suddenly came to him where he'd seen those whiskey-colored eyes before. The identity of the white wolf was now shockingly, blindly clear, as well as the rushed comprehension of who was now killing him.

As his final breath was expunged from his lungs, Demetri conceded his arrogance. He'd erroneously attempted to mess with something far beyond any mortal understanding.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, go grab your dog or cat – or your neighbor's dog or cat – and give them a big squeeze. And remind yourself that you'll never let anything like what was described above happen to them. I **_**hated **_**writing that part. But I absolutely loved Edward's powerful rescue. It was the best and worst in the same chapter. **

**Keep hanging on… the ride isn't over yet. **

**Don't worry – I'll update a day early…**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Let me reveal my poor writer's mind to you in defense of Bella's actions in the previous chapter. And then of course you are left to draw your own judgment – **_**which you should**_**. I would expect nothing less from my very intelligent readers. Bella knew that if the antidote was destroyed, her baby, Edward and the rest of her pack would be killed by Caius. They were damned either way at this point. It would be impossible to make more – her journals detailing the correct path are now gone, along with any remaining heated blood. True, Bella could start completely over and hope for **_**more**_** mated blood to magically appear – but she would never finish within a time frame that could save them. Before Aberdeen even caught her, she'd concluded that their future was lost. So her ill-fated pursuit in running after Sam's pack was to take out a few of them before the end.**

**That being said, I don't condone what she did. Had I faced the same dichotomy, my resolution would have been different. But that's me. Bella is Bella – and this is only fan fiction. **

**Bunches of appreciation and love to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal. **

**Back to the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

The moment Demetri exhaled his final breath; Edward's wolf dropped his dead body to the dirt floor and ran over to the Range Rover where he instantly turned. Uncaring of his unclothed appearance, he slowly knelt on his knees in front of the cage Carlisle had set on the edge of the cargo area. The others stood hesitantly around him, eager to help but hardly daring to move. Everybody was too shocked to speak. Esme silently wiped away tears and Alice cried quietly in Jasper's arms.

With both hands, Edward savagely ripped apart the door on the cage, tossing it to the side of the road. And then gently, he reached in and lifted out Bella's limp wolf body from the inside.

"Easy… easy," he whispered. "I've got you, Ghost… I've got you."

A slight whimper could be heard from the wolf's chest, but otherwise she was completely unresponsive. Edward's eyes roamed over her injuries.

"_Dear God_… "

Once he had her in his arms, he came to his feet. Emmett stepped forward to wrap a blanket around Edward's naked shoulders, covering both Alpha and mate in the process. They all watched anxiously as Carlisle ran his hands over Bella's limbs and sides, fearing his final analysis.

"There's definitely broken bones, maybe some head trauma. And I don't know yet about the baby. I can't tell anything for certain until she turns back into her human form."

"She's unconscious, Carlisle," Edward's voice cracked as he cradled the side of the wolf's slack face. "How can we possibly get her to turn?"

Carlisle glanced at the destruction around them. "We should get out of here _now_. Someone might have heard the noise and gone for help. If we can just go to a place where I can lay her down and work, I might have more answers for you."

Edward didn't respond. He was far too consumed with examining the she-wolf's face and rubbing his thumb delicately over her closed eyelids.

Carlisle sighed and pointed to Emmett. "Help get Edward and Bella into the back of the Rover. Esme and I'll sit up front and drive. Alice and Jasper can follow once they've taken care of things here."

As Edward and Emmett carefully maneuvered into the car with the wolf in their arms, Jasper ducked his head past the door.

"Edward, what do you want me to do with the bodies? Should we burn the evidence and destroy the van or just leave it how it is?"

Edward gently eased the white wolf's upper body onto his lap before casting a quick backwards glance over the terrible sight on the forest floor. The van was dented on the top and the side. Flies were beginning to accumulate in the late afternoon sun over the blood and bodies. It would be clear to even the novice responder that the men had been killed in some kind of violent animal attack. The ramifications to the wildlife population would be severe when local authorities discovered the scene.

"Let them rot," Edward said stiffly, his jaw tight and his eyes red. "If Aberdeen shows any revenge, it will be aimed right at that bastard pack that burned down Bella's house. I want them caught and tortured until they howl! And if Bella dies, I'll hand them over to Aberdeen myself on a silver platter."

Jasper nodded and slammed the door shut. Esme peeled out on the dirt path, expertly maneuvering over the boulders and logs in the road. In the back seat, Edward brought the wolf's limp body up into his arms, letting his forehead rub up against the white fur. His chest was smeared in the she-wolf's blood and his shoulders began to shake.

Emmett shrugged into some clothes Esme had stored in the back of the car and placed a reassuring hand on his Alpha's shoulder. "She's going to be just fine, Edward. We're going to get her back to exactly how she was before. Don't forget how tough she is. You're both going to pull out of this even stronger."

Edward didn't look up. Instead he let his fingers drift over the matted, bloody fur, then back to caress her ears. One of his hands rubbed lightly on her paws. His body felt frozen, not a miniscule muscle had relaxed since the moment Jacob had run into his office to tell him the dreaded news. Sam's pack had destroyed Bella's lab along with her antidote. And if that wasn't enough, his sweet, little Ghost was at that very moment barreling straight towards Forks on some crazed ambition to stop a full-blooded pack of shapeshifters by herself. He'd never imagined such courage was possible in the face of such a stark, realistic hell.

"You just had to run ahead and face them on your own, didn't you?" He pressed his thumb along the smooth, soft fur under her jaw, stroking it lovingly. "Sweet Ghost… why did you have to be so brave?"

Another whimper escaped the wolf and her body seemed to shudder briefly in his arms.

"_Damn them_. Damn their black, rotten souls to hell." Edward muttered. "I'll make them pay for this, I swear."

Ten minutes later they were turning onto the main highway. Carlisle watched Edward uneasily from the passenger seat in the front. He frowned when Bella started shaking again.

"We don't have time to make it all the way to Seattle. Is there anything left of Bella's home? I suspect most of the fire crew and police have left by now. Plus it's almost evening. Can we just stop there for a few moments to help her to turn? I can assist her into a more stable condition if she can get back to her human form first."

Edward nodded but he didn't take his eyes off the wolf in his lap. "Just hurry."

Bella's house was _not_ completely destroyed. The front portion of the house with the living room still stood strong. The kitchen had been singed, the walls burned down and the immediate upstairs had crashed through to the floor below. But the living room was stable and the walls were still intact. Yellow tape was crisscrossed across the lawn, forbidding entrance to anyone. White ash littered the front lawn.

Esme pulled up on the driveway and quickly threw the Rover into park. Emmett and Carlisle jumped out of the car and ran to Edward's door, carefully assisting him as they smoothly extracted Bella's wolf from the back. Together they carried her up the front porch steps and into the smoky remains of the house where they set her down on a singed rug.

"Here." Esme handed Edward a bag of clothes as he followed the wolf's body. "I keep several spare sets in the car. It's Carlisle's old clothes so they might not be long enough."

"It's fine," Edward brushed her aside and hastily dressed. After thanking Esme he promptly came back to the floor, taking up the wolf's muzzle into his lap and stroking it gently.

Bella's animal began to shake again, her hind legs beat sporadically against the floor, and she whimpered wildly. Carlisle worked hastily over her, feeling the cuts along her back side and the bruises that were forming along the side of her abdomen.

"It doesn't look good, Edward… especially from the animal side of things. She's lost a lot of blood. I don't know if she'll be able to sustain the baby… if the baby has even survived at all. She needs to turn."

Edward lowered his face and spoke firmly in her ear, "Come on, Ghost… _turn_! Now! You can do this. I know you can do this!"

Esme handed Carlisle a sterile cloth that he placed over one of the worst stab wounds and applied pressure. Emmett stood to the side, wiping his face and looking anxiously worried.

Edward voice grew more demanding, "Bella, come on… _come on_! Open your eyes and look at me. You've done this so many times before; I know you can do it now. Find that energy inside you and turn!"

The wolf's body convulsed again and her paw pushed weakly against Edward's hand.

"No, no… don't do this. _Don't _do this! You've got to turn." He came up on his knees and leaned over her. "If you don't turn, Bella, I'm going to… well, I'm going to destroy the mansion for starters. _Do you hear me?_ I'm quitting. I'd give up all of it. I want nothing to do with this life if it doesn't include you! I don't want any reminders or anything that will force me to move on… and that includes your damn calculator!"

"Her heartbeat is slowing," Carlisle warned.

"Ghost! Ghost… okay… okay." Edward rubbed his hands through his hair, his mind spinning wildly out of control. "I know it hurts. I know it hurts so damn much and you can't even think straight. But you've got to get past that. Just stay with me. _Please_ stay with me! You're so brave. I've never met someone with as much courage as you. Dammit Bella, you promised that I'd never have to endure this alone! You promised you would _fight_! Or was it all just some fucked up, ass-ridden dream from the beginning?! Huh? TELL ME!"

Bella thrashed backwards on the rug, the compression towels and bandages falling away as fresh blood pooled onto the floor. Her head arched back, beating from side to side until suddenly the she-wolf's eyes shot open and the whiskey depths of her irises flashed up at her mate.

Edward seized her muzzle with his hands and brought his face to hers, his eyes burning. "_Don't you dare leave me!_"

Instantly the white fur, four legs and teeth disappeared and Bella's broken, bloodied body materialized in its place.

"Oh, thank God!" Emmett exclaimed

Esme clasped her hands together over her mouth in relief and hastily moved to cover up Bella's nude, upper body with a clean towel while Carlisle went to work on the stab wounds in her lower back. Edward bent down and reclaimed her face, nuzzling her nose while brushing back her hair and placing gentle kisses over her cheeks.

"That's my beautiful Ghost. That's my girl. I knew you could do it. I knew you had it in you."

Bella released a painful, pent up sigh and then closed her eyes, drifting back to a restless sleep. Edward kneeled back down and positioned her head in his lap again while Carlisle applied the bandages. At one point her face twisted in pain and she bit her lip to suppress a cry.

"That's one of the broken ribs she's feeling. She's not out of the woods yet." Carlisle placed a hand delicately on her abdomen and one between her legs. "And I'm so sorry to say it, but I don't think the baby made it, Edward. I couldn't detect the heartbeat earlier and it looks like she's starting to expunge parts of the placenta."

Edward wiped at his face while quickly accepting a tube of cream from Esme to apply to the cuts along Bella's shoulders. He nodded briskly at Carlisle, but otherwise said nothing. Emmett and Esme both placed arms around his shoulders and for a few moments, Edward's body shook as he fought to hold back his emotions while absorbing the news.

Carlisle shifted the towel around Bella's waist and re-covered her body in the blanket Edward had used in the car. "That's all I can do for now. The stab wounds are cleaned and bandaged, as well as the ribs. She'll probably bleed for several days, but hopefully she won't require a dilation and curettage since the baby wasn't that big yet. But I think it would be safe to return her to the Rover now and get everyone back to Seattle."

Edward took a deep breath and was about to stand up when a firm knock came at the door.

"Who the hell can that be?" Emmett said. "Send them away."

Carlisle gathered up his supplies while Esme hurried to the door. Out on the dark porch stood three Forks police officers and behind them were a couple of men Esme didn't know, but within seconds she recognized their scents as shapeshifters.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but we're looking for a Mr. Edward Cullen. Do you know if he's in the house?"

Inside, Emmett and Carlisle came instantly to their feet, followed by Edward who now had Bella clutched protectively in his arms. All three of them had smelled the same scent as Esme, except they were much more familiar with it than her. They recognized the pair as members of Sam's pack whom they had fought months earlier, and they were all immediately on edge.

"Um… yes, he's right here. Please come in." She gestured through the door. "The owner of this house has been badly injured and we just stopped by to get some of her personal—"

"Actually ma'am." One officer raised a hand to stop her. "We'd appreciate it if you and your party could come out on the front lawn. This house has been deemed unsafe because of the fire today and none of you folks should be inside, regardless of the items that were needed."

One by one, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Edward stepped down from the ruined building and followed the officers outside. Bella's white, unconscious face was became visible in the moonlight and Edward held her close as he glared at the two members of Sam's pack.

He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Edward Cullen?" the taller officer asked.

"Yes."

"We need you to come to the station with us right away."

He swallowed tightly. "Am I being arrested?"

"No, sir. Not at this time. We only have some questions we need to ask you. But before we get started, would you mind putting Miss Masen down and stepping away from her."

"No." Edward's green eyes glittered in anger. "I think I'll stay right where I am until you tell me exactly what's going on."

The officer shrugged. "I'm afraid, Mr. Cullen that we got a report today of some witnesses saying they saw you harassing Miss Masen there. Apparently it led to some pretty intense physical blows and frankly, from the looks of her right now, I can easily believe it."

"You think _Edward_ did this to her?" Emmett asked aghast.

The third officer gestured to the two men from Sam's pack. "These two men say they saw it first hand and can provide additional witnesses. They say you got upset with your girlfriend over some valuables destroyed in her house today and subsequently abused her. We need to take you down to the station for further questioning."

The two shapeshifters behind the officers couldn't help grinning at each other. And when the officers had their attention diverted elsewhere, one of them made an obscene gesture at Emmett.

Edward shook his head. "You've been grossly misinformed and deceived. These two men have a personal vendetta against me and my family and they are using this situation for their personal benefit and to the detriment of Miss Masen."

"Either way, Mr. Cullen you're still going to have to come down to the station with us until we sort this out."

"And if I refuse?"

The officer gestured to his police cruiser. "Sir, we're fine doing it the hard way if you'd prefer. But either way, you are _required_ to come down to police headquarters."

Jasper's relaxed voice suddenly came sailing over the front lawn. "Who's required to go to police headquarters?"

The three officers tensed briefly, their hands going to their side arms as Jasper and Alice walked calmly into the light around the side of the house. Jasper slid right into litigation mode.

"What's the problem here, gentlemen?"

"That's none of your concern, stranger. I suggest you and your female companion keep moving."

"Actually, as Edward Cullen and Bella Masen's personal attorney, their business is _completely_ my concern. So can you please start from the beginning and tell me why you're bothering my law-abiding clients on this otherwise lovely fall evening?"

The officers wouldn't say anything until Jasper produced his credentials. Once satisfied, they rehashed the accusations that had been brought against Edward and how his presence was immediately needed at the station. Jasper listened very patiently, almost a bit too condescendingly. When they finished, he rubbed his jaw thoughtfully for a few moments, taking time to shoot the members of Sam's pack a dirty look.

"Would you please excuse me while I consult with my client before giving you an answer?"

"Fine, Mr. Hale. But please tell your clients that if Mr. Cullen does not come with us, we'll be back with an arrest warrant."

Jasper and the rest of them circled together a good distance away from the prying ears of the officers and the witnesses.

"Edward, you've got two options here," Jasper whispered. "You either go with them now and I'll have you out in a few hours. Or you go back to Seattle and tomorrow morning you'll have members of the Seattle PD on your doorstep. Keep in mind the scrutiny could be really bad, especially with what just happened to Bella."

"I _can't_ leave her," Edward pressed as he glanced down at Bella in his arms. "She's still right on the edge. Carlisle doesn't even know if she'll make it through the night. What if she dies while I'm gone? What if she wakes up one last time and I'm not there?"

"I understand that… really, I do. But I'll be with you the whole time. We'll get you out of there by the end of the night and back to Seattle with Bella in the morning."

"They set him up, Jasper!" Emmett hissed. "They set up Bella from the beginning, don't you see?"

Jasper shook his head. "I don't think they anticipated Aberdeen capturing Bella. I think Aberdeen was watching the perimeter around the house, hoping to ambush whatever wolves set the fire. Bella ran right into their trap while trying to catch Sam and his bastard brothers. I think they saw her being captured and maybe us rescuing her and then decided not to let a good opportunity go to waste. They're just using this to their advantage."

"They watched everything they did to her and did NOTHING to stop it!?" Edward raged.

Carlisle gripped his arm. "Esme and I can stay with Bella, have no fear. I'm sure you'll be back in a couple of hours. It might be best to go with them in the long run so we can put down Sam's pack for good."

Edward vacillated between the officers and Bella's light weight in his arms. The movement and position since he'd picked her up was uncomfortable. She needed to be in a bed, away from the commotion so she could start to heal. As the light from the police car headlights bounced off her face, she shifted uneasily and cried out softly. He gently shushed her, nuzzling her cheek.

Finally he nodded to Jasper. "Tell them I'll set her down in the car and be right over."

Carlisle and Jasper walked back to the officers while Alice and Esme hurried ahead to the car to make up a bed for Bella. Emmett kept a firm eye on the two scoundrels from Sam's pack.

"Easy," Edward mumbled as he gently placed Bella's body in the car.

The transfer was enough to make her shake in pain and then her eyes fluttered slightly in the bright lights of the car. Edward quickly dimmed them and then leaned into the car to caress her face.

"Ghost," he said quietly in her ear. "I can live without the baby. Really, it hurts like hell and I can barely keep myself from thinking about it right now… but I _can't_ live without you. You are my heart. _You_ are my life."

He kissed her before letting her head settle back amongst the blankets. "Fight for me, Bella. Fight for us."

His wolf was raging inside him, furious that he was walking away from his mate who he instinctively knew was badly hurt. But ever the strong Alpha, Edward took one last look at her before closing the car door and then turned around to face his possible incarceration.

* * *

**A/N: A conspiracy behind the scenes? See you Saturday. **


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: You guys all blew me away with your overwhelming feedback on the last two chapters. Wow! Thank you.**

**Love and gratitude to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal. Thank you for being such sweet friends who aren't afraid to give it to me straight… ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Edward never came home that night.

Or the following morning.

Enough physical evidence existed to charge him with an aggravated felony and two misdemeanors. Indeed, just the bloodied state of his clothes and Bella's DNA all over his body was all the proof they needed. Edward was thrown into one of the county jail cells.

Jasper was beside himself, working frantically to get Edward out on bail. But with every piece of paper filed in Edward's defense, another false witness would show up refuting it. When Jasper realized that one of the officers on the force was a shapeshifter and a member of Sam's pack, it helped explain why the case had gained so much traction in such a small amount of time.

Jasper about lost it when Sam himself appeared at the station, proudly displaying the black eye Edward had given him along with a falsified story about how Sam had been trying for months to convince Bella to leave, but he'd only been threatened and beaten up by Edward in the process.

Everywhere they turned, the evidence looked all too overwhelming and condemning.

Things didn't improve when a team of investigators showed up at Edward's house in Seattle the next morning to take photographs of Bella's injuries. Carlisle raged against the intrusion and Esme defended Bella as best she could, but in the end, the photographs were just another solid point against Edward.

Bella was still in bad shape, moving in and out of a deep semi-conscious state and therefore, unable to defend Edward. The investigators did everything in their power to take her away and into a hospital, but thanks to Carlisle's medical license, he was able to keep her under his care and in Edward's house. She lay lifeless in his bed, never moving but occasionally whimpering in pain, sometimes calling out weakly for him.

When Edward suggested they appeal to Charlie, they discovered the respected, law-abiding chief from Forks was suspiciously absent. Coincidently, he'd been sent to a conference on the east coast, a seminar that included a fishing excursion in the remote forests of upstate New York. _With no cell phone coverage_. Emails and messages were sent out daily by Jasper, but none of them were returned. Charlie was scheduled to be gone for a month.

Edward wouldn't last that long.

The wolf was already fighting too much to turn.

In fact the more Jasper dug into the case, the more he began to realize how perfectly they'd been set up from the beginning. They'd planned all along to attack Bella's house while Charlie was out of town. And the bonus of landing Edward in jail meant that if they could keep him locked away long enough so he couldn't turn, he'd eventually succumb to the animal and the rest of his pack would fall apart. Bella would be theirs.

As things stood now, the pack was desolate without their Alpha. Every night on patrol while each of them took shifts staying with Bella, a collective, mournful cry would rise up above the eastern wilderness outside of Seattle. All of them could go through the motions and follow traditions by anointing Emmett as the temporary Alpha, but the absence of Edward was like a lead weight inside each of them.

After two weeks, things began to get desperate. Bella was starting to come back from the edge, but Edward was headed straight towards it. He could not turn without exposing who he was. The confinement was a constant battle because all shapeshifters knew you couldn't suppress the wolf for long. The animal had to come out. The longer it stayed buried, the weaker it became. Even though it would rage inside the mortal body, internally it was dying and it always took the human with him. To their knowledge, no shapeshifter had gone longer than three weeks before the wolf and human expired.

As the temporary Alpha, Emmett was racked with worry over how to save Edward. And the worst part was having to face Bella on the afternoons he'd return from visiting Edward in jail.

"What did he look like, Emmett?" she pressed relentlessly from the confines of the bed. "Were his eyes clear? Was his pale? Did you tell him I'm fine and he doesn't need to worry about me?"

"Oh… he looks pretty much the same as last time, not much change."

It was a lie. Edward looked haggard, like his skin was growing too thin from the incessant scratching of the animal within. His eyes were bloodshot and his face waxy-pale as he either constantly shivered or perspired in his cell.

Bella shot him a dark look. "You know I don't believe any of that. So cut with the crap and tell me the fucking truth!"

Poor Emmett knew he couldn't win. He had his Alpha on one side begging him to conceal the reality from Bella so she could heal quickly without worrying. And then he had Bella on the outside, pleading for an honest glimpse into her mate's fate, something she could hold onto in spite of the bleakness.

"Bella… " he paused. "Every time I'm there, he wants me to tell you how much he loves you. He asks about the pack, about the case… but all he really wants to do is talk about you."

She glanced angrily out the window and wiped at her face, frustrated that once again she wasn't going to get a clear answer from him.

"If he dies, Emmett, I don't think I can keep going." She placed both her hands on her lower belly. "I've already lost too much… "

"We're _not_ going to lose him. Jasper is sure he can have him out of there by this weekend."

"And if he doesn't?!" Her flashing whiskey eyes turned their wrath on him. "Dammit, Emmett… this is our last chance! If we don't get him out in the next few days, you and I both know he might not… _oh God... _this is all my fault!"

Emmett wrapped his arms around her and patted her back affectionately as she cried against his chest.

"He's strong, Bella. Don't forget his strength. In all my life I've never met a more strong-willed shapeshifter or Alpha. He can last much longer than we think."

She pushed away from him and fisted her hands against her face, frustrated with her own physical handicaps at the moment. Even though they were concealing the details, she knew what was happening to Edward. And it was killing her inside. As her body limped back to life, she'd struggled to put aside her grief over the loss of the baby, the total destruction of her house and research, and instead focus all her energy on freeing Edward. She could grieve later, even though the sorrow always bubbled right at the surface of her daily waking moments, constantly acute, made sharper as the physical pains gradually diminished and the emptiness remained.

"No, no. We have to get him out… _now_. We _must _get him out," she mumbled. "There has to be a way."

"Tell me what I can do, and I'll do it."

"What's the latest with Aberdeen?"

Emmett scratched his head. The massacre of the men and the dented van had made national headlines for a few days. Media outlets were aghast that animals could be so aggressive against a group of men representing a department that was supposed to be peaceful with wildlife. Consequently, an investigation had been launched into their practices. The scrutiny had only made Aberdeen triple their efforts at capturing the suspected wolves, desperately trying to salvage whatever time they had left.

"They're all over the place now. And Edward was right about what would happen. They're on fire over finding the pack of wolves that killed Demetri and his guys. It's like they're in a massive hurry with this investigation on their heels. I'd say they're eventually going to find Sam and his pack. There's no way they could hide for long with how much ammunition they've got now.

Bella lowered her fists and looked at him cautiously. "Has Jasper heard anything back from Charlie yet?"

He shook his head. "Still nothing. Jasper isn't holding out much hope there. The itinerary shows that they don't get back into an area with cell coverage for at least another couple of weeks."

"Okay… okay." Her eyes grew steady. "Then go get him."

"What!?"

"Yes, Emmett! It's the only way. Your wolf can track him." Her words came out rushed and beseeching. "We should have thought about this at the beginning but we kept assuming our messages would be answered. What if Sam's pack has someone else on the inside that's keeping them from getting through? What if he's deliberately sabotaging Jasper's efforts on Charlie's end, just like he's doing here? Think about it! You know it's completely plausible at this point."

Emmett reluctantly nodded, staring at the floor as his mind worked over the possible scenarios. Bella's theory had merit. If everything was being orchestrated against them on this end, it was very likely it was happening on the other side of the country. At this point it could be anybody keeping Charlie away.

"You're right," he admitted gravely. "And the sad thing is we should have thought about it earlier."

She placed her hand over his. "It will take you at least a day to fly out there and back, maybe a few more in between to find him. But you should definitely be back within a week. We might just make it."

"I'll leave tonight."

That evening Jasper took over pack responsibilities after Emmett left. Everyone was hopeful with the new plan, but spirits were still low. The wolf pack that weeks earlier had seemed to be blossoming with fresh life was now dwindling right back down.

It had taken a while for Bella to recover the physical stamina to turn wolf again, and even then she could barely crawl out of bed. When she could, the pack had to be careful not to allow the white creature to run to Forks, though she howled constantly to do so. The animal knew where her mate was, but everyone feared the moment Bella came near the building where Edward was incarcerated, especially as a wolf, it would be far too much for his control. His wolf would violently take over once he recognized she was outside the walls. So Bella was kept away.

It didn't matter much anyway because she was not permitted to see him. A case worker had arrived on the first day Bella hobbled out of bed. She'd immediately launched into a speech over how Bella needed to get away from her abusive boyfriend and the first step in that process was to move out of Edward's areas of influence.

The case worker didn't stay long.

When Bella was well enough to leave the house, Jasper took her down to the courthouse where she sat for hours testifying of Edward's innocence. She appealed to the officers who knew her through Charlie and begged for the officials to release him on bail. But since she couldn't explain in any authentic way the truthfulness behind her injuries, she had no way to back up her case. Nobody believed her. They all took pity on her and wanted to help, but ultimately believed she was suffering under the brainwashing schemes of a manipulative boyfriend.

Several days later, Bella drove over to the mansion, anxious for any type of work that would help keep her mind off Edward's pain. Construction and renovation on the building had come to a complete halt. No work could move forward without Edward present, even though they all knew he'd want it to continue. It felt dishonest to be tearing things apart when he wasn't there.

Bella walked inside to find Jasper and Alice sitting quietly at the kitchen table, a crisp, folded letter between them. The minute they saw her, Jasper quickly pocketed it in his jacket.

"What is that?" she asked, stretching out her hand.

He gave her his trademark, lazy smile. "Nothing for you to worry about, Bella."

"Don't hide something else from me, Jasper," she nearly snarled. "I'm not in the mood."

He glanced at Alice, who nodded subtly in his direction. She had her hands folded over the table and looked as though the world was about to crash around them.

"Okay. I suppose it might be the right thing to do anyway," he relented. "But just so you know, I can take care of this. Edward would kill me if he knew I was adding this to your plate while you're still recovering."

He retrieved the letter and handed it to her. It was from Alice's former pack, specifically Caius. And it was dated almost three weeks ago, three days after Bella's attack and the arrest of Edward.

_Edward Cullen,_

_I have waited patiently these past months for any word from you on fulfilling your end of our bargain. Alas. There has been nothing. _

_Summer is now over and winter is approaching. Our superior pack is preparing for the coming snowfall – a time when travel is deemed unsafe and all our brothers and she-wolves keep to their local territories to breed and rest until the spring thaw. To this end, we require either the cure you promised before the first snowfall or we will consider the bargain void and require the return of our precious she-wolf that was taken so maliciously._

_Delays do not concern me. I am only interested in populating my pack with more she-wolves. And I will take ALL of the ones from your pack, including your mate, if you do not fulfill your end of the bargain. _

_I would advise that you deliver on schedule. _

_Caius _

Bella quickly refolded the letter, her mind swirling in despair at the thought of those precious antidote syringes destroyed in the fire. She nearly started crying again. They didn't have any heated blood left to make more of the antidote, nor did she think her body would ever go into heat again after being so abused. And even if Alice's eventually did, all of Bella's notebooks and files that held the detailed instructions and logistics had been included in the fire.

The situation was beyond bleak.

"Jasper." She straightened her shoulders and handed back the letter. "You and Alice need to go. _Now_. You have some time ahead of you. Go now. Take my car… or Edward's car. It doesn't matter either way. The important thing is that you'll be far enough away by the time they get here so they can't trace your scent."

"Bella!" He stood up so quickly from the table that the chair slammed to the floor behind him.

"Just… no!" she cried. "Don't argue with me! You and Alice… you're the only hope for this pack. The rest of us are as good as dead. You know I was never going to inject you with the antidote anyway because your proteins are same as Edward's. So you and Alice are our last remaining hope to grow our pack. You two can leave and start somewhere else. It's the only thing that makes sense!"

"It does _not_! This is ludicrous!"

"Dammit, you're not listening to me! You're not thinking about what Edward would want you to be doing."

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "You think Edward would _approve_ of me deserting my pack… of deserting _you_ to defend yourself against dozens of males just waiting to take you!? Don't you realize what will happen to you and to Esme and Alice if they get a hold of you?"

"All the more reason for you to leave, Jasper! And don't give me your whole loyalty speech right now. You were more than willing to quit the pack before when it looked like Alice would have to mate with Emmett. What's the difference? This is still about saving _her_!"

"You have _zero _comprehension of how difficult that was for me, Bella. You have no idea!"

Alice stood up quickly and ran around the table to Jasper, placing her hands reassuringly along his shoulders in support. Her dark eyes looked pleadingly at Bella.

"We could never leave you. Not when you've sacrificed so much on my behalf. And especially not when Edward was willing to give his own life when they nearly killed us in Canada. Besides… Jasper is the acting Alpha right now. And the Alpha would never desert the members of his pack."

Bella stepped in front of her. "But Alice… I'm the mate of the rightful Alpha of this group. And I know that my wishes carry a significant amount of weight, perhaps even more than any 'acting' Alpha." She paused to take a deep breath. "And I am asking… for the safety of both of you… for your future children and all that remains of our pack… _please_ _get out now_."

Bella couldn't endure fighting with them any longer or witnessing the heartbreak on both of their faces. Instead, she turned on her heels and fled the house. The drive back to Edward's home was bittersweet, awash in the storm that was flooding across her windshield. And yet, there was fresh hope in the idea that Jasper and Alice could get away. They would start a new pack, based on the one Edward's family had created. None of that legacy would completely die out and that thought alone filled her with a small degree of consolation.

But it would come at such a terrible price. Bella wiped furiously at her cheeks at the thought of losing Edward forever. Even if they could get him out of custody before his wolf killed him, there wasn't a chance Caius would let him live. He would demand the lives of the Alpha, Emmett and Carlisle. Esme Alice and herself would be taken back to Canada and pushed through the beds of nearly every male shapeshifter in the pack, just like Alice's mother. They weren't interested in true mates; they just wanted the she-wolves to breed.

Edward's house was dark and empty when she pulled into the garage. She wandered through the shadowy rooms, interspaced with flashes of lightning, looking at everything in a whole new perspective. What should she do with all her belongings? Of Edward's? Should she package them up and leave them for goodwill? There was nobody on either side of their family that would be there after they were gone. The only people that mattered were the members of their pack, and they wouldn't be around either.

Bella pulled down a dusty box from the top of Edward's closet and began stuffing all her personal items she'd brought from her house before the fire. Part of her side still hurt with the effort, the ongoing healing of how badly her body had been damaged. Maybe Charlie could use some of her stuff? And then she started crying all over again. Emmett had been gone a little over a week now, and still no call had come through. Had he found Charlie? Was Emmett in trouble?

The thought of something terrible happening to Emmett on top of the inevitable departure of Jasper and Alice was too much. Bella dropped the box and collapsed onto the floor in Edward's closet. Grasping half-hazardly at his clothes, she yanked shirts off the hangers and wrapped herself up in the remaining smell of him. The tears felt endless.

She'd failed. She'd lost everything.

Hours later, Bella woke up and realized she'd fallen asleep right where she'd collapsed, with her head pillowed on a pair of Edward's shoes. The storm had passed and she could see sunlight outlined on the hardwood floor past the open door. Stumbling sorely to her feet, Bella set aside the shirts and hobbled slowly out to the kitchen.

In the bright morning light, everything looked glaringly the same. Her jacket was still thrown over the side of the couch, her keys were hanging besides Edward's on the wall and the dirty dishes that she'd used the day before were staring at her from the sink. It was a bitter reminder that even though life looked refreshed and lovely outside, nothing new had changed for Bella.

And then she noticed the one part of the room that _had_ changed. Her cell phone was flashing red.

She had a message.

Charlie's voice came through her loudspeaker, sounding more wonderful than anything she'd ever heard before.

_Bella? Damnation, I'm getting your voice mail. Listen, I'm calling to tell you not to worry. Emmett found me and explained everything. Well… maybe not everything. I'm pretty positive this guy's still hiding a few details. But that's beside the point. Anyway, it's about three o'clock in the morning right now on the east coast. We're boarding a plane. Now listen… Emmett told me you got attacked. You shouldn't be-_

His message was abruptly cut off by her voice mail service. But fortunately there was another one right after it.

_Sorry, Bells… I got cut off by the damn system. Anyway, I'll make this quick. We're coming home. Why don't you stay home and rest. Emmett and I will take care of this. I'm going straight to work and meeting this Jasper Whitlock fellow who is trying to bail out Edward. Emmett will bring him home by lunchtime._

By the time the message beeped to close, Bella was already in her car, frantically backing out of the driveway and peeling out down the road. She wasn't taking any chances. To hell with Charlie's ridiculous recommendation. If this was her last chance to see Edward alive – if he'd even survived the night – then the fiercest of storms couldn't stop her from getting there.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh… Charlie's voice never sounded so good. **

**PS – Yeah, I might have stretched my already limited knowledge of criminal logistics here. Don't scrutinize the situation too closely. **

**There are 4 chapters left to go after this, plus my favorite chapter of the entire story – the epilogue (you'll know why when we get there). See you Wednesday.**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hugs and appreciation to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal. **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"As of today… all the charges have been dropped." Charlie handed a folder to Jasper. "I also got the restraining orders canceled. And you were right about Officer Embry. I found several spots where the paperwork had been forged. I can tell you right now that the moment I'm able to speak with him personally, he's fired. Oh, and you still might have to appear in court later, but Edward isn't required to be there. Your representation will be fine. It's just a preliminary, standard hearing. Really, it's only so the judge can confirm that everything's been taken care of."

"I understand, Chief Swan," Jasper nodded. "Are the waiver forms included in this file as well?"

Bella wasn't listening to any of the details. Her entire focus was centered on the heavy, metal door in the back that led to the confinement cells. Her fingertips plied nervously at her lower lip. Emmett had disappeared with another officer almost twenty minutes ago to retrieve Edward. And the wait felt like it was killing her, her mind running over the worst possible scenarios. Was Edward dead? Had his wolf killed him during the night? Was Emmett at this very moment deliberating how to break the news to them that their Alpha was gone?

"I thought I told you _not_ to come down here, Bells," Chief Swan's tone broke her train of thought. "You're still weak from your injuries. You should be back in Seattle resting."

Bella turned the full force of her whiskey eyes on him. "Charlie, I'm more grateful to you than I can ever express. And I can never repay you for what you've done today. But nothing in this world could keep me from being here. You have _no idea_ how agonizing the past few weeks have been. So please… back the hell off!"

"_Bella_," Jasper's voice held a distinct warning.

"No, it's all right," Charlie held out a hand. "I can't imagine how awful it's been for you guys. I'm sure if I'd been here, nothing– "

The stiff, metal door swung open with a bang and everyone's attention was instantly riveted to the police officer and the two men behind him that hobbled through. Emmett was supporting a very pale, slow-moving Edward with one of his arms around his shoulders. Edward's eyes were half shut. He looked thin and gaunt and his hands seemed to shake with every step. He made no response to the people anxiously calling out to him in the room, least of all Bella.

"Oh God!" Bella cried out and quickly closed the distance between them to take Edward into her arms.

But right before she could touch him, Emmett moved to block her and hissed quietly, his expression desperate for her to understand.

"_Bella, get back!_"

She was swung aside before she could even touch him, nearly hitting the cement wall in the process.

"What the hell's happened to him?" Charlie asked as he stepped forward.

Emmett's face instantly became one of jovial ease. "Oh… nothing a few days of rest at home won't cure, Chief. I'm afraid Edward's caught a bad flu bug. I could tell it was coming on before I flew out to get you."

Bella inched her way around them, gaping at Edward as she resumed her spot beside Jasper. Her worst fears were being confirmed right before her eyes, even though the simple sight of him was enough to make her weep with joy. She was shocked that he wasn't acknowledging her or that he didn't speak to anyone. He only seemed to shake and lean heavily on Emmett.

"Sorry about that, Bella." Emmett winked. "But I'd hate for you to catch this flu… especially with you recuperating and everything."

Chief Swan rubbed his mustache. "Yeah, he's probably right about that one, Bells. In fact, why don't wait outside. They'll be out shortly. You probably should take Edward straight to a doctor or something."

Emmett nodded a little too emphatically. "Great idea! We'll do that right away. And yes, Bella… sitting _out in the car_ would be reallyhelpful right now. We'll be there as soon as we get Edward's things."

Bella was too bewildered to do anything more than nod. She had no idea what was going on. But as she passed Jasper, Alice grabbed her by the sleeve. Without anyone noticing, she handed her Emmett's keys and snagged Bella's Toyota ones from her pocket.

"Emmett wants you to get in the back seat of _his_ car," she whispered. "I'll drive your car home later."

Bella wasn't in the car for more than ten minutes when they appeared at the back door. By then the panic was plainly evident on Emmett's face. Jasper waved them hastily towards the vehicle; disappearing back inside as Emmett reached the car and quickly opened the back door, carefully helping Edward inside.

"Take him, Bella. _Hurry!_"

Edward fell forward and collapsed into Bella's outstretched arms. The moment her hands touched his skin he abruptly turned. His black wolf exploded outwards in the small confines of the backseat of the SUV. Bella gasped as Edward's clothes were shredded in the change and fell in tatters along her arms. The dark, massive wolf pushed against Bella, growling and confused. But he was also incredibly weak, feebly lifting his head to release a high-pitched whine. Emmett rushed to the front of the car and frantically jumped inside. The motion and confusion made the wolf struggle to his feet.

"Oh, no," Bella wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stay down, sweetheart. You've got to stay down."

She gripped his fur and pulled him away from the view of the windows. It wasn't easy to do. The mighty wolf howled, but also whimpered in pain as the engine started and Emmett peeled out of the police station parking lot as subtly as he could without drawing too much attention.

"Damn, that was close," Emmett breathed as he maneuvered to the main roads.

"What happened?" Bella asked impatiently, her eyes hungrily combing over the rich fur of the animal that had settled its paws and head in her lap. Her own creature was slamming against her skin, impatiently pushing to come out and reunite with her mate. "Tell me everything."

"Bella… these past few days… he's barely been hanging on. I don't think he would have made it through another night at this point. He's been fighting the urge to turn much longer than anybody I know." Emmett turned a corner sharply and sped onto the freeway towards Seattle. "I'm sorry I had to intervene back there when you tried to hug him. I knew it would've been the last straw if he touched you. He could smell you the moment you entered the police station. He was already bad, but with you that close… his wolf went nuts."

"_Edward_," she whispered, bending down and rubbing her face into his soft muzzle. Her heart was breaking at the thought that her presence had added to his pain. "I'm so sorry. I had to see you. I didn't even know if you were still alive. We tried so hard to get you out of there sooner."

The wolf whined and licked Bella's face, but the effort to lift his head seemed to take far too much effort and he quickly collapsed back into her lap. Bella looked at Emmett with alarm.

"What's wrong with him!? What's going on?"

Emmett looked at her fleetingly over his shoulder, straining to keep his attention on his frantic driving. "He's sick, Bella. The last time Carlisle visited him in jail he warned us this was happening. Keeping the wolf caged for so long was starting to break his body down. You saw how frail he looked coming out of the cell. I could barely get him to respond when they let me inside. He hasn't been able to sleep for long periods of time because we were always worried he'd turn in his sleep. He's exhausted, the wolf is sick and who knows how badly his body has started to deteriorate in the process."

As if on cue, the wolf suddenly arched back on its spine and rapidly turned into Edward again. He lay dazed, his naked body twitching with cold and his eyes barely half open.

"Edward! _Edward?_" Bella raked her hands through his hair. "Sweetie… are you all right? Can you hear me?"

Edward's answering dry cough made his whole body shake and curl up further.

"Grab that blanket over the back seat and do what you can," Emmett instructed. "I thought I could feel a fever on him earlier."

But before Bella could drop the blanket over his body, Edward turned again and the wolf appeared in the same position he'd be in seconds before. Bella's jaw dropped in shock.

"Emmett!" she called out. "The changes are happening too fast."

"He can't help it, Bella. He's got zero control over the beast right now. That's why it was so critical to get him out of there as soon as possible. Edward is too spent to do anything and the wolf doesn't know how to behave without the human counterpart in control. He needs sleep, but we also need to help him stay in his wolf form for longer periods of time… let him breathe and stretch."

Bella ran her fingers soothingly through his thick fur. "Is it hurting him?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. Give it some time and just hang on. He's safe for now and we'll be back in Seattle before rush hour."

The two hour drive home was agony. The fierceness and frequency of Edward turning between his human body and the wolf was so rampant that Bella feared it was seriously harming him. At one point the animal began foaming at the mouth and Emmett quickly handed Bella a bottle of water which the wolf weakly lapped up. Throughout the drive, they tried to keep him as comfortable as possible. While Emmett drove crossly through traffic, Bella kept herself as physically close as possible to her wolf, stroking his fur and reassuring him that everything was going to be fine. Occasionally she would softly hum to him, especially when the turning felt like it was spinning out of control. The soft, low tones of her voice seemed to calm him enough to stay in one state for a little while longer.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached Edward's house. Emmett jumped from the front seat and dashed around the back to help Bella from the car. Edward had stayed firm in his wolf body for the last fifteen minutes, managing to lift his head a bit more from Bella's lap.

But the moment Emmett took Bella's hand, Edward's creature growled and charged straight at him from the back seat right onto the cement garage floor. Luckily the animal's strength was subpar and Emmett succeeded in holding him off, keeping his hands firm around the muzzle while the wolf snarled and tried to bite at his neck. Bella quickly recovered from the blow of watching her Alpha charge at one of his own brothers and instantly grabbed the animal around his waist, struggling to pull him back.

"No, No! Edward, stop! _Stop_!" she cried. "It's Emmett. It's just Emmett! He's _not_ hurting me."

The wolf retreated, moving slowly with Bella's arms around him. But his eyes still glittered in rage at Emmett, his growls clearly indicating that he would attack again if he came near Bella.

"I think… I think you should leave, Emmett," she said breathlessly. "Let's get him into the house and then I'll take it from there."

"Are you sure, Bella? I don't know if he's entirely safe to leave alone with you."

Edward's wolf viciously barked and tried to lunge once more for Emmett. But before the animal could jump, his body stiffened in Bella's arms and again turned into Edward's human body. He and Bella both slumped to the pavement.

"Here, quickly! Move! Let's get him inside now." Emmett grabbed the blanket from the car and then pitched Edward's nearly lifeless body over his shoulder to haul him into the house and up the stairs to the living room.

"Maybe you're right," he said while wiping his face with his sleeve after they'd settled Edward on the couch. "I don't think he's going to harm you. His poor wolf is too messed up to understand what's going on, and Edward isn't responsive enough to take control yet."

"I'll take care of him," Bella nodded, sitting on the edge of the couch and brushing her fingers through Edward's dark, copper hair.

"I'll call Carlisle and Esme… tell them to stay away until tomorrow." He gave his Alpha one final look. "You might be the best one to reach him right now. In fact, maybe you should let your wolf out and see how he responds."

"I've been thinking the same thing." She breathed deeply. "Thank you, Emmett. You've done everything for us these past few weeks. If you hadn't gone for Charlie when you did... "

Emmett shrugged her accolades aside as he headed out the door. "Be careful. We have no idea how he'll react when he sees your wolf. It could set him off."

Bella watched him go, her hands lingering over a few tuffs in Edward's hair that felt suspiciously too much like fur. She looked questionably back down and sure enough, Edward had once again turned. The black wolf was in his place, watching her guardedly.

"Okay, Mr. Alpha," she said as she stood up slowly and began peeling off her jeans. "Let's see how you deal with this."

She quickly stripped down while the mighty animal sniffed around the room, seemingly content that the scent of the other male was now absent. The moment Bella was naked, she dropped her clothes to the ground and allowed her white wolf to burst through.

_Edward! Can you hear me?_

Instantly she reached out for him through their mate link while her animal jumped on the couch and began pawing at Edward's body. Unfortunately, the appearance of the dark wolf's mate and the call did nothing to make him respond. The dull, green eyes watched helplessly as she began biting at his fur and nuzzling into his belly. A few seconds later he lost control again and turned right back into Edward.

Bella decided that as long as Edward's sporadic, violent turning lasted, she would stay with him in whatever form he took. And so pushing down the protests of her animal, she changed right back into her human shape. Tucking in the blanket around Edward's trembling form, she dashed off to the kitchen for more water. But by the time she returned, the black wolf was back and nudging his head out from under the covers.

For the next several hours, while the sun stretched longer and longer across the hardwood floors, Bella followed Edward. It was exhaustive and draining, working to comfort him and ease the beast to sleep before he could turn again. At one point the wolf stretched his neck and licked her fur, biting gently as he whimpered in pain. But he still wouldn't speak to her. And the process of constantly changing was taking its toll on both of them. Whenever Edward's wolf would let him crash for an extended period of time, Bella caught brief flashes of sleep.

Around sunset, the white wolf became impatient. She was tired of her mate not speaking to her. The black wolf was clearly awake and alive in front of her eyes; she failed to understand his lethargic behavior. The nudging became aggressive and the call to play more forceful. She growled and pushed until the black wolf finally slid completely off the couch and landed hard on the floor with a thump.

_Talk to me!_ She yelled.

The white animal jumped on top of him with such force that she felt the air whoosh from his lungs. The Alpha tilted his head and growled loudly at her, a warning to stand aside. But she only barked in return and chewed on his ear.

_No. No! You're fever is getting worse. You need to tell me what to do. Stop looking at me like that and SPEAK!_

His green eyes shimmered and finally, finally Bella heard his rich, strained voice push meekly into her brain.

_Ghost… help._

Hearing his voice at last made her howl. She could barely keep it together and her wolf pranced anxiously on the hardwood floor.

_Tell me… tell me what to do! _

_Run. Make him… run. _

This was much easier said than done. Bella didn't have a prayer of overpowering him, in spite of his weakened state. But she was so desperate at this point, she was willing to try anything. She leapt off the wolf and ran to the front door that was slightly ajar. The cold breeze from the evening air was blowing in and Bella prodded it open even further with her wet nose. She barked and then rushed back to the prone black animal where she began shoving his back side with her muzzle. The creature was clearly not happy to be moving, even if it was his mate making the effort and he snapped at her shoulder in rebuke.

Bella was not easily deterred.

_Oh, no you don't, you big bag of bones. Come on, get up!_

She bit his back hind legs and pounced on him again. With a growl of annoyance and pain, the black wolf gingerly stumbled to his feet. Edward made another attempt to reach her.

_Ghost… run… outside. Go. He'll follow… instinct._

Without another word, Bella's wolf bounded out the front door and into the darkening night skies. For a few seconds she worried Edward wouldn't follow. She stopped at the top of a hillside to look back at the house, her eyes riveted to the front door. The white wolf wailed… a long mournful cry of exhaustion and pain. And at last the black animal appeared, his gait slow. After a hundred yards he stopped and seemed to tense with pain. But after hours of wrestling with him, Bella was now well acquainted with what was happening. His wolf was trying to turn human and avoid the run. But Edward was fighting back, forcing him to keep going.

The wolf's body unclenched and then he snarled, unhappy that he'd been unable to keep command. He stumbled a few more feet and then suddenly he took off into the forest at a tremendous speed, following the white wolf's tracks. Bella didn't wait for him. Instead she ran ahead, pushing deeper into the thick trees, far away from his house and civilization.

They ran for hours, the same process repeating itself every few miles. But with each attempt from the wolf to force the turn, Edward was able to gain more control over his animal and leash him tighter. The creature was relentless, pushing harder and faster in retaliation for being brought under control once more. But with every mile gained under his heavy paws, the more comfortable the animal became. His human side was balancing out the animalistic instincts and the beast found relief in the stability.

Eventually the massive wolf caught up to his mate when she'd stopped to catch her breath on a cliff's edge. He collapsed on a mossy incline and rested his muzzle between his front legs.

_Edward? Edward, can you hear me?_ Bella asked anxiously, her wolf stepping closer. _Are you all right?_

He was winded and out of breath, but his voice was stronger.

_Better… so much better, Ghost. I'm… I'm sorry._

The white wolf nuzzled into his coat and licked his face. The dark animal licked her back with his warm tongue. Above everything else, this felt the most natural to him, the most comforting.

_You're still tired._ She pressed._ You need rest and probably something for the fever. _

_I know. But it feels… I just feel… like I can control him now. It's better. _

_Thank God._ She rubbed his nose and whimpered. _Let's head back. I'll run beside you this time._

It was almost midnight by the time they got to the house. Both wolves ran straight through the front door which had been left open during their absence. The house was now cold and dark, but neither of them noticed.

Edward's animal skidded to a stop, pivoted around and then turned back into his human shape to catch up the white wolf into his arms. Bella instantly turned and the two of them collapsed onto the thick rug beneath them. Edward was still weak, but his hands fisted in Bella's hair as his mouth sought hers. They both groaned at the contact, their arms tight around each other as they rolled on the floor until Edward hovered above her.

"Sweet Ghost, are you all right?" he murmured against her lips. "I'm sorry you had to go through this. I've been so worried about you."

"Worried about _me_?" She kissed him back and felt her eyes fill up with tears. "I thought… I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you were going to die."

His mouth moved up the side of her face and kissed the spot behind her ear. "_No_. I couldn't leave you alone… knowing I wasn't here. Or what would happen with the pack. It's what kept me going in there. It's what got me through."

She noted the slight tremble in his arms as he held her and the beads of sweat on his forehead. Shifting out from under him, she brought them both upright and took his hand.

"You're barely conscious. Let's get you warmed up and both of us into bed."

Bella secured the front door and drew all the shades for privacy. After uncapping a few pills from the bottle in the kitchen along with a glass of water, she met Edward in the master bathroom where he was turning on the shower. The color in his face looked better. His body still shook, but not nearly as much as when he'd first come out of the jail.

After downing the pills, Edward wrapped an arm around her waist and brought them both under the hot spray of the water. The warmth and moisture felt marvelous, the solidness of their arms around each other so comforting that for a long time they simply held tight while the water soaked their skin.

"I couldn't stand being away from you," Edward finally said as his forehead rested on hers and their lips met.

"Me too," she breathed, arching up on her toes when her tongue touched his. "I love you."

His fingers clenched along the length of her wet hair and Bella rubbed along his arms and shoulders. Edward's hands were soft over her body and felt more exploratory than erotic. He circled her waist, deliberately and silently checking the ribs that had been broken during her attack. His palms smoothed down her hips, noting the faded bruises and the translucent scar that remained from the knife wound.

And then ever so gently, Edward pushed himself away enough to kneel in front of her so his forehead dragged along her tummy. His fingertips traced the flesh that had lost all signs of being swollen only weeks previously. And then Bella heard his tight sob as his hands fisted at her hip bones. He buried his face into her waist to muffle his cry and shield the warm salty streaks that trailed down his cheeks. Bella clenched her eyes shut in sorrow, tilting her head up to feel the spray of the water.

She knew what he was doing.

He was mourning their baby.

And then Bella began crying. All the stress that had built up inside her came pouring out. Because there had been too much heartache and despair to endure since the attack and neither of them had been allowed time to grieve. They needed this. They had not lost each other or their pack, but they had lost their baby, the little creature that had already placed a mighty foothold in both of their hearts.

Bella took his hands in hers and knelt on her knees besides the tile drain in front of him.

"I know, Edward… I miss the little peanut too."

He wiped furtively at his eyes and tried valiantly to put on a brave face. "I'm sorry, Bella. I have you back and really, that's the most important thing... _you_ survived. But I just… I got a little too attached and now…" he sniffed and wiped his nose, "… now I just need to keep moving forward."

She kissed his forehead and pulled him close. "Let's keep moving forward _tomorrow_… or the next day. You and I need some time before we face the world again."

Edward brought her up into his lap, his hand running the outline of her body while the warm water sprayed around them. "I don't want to see anyone yet, Ghost. Nobody but you. I'll call Emmett in the morning so he and Jasper can take care of things for the next few days."

Her mouth caressed the side of his face. "Edward... let's go to bed."

They both carefully came up from the floor and turned off the shower. Two of the blue towels outside the shower door were quickly caught up by each of them. But even while they dried off, they could not keep away from touching each other, even though the contact wasn't driven by anything beyond the basic need for reassurance. Edward brought his hands around Bella's neck and kissed her again while she pulled at his arms.

They left the shower door ajar and their towels on the floor. The thick comforter was pulled aside and they climbed wearily underneath. Her body felt heavy, drugged and yet spectacularly aroused at the same time. And that was when she realized Edward was touching her. Intimately.

"Ghost," he groaned against her side. "I know this isn't the right time… but I need you. _Please._ Let me be inside you."

He was half-way leaning over her, careful of her healing ribs. His face was buried at her neck while he squeezed her breast and trailed his fingertips across the swollen triangle between her spread legs. Bella instinctively arched up as he teased the wet entrance, his mouth busy making a hot trail down her shoulders. The swiftness of her amorous response didn't surprise her, even though she was half awake. She gasped and stretched to touch him, delighted to feel his cooler skin that was feeling the combatant effects of the medicine.

"Edward," she sighed. "I'll always want you."

He leaned up and centered himself between her legs, his long, hard length a tantalizing heat between them.

"Is this okay? Are you recovered enough?" he asked cautiously. "We can take it slow."

Bella stretched her fingers up into her wet hair that was splayed across the pillow and tightened her calves at his thighs. "My body's fine. I need this just as much as you. _Please_, Edward… "

In spite of her reassurances, Edward was extremely gentle, rocking into her slowly and smoothly. Bella whimpered and pushed up with her hips, anxious for more. But he kept things subdued, pushing down the wolf that was urging him to mate faster and deeper with the she-wolf beneath him. Bella kept one hand on the iron bed post above her and the other gripped to his shoulder, swearing beneath her breath at the exquisite sensations he was creating by his tender, subtle rhythms.

"_Jesus_… Edward… _oh, oh!_… oh, that's it, yeah," she whimpered in a tight voice.

Edward panted, hanging onto his self-control by the barest of threads. He was so unbelievably tired, almost delirious with what he'd endured the past few weeks. But he needed Bella. His body and wolf craved her and there was no way he would deny them. When her body began to pulse around him, milking him tightly, he gripped her neck in his hands and kissed her firmly. The kiss was hard and aggressive, everything the opposite of what his hips were struggling not to do beneath.

"I love… " he struggled for breath, "I love you… thought I'd lost you… "

"Don't hold back," she whispered, caught up in the aftereffects of her orgasm. "Let go."

His final three thrusts before he climaxed bordered on vigorous, even though they were tame by his usual standards. Edward released a tense cry, slamming a fist into the bed beside her head while gripping her hand strongly with the other. She soothed him as he came back down, cradling him gently to her as he collapsed to the other side of the bed. It was easy to cuddle up in his arms, draw the sheets over them both and fall asleep, a final kiss from him on her lips.

"Ah, Ghost," he breathed as he nuzzled her forehead. "This is going to be the best sleep I've ever had."

Her fingers tangled in the slight spread of hair on his chest, her eyes already dropping shut. "Sleep, Edward. We're both home."

* * *

**A/N: Feels sooo good to be getting back to normal. **

**Update on Saturday. **


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Bunches of love to AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal. I feel so lucky to be working with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_3 days later…_

They only left the house to run as wolves. And even then, they rarely left Edward's bed. It wasn't so much about the sex, though they didn't shy away from that either, but it was so much more about the connection and their mutual restorative healing.

Once during their brief seclusion, they heard Esme dropping off supplies in the kitchen down the hallway. But at the time, Bella had been wrapped up in one of Edward's shirts, dozing away in his arms while he leafed through a book. Neither of them bothered to call out any acknowledgment. It was too easy to stay away from facing everyone else and continue to recuperate.

On Sunday morning as the bright light filtered through the white curtains above them, the two of them found themselves peacefully resting in the middle of the bed, facing each other with their hands intertwined between them. Edward's eyes were closed, even though he wasn't asleep. Bella's were soft as honey as they drank in his features. She knew she would never get enough of seeing him beside her again.

"I can tell you're watching me," he said while keeping his eyes shut. "And you're supposed to be resting."

"I _am_ resting." She grinned. "Watching you doze off is one of the most relaxing activities I can imagine. It's absolutely perfect."

"I felt the same way while watching _you_ last night," he sighed shakily. "As long as I live, I will never forget how you looked in that cage."

She cupped his neck and kissed him, her lips warm and reassuring over his. His hands smoothed down her sides, pulling her close while reaching to cup her ass firmly in his hands. He gloried in the full, weighted feel of her body, the simple reassurance that she was whole and blissfully alive.

His dark, green eyes opened. "I thought you were dead."

"I was such a fool," she confessed. "I shouldn't have gone blindly chasing after Sam's pack. What the hell did I expect to accomplish if I caught them? I endangered myself and my animal… I was incredibly stupid."

"No." He kissed her forehead. "You aren't stupid. You witnessed your house going up in flames, along with all your research and everything that was left of the antidote. Your most valued life's work was being destroyed in front of your eyes and you had a sudden chance to confront the people responsible for doing it. You didn't think, you _reacted_. Nobody can fault you for wanting justice."

She sniffed. "I could hardly think straight after Jacob showed up. All that mattered was getting to Forks and stopping them."

"I felt the same way when Jacob came to my office."

Bella slipped an arm around his waist. "What happened to him? While you were in jail, nobody could find him. And he hasn't been seen around town since the day of the fire."

"I don't know. The second he'd told me what you'd done, I bolted out the door. Thankfully, Emmett was in the office when Jacob arrived and overheard the whole story. If he hadn't been there… I'm sure I would have shown up at the Aberdeen truck by myself with no way of getting you home."

She snuggled closer to him, burrowing her head in his chest. "I'm glad you killed those men, Edward. Normally I wouldn't want anyone to die. But those guys… they're the ones who… who killed… "

She covered her face in a brave attempt not to cry, but Edward saw right through her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his head against her hair. His own eyes started to sting.

"I had no intention of letting them live, Ghost. If they'd escaped, I would've eventually found them and killed them. How could anyone brutally attack a helpless wolf who was obviously breeding? No… " He wiped at his eyes and squeezed her tighter. "They deserved to die."

She tilted her head back to look into his eyes. "What if I don't go into heat again, Edward? What if that was our one and only shot?"

He took a deep breath. "We don't know that. In fact, we don't know anything at this point. Think about how many unknowns are still out there. You even admitted when we were making the antidote that it wouldn't guarantee a girl. And we still have no idea how I found you in heat in the first place. All we can do is hope that it happens again."

"But… even if I could duplicate the antidote, you know it won't even work on you. It can't help you _or_ Jasper. So if I _can't_ go into heat again, we're pretty much stuck."

"I know that. But there's nothing we can do about it at the moment, so I'd rather not dwell on things we can't control. Let's handle one challenge at a time. My main concern right now is figuring out a way to appease Caius' pack."

"I… I miss her, Edward. Or _him_. I miss whoever the little baby was going to be. It never mattered to me, really. I know everyone wanted a girl. But I would have loved it no matter what."

"Me too," he said tightly. "And what makes it worse… all those plans we made… the visions I had of holding her in my hands and spending the coming years looking for the resemblances of myself and you in her face. Or _his_ face."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes. The firmness of his embrace was soothing, pulling her away from the terrible emptiness that still overwhelmed her when she spoke about their baby. It didn't take long for her to succumb to the numbness and fall asleep.

She didn't know how long she slept, but it was definitely early afternoon when she woke. The sunlight from the windows was hotter, in spite of it being late October.

Plus she was hungry.

She rolled over to find Edward sitting up in bed, bare chested and wearing a pair of sweats. A plate of food was balanced on his lap while he typed away studiously on his laptop. When he paused to take a sip from a can of soda resting on the bedside table, she started giggling.

"Hey." He grinned. "What's so funny? Are you watching me again?"

She sighed into the pillow and stretched a hand over his bare stomach, delighting in the tight skin. "Yeah. It's such a sweet sight to watch a powerful Alpha wolf sitting casually in bed sipping a soda with a computer across his lap. The two personas just don't seem to mix right now."

He snorted and punched in a few more keys. "As long as you don't tell anyone what you see when we're alone, we'll get along just fine."

"I would say _more_ than fine."

Edward's face quickly sobered in spite of her joke.

"What's the matter?" she asked, sitting up quickly to see the screen.

"I got an email from Charlie. He said Aberdeen decided to pull the plug on capturing more wolves, but he's not quite sure why, though he suspects it might have something to do with the national investigation. Apparently they left yesterday morning rather abruptly, without a word to anyone at the station. Charlie's suspicious and wants to know if they've contacted you again."

"Oh, that's such a relief! I'm so glad the natural wolves around there won't be in danger. But why would they take off like that?"

"_Oh my God_… " Edward muttered while still reading. "Charlie also sent a link to a news article announcing that the buyout of Eclipse Laboratories by the Department of Wildlife in Aberdeen has fallen through. They don't give any specifics as to the reason, only citing the recent, unfortunate death of Mr. Demetri Volturi as cause to step back and re-evaluate some of their priorities."

"Wow," Bella breathed. "I can't believe it."

Edward turned his strong, green eyes on her. "I don't want you going back, Ghost, no matter what happens. I'd much rather set up something for you in Seattle."

She squeezed his arm. "Don't worry. I should have left that place a long time ago."

"We'll have to figure out the rest of this later." He closed the laptop and placed it on the floor. Resettling the plate of food between them, he handed her one half of the enormous club sandwich he'd made while she slept. "Here. You need to eat. I could hear your stomach growling before you woke up."

"Thanks." She took a big bite of the bread and then reached across Edward to help herself to his soda. "This is delicious."

He laughed. "I think anything would taste delicious after forgetting breakfast. I ate something around three in the morning, so I haven't been hungry until now. I should have clued in earlier that you'd forgotten to eat."

"How long were you up last night?" she asked.

"A few hours. I had a lot on my mind and couldn't sleep. So I made myself some food and spent a few hours watching you sleep."

"That must have been horribly dull." Bella swallowed another two bites of the sandwich and munched on the extra chips Edward had left on his plate. "Are you tired?"

"It wasn't _dull_. It was tremendously reassuring. And no, I'm actually wide awake. You saw how I slept most of the morning. I think this is the first day where I feel like I'm completely caught up on my sleep again."

"I'm so glad." She grinned wildly in spite of the food in her mouth. "But… what's on your mind? What was keeping you awake?"

"Caius' pack," he said simply. "Also Sam's."

"Oh."

He drew a single finger along her jaw, down over her breasts and rib cage before finally coming to rest at her knee. The movement made her shiver. "Can I ask you a question, Ghost?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling after last night?"

Bella couldn't believe herself, but she actually blushed. Last night was the first time since being home that Edward had stopped holding back when it came to their intimacy. Since coming home and in spite of her reassurances that everything was fine, he had maintained a tender touch when it came to sex. To Bella's immense relief, she'd finally managed to break his carefully maintained self-control and their joining had been raw and desperate. He'd fucked her madly and repeatedly, caving to the ravaged need of his animal. The wildness of the act had been cathartic, a reclaiming of the balance between man and beast with his she-wolf.

Bella had simply held on for dear life, savoring every minute of it.

"I'm feeling…" she sighed, "Edward… it was amazing."

"It wasn't too much? I wasn't too rough with you?"

She shook her head and set aside the empty soda can. "Not in a million years."

He cupped her face in his hands. "Good. Because this afternoon it's time to face some things."

She frowned. "What things?"

"We need to go back to Forks and go over the remains of your house."

The subject had been a rough point between them. The day after his release, Bella had related the details about the letter they'd received from Caius and Edward had grown stiff with unease, his mind immediately jumping to solutions on how he could save his pack. Edward still hoped that not _everything_ had been destroyed in the fire.

But driving back to Forks and viewing the remains of her house, her research, the shambles of everything that was no longer hers was an incredibly painful prospect to Bella. She couldn't bring herself to go, in spite of Edward's gentle urgings. He'd let it rest at first, knowing they both needed to heal for a few days before either of them went anywhere. But it couldn't be put off for long.

"I hate the idea of seeing it, Edward," she muttered. "It's just too much right now."

He rubbed her knee affectionately. "I know. But this is one of those things that's going to require that almighty courage of yours. And normally I would spare you this, Ghost. You know that. But I have no choice. I have to check every possible way to save my pack."

She nodded and tilted her face to kiss his jaw. This was part of why she loved him, his stalwart dedication to his responsibilities, even if it would cause pain to him along the way, even if he ended up being killed in the end. He would never back down from what he needed to do.

"But I doubt there's anything left," she said. "They burned the entire west side of the house, right on top of the kitchen where the antidotes were locked away. Isn't there a way we can convince Caius to be lenient after everything that's happened."

"We still have to look, regardless. There might be something there. I'm not sure what exactly, but my gut keeps telling me we have to go." He kissed her forehead. "And I've seen Caius' pack. _Nothing _would stop them. They either want Alice back or a cure for the she-wolves that are left. They'd kill us before they'd even consider walking away with nothing."

"But… but what if Sam's near my house? Or any of his pack? They could cause trouble again."

Edward's face darkened. Along with plans to appease Caius, Edward had been texting Emmett on and off that morning over how they were going to deal with Sam's pack. Retribution was at the forefront of Edward's mind and he fully intended to let Bella participate when they attacked. But the whole plan had hit a snag.

"Emmett messaged me and said they still can't find traces of Sam or any of his pack – including the one who worked at the police station. Nobody has seen them in a couple days. Just like Jacob. It's like they've fled the area or something. And I highly doubt they're anywhere near that place, especially since they're the ones who started the fire."

She smoothed her hand around his neck. "Would it be safer for us and the pack if we just let Sam go and not worry about it? After how much they orchestrated for us last time… what if they have something else planned?"

He shook his head firmly. "No. One way or another, they won't exist much longer. Either I'm going to personally destroy them, or I'll make sure someone else does. What they did to you… to _us_… there is no mercy for that." He took up her hand and kissed it. "But in the meantime… we still need to go check out your house."

Her eyes darted nervously around the room. "Well… are you _sure_ you're feeling well enough to go? I mean… you say you're all caught up on sleep, but do you think you can control the wolf long enough to keep from turning so wildly like before?"

Edward cleared his throat while suppressing a smile. It was so obvious to him that she was trying to think up any excuse in the book to keep them from going back to Forks.

"Bella, I've been back in control since that first night. It's only gotten better since. And you saw that for yourself last night when our wolves were out together…. not to mention what took place between us afterwards. My animal is completely recovered and strong. Nothing's going to happen."

"Okay. Okay, fine… we'll go," she sighed, resigned. "I'll just go shower and then we can leave as soo – "

"Uh uh… hang on there, little Ghost." He held her hands to stop her before she could slide off the bed. "We don't have to go yet."

"We don't?"

Edward shook his head, and with deft hands, he began unlacing the strings that held together the top of her camisole. She glanced down at what he was doing and then back up at him with whiskey eyes that grew relaxed and heated. He grinned. This was exactly the reaction he was hoping for, exactly what they both needed before facing the realities of their situation again.

With one final tug, the last bit of lace dropped through the loop and Edward was able to spread apart the fabric, letting Bella's breasts spill open to his view. He groaned and leaned forward to drag his forehead across each one.

Bella laughed softly and cradled him closer. "Are we ever going to get enough of this?"

He pushed off the rest of her top and helped maneuver her out of her little shorts. "No. I couldn't get enough of you before, and I'll definitely never get enough now. Not with how close I came to losing you." He brought her up into his lap so her breasts pressed flat against his chest.

They collapsed to the bed, facing each other once more on their sides. Their lips working furiously together, their tongues touching and their arms wrapped tightly around the other. While Edward kissed down her neck and palmed her breasts, Bella pulled at the buttons on his pants and pushed them down with her feet. The moment he was naked, he gripped her top leg in his hand and hoisted her thigh over his hip, the hard length of him feeling her soft heat.

They both groaned at the sensation, of both hard and smooth sliding together.

"Oh, _yes_," his bit out tightly, his face against hers. He drew a hand down between her legs and circled her wet clit before cupping her firmly. Bella whimpered, letting her head loll back along the pillow.

"Feels so good," she whimpered.

"Feel _this_, Ghost," he muttered gruffly as he pushed up inside her, stretching her tightly, groaning at the slickness.

She gasped at the immense feeling that always accompanied their joining, heightened by a tender soreness left over from last night's rough activities. Edward could sense this and he held back from driving too deeply. Instead, he fucked her with just the head of his swollen cock, the ridges slipping sensuously along the upper folds, cresting her clit with every thrust. Bella's arms shook as they grasped his shoulders.

Sensuously he rocked into her again and again, gripping right below her ass to keep her thigh high around his waist. Bella whimpered and moved with him, her body edging higher as the soreness disappeared and she took him deeper. The head board padded against the wall rhythmically, the sound surprisingly erotic. Bella reached up to hang onto one of the posts, making her breasts arch rousingly into Edward.

Dipping his head, his mouth suckled her. He hummed against her skin while teasing her nipple with his tongue.

"_Christ_… so perfect," he groaned.

The angle of his thrusts were so stimulating that Bella felt her body quickly start to climb. Her calf muscle tightened around Edward's hips, making him drive faster.

"_Oh_… yes, more… _oh!_… I'm almost there."

"Come for me, Ghost… _unnnhhh!_… _now_," he said roughly before covering her mouth with his, pushing his tongue inside.

Her cries were muffled against his lips and she held on tight as he pushed her over the edge. Her whole body contracted around him, clenching onto his steady muscle as her soft heat pulsed and deliciously tightened around him. Edward groaned at the feeling, cursing his pleasure into the depths of her thick hair.

The moment her body calmed, he rolled them until she lay beneath him. His thrusts became erratic, deep, commanding drives as he covered her hand that still lay weak along the headboard and held on tightly to her hip with the other. Their kisses were messy and hot.

"I'm always going to need you… like this… _always_," he panted in her ear. "I love you, Ghost."

"I love you too," she whispered as his forehead rubbed against hers, their lips barely touching. "Always."

Edward released her hand and slammed his palm into the headboard, fisting it tightly as he roared her name. He grunted through two more hard thrusts and then he was coming, pulsing and tight and Bella whimpered at the sensation of him so deep inside her.

After catching his breath, Edward was gentle in pulling out and gathering her into his arms.

"Was that too much?" he breathed. "Are… are you okay?"

She shook her head against his chest. "No… no, I needed that. I'm going to need something fierce to hold onto before I go face the destructive scene of my life's work. Nothing like a powerful high before witnessing the reality that you're finished."

He kissed her forehead. "We _both_ have a long lifetime to rebuild all that was lost. You are far from being finished."

She nodded in agreement. "That's true. Rebuilding it with you will be so much better than doing it alone. We just need to find a way to pacify Caius."

"We will. We'll find something that'll work. Don't worry."

* * *

**A/N: So Aberdeen suddenly pulled out and Sam's pack is missing? Are you worried? Nah… you shouldn't be. It's all going to work out – but maybe not in the way you expect.**

**And… anyone fancy meeting Rose? We get our first glimpse next chapter.**

**See you Wednesday.**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Some housekeeping issues…**

**YES! I updated early. Mostly because **_**Heat**_** has been nominated over at The Lemonade Stand again. So if you feel so inclined, I would love your vote. ****Teh lemonade stand dot BLOGSPOT dot com (apparently this is a new address) **– right hand side of the page. There are some tremendous stories and authors up there this week and I'm honored to be part of the group.

**Also, we only have 2 chapters left (including this one) and an epilogue. I'm not going to hold anything back when I say the epilogue is the icing on this cake, so-to-speak. You don't want to miss it! In fact, if you can only read ONE chapter in this story, please let it be the epilogue. I promise (crossing fingers) it will leave you feeling blissful, happy and you'll walk away thinking all is right with the world – which is exactly what I'd like to leave all my lovely readers with. **

**Since my beta (bless her!) has worked overtime getting the rest of my chapters back to me, I figure there's no point in waiting to post the rest. So here's the schedule…**

**Chapter 29 - today**

**Chapter 30 - Thursday**

**Epilogue - Saturday **

**As always… kudos and lots of gratitude to my three sweet friends who have helped me throughout this entire process - AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal. **

**Back to the action…**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

The wipers on the car worked furiously against the rain on the drive to Forks. It was a cold, drizzly downpour that didn't help improve Bella's mood or anxieties about what she was about to face. The majority of the time was spent clutching Edward's hand and looking nervously out the window. Edward himself was uncharacteristically quiet, clearly feeling edgy over what they would – or would _not_ – find. The future of his pack was totally dependent on what they could salvage in the coming days.

When the house finally came into view, Bella couldn't decide if it looked worse or the same compared to that fateful day when she'd dashed down here to try and save it. The blackness of the burned wood, combined with the now soggy, exposed interior made everything look like it was sinking. Yellow police ribbons still dragged around the perimeter of the property, proclaiming the unsafe conditions of the structure within. Trespassing was against the law.

Edward and Bella ignored all of this and walked around to the back of the house. Fortunately the rain had stopped temporarily, leaving the ground immensely soggy under their feet.

The security measures the police had employed were rather ludicrous. Even though the front door was bolted with a thick chain, the house was completely accessible through the back since it was missing an entire wall. Edward helped Bella over the destroyed rubble in the rear and hoisted her through the broken exterior before following himself.

"Oh God!" she gasped when she finally witnessed the remains in the kitchen. "Everything's ruined."

Instead of her bright, comfortable kitchen set, there was only the charred, ruined remains of a refrigerator, blackened linoleum and cabinets with smashed glass. The sharp, semi-melted pieces were littered throughout the floor. Her kitchen table and chairs were completely gone, a thick smudge of disfigured strips in its spot.

When Edward drew her close for comfort, she buried her face in his shoulder and tried to quell the heartache that was near overpowering. It wasn't easy to stay strong.

"How could they, Edward? Not just my lab… but all my things? Everything I had is gone… and if it wasn't destroyed by the fire, I'm sure it's been ruined by now with all the smoke and rain. There can't be anything here worth saving."

He kissed the top of her head, struggling to keep his own emotions in check. "Come on, Ghost. We'll double check everything quickly and then we'll get out of here and never come back."

She nodded and the two of them stepped carefully over the littered floor of debris into the rest of the house. While Bella checked the front room, Edward carefully went through everything that remained of the kitchen and pantry, which frankly, wasn't a lot. Sam's pack had definitely known the exact whereabouts of the blood samples inside the house and obviously the fire had been started from here.

The cabinet where Bella had stored her journals and notes looked like a firework had gone off in the center. The doors were missing and only bits of cinder remained.

When Edward looked around the back of the counter, he was surprised to find the remains of Bella's laptop. The hard drive was fried, half of it turning to dust in his hands as he retrieved the case. Almost all the keys were missing and the exterior felt like one brittle, smoky brick. They didn't have a prayer of retrieving anything she'd saved on it.

Finally he found what looked like the scraps of a test tube rack that had held the six antidote syringes. Some of the glass had even liquefied onto the plastic scrap, leaving nothing else behind. Edward felt his heart sink further.

"Anything?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Nope," she called back. "My books are a soggy mess. My stereo is destroyed and all my CDs are melted inside their cases."

He smirked, thinking they'd found at least one consolation. "Well, we can fix that. It's time you got digital copies of all your songs anyway. I'll help you load them all onto your iPod."

She poked her head around the corner, glaring. "Don't you mean load all of _your_ songs onto my iPod?"

"No need. I already did that a month ago."

Bella shook her head and sighed. "Thank goodness my calculator was up at your house when they started the fire."

"Now that's the one thing we could have afforded to lose. It's a shame it survived."

"Insensitive ass," she scowled and this time he could tell his teasing had gone too far.

"Hey, hey… " He caught her up by the waist and nuzzled her wet cheek. "I'm sorry. To be honest, I'm just trying to hold things together myself right now, and the idea that you might have to upgrade all your techno gadgets was the only positive thing I could think of. I didn't mean to make you feel worse."

She sniffed and pressed her hands along his chest. "No… I know you were only trying to lighten the mood. I'm just… not in a good place right now."

He caught her mouth and kissed her, pulling her tightly against him and pushed his tongue in to meet hers. The physical connection was comforting, reminding her of where her strength was coming from. She sighed and clung to his neck, so grateful for the warm scent of Edward that temporarily helped push away the smell of burnt lumber and soaking soot.

"Thank you," she breathed as they pulled apart. "I think I'll need a few more of those before the day is over."

"Me too."

"Do you mind if I check upstairs while you finish down here? I'm hoping a few of my old photographs survived."

He nodded and released her. "Just be careful. I'm not sure how safe those floor boards are now that half the support is gone."

When she reached the top stair, she realized with a slight panic just how right Edward had been. It seemed like every single footstep met with a creaky, weak board or in one case, the board snapped in two right around her shoe, almost causing her to fall straight through.

"Ghost!" Edward called out. "That's enough! It's too dangerous up there. Come on, we'll get you new clothes and anything you need. I'm sure everything else has either been burned or smells too horrible to save."

"Do you honestly think I'd risk my ass for a piece of clothing?" She yelled back with a huff. "Look, I'll be right there, I promise. I just… want to make sure."

The truth was there was nothing specifically sentimental Bella was searching for except the impulsive need to see it all one last time before leaving. Edward was right. While most of the stuff was still intact, nearly all of it had been ruined or damaged by the smoke and cinders. None of it was salvageable.

Still, it was healing in a bittersweet way to observe her life once more before saying goodbye. She had lived here for so many years, the routines eventually becoming so commonplace that she'd taken it all for granted. It made her resolve stronger to never to do so again in the future. She would always be more grateful for the people in her life, never holding herself in reserve anymore. If she and Edward lived through this final challenge of Alice's pack, things would forever be different.

Edward was sitting on the last step when she came back down. His arms were draped across his knees and his head was bent.

"You okay?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"Yeah… I just… I thought for sure that we'd find something, you know?" He scratched his chin. "I figured the syringes with the antidotes would be gone, but I still hoped your files might have been spared or some small shred that would help jar your memory on how to make more."

She sighed and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Even if you'd found one of my notebooks intact and unscathed, I still couldn't have duplicated it. I don't have any fertile blood samples anymore, remember? And if I don't have that, I can't make the antidote."

"Oh, Ghost… " He rubbed at his forehead, looking dejected. "What am I going to do? How can I stop Caius and his pack from taking back Alice? And even more importantly, how do I save _you_? We're going to have to face that soon, especially if I can't come up with something else they want. We have to get you out of here before they arrive."

She shook her head decisively. "No way. If you expect me to be your mate, then you need to expect that I'm not leaving your side. Edward… if I lost you… what else do I have left?"

His face was sad. "We might not have any other option at this point?"

It was shocking to actually witness Edward without his usual, good-natured optimism. It scared her, and she realized too late that she'd been leaning far too long on his ability to always balance her skepticism. This time she needed to be the consoling one because there was simply no other choice. She couldn't let him lose hope.

"Hey, it'll be all right." She rubbed his arm soothingly and kissed his cheek. "We still have some time. We'll find a solution, I promise. We'll get through this."

He glanced at her and smirked, clearly amused by her sudden change of certainty. Wordlessly he took her hand and they stood up from the stairs. Outside the house, the rumbling noise of a motorcycle could be heard coming closer to the house.

"Is that Jasper?"

Edward shook his head. "No. His engine is smoother."

He led her through the ruined living room where they both looked out the front window that no longer held any glass. They were astonished to see Jacob steer up the driveway and park his bike behind Edward's car.

"_Oh my God_… it's Jacob! What is he doing here? What does he want?"

"I don't know." He tugged her hand. "Come on."

They met Jacob in the front yard just as he was pulling off his helmet and dismounting from the bike. He looked relieved to see the two of them, even though Edward was having a hard time hiding his enmity.

"Jake," Bella spoke first. "Where… where have you been? People have been looking everywhere for you."

He brushed at the back of his neck. "Well, I've kind of been hiding out. After the fire, I knew I couldn't go back to my pack. I had to find someplace safe."

"Safe?"

"I've been camping out in the back woods south of here… pretty much anywhere Sam and my brothers wouldn't pick up my scent."

"Do they know? Do they know you warned us?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. And then I kind of went off at them when I found out what had happened. Bella, I swear, I had no idea what they were planning."

She moved forward. "I believe you."

"Hang on a minute." Edward frowned and held her back. "I'm not so sure about this. How do we know you weren't part of the plan all along? After all, _you_ were the key that brought Bella down from Seattle. And you must have known I would follow."

Jacob shook his head doggedly. "No. That wasn't it at all. In fact, I think I might have been a pawn in this from the beginning… like maybe Sam was using me all along. He knew I'd warn Bella."

"And yet here you are… " Edward released Bella's hand and stepped menacingly towards him. "Free and clear and not a care in the world. So tell me why the hell I should believe you?"

"Because of this." Jacob's hand dove into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a package. He tossed the bulky, tan envelope into Bella's hands.

The package was surprisingly cold and Bella looked at Jacob's curiously before opening it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I've been keeping it in a bag in my cooler the past few weeks. I figured since you kept the blood samples at the lab in your fridge…. then this would probably need the same conditions."

Inside the envelope was a padded bag that held one of the antidote syringes. And behind the bag was one of Bella's journals – bent and torn at the edges – but otherwise in perfect condition. Edward's eyes widened and Bella gasped, both of them speechless as they reverently touched the items.

"How …? " Bella trailed off, unable to fathom what was in front of her.

"This is why I've been on the run," he explained. "Sam took one of them before they destroyed your house. He didn't know exactly what they were, but from the conversation he'd had with Edward, he figured they were valuable. He even grabbed that folder… such a dumb ass. As if he could actually reproduce anything scientific without it blowing up in his face… " Jacob shook his head.

Edward tried desperately to hide his excitement, his overwhelming relief with what they held in their hands was near euphoric. "So… so you took them when they weren't looking?"

Jacob nodded. "It wasn't very hard. When the boys were rough housing and drinking that night, boasting about how much they'd screwed you guys over, I snuck around to Sam's cabin and grabbed it."

"Jake… this is incredible." Bella wiped at her face. "I don't think you realize how much this will save us. How can we possibly repay you?"

"You need to be careful," Edward added, his view of Jacob now completely reversed. "Sam and his pack probably know you have these and they'll hunt you down. As much as we appreciate this, you shouldn't have come into town."

Jacob grinned. "Well, that's actually why I'm here now and why I didn't contact you earlier. Aberdeen cleared out two days ago."

"We heard. Do you know anything about that?"

"Oh, yeah. My pack is dead. At least… Sam and four of the others are. Aberdeen finally caught them running away from another barn burning. There was a huge fight. The Aberdeen guys caught Sam and Paul, but before they could crate them, the rest of my brothers… well, _former_ brothers turned around and ambushed them. In the scuffle, Sam was stabbed too many times, five of the wolves were shot - including Embry - and at least three of the volunteers were torn apart. Pretty messy. The rest of the volunteers figured they weren't going to stick around to fight against the rest of them because they took off pretty fast."

"Dead?" Bella shook her head, the package shifting uncomfortably in her hands. "They're really dead… just like that?"

"I think they got what was coming to them, Bella. I mean… they were the reason Aberdeen got involved up here in the first place."

Edward's hands tightened. "What happened to everyone else?"

"Oh, the half dozen shapeshifters who are left are scared shitless. They're not really the strong, rambunctious ones that were doing all the damage like Sam. And now they've taken off to who-knows where. Essentially, the pack's broken up and abandoned, which leaves me free to do what I want."

"Jacob… do you know if they were able to draw any of their blood before they cleared out?" Bella asked cautiously. "Because if they got even a little bit, it could be bad for all of us."

"I'm fairly certain they didn't. But if I'm wrong, it won't matter after today anyway."

"Why?"

"Man, where have you guys been lately? Hiding out under a rock?" Jacob stretched his arms and laughed. "When Charlie came back from his trip back east, he got right down to business with the FBI investigating Aberdeen. This morning they ambushed their facility, arrested at least two dozen employees and confiscated their supplies. Most of the stuff was destroyed. I even heard the leaders will face criminal charges."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief and leaned heavily into Edward's side. He hugged her close and looked back at Jacob.

"Where will you go now?"

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know. I'm thinking of joining up with a pack down in New Mexico. I could do with a little more sun and heat after living for so long in the rain."

Bella grinned and Edward relaxed enough to smile before asking, "Jacob, I don't know how you feel about this. But… you would be more than welcomed to join my pack. We'll never be able to repay the service you've done us here. It's saved everyone in my family. And I'm especially grateful that it will save Bella."

The offer left Jacob speechless for a few moments. He scratched the back of his head and glanced at the ruined house as he considered Edward's words. Finally he released a huge breath into the humid air and shook his head.

"It's tempting, Edward. And it's very considerate of you. But I think my destiny lies elsewhere."

"Jake!" Bella stepped forward. "I never got to tell you… your blood sample… the one I tested before the fire… you have all the right proteins to make a she-wolf go into heat and conceive. I don't understand all of it yet. It's rare and only a few males have it. You don't even need this antidote. Everything will work without any help from me. If you can only find a she-wolf… you're going to be just fine."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and began turning around his motorcycle. "Well… I'll have to keep my eyes open then."

"Jacob, really… _thank you_." Edward stepped forward and shook his hand. "I'm sorry I doubted you earlier. Thank you for everything. Know that you'll always be welcomed in my territory whenever you pass through."

He waved them aside and started his engine. With a friendly nod to Bella, Jacob pushed down the clutch and took off down the street, away from their view.

* * *

The drive back to Seattle was a lot more joyous than the one coming to Forks. Bella kept fingering happily through the pages of her journal, occasionally meeting Edward's eyes as he drove, the two of them smiling every few minutes and sighing in joined expressions of relief. The last syringe of the antidote lay safely between them.

"I can't believe it," Edward breathed, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. "This is unbelievable! It's over. It's totally over! Aberdeen is done. Sam and his pack are gone and now we have the cure to give Caius. Everybody is safe!"

Bella turned a page and smiled sadly. "Yeah… and at least my research was able to save a few she-wolves."

Edward grasped her hand. "Does that journal have enough information in it that you could reduplicate the antidote?"

"Oh yes. Jacob definitely saved a good one." She nodded. "But we still don't have a heated blood sample. Until we get that… we're both looking at the last shapeshifter antidote in existence."

"Don't worry." A glimmer of hope crossed Edward's green eyes. His never failing optimism had returned. "I have a feeling your days of being in heat aren't over yet."

"But it could take years! My body might need a lot more time before it decides to ovulate again."

"Ghost, I've seen nothing but miracles happen since I met you. You're still _here_. And look at what just happened with Jacob! There's not a chance I'm giving up yet."

His happiness lifted her. "Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right," he teased as he pulled down their street. "I'll call Jasper as soon as we get settled and see if he can take care of delivering the antidote to Caius."

"Why Jasper?"

"I figure making Jasper deliver the cure himself might help him atone for any lingering sense of guilt he's been harboring over this whole situation. Pass me my cell phone, will you?"

"No need." Bella shut the journal. "He's already here."

"What?"

Inside the garage stood Jasper with his arm around Alice. She was wearing a floral print dress and almost seemed to be bouncing on her heels, a move that was so wholly uncharacteristically Alice that both Edward and Bella stopped to stare as they got out of the car. Then they noticed Jasper and how his face was nearly glowing, a hidden pride that radiated off him and added to Alice's flushed cheeks.

"Um… is everything okay?" Edward asked cautiously.

Jasper released Alice and came up to Edward, instantly grasping him around the shoulders and hugging him tightly, nearly knocking his Alpha off his feet in the process.

"We had to tell you first, man. And I've been nearly busting out the door since I found out. But I… uh… well, you'll understand when we tell you."

"Tell us what?" Bella asked.

Alice stepped forward and with trembling fingers placed in Bella's hand two cold tubes of what looked like blood.

"I went into heat two days ago," she said shyly. "And since we still had some of the needles and empty test tubes you left at our house when you took our samples, we knew just what to do. I've taken one each day."

"Oh… _oh my_… " Bella whispered, her wide, whiskey eyes staring down at the samples.

Jasper released Edward and slung an arm around Alice, his face still beaming.

"We knew you needed the heated blood to make more of the antidote. And even if you can't remember how to make it, we thought with at least two samples… maybe you could have enough for some trial and error, you know?"

Bella clutched the test tubes to her chest and started laughing. Edward's rich chuckle joined her in a combined sense of mirth and relief, causing the other couple to stare at them in confusion.

"This is wonderful, Jasper… and Alice," Bella sighed. "Thank you so much! But we actually have some news for you as well."

Edward opened up the soft material that held the antidote. Jasper's jaw dropped and Alice covered her mouth in surprise.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh-huh. We had a little, unexpected help from the competition."

"Bella's friend? Jacob?"

"Yeah." Bella nodded with pride. "He saved one of my journals as well. So I have all the data I need to make more."

This time Jasper hugged Bella and then picked her up to swirl her around, howling with delight.

"Emmett and Carlisle are going to be so relieved. And Esme! Think about how happy this will make Esme!" he exclaimed.

Edward came forward to rescue his mate out of Jasper's arms, pulling her into his own. "But more importantly… this will save _all_ of us. And after this, we're done. Our obligation to Caius and Alice's former pack will be fulfilled now."

Jasper slapped his thigh and turned to go inside. "We need to call Emmett and Carlisle right now… tell them the good news."

"Let me come with you." Edward followed. "I'm counting on you and Alice to deliver this safely to Canada next week. We need to talk about how you're going to get there and return safely without offending Caius."

The two men almost ran into the house with the two females trailing behind. Alice drew close and spoke quietly to Bella.

"I have to thank you again, Bella. You were absolutely right. Jasper's genetic make-up was the key that made me go into heat. And you've saved us twice – first with Caius and now… well, we both know what might be happening to me very shortly."

Bella took her arm. "You have to know how absolutely thrilled I am for you, even if this didn't benefit my research or produce more antidotes down the line. I'm so glad you and Jasper have a chance to breed and create another generation for this pack."

"I feel the same way. But… well… I don't want to say the wrong thing with this… but, I feel really good about you breeding again. I don't know what it is that makes me think that way… only that occasionally I get very positive feelings about something and it generally turns out good."

Bella bit her lip and tried to contain her emotions at Alice's words. The saving of her research, the discovery of the lost antidote and the fact that Alice had gone into heat was enough. Hopeful thoughts of breeding with Edward again or the loss of what they'd had was not what she should be focusing on at the moment.

"Thank you, Alice," she managed to say. "I'll keep my fingers crossed."

She blushed. "You should have seen Jasper when I went into heat. I've never seen him so crazy. It was like nothing could stop him, you know?"

"Oh… I have an idea about that," Bella trailed off with a smile.

"We really want a girl, of course. But if it's a boy… we're planning to name him Edward, because he's the most selfless Alpha I've ever come across."

"But what if it's a girl? Do you have a name picked out?"

Alice paused at the back door and met her eyes. "Yes. We're going to name her after my mother. I'd like some way to remember her and everything she had to endure during her lifetime with that horrible pack."

Bella's face grew soft, the idea of memorializing another she-wolf hit home. "I love that idea. What was your mother's name?"

"Rosalie. But we'll call the baby Rose."

* * *

**A/N: Now… a few disclaimers here. This story isn't about imprinting – that's NOT how it's going to happen. What's going to happen will hopefully feel very natural, happy and above all… hot. Trust me. This story is going to live up to its title all the way to the end.**

**See you Thursday…**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: A few of you thought that Alice's mother is **_**the**_** Rosalie that Emmett is going to mate with. Nope. Alice's mother died long before Jasper came into the picture. She tells Jasper her whole story back in chapter 16. Alice is naming her baby in memory of her mother. And the baby is **_**the**_** Rose that Emmett will eventually fall for. **

**AstonMartin823, Pangrl and EdwardsEternal – You have been my constant throughout this whole process. I never could have done this without you. Thank you. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_Almost 2 years later…_

Four massive wolves charged through the dark, northwestern forest, all of them pounding the earth's floor with their paws as they headed towards Seattle. They'd been spending the early evening hours running a patrol in the northwest national park, finding nothing out of place except a flock of geese migrating south for the winter. The wolves welcomed the solace. Almost two years had passed since the disastrous events of Alice's former pack and Bella's discovery of the antidote. Consequently, nobody complained these days about the steady peace and quiet.

_Did you get that shipment off in time to the pack in Australia?_ Edward asked Jasper as he took the lead in the run.

Jasper barked._ Yeah, it left yesterday. I can't believe it's our first international shipment. Well… if you don't count Canada._

_Bella really liked this pack. Apparently they have a she-wolf who's made great strides within their group. It's like the opposite of what we found with Caius. She wrote to her personally and asked how she could help get one of the antidotes to their pack. _

The introduction of Bella's cure into the shapeshifter world came just at the right time. After delivering the promised antidote to Caius' pack, the ancient Alpha leader never had the chance to test the serum because his human body finally succumbed to his wolf only minutes after Jasper's arrival. It had been both fascinating and horrifying for Jasper and Alice to witness an actual shapeshifter lose their human connection, without the life-saving grasp of a mate and to watch the subsequent fall out of Alice's former pack as a result. It was a rare and highly feared event.

Fortunately, the next in command who took up the reins of leadership was much more affable and grateful towards what Jasper and Alice were bringing to their pack family. Under this new leadership, the ancient pack turned over a new leaf. The few remaining she-wolves within the group were allowed to find mates and the one syringe that had been delivered was saved until the most probable male candidate could be located among the mated couples. A month after Rose was born; Edward received word that a pair in the ancient pack who had used Bella's antidote had given birth to a baby girl.

The new Alpha was now in talks with Edward about the purchase of more serum, along with Alphas from all over the country. The subtle talk and rumors were spreading like wildfire.

_I'm surprised Bella had the energy to make more right now, _Carlisle commented.

_She doesn't._ Edward's wolf bared his teeth at the thought of his weary mate. _There's still a lot she doesn't know about this whole process and it will drive her crazy until she figures it out._ _But it's important to her. You know this kind of stuff inspires her like nothing else. _

_How is she?_ Carlisle asked.

_She's having a hard time sleeping. Even though the weather's gotten colder, she still can't ever seem to get comfortable._

_Well, she's right to do the antidote now._ Jasper added as they rounded a bend and ran straight into a river. _Trust me when I say that you two will have very little free time soon… not to mention sleep. _

Emmett's wolf playfully tackled Jasper's in the water. _Free time? What do you mean free time? Your little Rose is the most serene, adorable one-year old I've ever known. And she hardly gives you any problems at all. How can you possibly complain? _

_Oh, and you've known SO many one-year olds in your lifetime, right? _Jasper thrust his head in Carlisle's direction. _And then there's this guy over here who thinks his little guy walks on water when in reality he spit up all over the front hallway rug yesterday._

A gleam of delight ran the course of Carlisle's wolf body. It was true, he and Esme were exceptionally proud of their six-month old son, Tyler. Although Esme's pregnancy and subsequent birth of a male was the first confirmation that Bella's antidote could _not_ guarantee a girl, something she'd been stressing about since the beginning, it didn't matter to Carlisle and Esme. They had been so elated with the results of the antidote, that their happiness clearly overshadowed any temporary setbacks Bella might have felt. Tyler's birth had been joyous.

_My son is fascinating in every way._ Carlisle barked. _In fact, Edward I've been meaning to ask you… when all this is over… Esme and I would like to try another round with the antidote if that's all right with you and Bella. _

_You know you and Esme are her number one priority when it comes to helping with the breeding process. Well… you _and_ Emmett. She's still hoping that Emmett finds his mate one of these days._

Jasper pulled at Emmett's ear as they cleared the water. _That weighs on my conscience as well, you know. It's time we helped you find a she-wolf. After witnessing what happened to Caius… Emmett, I can't ever let you get close to that stage. _

Emmett's wolf knocked him aside as he charged past. _I told you, my answer for now is no. It will happen when it happens. No sense in rushing a good thing. _

_It certainly hasn't stopped you from keeping up with the single, female human population every weekend. _

_And why should it?_ Emmett snorted. _I'm not settled yet. So in the meantime, I don't intend to be lonely. _

Carlisle looked at him cautiously. _That reminds me. Esme wasn't so fond of the last girl you brought over to the house. She started to complain about Rose while you were outside helping her find her ball. _

_She did?_ Emmett stopped abruptly, sending a pile of pine cones flying to the ground from the edge of a tree. _Well, that changes things. To hell with anybody who puts down sweet, little Rose. That bitch is history._

_Gentlemen. _ Edward's massive wolf pushed between them. _We need to keep moving. I don't like being gone from Bella this long… especially now._

As if on cue, a silver wolf with white socks appeared on the horizon's edge. She howled to the group, a warning sound that put all of them on full alert. They took off to meet her half way across the forest floor, Edward and Jasper arriving first.

_What's the matter, darlin'?_ Jasper asked as his wolf nudged the side of her neck. _Is everyone all right?_

Her black eyes went straight to the Alpha. _Edward… it's Bella. It's time. I left to come get you right when the contractions started. And that was about thirty minutes ago._

Without missing another second, Edward's wolf charged forward through the dense undergrowth and bounded for home, his legs rushing even faster than they had before. Carlisle panted behind him in an effort to keep up, clearly aware of the frantic energy rushing off his Alpha.

_It's too soon, Carlisle. It hasn't been enough time yet._

_Not necessarily, Edward._ He said calmly. _In her condition, we'll be lucky if we can hold everything off for the full forty weeks._

Edward recited a silent prayer that all would go well. The words had become his frequent mantra over the past eight months. It had taken Bella's body almost a full year to go into heat again, a lapse of time that had grown increasingly difficult to bear, especially when Alice had given birth to Rose and when Esme had gone into heat. There had been moments of despair, wretchedness and anguish, most of it bravely hidden away inside Bella so nothing would hamper the happiness of so much positive progress happening with the pack. But Edward knew all too keenly her silent suffering.

The bright-lighted mansion loomed up ahead and Edward pressed as much speed as possible onto his wolf to hurry through the remaining distance. And yet, in spite of the drive to hurry to Bella's side, Edward still couldn't suppress the spark of pride every time he took in the view of his grandfather's renovated estate. They had put the finishing touches on the building last year, cementing the official headquarters of his pack at last. The house seemed to sparkle in the moonlight with gleaming exterior fixtures that accented the updated landscaped perimeter. Of course, Edward's favorite aspect of the mansion was the state-of-the-art laboratory he'd created for Bella in a sub-basement room in the west wing. No longer would any of her precious work be destroyed. And Bella would never be at risk again.

Jasper and Alice with their little Rose took up residence in the south section of the second floor. Carlisle and Esme still continued to live in their own place in Bellevue. Emmett kept his studio apartment in the city, although he was happy to claim one of the many spare rooms on the ground floor when he was visiting on the weekends.

Edward charged through the basement entrance and hastily turned. He caught up the clothes he'd left on the leather couch in the corner and dressed quickly while he took the stairs two at a time. The noises that reached his ears in the kitchen almost made him stop dead in his tracks. The icy fear that accompanied Bella's cries of discomfort and pain from upstairs was enough to paralyze him. But he pressed on, jerking himself into action as he yanked his arms into the sweater. She was going to be fine, he told himself. She would get through this. She _must_ get through this.

"Ghost?" he yelled as he flew up the stairs.

Bella was heavily limping back and forth across the floor when Edward reached their room. One of her hands was clutched protectively around her swollen stomach while the other leaned wearily upon the IV stand that dangled from the injection site in her elbow and rolled on the floor at her feet. Esme stood beside her, supporting her at her waist as they took turns around the room in between contractions.

The moment Bella saw Edward at the door frame, the wrinkles of discomfort across her forehead eased and she stumbled forward.

"Edward… oh, I'm so glad you're here."

He caught her gently, his hands smoothing along her neck and shoulders as he kissed her forehead.

"I had no idea you were this close. I should never have gone with the pack tonight. How long have you been feeling the contractions?"

Bella was too exhausted to hide the sideways glance with Esme. "Since this morning," she confessed.

"What!?" He gripped the sides of her cheeks firmly. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Well, I… the contractions weren't very far apart yet and I thought it might be a false alarm again. I didn't want to worry – _oh, God!_"

She almost doubled over into him as the tightness in her lower belly stretched out along her whole body. Several tears streaked down her cheeks and she sobbed lightly against his chest. Edward's emerald eyes widened in panic as he witnessed her pain.

"Is this normal?" he asked Esme in alarm.

But Esme was all calm and ease as she stroked Bella's back through the contraction.

"Oh, yes. Though I suspect it might be a bit stronger in Bella's case… for _obvious_ reasons."

Bella gasped and sank unsteadily to her knees, curling into a ball. Edward followed her down to the ground, keeping his hands around her arms.

"This can't be right," he mused. "I don't remember it being this bad with you or Alice."

"Oh, it was." Esme smiled. "You're forgetting how Jasper nearly lost control that night. And Carlisle was so frantic, he nearly couldn't deliver Tyler. It's mostly her wolf, Edward. That's what's making it so hard for her right now. The animal doesn't understand labor pains and she's fighting against them. A she-wolf will not relinquish what's been growing inside her for months. Bella is not only fighting the contractions, but she's fighting her wolf."

"Should I turn?" he asked wildly, suddenly fighting down his own beast's insistence to come out and reassure his mate. "Would it help if she could see my wolf?"

"I don't think so. I remember Jasper tried that briefly when Alice was in labor and it seemed to make it worse."

Bella shook her head weakly. "It… it didn't help. She started… she started screaming when he turned. It made the wolf even more determined to come out." She reached out for Edward's hand and gripped it firmly. "Just… just stay with me."

He brought their joined hands around to cradle her stomach. "I'm not going anywhere. I would never have left in the first place if I'd known."

Edward watched as Bella's face clouded over again in pain and she bent her head into her chest as her whole body tensed up once more. Not knowing what else to do, Edward lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed that was made up with several piles of fresh sheets.

"No, no, Edward." Esme lightly touched his arm. "Laying her down will only increase the pain. She needs to try and walk out the contractions until she's ready to deliver."

"Isn't there anything we can give her?" He asked desperately.

"Oh, the epidural will definitely help. I hooked her up to the IV about thirty minutes ago and the moment Carlisle gets here, we'll give her the – "

"I'm here, Esme." Carlisle came rushing into the room, wiping his clean hands on a fresh towel. "Sorry for the delay. Unfortunately, I don't have nearly the same speed our Alpha does when it comes to running. Now, tell me where she's at."

While Esme briefed him on Bella's vital statistics, Edward leaned over Bella's body on the bed and brushed strands of hair away from her face. The contraction had passed and her whiskey-colored eyes looked dazed and full of fatigue.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Next time, will you please tell me _exactly _how you're feeling? Regardless of anything else? Please?"

She took a few deep breaths before answering, a teasing wan smile on her face. "I couldn't help it. Your calculator had confirmed today as the birth date, but mine said next week. I couldn't let you be right."

He took her firmly by the chin. "I'm going to smash that calculator of yours when this is all done."

"You do that and I'll never let you near your offspring," she said with a grin.

"I love you, Ghost."

"I love you, too."

"Our babies are almost here."

"I know." Her lower lip trembled as another wave began to approach. Her eyelids clenched tightly shut. "It's just… _damn_… I didn't know... this hurts so much."

"Don't worry, Edward." Carlisle came around to the other side of the bed and examined the injection site in Bella's arm. "The minute I insert the epidural, the wolf will calm down. We learned when Esme gave birth that you have to time the epidural just right or the wolf can wake up while Bella's in the middle of trying to push the baby out. And that's the last thing you'd want at that moment. So hang on."

While Bella cradled her swollen stomach, Carlisle and Edward helped to shift her to the side so Carlisle could inject the needle at the tip of her spine. The edge of the contractions was lightened significantly the moment the numbing medication was released. Her whole frame seemed to sink further into the sheets in relief as the fluid seeped through her veins and quieted her raging, mama-bear animal.

Edward stood beside the delivery bed, holding her hand tightly while Carlisle positioned himself between Bella's stretched legs and checked the baby's position.

"Just a few more minutes," he announced as he perused the recent vitals on Bella's heart-rate monitor. Esme plumped up more pillows behind Bella's back and handed Edward a wet cloth to wipe down Bella's drenched face.

"Edward… Edward?" Bella asked, her eyes wide as he dragged the towel gently along her cheeks.

"I'm here, Ghost. Talk to me."

She took several breaths and covered their joined hands with her other palm. "Tell me… when we met… what if I'd been human? What if I hadn't been a she-wolf… would you have still wanted me? Would you have wanted this?"

Edward's eyebrows drew together and he gave her a patronizing look. "Are you serious? You're asking me this _now_? Why in the world are you worried about that at a time like this? Especially when it doesn't even matter?"

"Because… well… " She pushed at her damp hair. "I guess it's the scientist in me. I'm always theorizing down the opposite path. And that doesn't necessarily mean I always like knowing the answer… But I just can't help coming up with more questions."

Carlisle came briskly back to her side and pushed the palm of his hand firmly into the top of Bella's stomach. The pressure made her grimace for a few seconds.

"There we go," he mused. "I think that will help ease the labor a bit. Just give me a few more seconds."

While Carlisle began pulling on fresh gloves and a surgical mask, Edward rubbed Bella's cheek and brought her attention back to him.

"Okay Ghost, I'll humor you. But before I answer your question, why don't you answer the same one. What if I hadn't have been an Alpha? What if I'd been just a normal guy, walking down the streets of Forks? Would you have given up _your_ wolf to be with me?"

Bella stared at him, her mind working through the various pathways of his question. She opened her mouth several times to answer, but then shut it quickly before anything could be said. Finally she dropped her gaze and spoke meekly.

"If I had met you like that… and knowing the kind of person you are, even without your wolf… I know you would have loved me enough to let me go. I know you love me too much to see me sacrifice my wolf."

He nodded. "Exactly. And the reverse is the same. You love me. And I know you love my wolf. You couldn't love me the way you do if I had to separate one from the other. Our relationship would never be like this if it didn't include the bond between our animals."

Bella grinned and eased her head back into the pillows. "Good answer."

Carlisle sat down on a stool at the end of the bed and drew himself forward. "All right, you two. I think we're ready."

Bella gritted her teeth and clasped Edward's hand as her body began to push. There was such relief in the compelling, undeniably forceful power to move, but it was exhausting at the same time, combined with the weight of what was moving through her womb. Bella was so fatigued.

"There you go, Ghost… we're getting there," Edward murmured softly in her ear as she grunted through the force.

"Nearly there, Bella." Carlisle said in a reassuring voice. "I can see the crown. Another hard push, please."

Bella took a big gasping breath before gearing herself up for the extended effort.

"Edward," she said breathlessly. "After… after this… will you remind me to check that third sample I collected on Tyler last week? I had a thought… that it might… that his protein results might show something differently than before."

"Ghost!" Edward exclaimed. "You're in the middle of giving birth! Can you stop that for a second and wait until you're done?"

"I know, I know," she said hastily as she groaned and pushed once more, stifling a smothered scream. "I'm just… I'm just afraid I'll forget."

"You're going to have plenty of time for that later," Carlisle's voice was reassuring. "Trust me, you're going to be so spell bounded when you see their faces, I'd say it would be a huge surprise if you thought about your research anytime soon."

The high-pitched wail of a newborn filled the room. Bella gasped and was amazed to feel tears of joy suddenly stream down her cheeks at finally hearing the much anticipated little voice. The pressure in her abdomen still pressed down, but not nearly as much as before.

"Here she is!" Carlisle announced, holding her up for the parents to see before handing her off to Esme.

"She's so beautiful," Edward whispered in awe.

Esme took her swiftly to the portable wash basin and began a series of shots. For a few seconds, the newborn cries turned into cat-like wails of misery.

"I think we can safely assume she's got a good set of lungs," Carlisle commented. "Edward, why don't you go hold your daughter for the first time so Esme can come back and help me with the rest?"

Squeezing Bella's hand briefly, Edward bounded over to Esme's side and with wide, green eyes stared at the long-anticipated miracle. Now that Esme had swaddled her tightly into a receiving blanket, the little newborn was adorably yawning and looking up wearily into her father's face for the first time.

Moving with care, Edward accepted the lightweight bundle and walked carefully back to Bella's side, where the exhausted new mother was panting with fresh exertion as Carlisle kept coaching her through the process. Keeping the newborn in the crook of one arm, Edward reached for his mate's hand, trying hard to balance assisting Bella while at the same time being totally captivated with watching his new daughter.

"This one will be easier, Bella," Carlisle assured her. "A walk in the park after the first one, I promise."

"Oh, God!" Bella moaned as she pushed hard one last time.

And then suddenly the cries of a second baby could be heard. This time Bella collapsed completely onto the bed while Carlisle cleaned up and followed Esme over to the basin. Bella breathed deeply before turning weakly to her side and noticing how absorbed Edward was with their infant daughter.

"Can you see her?" he asked, tilting the little bundle so Bella could touch the sides of the blanket.

Two bright little eyes met Bella's and she felt her heart clench with an instant connection to the tiny, precious creature. Drawing the edges of the swaddling blanket aside, Bella gently touched her fingers and little hands.

"She's perfect," she breathed.

"She is," Edward agreed, his eyes red.

"Wait until you see her sister," Esme commented as she helped Bella sit up. "Do you feel strong enough to hold her?"

"Oh yes, please. Let me take her."

Carlisle finished the swaddling and passed her gently into Bella's outstretched arms. The same awe-struck moments of wonder seemed to widen themselves even further as Bella felt her heart go out just as strongly with the second little baby girl as it had with the first. The two new parents were so absorbed with the new babies that they didn't notice Carlisle and Esme exit the room so the new family could have their privacy.

"What do you think?" Bella lifted her head.

"I think they're perfect," he said without letting his eyes leave the baby.

Bella laughed. "Yeah… I think we both said that. But aside from that… do you think we'll manage?"

"Oh, we'll manage. With Elizabeth here as the big sister, we'll get along just fine."

"Elizabeth, huh? After your mom?"

Edward sniffed and wiped at his eyes again. "Absolutely. If she played any part in helping us get to this point, then it's the least I can do."

"I like that. I think it fits."

"Hey, can we switch now?" Edward stretched his neck to get a closer look at his younger daughter. "I haven't had any time with the new one yet."

"Just a minute." Bella drew a finger down the newborn's soft forehead and nose. "I want to look at little Silvia a few more minutes."

"Silvia!?" Edward nearly snorted. "Hang on a minute. I never agreed to that one."

"I know. But it has to be Silvia. Remember my Van Dyck sketch? The one with the she-wolf feeding Romulus and Remus? Silvia was their human mother, the matriarchal founder of the Roman civilization."

He tilted his head, considering the story. "Yeah, but I don't think you're giving the she-wolf enough credit. Why wasn't _she_ the founder of Rome? After all, she saved the twins. Can't we name her after the wolf?"

"That's the Alpha in you talking."

"Maybe so, but _Silvia_? I'm not so crazy about that one."

Bella nuzzled the cheek of the tiny newborn in her arms and inhaled her sweet aroma. "Silvia is her name… but we can call her Livia. How's that?"

"Uh… better." He nodded his head. "But just a _little_ better."

Bella beamed up at him. "Thank you."

Edward stood up and carefully laid Elizabeth next to her sleeping sister. Bella nestled further down into the pillows and cradled the two small bodies closer to her chest. Looking at them side by side, the two new parents could now see several visible differences in the darling faces, in spite of the familiar family traits. They appeared a perfect combination of both the father and mother.

"The founders of Rome," Edward mused as he stroked Livia's tiny hand. "I admit it's very fitting when you think of what's happening to our pack… even if I'm not crazy about the name."

"You'll get used to it," she teased tiredly.

"Damned, irresistible woman." Edward leaned over the babies and kissed her. It was a slow kiss and he lingered over her lips for a while, doing everything in his power to communicate his overwhelming gratitude for her, his joy over this blessing of new life. "How are you feeling? Is there any more pain? How's the wolf?"

Bella touched his cheek and drew her fingers through his hair. "We're both doing great. I'm so happy to see our babies at last. And for some reason… I'm suddenly feeling uncharacteristically optimistic about our future. You and I are going to be just fine. I know it. Even if we never find all the answers we're looking for. Even if my research never has another breakthrough… our pack will be strong."

"It's a blessed life, isn't it?" Edward agreed as he picked up Livia. "And by the way… is it wrong to start asking you when you'd like to have more?"

"More?... _Now_?"

He grinned. "Sure, why not?"

Bella shook her head and glanced down at Elizabeth. "Honestly, it's hard to tell if you're truly anxious for more babies or just eager to have our sex life back to normal again."

"Both," he agreed. "Definitely both."

"Crazy man." Bella leaned into her pillows and sighed. "I'll be lucky if I can restrain you for the recommended six weeks post-partum."

Edward guffawed and coughed delicately. "Yeah… I wouldn't bet on it."

She was about to lean over and kiss him again, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Carlisle poked his face in.

"We're sorry to bother you, but we have several impatient people out here who are dying to meet the twins."

Edward stood up with Livia in his arms and came over to welcome everyone inside. Esme held a sleeping Tyler behind Carlisle. Jasper and Alice came in next followed by Emmett. Emmett was holding a bright-eyed, happy Rose on his shoulders who was straining her neck for a sight of the new babies.

While everyone cooed and crowded around Edward with Livia, Emmett came to the other side of Bella's bed and deposited Rose near the top.

"Baby," Rose mumbled. "See baby."

"She's been saying that for the past hour," Emmett laughed.

Bella adjusted Elizabeth in her arms so Rose could see her face. The beautiful, blond-haired little girl was instantly enchanted and unusually quiet as she stared at the little bundle.

"Emmett," Bella reached for his arm. "You were right, you know. From the beginning when you first told me that miracles can happen. I didn't believe you back then, of course. But I do now."

Emmett grinned and pulled Rose up over his shoulders again before standing up. "Well it's not over. In spite of how beautiful your twins are or how magnificent this monkey is on my shoulders, we're not done growing yet."

Alice walked over and hoisted her little girl off Emmett's shoulders while Jasper produced a bottle of champagne, a second bottle of sparkling cider and eight crystal wine glasses.

"This calls for a toast," he called out as he filled the glasses and passed them around.

Edward reclaimed his position beside Bella and handed her one of the glasses while kissing her on the forehead.

"Still feeling good?" he asked as he laid Livia next to Elizabeth on the bed.

"Wonderful," she sighed, looking at the newborns. "Happy to be here with you, our pack… and especially our baby girls."

Edward grinned and raised his arm for a toast with the group. "To our pack, to each other, our mates and to a strong future together."

Everyone cheered as they clinked their glasses into the air.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! **

**Thank you amazing readers! Above all, I hope my stories have entertained you – provided a bit of a break from the normal hectic lives we all lead. I've loved meeting all of you – hearing back from you about your lives and sometimes your struggles. I've been inspired by so many of your personal stories and I definitely feel a kinship with several of you. My stories will eventually come down but my profile will stay up and I'm always up for a good chat. Take care my friends!**

**Epilogue on Saturday… **


	32. Epilogue

**A/N: I don't play favorites. But if I did… this chapter would be it.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**(Good Things Come To Those Who Wait)**

_17 years later…_

Emmett sat in his office on a Saturday morning, completely rigid. The memo in his hands was crimped and wrinkled where his hands grasped it on opposite sides. He'd read the damn thing nearly ten times already and it still wasn't sinking in.

It was a beautiful Seattle summer day. Several sparrows had flittered across the outside window, their lovely chirping noises beckoning to the people inside. But it was _not_ soothing for Emmett. He was too tightly wound, feeling as though his body was stretched thin over burning hot needle points of bittersweet need. He was fighting the pulsing temptation to fist his cock and whack off another one, just like he'd done twice this morning in the shower. Or maybe he could throw everything to hell, call up one of his old flames and spend the entire afternoon blissfully fucking away.

It wouldn't work though.

And he knew it.

No female would satisfy him now. And he never thought he'd see this day come. Emmett McCarty, magnet to every desirable woman in the galaxy, the man who could have his bed filled with a different woman every night if he wanted, the man who needed to simply walk into a room and women instantly flocked to his side. Now it was all uselessly pathetic. None of them would match the fantasies he craved. Or those dark, midnight hours as he flew blindly through the forest as his wolf, chasing exhaustion so he could return home and collapse long enough to keep the visions at bay.

The female in his dreams had haunted him for _two_ years now, and Emmett knew it would stay that way for the rest of his life.

What made matters worse was that eighteen-year old Rose Whitlock had recently discovered the ability to turn. And she was so fucking sexy, the most sinful, hottest she-wolf Emmett had ever seen. Of course… he'd thought she was beautiful _before_ she turned, but seeing her as a wolf had only twisted the pressure in his gut that much tighter. Her wolf was entirely silver, with one charcoal-colored stripe down the center of her forehead. The stripe matched his coat perfectly, as if fate itself had planted it there as a sign.

Now that Rose was a wolf, it meant she could be introduced into the pack. So now she joined them all on their nightly runs together. And it was hell for Emmett. A thrilling, suffocating, burning hell.

Edward's pack was huge and growing every year. Even if most of the children had not officially turned yet, everyone knew they eventually would. And requests were coming in from everywhere for Bella's antidote, as well as appeals from Alpha shapeshifters who were seeking potential mates from the females within the pack. Silvia – or Livia as Edward called her – had already developed a romance with an Alpha in New York. And Carlisle's son, Tyler was in the throes of teenage love with Bella's third daughter, Beatrice.

Emmett groaned and let the memo fall to his desk, a clear sign that he was giving up any hope of concentrating for the time being.

_Stupid Edward and his mate in heat_.

Edward was supposed to be helping him with work on this particular Saturday, but once again, he'd left it to Emmett. Good old, reliable Emmett… the last wolf brother who wasn't mated. Because obviously, he didn't have _anything_ to do, nobody to go home to or bang out. Go ahead. Feel free to leave everything to Emmett. Just like always.

He was getting tired of saving the day.

Like this morning, when he'd decided to come into work early…

"_Edward, I'm in heat again," Bella's excited voice reached Emmett's ears just as he'd located a hard copy of a file in the back storage room. _

_He'd come in early today, anxious to escape his unfulfilled, morning fantasies and dig into his mind-numbing spreadsheets. But he'd chosen the side-door entrance and left his things in the break room, so when Edward and Bella had come through the front door, they'd no idea Emmett was already in._

"_You are?!" Edward was clearly thrilled, and Emmett could hear him sniffing the air to confirm the scent. _

_Why the hell couldn't he smell the fact that Emmett was just around the corner? _

_Emmett knew that Bella had gone into heat at least six more times since giving birth to Matthew ten years ago. But for whatever reason, she hadn't conceived. It didn't matter that their twin girls were almost seventeen, their third daughter sixteen and their youngest ten. Edward and Bella were still technically young enough with the wolf aging process and they wanted more children._

_Bella had never cracked the genetic code in her antidote that could guarantee a female. It only spurned the she-wolf into heat, and even then there was no promise of conception. Edward and Carlisle had continued to theorize for years that it must have something to do with the female because after Tyler was born, Esme gave birth to two more girls in rapid succession. The gender had never mattered to them anyway. Either way, the antidote had worked. _

_Now Emmett could tell they were kissing. It was easy to figure out because Bella was whimpering and Edward's muffled noises were a dead give-away. Emmett thought at this point it might be wise to make his appearance known. After all, they were just on the other side of the massive filing shelf and they were blocking the only exit from the room. Plus with his current state of mind, he really didn't want to hear anything more intimate than this._

_But right before he could make a move, he heard a zipper come apart and then fabric rustling together. _

"_Thank God Emmett is late today," Edward's voice was muffled. "Christ, you're wet… uunnhh, God… I want to fuck you."_

"_Oh, yes… Edward." Her shoes scuffed against the linoleum floor. "Take me." _

_A huge bang suddenly rattled the shelf that was blocking Emmett from their view. Clearly his Alpha meant to enjoy his mate right at this very moment as opposed to waiting until they got home, or even back to his office, or damn him, ANYWHERE but here! There was no chance of Emmett getting out now. The poor man let his face fall into his open palm as he bravely tried to block out Edward's grunting and Bella's cries of release. He tried not to become even more aroused by the fact that he was hearing his best friend and his mate having sex. _

_Heaven help him… he just wasn't that strong. _

Emmett sighed and leaned back in his chair. The worst part of his forced voyeuristic episode behind the filing shelf was it hadn't stopped after Edward's climax. Oh, no. It was the first time in his life Emmett had cursed the fact that shapeshifters by nature were viral, highly sexualized beasts. Because the moment they finished, Bella had gotten on her knees and began working him up all over again. And Edward had cursed like a sailor! Never before had Emmett heard such a string of profanity come out of his Alpha.

When Emmett _finally_ heard the two of them exit out the front door, he nearly crawled back to his office, his face bright red and his chest heaving. Five minutes later he had a voice mail from Edward asking if he wouldn't mind covering his ass for the rest of the day while he went off and fucked Bella.

No, he didn't use those exact words.

It just felt like it.

_Stupid, lucky Edward and his hard up mate. _

It had been an hour since they'd left. And Emmett was still just sitting here… staring into space.

He snatched up the memo again, this time absolutely determined to read it and make the appropriate changes to the bid he'd worked on earlier that week. But in his haste, he snapped another pencil in half, his third one this morning. He was just about to yell out a few choice curse words himself when a knock came at his open door. He looked up and felt his jaw drop open.

It was Rose.

She looked amazingly hot, as always. Her young, toned, eighteen-year old body was wrapped in cut-off shorts. Really _short_, cut-off shorts. The kind Emmett knew would be showing off a sliver of her ass if she turned around. Especially if she bent over. He'd seen that sliver so many times over the past year. How Jasper allowed her out of the house wearing clothes like that, he'd never know. Regardless, it fueled his mental picture collection.

She wore a salmon-colored tank top with thin straps that showed off the tops of her breasts and cleavage. Emmett thought she had fantastic tits. And he'd definitely seen enough in his lifetime to know. Her long, blond hair looked shiny as it fell past her shoulders. The texture made him want to run his hands through it or bury his face in its thickness. But all of these thoughts made him feel like a debauched old man because here he was, checking out his close friend's daughter, all the while thinking of the many ways he could position her across his bed.

And a few other places.

Around her neck was the silver necklace with the sapphire Emmett had given her for her sixteenth birthday. The birthday where he'd messed up and kissed her. The birthday where he'd tasted those exotic, soft lips and felt her answering heat in response. The birthday that had changed him completely.

He hadn't been with another woman since.

Rose was a rebellious little thing. She loved her parents fiercely, but she acted as if she'd been born with her own agenda. Boys hounded her, much to Emmett's extreme displeasure. Fortunately, she showed no interest in any of them. She craved learning, graduating at the top of her class and now universities across the country were all vying for her acceptance. Not to mention the fact that Rose's coming of age into her animal was gaining the attention of wolf packs across the country. Jasper had already been contacted by several packs, all of them anxious to find mates. Again, Rose wanted none of them.

Emmett had barely left her side since the moment of her birth, carefully shielding her whenever he could. Even as a young child, she would play in the forest and he'd watch over her as the charcoal wolf. She loved Emmett's animal. And he loved her. _Fiercely_. But he didn't think she returned his feelings in that way. Maybe he was more of a big brother to her. And frankly, his heart wasn't ready to risk the rejection of a lifetime by finding out. He was afraid he'd completely lose her if he tried to take anything to the next level. And he couldn't live without at least some contact with her, without seeing her bright face and smile on a frequent basis.

Just like now… where she was smiling at Emmett like it was the greatest Saturday afternoon of her entire life.

"Emmett, I'm so glad you're here. I had to tell you first."

He stood up and walked around the desk, anxious to be closer. "Are you okay, Rose? What's the matter?"

She retrieved an envelope out of her back pocket and placed it in his hands. "This!"

He unfolded the thick package and pulled out the creased paper. It was an acceptance letter to Dartmouth with a full-ride scholarship. This was her number one choice, her most hoped-for preference. And now it was hers.

Her face was so full of joy; her feet nearly bouncing that Emmett couldn't stop himself from picking her up and swinging her around in his strong arms.

"Rose, this is amazing!" His face was full of pride. "This is exactly what you wanted!"

"I know, I know!" She made no move to leave the circle of his arms. "And I knew you'd understand. You know how important this is."

"You're damn right I do!" His fingers clenched at her waist, a slight sting going through him at the thought of having her across the country. "This is… everything you've been dreaming about for years!"

Rose laughed and looked at her feet, a slight blush growing on her cheeks. "Well, not _everything_ I've been dreaming about, but definitely a huge part of it."

Emmett abruptly pulled back, worried he might have held on too long. Turning around he walked to the front of his desk and scratched the back of his neck. This was good. Distance would be helpful for him. With so many miles between them, Emmett could get a better hold on his emotions.

"So… uh… how did your parents react?"

"Oh, well you know mom. She immediately started crying. Of course, it doesn't help that she's almost six months pregnant and her emotions are all over the place." She paused and twisted the sapphire at her neck. "They're… um… planning a party tonight to celebrate. They thought they'd combine it with my birthday party."

"That sounds great." Emmett grabbed a file on his desk, anxious to get back to work and distract himself from how good it had felt to hold Rose in his arms for a few seconds. "I'll be there for sure. Everyone must be so excited. What did the twins say?"

"Actually, Emmett." He could feel her walk up behind him. "Nobody else knows yet but you and my parents."

He turned around. "You mean you haven't told anyone else? What about Esme?"

She shook her head. "No. After my parents… well, you were the most important person I had to tell. I came over right away."

Emmett couldn't stop himself. He raised his hands and cupped her face, sliding his thumb along her jaw. "I'm so glad you did. You're going to be amazing in New Hampshire. When do you leave? Do you need anything from me?"

She seemed to almost lean into his touch. "Um… well, Emmett… there was one thing. I was wondering… since it was my eighteenth birthday yesterday. Do you remember how you were gone last year when I turned seventeen?"

He had indeed been gone. After kissing her the year before and watching her covetously since, he thought it best to just get away for the months surrounding the next birthday. So he'd pulled a Jasper card out of his pocket and taken off into the wilds of Northern Canada. Of course in this case, it wasn't going to help him very much if he happened to find a she-wolf like Jasper did with Alice. His heart was already anchored here.

He glanced away, suddenly ashamed, dropping his hand in the process. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, Rose. But you got my present, right?"

A huge bouquet of lilies and roses had turned up on her doorstep the morning of her birthday. There was no card, but Rose intuitively knew who had sent it. The months he was gone had been difficult for her, missing her best friend and finding herself oddly alone in her extended family.

"I loved the flowers. You know I did." She nervously twisted the necklace again. "Do you… um… remember my other birthday… when I turned sixteen… how you, um… kissed me?"

They stared at each other, and Emmett felt the familiar heat that coursed through him every time she was near. It was so damn hard to refuse her anything, to keep away from her at all.

"Uh… " he struggled. "Yeah, I remember that."

"I've never forgotten it."

He felt his heart race. She actually _thought_ about it?

"You haven't?"

She shook her head. "No. And I was wondering… since it's my birthday this week and it looks like I'll be leaving for a while… would you… um… would you kiss me… again?"

Emmett's jaw dropped. She wanted him to kiss her? Again? This was dangerous territory. He could easily lose control and slip down an already enticing, tempting slope. He fisted his hands and took a deep breath. Okay. He could do this. He could kiss her and maintain control.

Without a word, he reached up and cupped her neck, drawing her close. The top of her head was about eye-level with him, a height he'd memorized over the years. He was almost an expert at the difference between them.

His nose brushed down her forehead, searching lower. Before he reached her lips, he realized from where he stood and with how close she was standing, he could see her tits perfectly. And she wasn't wearing a bra. Instead the tank top had some internal support lace-strip that was pushing them in place. _Damn_. That was going to make things harder.

Her lips were softer than he remembered. And they were partially wet as he caressed them with his own. He meant to pull away after the first kiss, but he couldn't help returning for another touch, and then another. When he felt the tip of her tongue graze ever so slightly against his lower lip, he completely lost any remaining self-restraint.

Gripping her close, he angled his lips over hers and pushed his tongue inside. Rose made the sexiest mewing sound he'd ever heard and met his tongue with hers. Her hands reached up to his neck and wound into his hair as their mouths began to move passionately together. He fed her his own breath while taking in the clean-smelling, sweet scent he'd come to recognize in her wolf.

At one point he had to break away to breathe, but her grip on him would hardly let him move anything except his mouth.

"Too much?" he murmured against her lips, scared to death she might say yes.

"Oh no," she breathed. "More, please."

He was losing it. And he didn't care. To hell with any resolve to stay in control. This was the female of his dreams. If this was the last chance he'd have to feel her, then he was damn well going to go out with a bang.

One of her hands pulled at his shoulders, desperate to feel him closer as he caressed her lips. Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed up against her, thinking too late that it might scare her. But in fact, she moaned and pushed into him.

Anxious to feel more, he let one of his hands drift down and graze her breast, groaning at the sensation of finally palming the weight. He squeezed and fondled her, all the while taking in her muffled whimpers as he continued to kiss her. When her pert, little nipple responded under the pad of his thumb, he thought he was going to lose his mind.

Instantly he grabbed her hips, deftly shaping the sliver of ass that poked underneath her shorts while hauling her into his arms. He sat back on his desk, bringing her across his lap. The thin tank top strap was child's play to brush down her arm, exposing one of her tits.

"Oh yeah," he groaned as he kissed down her neck and began suckling her.

He kept one hand around her shapely ass, unwilling to stop stroking a spot he'd fantasized about while whacking off more times than he could count. He fumbled with pulling down her other strap, finally revealing both tits to his gaze. His mouth moved hungrily between each one. And while he sucked on one, his free hand palmed the other.

Rose's eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. "_Oh my God_…. Oh, _oh_… Emmett yes."

All her shiny, blond hair was draped down her back, brushing across the tops of Emmett's hand that was fondling her ass. She moaned and whimpered, clutching Emmett's head to her chest. While his mouth continued to do delicious things to her nipples, his strong hand at her ass kept rocking her forward. The lovely, aching spot between her legs felt invigorated with every sweep over Emmett's very hard cock.

She wanted this so much. She'd been in love with him since she was conscious enough to know what love was. Their first kiss at her sixteenth birthday – while nothing like this – had been heaven. His absence at her seventeenth had been agony. She would not spend another year waiting for him.

His heated scrutiny had not gone unnoticed. She had watched him with the same fiery levels of intensity for almost as long. Except he'd been blind to it. The years spent waiting for him to make some type of declaration; some expression of desire had been torture. He seemed so rock solid in his decision to maintain their status quo that no degree of heat would melt him. But with her acceptance to Dartmouth had come an unshakable courage which she'd used to confront him. Either he would return her feelings or she would break from her father's pack and never return to the northwest.

She struggled with her arms, trapped in the straps of her tank top that he'd hastily pulled down. It was nearly impossible to touch him. And she _really_ wanted to touch him. She wanted to feel the bare shoulders and chest that she'd only caught glimpses of when he'd be in the middle of turning wolf.

"Help me, Emmett," she whispered.

He noticed her struggles and immediately helped guide her arms through the loopholes, while the rest of her tank stayed bunched at her waist.

When it came to Emmett's animal, Rose almost went wild. If she was in love with the man, she was nearly on fire for the wolf. The moment she'd discovered the ability to turn had been one of the most glorious events of her life. Now there was no doubt she was a she-wolf, which meant she could mate with Emmett. Bella's antidote could help her go into heat and she could carry Emmett's child in her womb.

The minute her arms were free, she went to work unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it hastily aside and thrusting her hands inside to feel his warmth. He had a smattering of black hair across his upper chest and Rose wasted no time ducking her head to press her own tongue along his nipples. Her hands drew small circles through the springy hairs.

Emmett swore and shrugged the rest of his shirt aside. While she tasted his skin, he fisted her thick hair through his fingers, sliding all the way back down to her bottom.

"You have the cutest little ass," he murmured, squeezing it again in his hands. "You know that?"

Rose hummed and wiggled her bottom in his grip. "I know you've been looking at it for a very long time."

"Have I?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Her fingers moved quickly to unzip his pants. She wormed in both her hands and gripped his cock, delighting in his complete gasp of pleasure. "Just like I have been looking at this."

"You have_ not_," he choked out in disbelief, groaning as her fingers measured the length of him and rubbed his head.

She nodded. "I want you to do so many things to me, Emmett."

Before she could draw breath, Emmett picked her up again and flipped them around so she was now sitting on the desk and he was above her. His hands were briskly unzipping her shorts. Their kisses were wet and sloppy as he helped lift her hips so he could slide her shorts and panties down her legs. The tank top was left bunched at her waist.

The moment she was finally naked, Emmett nudged her to lay back on his desk and spread her legs. Her pussy was completely bare except for a thin strip of blond curls. And he touched this almost reverently.

"So sexy, Rose. So _fucking_ sexy… I can't even describe it." One of his fingers drew along her wet slit, making her gasp. "Your body… do you know I dream about you all the time?"

"Do you?"

Emmett nodded as he knelt beside his desk, scooting her hips towards him so his face lined up perfectly with the tender triangle between her legs. Rose shivered and her legs seemed to tremble. Emmett shushed her while rubbing his palms up and down her bare thighs, coming to rest on the swollen little nub between her lips.

"Never be afraid, Rose. I'll never let anything hurt you." His hand circled her, encouraged by her sweet cries with every stroke. Smoothly, two of his fingers slid inside and pumped her, feeling her tender walls already starting to tighten.

Rose was barely coherent. "Have you… _oh God_… have you really fantasized about me?"

Emmett bent his head and licked the length of her pussy. She cried out and would have fallen over the edge, but he retreated.

"Do you remember last Halloween? Do you remember how I left the party early?"

She nodded and bit her lip as he licked her length again.

"I had to leave early because I could barely control myself around you. For months I've been whacking off to the image of you in that tight, little outfit with your sweet ass poking out the back and your tits pushed together in front. I about had a breakdown when that guy from your high school class showed up to ask you out."

"It was always you I wanted." She began panting as he fucked her again with his fingers. "But I thought… I thought you would never say anything to me. You're my… _oh, sweet Jesus!_… one of my father's closest friend. I worried you'd think I was too young."

"Fuck no. I've been waiting years for you." He licked her harder with the next pass. "And now I'm going to have you."

And then his mouth covered her, licking and tasting and fucking her until she was one withering mess on his office table. She'd fingered herself before and felt the fringes of passion while daydreaming about Emmett. But this reality was nothing like she'd imagined. This was so much more intense and she whimpered as two small tears escaped from her closed eyelids.

Once again he moved so quickly she could scarcely breathe and immediately she was clasped in his arms. She didn't know how they'd gotten there, but now they were cuddled together on the office rug beside his desk and he was holding her tightly to his chest.

She hiccupped. "I love you, Emmett. I love you and I can't go to Dartmouth and leave you behind. Please say you love me and that you'll go with me."

"I love you, Rose. I have loved you for so long and I will love you for the rest of my life." He smoothed her hair and kissed her cheek. "Of course I'll go with you to Dartmouth. I'll go anywhere. It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you."

She leaned back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You will?"

He nodded and kissed her gently.

"Oh thank God… I was so worried you'd say no," she sniffed.

"I was afraid to ask."

"Wow," she grinned. "We're pretty messed up when it comes to this, aren't we?"

"No more than everyone else." He shrugged.

"Emmett… do you… do you think this was fate? All this time? That day you let my mother and father be together. Everyone said it was such a valiant sacrifice. Do you think something inside you knew that this would be the outcome?"

"I don't know, baby." He paused to wipe at his eyes. "All I know is that good things come to those who wait. And I've been waiting for such a long time… this is the best happiness I could have asked for."

They giggled together and their kisses eventually grew passionate again to the point where Rose was pulling him down on top of her and fitting him between her hips. But Emmett hesitated, knowing he'd already rushed so much already.

"I'm big, Rose," he pointed out as she dragged his pants off. "And you're a virgin. It's gonna hurt and I don't want to do this until you're absolutely ready."

She wrapped her hands around his cock and began drawing it along her slit, pretty much silencing any more of his objections. The move made him curse violently and slam a fist into the floor above her head.

"I'm ready, Emmett. I know it will stretch me the first time, and it might be uncomfortable for a while…" She met his eyes and winked. "So we'll have to practice a lot in the beginning… maybe sneak around a little so my dad doesn't figure out what we're doing."

She felt his shoulders tremble with laughter. The truth was Jasper and Alice would figure out he'd had Rose the second they saw her again. She'd be covered too intimately with his scent to hide it. And his wolf howled in possessive delight. After this day, Rose would run beside him as his mate during their pack runs. And together they'd start their own little den in New Hampshire, someday returning to join Edward's pack.

Their lips met again as he lined himself up at her hot entrance. There were no more words now, only feeling. He reached for her hand and threaded their fingers together, holding tight as he gently tested her depths. With beautiful wide eyes, Rose gave a small nod and then Emmett pushed into his new world.

And it was inexplicably, luminously brilliant.

* * *

**A/N: It's been an honor. Thank you.**


End file.
